El Comienzo
by EriKa.D
Summary: Y finalmente parece que la historia terminó bien...Sin embargo, ¿cómo empezó todo?¿Cómo consiguió aquella joven de ojos verdes el corazón de uno de los grandes piratas de la antigua Era...? "Dedicado a ese personaje de One Piece que me fascinó..."
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas! Volví con otro fic de la pareja! Estaba segura de que el comienzo de este romance sería algo interesante de escribir y así lo he hecho, espero que les guste! **

**PDa: Situado antes de Imprescindible. **

**Gracias a todos mis lectores! Os dedico este capítulo y los que vendran...**

**_El Comienzo_**

_"Apenas quedan unas horas para que aquello que tanto temíamos se haga realidad. _

_Apenas unas horas para despedirnos, irremediablemente..."  
_

**_Capítulo 1_**

Un luto riguroso vestía su delgada figura. La lluvia fina caía de forma intensa bajo un cielo gris que no parecía dejar paso al sol…o a la luna…En sus mejillas el agua salada de sus lágrimas se mezclaba con la dulce que caía. El cielo, al igual que ella lloraba…No llevaba paraguas, tampoco importaba si era de día o de noche, lo único que le afectaba era permanecer al lado de aquella lápida de mármol blanco…Una historia de amor…un final trágico…

De pronto una mano se poso en el hombro de la joven y la lluvia dejó de caer sobre ella…

-Señorita…vuelva a casa por favor…-el tono dulce, suave, cálido…La nombrada no contestó.-va a coger un resfriado enorme, regrese a casa. Su madre está preocupada.

-Déjame dudarlo…-respondió al fin. En su tono de voz, tristeza.-además…no es mi madre…-la mujer suspiró.

-Lleva una semana que apenas si come o duerme…se ha acabado, se ha ido…y no hay más…

-No se ha ido, aun estoy aquí para recordarlo Mira…

-Sí, pero si no vuelvo a casa con usted, su madre pondrá el grito en el cielo señorita, entiéndalo.

-Haga lo que haga…decida lo que decida…lo pondrá…

-Se lo ruego…-la mujer volvió a suspirar cansada.

-Está bien…volvamos a casa…-una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad se poso en el rostro de Mira que llevaba un paraguas en su mano.

Una gran mansión, eso la esperaba en aquella ciudad a la que llamaban Libertad. Jamás supo adivinar porqué se llamaba así cuando lo menos que había en cada una de sus casas, en cada una de sus calles, era eso, libertad.

El coche de caballos llegó a las puertas de la mansión, Mira, criada y mano derecha de su madre en aquella enorme casa, bajó primero y abrió el paraguas. La joven peli castaña se bajó al momento y entró a la que debería de considerar "su casa"…nada más ingresar, una mujer de unos 40 años de edad, estirada, morena y de piel pálida la miraba molesta.

-¡Dios santo! Vienes hecha una vagabunda…-le chistó. La joven, que aun tenía aquel semblante triste y aquellos ojos hinchados, la ignoraba.- ¡sube inmediatamente a secarte!-la chica obedeció sin mencionar palabra-¡y cámbiate! Quiero verte con algo más alegre para la cena.

Tras pasar por aquellos largos pasillos llegó a su habitación, era grande y llena de lujos y de todo tipo de cosas, desde una enorme cama hasta un enorme espejo en el tocador, además de su baño individual, que, para una joven de 16 años no estaba nada mal. Ni siquiera se secó, directamente se tumbó en la cama, no hacía más que recordar el pasado…

"Flash Back"

Tenía la sensación de que se había perdido en todo aquel ajetreo de campo, de bosques y de caminos. Era la primera vez que su madre le había permitido salir de la cuidad a otra cercana para visitarla con una amiga suya. Sin embargo, en un despiste, se había perdido de ella y sin saber cómo había terminado en medio de un enorme campo a las afuera de la cuidad. Y aunque todo era verde y parecía ser el sitio perfecto para pasar la tarde noche, el agobio de la joven por no encontrarse en el mapa era más que evidente…

-No me encuentro…no sé donde estoy, y menos sé cómo voy a volver…-estaba enfrascada en un enorme mapa que tenía desplegado entre las manos que y que trataba de analizar sin mucho resultado-y pronto va a oscurecer… ¡cómo se puede ser tan torpe!-desesperada grito alzando la vista al cielo suplicante. De pronto al alzar la vista divisó a lo lejos una casa.- ¡Bien ayuda!-corrió hacia ella y al llegar llamó a la puerta- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? Me he perdido y necesito ayuda.-nada. No contestaba nadie. Le dio la vuelta a la casa, para ver si en el jardín de atrás había alguien.- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

-Sí, un servidor.-aquella voz hizo que se diera la vuelta asustada.

-Aaah!-gritó.

-Jajaja tranquila mujer no voy a hacerte nada malo.-le sonrió. El joven era alto con el pelo castaño claro y alborotado y ojos de un celeste cielo, su tez era algo tomada de color, a la chica le pareció realmente atractivo.

-Perdone, busco ayuda. Mi nombre es Nerumi D. Mero-le tendió la mano que él joven estrechó con gusto.

-Mi nombre es Jake.-le sonrió-¿no eres de por aquí verdad?

-No, soy de Libertad.-el muchacho la miró sorprendido.

-¿Y qué hace una niña rica como tú en un pueblo de muertos de hambre como este? ¿Has perdido a tu mamá?-el moreno saltó una carcajada. Cosa que crispó los nervios de la de ojos verdes.

-¡Gracias por su ayuda! Que tenga un buen día…-se dio media vuelta para volver al camino. Jake al ver que aquella joven se marchaba fue tras ella.

-¡Ei! ¡Espera! No lo decía enserio.

-Lo siento, esta niña rica va a prescindir de sus servicios-ironizó mientras alzaba la cabeza disgustada. Él, la agarró del brazo para girarla y ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Ei…lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte.-su tono de voz dulce y calmado.

-No todos los que vivimos allí somos iguales.-aquellos ojos verdes de la joven le pusieron los pelos de punta y de pronto un vuelco al corazón.

-La gran mayoría al menos sí…pero, déjame ayudarte. Empecemos de nuevo, ¿vale?-le soltó el brazo y volvió a tenderle la mano con una sonrisa sincera en los labios-mi nombre es Jake. Al principio miró el gesto dudosa, sin embargo, después de pensárselo dos veces correspondió.

-Nerumi…-sonrió y se la estrechó.

-¿Cómo es posible que hayas llegado hasta aquí? Y por favor tutéame.-ella volvió a sonreír.

-Pues estaba con una amiga en el pueblo y de pronto nos despistamos salimos del pueblo y me he perdido de ella y de todos sitios. Hace frío y la noche se acerca y quisiera saber volver o al menos donde estoy.

-Primero, sería un placer para mí invitarte a pasar y darte un buen chocolate caliente. ¿Qué opinas Nerumi?

-Pues…-miró al joven, dudosa-no sé si estará bien que…

-Insisto.

-Pero…sé pareces muy amable y eso…pero eres un extraño, yo soy un poco paranoica…y…

-¿Piensas que podría hacerte daño?-la miró comprensivo-prometo no ponerte una mano encima, solo quiero…ayudarte…de verás…-por primera vez en mucho tiempo escucha palabras sinceras de alguien. Sin segundas intenciones, malinterpretaciones o ironías...y pareció sentirse como en su verdadero hogar…

-Bueno, está bien… ¿por qué no?-lo miró agradecida

-Sígueme entonces, te mostraré el camino de regreso a casa…-el muchacho le ofreció su brazo al que la joven se agarró con gusto.

"Fin Flash Back"

Jamás se había olvidado de aquella primera vez que lo vio, aquella misma noche le había besado tras una agradable velada y una cena espléndida, y eso que prometió no tocarla...ni ella misma pudo resistirse al contacto de aquel extraño que le ponía los pelos de punta, al que le encantaba verla sonreír… Allí fue, unos días después tras aquella noche, donde el joven le robó su primera vez, cuando se enamoró de él. Cuando sus locuras empezaron. Fue cuando se entusiasmó y le vio un sentido a aquella vida que por desgracia tenía. Fue cuando entendió el porqué su hermana mayor se había marchado en busca de aventuras con un pirata al que amaba por encima de todas las cosas.

Se levantó, su ropa aun estaba húmeda, así que se cambió, manteniendo siempre aquel negro riguroso. Se sentó en la cama de nuevo y abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche, del cual sacó una carta, la leyó…

"Querida hermanita…

Siento mucho tener que dejarte sola, pero esto que siento es mucho más que un capricho o una aventura. Lo amo, y voy a irme con él…quizás ahora mismo te enfades, sientas que es injusto o incluso seas capaz de llegar a odiarme, pero estoy segura de que cuando sientas lo mismo, me entenderás…

No sé cuando nos volveremos a ver, voy a desaparecer de esa casa, espero que no me delates, sé que quieres mi bien al igual que yo quiero el tuyo... además no creo que a nuestra "madre" y a nuestro "padre" les interesen que me quede en esa casa. Al fin y al cabo somos nosotras las que estamos invadiendo como ellos dicen su "tranquilidad". Espero que lo soportes lo mejor posible…

Te quiero hermanita, sé que eres y serás muy fuerte, además he pedido a Jake que te cuide siempre en mi ausencia. Sé que es el amor de tu vida. Es perfecto para ti. Porque sé que te dará aquello bajo lo que crecimos con nuestra madre antes de llegar a esa mansión repipi. Está en nuestra sangre ser rebeldes, ¿no?

Cuídate mucho, te escribiré en cuanto pueda… ¡deséame suerte!"

La entendía…cada palabra, cada frase, cada anhelo de sentirse libre…Pero hacía más de seis meses que Hanon desapareció del mapa del Grand Line, y no la habían llegado a encontrar, ni una carta, ni una señal de vida, nada…hasta su abuelo Garp la buscaba por tierra, mar y aire, era todo un exagerado. Solo ella sabía dónde estaba y jamás lo desveló. No le guardaba rencor al fin y al cabo, Hanon se había comportado como su madre desde que la auténtica muriera cuando apenas tenía seis años. Sin embargo, ahora en aquel momento le hacía más falta que nunca su presencia… y de pronto dos rastros de lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Nerumi! ¿Se puede?-la joven guardó la carta y se secó las lágrimas a duras penas. Reconocía la voz…

-Sí…adelante…-una muchacha morena algo mayor que ella y ataviada de forma elegante y discreta entró en la habitación con aire resuelto.

-¿Aun estás guardándole luto a Jake?-la miró sorprendida-vamos prima…tienes que recomponerte… ¡ponte algo más bonito para cenar!-su prima Emi, siempre "intentaba" animarla en sus malas rachas. Pero a veces resultaba ser más conveniente que otra cosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí Emi?

-He venido a cenar y a pasar unos días querida. Cámbiate y baja, que tu madre te espera.-su tono altivo. "Con razón Hanon nunca te soportó", pensó.

-Estoy bien vestida así, bajemos…

…

Entraron en el comedor que a ella siempre le había parecido excesivamente recargado. Nada tenía que ver con la pequeña casa de madera de Dadan en Villa Fuschia. Y por primera vez en el día en sus labios se marcó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a aquellos tres hermanos con los que se había criado hasta sus 6 años, Luffy, Ace… ¿Qué estarían haciendo? Estaba segura de que algo mucho más interesante que ella. ¿Habrían logrado sus sueños? ¿Serían piratas? Por supuesto, siempre alcanzaron todo lo que se propusieron…Los echaba de menos a veces y en aquel momento, más…Un golpe en la mesa la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Nerumi! Sal de las nubes y come.-la joven no contestó, simplemente cogió el tenedor y con poco apetito comenzó a comer.-y deberías de ser más agradable…tu prima te está proponiendo que vayáis mañana al puerto.

-¿Para qué?-contestó sin ganas.

-¿Cómo que para qué? Vienen a la ciudad los mercaderes que venden sus bienes a los Tenryubitos, ¿te parece poco importante? Tener objetos que podrían pertenecer a personas tan importantes y distinguidas.

-Sí, suena muy emocionante…-terminó de decir con tristeza.

-Y vas a ir,-dijo su madre-y saldrás de esta casa y del cementerio de una maldita vez.-Sentenció. Continuaron comiendo, cuando de pronto, minutos más tarde, la de ojos verdes habló.

-Siempre quisiste que ocurriera, ¿cierto?-se dirigió a la mujer que presidía la mesa. La susodicha se quedó mirándola seria.-desde que el tío, se fue. Me dijeron que tenía que llamarte madre…sin embargo jamás te has comportado como una de verdad. Cuánto echo de menos a la mía…

-Tu madre era una asesina, una criminal, un pirata que no se merecía más que desprecio…Con suerte está muerta. -Nerumi se levantó de la silla azorada, furiosa.

-¡Mi madre era una mujer buena, ejemplar, inteligente, amable…! ¡Aunque fuera pirata tenía todas las cualidades de una gran mujer! ¡No le llegas ni a las suelas de los zapatos! ¡Estoy orgullosa de que mi madre fuera libre y no te permitiré que hables mal de ella!

-Y así murió…debería darte vergüenza de ser su hija.

-¡Jamás! Aun no entiendo como mi padre nos dejó en esta casa...-se contenía para no darle un bien merecido golpe en la cara a su tía "madre".

-¡Si acepté a acogeros, fue porque tu abuelo Garp me lo pidió! ¡Ni por tu padre, ni por tu madre! ¡Por piratas! ¡Nunca!

-¡Me marcho!-salía del salón-¡me voy de esta casa!

-¡No puedes hacerlo estás bajo mi responsabilidad! No tienes edad para ir a ninguna parte.

-¡Me iré igual! ¡Seguiré el mismo camino que eligió mi hermana!

-¡Já! ¿Piensas ser la fulana de un muerto de hambre de nuevo?-la de ojos verdes paró de andar, unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Ni siquiera tienes respeto por los que ya no están en este mundo…

-¡¿Por ese infeliz de Jake? Le tengo el respeto que se merece, ¡ninguno! Ha perturbado la tranquilidad de mi familia al entrar en esta casa, al meterse en tu cama…

-Meteré a quién yo quiera, cuando quiera.-se dio la vuelta para mirarla altiva. Emi escuchaba aquella horrible discusión que mantenían las dos mujeres.

-No, ya no. Estás comprometida Nerumi. Vas a casarte.-sentenció la señora, volviéndose a sentar en la mesa para continuar con la cena.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has oído. Te he comprometido. Estoy harta de que te comportes como una cría, llorando aquí y allá por un campesino…Así que he dispuesto que te casaras con un capitán de la marina, será dentro un poco un Vicealmirante, y necesita una buena esposa.

-¡No voy a casarme con nadie! ¡No voy a enamorarme jamás!

-No te preocupes, él se encargará de que eso cambie.

-¡Nunca! ¡¿Me has oído? Nunca me enamoraré de nuevo, ni de él ni de nadie…

-¡Qué me importa! Lo único importante es que lo tengas contento…-sonrió de forma burlona pensando en a saber qué barbaridad. Por un instante Nerumi sintió repulsión por la persona que tenía enfrente.-Al menos-continuó-bajo su sumisión aprenderás a comportarte, como tu madre y tu hermana deberían de haber hecho. No hay vuelta atrás. Mientras vivas bajo estos muros, harás lo que yo diga…

La joven no contestó su rabia, e impotencia volvían a fluir como cuando Jake abandonó este mundo tras luchar de forma constate contra aquella enfermedad que le había quitado la vida. Subió a su habitación, aquella noche nadie pudo consolarla…

…

A la mañana siguiente, su prima la despertó temprano para ir al puerto de la ciudad.

-¿Nerumi? ¿Aun estás dormida?-Emi abrió las cortinas de la habitación. Todavía llevaba puesta la ropa con la que había cenado. Estaba despierta, miraba al techo. Sus ojeras la delataban, no había dormido la noche anterior. Se sentó a su lado en la cama-no entiendo porque estás así…cásate y ya está. Te desharás de tu tía cuanto antes así.

-¿Y seguir viviendo encerrada y como una esclava? No…yo no me crie así, eso no fue lo que mi madre me enseñó-se incorporó.

-¡Pero mírate al espejo Nerumi! Estás horrible. Escucha, por mucho que te pese, Jake no va a volver, nunca más…deja de atormentarte, campesinos hay en todos lados. Si lo que quieres es ese amor, puedes tener todos los amantes del mundo, ¡eres preciosa! ¿Qué hombre no estaría dispuesto a complacerte?

-¿Y vivir una mentira? No…no soy mujer que pueda aguantar eso.-entró en el baño para lavarse la cara y asearse, Emi la siguió sin terminar su discurso.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres? ¿Vivir amargada siempre? ¿De veras crees que él es feliz allí donde esté? ¿Viéndote así?-por primera vez a Nerumi no le parecieron artificiales las palabras de su prima. La de ojos verdes suspiró y se lanzó una mirada así misma en el espejo. Aunque quisiera negarlo, estaba claro que no podía seguir así. Debía dejar de lamentarse por la pérdida de Jake, tenía que avanzar y salir adelante. Sobre todo por su maldita salud. Tenía que animarse, pero aquella casa, aquellos muros, aquella ciudad tan horrible la enfermaba. Y más aun sus habitantes.- ¿Nerumi?-que la nombraran la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

-Quiero ser libre. Eso es lo que quiero. Así seré feliz.

-En cuanto te conviertas en la esposa de un marqués o de un noble tendrás todo en tu mano para hacer lo que te plazca.

-No…-de pronto sonrió. Parecía que se le había ocurrido cierta idea.-quiero ser libre de verdad. Aunque no tenga nada que llevarme a la boca o aunque tenga que dormir bajo las estrellas. Quiero saber qué siente cuando viajas por el mar y el aire salado se cuela a través de los poros de la piel, quiero conocer el mundo…

-Quieres seguir los pasos de tu hermana…-terminó Emi la frase.-desde luego…que bien te enseñó eso tu madre…

-Puede ser…-su prima suspiró convenciéndose a sí misma que todo se hereda en la vida. Hasta esas ansias de sentir el mar. Iba a abrir la boca para replicarle a aquella locura, cuando Nerumi se adelantó.-vamos a ese mercadillo en el puerto anda…

-Vaya, parece que has entrado en razón al fin.-la morena sonrió y salió de la habitación dejando a una Nerumi pensativa y sola, "¿es esto lo que esperabas de mi Jake?..."

"Flash Back"

La respiración entrecortada, el olor a analgésicos por toda la habitación de una penosa clínica. Qué mejor lugar para esperar a la muerte…a la desolación…al olvido…

Y entre las sombras que aquel dolor le causa por dentro, una luz…efímera, lejana, borrosa, inigualable…la de ella…la luz de una mujer a la que había concedido tantas promesas…y que sin embargo, ahora le parecían insuficientes…una mujer que había sido el epicentro de su vida desde que tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla…no obstante, sabía que en su rostro, su sonrisa radiante se había borrado por completo…la tristeza la invadía y sabía perfectamente que todo aquel dolor era culpa suya…Odiaba escuchar llorar a aquella mujer por la que había cometido tantas locuras…

-Nerumi…-la nombró. Le costaba hablar, ya ni siquiera podía moverse. Las piernas habían dejado de tener uso y parecía quedarse ciego por momentos…

-Dime…-sintió el calor de su mano sobre su frente. Al menos, aun la sentía…

-Creo que es la hora…-susurró con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No…-desesperación en su tono de voz.-espera que llamo al doctor.-la sintió alejarse. Sin embargo, la volvió a llamar.

-Nerumi…-tosió. De pronto, de su boca comenzó a brotar sangre. Pero a pesar del dolor, no dejaría de sonreír.

-Jake…-susurró. La oía llorar mientras volvía a prisa a su lado.

-Escúchame…-la joven le agarró la mano con fuerza.

-Te escucho mi amor…

-Has estado aquí…todos los días…jamás podré agradecértelo lo suficiente…Pero es hora de que me dejes ir…quizás te parezca difícil o injusto…pero, estoy seguro de que yo no era el indicado…algún día encontraras de nuevo a esa persona que te llene como yo lo hecho y serás tan feliz que te olvidarás de esta historia…

-Jamás podré olvidarte…no digas eso…

-Claro que lo harás…dejarás el dolor a un lado y avanzarás…siempre has sido una mujer fuerte…-de sus labios cada vez se escapaba más sangre.-y cuando llegue ese día, yo estaré orgulloso de ti…

-Jake…

-Y…encuentra a tu familia…esa casa no te hace bien…-sonrió. Las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la joven sin control.-no llores…-llevó su mano a la mejilla de ella.-por favor…aunque no pueda verte…regálame una sonrisa…-y así lo hizo ella, con el mayor de los esfuerzos. Los dedos de él la rozaron con ternura y la felicidad se apoderó unos instantes de su alma-vamos…olvídate de mi…enamórate, se libre, vive…

-Jake…-poco a poco su mano fue aflojando el agarre.

-Te amo…

-¡Jaaaake!-la oyó nombrar en la lejanía.

Sangre, lágrimas, dolor, muerte, desesperación, tristeza…y en medio de todo lo que había concebido antes de irse por completo de aquel mundo, antes de dejar de sentir la sangre correr entre sus venas o el calor en su cuerpo…Una imagen otoñal…unas sábanas blancas cubriendo un cuerpo desnudo, unos ojos verdes mirándolo feliz, ella…

En su rostro enfermizo, apagado, inerte, se dibujaba una sonrisa…una sonrisa que no había retirado en ningún momento...la había mantenido siempre…desde el día en que la vio por primera vez, hasta el día en que aspiró el aire por última vez…Sintió como su alma se abría paso entre la oscuridad hacía una nueva luz…hacia un lugar mejor…donde algún día se encontraría de nuevo con ella…

"Fin del Flash Back"

...

**¿Qué tal? ¿Raro? En el siguiente capítulo lo entenderéis mejor y si habéis seguido Imprescindible (las dos partes) estoy segura de que también un poco ^^**

** Bueno nos vemos pronto! Un besote! **

Eri.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cada vez estaba siendo más y más difícil encontrar alguna pista acerca de ese maldito pirata que le había quitado la vida a uno de sus compañeros, a uno de sus amigos… Y más difícil le resultaba aun en aquel momento, cuando su adorado Log Pose estaba haciendo de las suyas al no funcionar. Crispado, cansado y enfadado con su suerte, se encaminó en su bote hacia el puerto más cercano. Fuese el que fuese. Alquilaría una habitación y cuando el Log Pose funcionara de nuevo, se volvería derechito al mar para continuar su búsqueda.

Se sentó en el bote y se bajo el sombrero. A la vista de la tardanza en llegar, decidió echarse una buena siesta. Hacía tres años que había salido al mar en busca de aventuras y desde entonces, se había conseguido un renombre, todo el mundo sabía quién era Portgas D. Ace y hasta qué punto era de peligroso. Sin embargo, en los últimos tiempos se le estaba complicando un poco la vida con la muerte de Thatch y la caza de Kurohige. Cada vez que pensaba en ese desquiciado se le helaba la sangre y se moría de rabia por dentro.

Empezó a atardecer cuando divisó a no más de 10 kilómetros una enorme isla, de nuevo su semblante cambió a uno de total satisfacción. Y así dos horas más tarde, puso un pie sobre las maderas de un lujoso muelle. No muy propio del de las islas que solía visitar para conseguir información. Entre buques y grandes barcos mercantes lujosos encontró un hueco para amarrar su bote. Se dijo a sí mismo que era necesario pasar desapercibido, ya había hecho de las suyas en la isla anterior con la Marina y no le apetecía repetir la papeleta de cartero como cuando se encontró a Moda. Así que terminó de amarrar el bote, se echó la mochila al hombro y se encaminó hacia la ciudad…

Al salir del muelle llegó a un enorme paseo donde mercaderes de toda clase vendían sus mejores mercancías a mujeres caprichosas y hombres adinerados. Aquella estampa le recordó con creces a la Terminal Gray y a su nobleza repulsiva.

Siguió caminando cuando de pronto empezaron a sonarle las tripas. Tenía hambre, y no poca, de manera que comenzó a buscar un lugar donde dormir, pero sobre todo, donde comer. Sin embargo, todo lo que se encontraba era demasiado lujoso, un ambiente que no venía nada bien con su procedencia. En cualquier momento podría ser delatado. Estaba seguro de que la mayoría de los habitantes de aquella enorme ciudad sabían quién era.

De pronto un pequeño batallón de la marina, que hacia su típica guardia, pasó por su lado. Parecían vigilar que todo estuviera en orden. Ace, que caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos, sonrió con malicia entre las sombras que su sombrero le proporcionaban. Si no fuera porque por allí había bastante gente, estaba seguro de que se habría divertido un poco. Pasó de largo, pero de pronto alguien lo nombró.

-¡Ace Hikeen!-el moreno se quedó plantado en el sitio sin darse la vuelta. Su sonrisa se había acentuado y había sacado una mano del bolsillo. Todos los que andaban por la calle lo miraban horrorizados. Aquellos soldados parecían tener ganas de fiesta…de pronto un disparo y un grito.

Se giró poco a poco sonriendo. El soldado raso de la marina lo miraba con arma en mano y temblando. Le había acertado en el pecho, sin embargo en vez de sangre, un agujero de fuego había hecho pasar la bala. Ace suspiró. Para su pesar no podía montar espectáculos en aquella ciudad. Además, no le apetecía dormir en el mar otra noche y estar sin comer lo ponía de mal humor. Se fue acercando poco a poco a los soldados que retrocedían sus pasos, sin embargo, uno de ellos, a su manera de ver el más valiente pero el más insensato a la vez, volvió a apuntarle gritando…

-¡Quedas detenido por cometer piratería, ultraje, robo…!

-Etc.…-terminó el pecoso la frase del soldado, el cual dio un pequeño salto en el sitio del susto.

-¡Es un pirata!-gritó un hombre que veía la escena.

-¡Matadlo!-gritó otra mujer. Si permanecía allí mucho más tiempo le resultaría imposible escapar. No por aquellos soldaditos, si no por los altos mandos que tendrían que vivir por el lugar o frecuentar aquello. Y eso, ya eran palabras mayores.

-¡Queda detenido!-el soldado tembloroso volvió a disparar. Sin embargo la bala le traspasó. Ace volvió a suspirar, alzó el rostro y se ajustó el sombrero con la mano derecha.

-Lo siento chicos, pero hoy no es vuestro día…-alzó la mano y pronunció- ¡Hiken!-de pronto, proyectó una enorme llamarada hacía los marines que se quedaron frititos en el suelo, y no solo ellos, un enorme puesto del mercado también había salido ardiendo. La gente comenzó a gritar y algunos hasta correr. Parecía que se había pasado un poco, así que se acercó al tendero que miraba horrorizado como se había echado a perder su negocio.-Disculpe…-lo llamó el pecoso. El hombre se dio la vuelta asustado.-siento mucho el estropicio señor…-se inclinó hacia delante-no volverá a ocurrir se lo garantizo…

-Pero que…-el hombre lo miraba sin comprender.

-¡Es él! ¡El pirata!-Ace se giró alarmado. Un hombre había llamado a más marines, pero esta vez le tocaba irse.

-¡Hasta otra amigo! -se despidió de un tendero furioso.

-¡Como te vuelva a ver te mato pirataaa!-lo escuchó gritar mientras él corría calle arriba sonriendo.

Minutos más tarde y al ver que nadie le seguía, se escondió en un pequeño callejón entre dos enormes casas. Se sentó en el impoluto suelo para coger alguna bocanada de aire. Con suerte, los otros marines no lo llegaron a ver. De pronto el estómago comenzó de nuevo con su orquesta y él suspiró. Si entraba en cualquier restaurante volverían a reconocerlo, así que su única solución era "tomar prestado" algo de comida de alguna casa cercana. Por mucha protección que tuviesen, estaba seguro que no podrían con él. Además sería lo más sigiloso del mundo.

Le dio la vuelta a la manzana y salió por la calle de atrás a otra vía menos transitada. Subió paseo arriba mirando las enormes casas y mansiones de los alrededores. Parecía estar entrando en un barrio aun más lujoso que el anterior. Observó bien las casa y la seguridad que parecían tener, hasta que dio con la idónea. Una enorme mansión con un gran jardín, perfecto para esconderse entre los arbustos que se veían desde el árbol al que se había encaramado.

Como un experto acróbata, saltó de dicho árbol para caer al verde y cuidado césped. Pasó sigiloso entre los setos y rosales hasta llegar a la pared de la casa donde se atrincheró con cuidado para no ser visto a través de las enormes ventanas. Atravesó la parte derecha de la fachada hasta llegar a la parte de atrás. Con suerte allí habría otra puerta por la que entrar en la casa. Y efectivamente…allí estaba, una pequeña puerta de vidrieras de cristal de colores, que hacían un bonito dibujo con la luz encendida. La puerta del servicio. Se acercó poco a poco y de puntillas a la puerta. A medida que se acercaba escuchaba voces de mujeres y un impresionante olor a carne asada. Por unos instantes el pecoso se deleito con el olor del exquisito manjar.

Luego, prosiguió con su incursión. Se asomó a la vidriera y observó como dos muchachas del servicio subían lo que parecía ser la cena de los señores de la casa. Cuando vio salir a las dos de la cocina, aprovechó para entrar y esconderse en una especie de alacena enorme que había enfrente. Rodeo la mesa con cuidado para llegar, atento a cualquier ruido. De pronto al pasar oyó un maullido. Con el corazón en un puño, miró hacia abajo. Un pequeño gato color canela lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. El animal volvió a maullar más fuerte. Ace, que proseguía con su camino hacia la alacena sin quitarle la vista al gato, se colocó un dedo sobre los labios y lo mandó a callar. Sin embargo, el gato maulló de nuevo. De pronto, oyó unos pasos que se aproximaban bajando las escaleras. Apresuró el paso y se escondió en la alacena dejando la puerta entreabierta para observar. El gato que iba a seguirlo se frenó cuando oyó también los pasos y se encaramó a una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa.

De pronto, escuchó un llanto amargo, triste, desconsolado. Un llanto que provenía de una mujer. Se quedó mirando por la rendija abierta de la puerta, expectante. Hasta que divisó a una muchacha. Apenas la veía. Estaba de espalda. Llevaba un vestido negro y un recogido, tendría su edad, calculó. La joven se sentó en la silla de al lado. Sin embargo, tampoco pudo ver bien quien era de perfil. El flequillo le ensombrecía el rostro y tenía las manos cubriéndose la cara. No sabía quién era, pero le pareció que aquella chica se moría de dolor. La miró con tristeza. Recordaba la angustia de Sabo cuando vivía en aquella misma condición…

De pronto, una de las mujeres del servicio bajo y miró apenada a la chica, para luego sentarse a su lado.

-Señorita…-la mujer le agarro la mano. Le sorprendió la confianza con la que lo hacía. Normalmente, ningún noble o rico era capaz siquiera de tener algo de respeto por los que le servían. Y mucho menos contacto físico de algún tipo. Eso lo sabía bien…-señorita, tiene que recomponerse…-la mujer miraba angustiada a la joven-aguante un poco más…pronto se irá…

-¿Y que Mira…?-su voz estaba rota.-Mañana volverá, y al día siguiente… ¿acaso no lo has oído? Dos días…-la chica había apartado las manos de su rostro. En aquel momento, Ace abrió los ojos de par en par. Aquellos ojos verdes de la joven, aquel pelo castaño, esa tez, esos labios…de pronto un nombre se le vino a la cabeza…

Asustado, se echó hacia atrás. No creía lo que estaba viendo…era ella…la mujer a la que prometió proteger cuando era un bebé a su madre…

-Nerumi…-susurró. Se volvió a girar para corroborar aquello, cuando de pronto, le dio a un plato con la mochila y este cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Un nudo se formó en la garganta del pecoso. Y las dos mujeres alzaron la vista hacia la alacena, asustadas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Mira se incorporó y miró asustada a Nerumi. La de ojos verdes se secó las lágrimas y cogió una de las sartenes que había colgadas en la pared.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-decidida, la joven se fue acercando sigilosa y sartén en mano.

-Señorita tenga cuidado...quizás sea un ladrón…-le susurró la otra.

Ace se había introducido más en el amplio mueble hasta esconderse más o menos en una de sus esquinas entre estanterías. La respiración casi se le cortaba. Poco a poco vio como la luz entraba más. Al parecer Nerumi estaba abriendo la puerta.

-¡Se lo advierto! ¡Salga!-volvió a repetir la muchacha.

-¡Nerumiii!-otra voz que él desconocía por completo llamó a la chica y esta cerró la puerta de la alacena como alma que lleva el diablo. Él se relajó y resopló aliviado. Al menos, había confirmado su sospecha. Aquella chica era ella...la hija de Elizabeth…sonrió. Aunque llevase diez años sin verla…jamás se le habían olvidado aquellos ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su madre…de pronto unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.- ¡Haz el favor de subir! ¡No empieces con tus niñerías! Creo que mucha edad tienes para jugar a las escondidas…-Ace asomó de nuevo. Al parecer se habían olvidado de su presencia. No obstante, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió un poco.

-No voy a subir, ¡me niego!-la señora de la casa suspiró cansada.

-No tengo tiempo para tus caprichos niña, tu futuro marido está ahí arriba y vas a atenderle y a comportarte como una mujer de verdad. Se acabaron las llantinas ¡Sube inmediatamente!-ordenó. Vio a su joven hermana morderse el labio de rabia y derramar lágrimas como nunca la había visto. ¿Su futuro marido? Acaso la estaban forzando a…

-Señorita…haga caso…-la criada habló, la miraba con dulzura. Aquello hizo que Ace pegara de nuevo el oído para terminar de sacar conclusiones.-al menos inténtelo…ya verá como todo sale bien…además, tanto dolor en…

-¡Basta Mira!-ordenó la señora.-Nerumi sube, no te lo digo más.-Sin embargo, a pesar de toda aquella ira contenida, no la vio protestar. Subió las escaleras sin más. Luego la mujer se dirigió a la tal Mira-no hables tanto, y sube de una buena vez la guarnición.-la muchacha asintió.

-Disculpe señora…tal vez, no debería meterme pero…debería ser más comprensiva con Nerumi…últimamente está padeciendo mucho…intenté ser más amable con ella…

-Se buscó el dolor sola Mira…-contestó secamente-…al enamorarse de un muerto de hambre… ¡Y por cierto! A llegado a mis oídos que hay un pirata rondando por la ciudad y que ha estado matando a gente en el mercado-¿asesino? ¿Él? ¿Desde cuándo? Precisamente cuando solo había salido en defensa propia, pensó Ace indignado-así que cierra bien la puerta cuando subas y asegura las ventanas. No quiero tener a otro mugriento pirata en mi vida-Ace abrió los ojos de par en par. Por un momento el odio y la ira hacia aquella mujer lo cegaron por completo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar así a Nerumi? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar así de él cuando ni siquiera lo había visto? Estaba claro que ya no iba a irse de allí, tenía que darle una lección de vida a aquella "señora" y además se iría con ella…

Mira se acercó de nuevo a la alacena. Ace, que la vio venir espantado, volvió a su escondite de antes. Pero de pronto, la muchacha frenó antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡Sui!-cogió al gato de antes en brazos-¡¿Has sido tú? ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te metas en la alacena?-el gato maullaba mientras la criada subía las escaleras. Momento que aprovechó al fin para salir de su escondrijo.

Suspiró, pensaba un plan para poder sacar a Nerumi de allí sin que nadie los viera…sin embargo, parecía una operación bastante difícil. Se sentó a la mesa y se quitó el sombrero para revolverse el pelo con la mano. De pronto, su estómago volvió a hacer un estruendoso ruido. Él, que miraba la mesa vacía ahora de comida con desgana, se levantó y se acercó a la nevera. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver todo tipo de manjares. Antes de llevar a cabo cualquier extraña operación, mejor estar preparado, pensó...

…

Salió del baño con el pelo mojado y cubriendo su cuerpo con una toalla blanca. Se sentó en el tocador cansada y alzó el rostro para mirarse en el espejo. Estaba horrible. Demasiado pálida, más delgada de lo normal, con unas terribles ojeras…suspiró abatida y se llevó las manos al rostro para comenzar a llorar de nuevo…cuando de pronto, escuchó un ruido en el balcón. Sobresaltada, se levantó de su asiento ajustándose la toalla. Poco a poco comenzó a caminar hacia los grandes ventanales hasta que retiró por completo las cortinas. Su corazón, que se había acelerado con creces por el susto, pareció calmarse cuando comprobó que fuera no había nadie. Aun así, abrió la puerta corredera y salió.

La brisa fresca de la madrugada se colaba por su pelo mojado haciendo que temblara un poco de frío. Sin embargo, no entró…se quedó mirando al horizonte…hacia una gran ciudad llena de luces, llena de egoísmo y de malas personas…de pronto una lágrima rodó inconscientemente por su mejilla derecha.

-Me gustaría saber qué te aflige tanto Nerumi…-de pronto, escuchó la voz de un hombre a su espalda. Asustada comenzó a temblar. No quería darse la vuelta y encontrarse la cara de su "prometido" bajo ningún concepto, y menos cuando solo la vestía aquella toalla.- ¿te asustas de mí?-le volvió a decir. Su voz desprendía una chulería poco propia del capitán con el que iba a casarse. Así que, lentamente comenzó a girarse hasta quedar de frente con la figura que permanecía apoyada con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. El hombre sonrió en la oscuridad sin alzar la vista.

-Tu…-a Nerumi le entró totalmente el pánico. Lo señaló horrorizada-eres del que hablaban en la cena… ¡eres el pirata que ha atacado la ciudad!-quería correr pero le temblaban las piernas. El hombre que escondía su rostro en la penumbra de su sombrero se fue acercando a ella poco a poco.- ¡Aléjate o gritaré!

-No serás capaz…-contestó él.

-¡Vete!-le gritó. Él levantó la mano para agarrarle la muñeca pero en un rápido movimiento la muchacha lo esquivó.

-Quieres calmarte Nerumi, soy…-pero antes de que terminara, la joven ya se había escabullido-es rápida…-se sorprendió. Se giró para agarrarla, pero ya había cerrado la puerta del balcón y lo miraba desde dentro con cara de pánico. Él suspiró.-me tenía que haber quitado el sombrero…

-¡Allí está!-escuchó gritar a alguien a su espalda.- ¡el pirata ha entrado!

-Mierda…-susurró-porque no haré las cosas más fáciles…-miró de nuevo hacia dentro y comprobó que ella ya había salido de la habitación. De pronto el que le había gritado llamó a su compañero y ambos empezaron a tirotearle. Con una enorme agilidad, se subió a las barandas del balcón para saltar y agarrarse a las barandas del balcón que había encima. Se subió hasta tocar el suelo con los pies.

-¡Ha entrado en la casa! ¡Llamad a seguridad!-oyó a los guardas decir. Fue a abrir el balcón pero estaba totalmente cerrado, así que decidió fundir el manillar. Al entrar en el cuarto, otra bala le atravesó la cabeza.

-Hiken…-el nombrado miró al hombre corpulento que le apuntaba a su derecha.

-Capitán…-el moreno sonrió de oreja a oreja-que alegría verle de nuevo…-ironizó con malicia.

-¡Cállate! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué hacías con mi prometida?-a Ace le pareció que estaba bastante enfadado, o peor aún, celoso. Aquello le resultó realmente patético y divertido a la vez. Se encogió de hombros y se alzó el sombrero para dejarse ver.-Qué buscas hiken…

-¿Enserio es su prometida? Yo creo que ella no tenía ninguna intención de casarse cuando la escuché…-iba a picarlo-por eso me la iba a llevar… ¡es guapa! ¿No cree?-Sonrió con suficiencia.

-¡Ni se te ocurra burlarte de mi mocoso! Ya te he visto antes…tu atacaste el barco de la marina en el que yo viajaba hacia aquí hace unos días.

-¿Enserio?-Ace lo miró incrédulo-¿eso hice yo?-se señaló a sí mismo.-el capitán se puso rojo de furia y le atacó con todas sus fuerzas. Ace esquivaba cada uno de sus movimientos con gran soltura.- ¡Capitán! ¡No se esfuerce! ¡Está demasiado viejo! ¡No creo que pueda darme! Jaja.-mientras seguía esquivando, el capitán destrozaba la habitación con cada ataque.

-¡Voy a llevarte a la horca!-gritó. Ace salió por la puerta corriendo pasillo abajo. No le apetecía que toda la casa saliera ardiendo con Nerumi allí. No la encontraría jamás. El capitán lo seguía furioso. De pronto, escuchó como la seguridad subía las escaleras a toda prisa. Se escondió en un resquicio de la puerta mientras pasaban por el pasillo y se encontraban con el capitán. Ambos bandos desconcertados por su ausencia.

Sigiloso, aprovechó el momento para bajar las escaleras hasta la planta en la que Nerumi dormía. Iba por los pasillos llamando y abriendo las puertas. Hasta que, para su desgracia, dio con la de la señora de la casa, la cual salió hacia él en camisón y sin que se diera cuenta le arreó un sartenazo en la cabeza. Por unos instantes Ace perdió la visión.

-¡Está aquí malditos incompetentes!-gritó a sus subordinados que bajaban las escaleras. Maldijo su suerte. Se mordió la lengua para no perder la consciencia por el golpe en la cabeza, el cual no había podido esquivar con sus llamas. Tenía que salir de allí, así que como pirata que era solo se le ocurrió una solución. No muy honrada a su parecer. Le bloqueó a la señora de la casa las manos en la espalda, sacó su cuchillo, pocas veces usado, y se lo colocó en el cuello.- ¡suéltame pirata mugriento!-gritó la mujer. Ace sonrió.

-No crea que soy uno de sus subordinados señora…-le susurró al oído de forma maliciosa, lo cual produjo un quejido de pánico de la mujer que tenía aprisionada.-dígale a esos que se arrastran bajo su falda que no estoy aquí, que he subido a la planta de más arriba…

-¡Ni hablar! A mí no me chantajeas asqueroso…-Ace resopló, tenía carácter, pero no quería alargar la situación. Así que apretó el cuchillo contra la garganta de la mujer.

-¡Hágalo!-le ordenó gritando.

-¿Qué…has venido…a buscar…?-la voz le temblaba, el miedo parecía apoderarse de ella.- ¿Dinero…?

-No…-le susurró.- ¡Hágalo!

-No…hasta que no me digas que quieres maldito pirata…

-Deseo liberar de su yugo a una mujer…-la dueña miró horrorizada al pirata que le clavaba en cuchillo en la garganta...no podía creer las palabras de aquel hombre…- ¡Hágalo!-de pronto se escuchó el grito de una mujer al final del pasillo…

...

**NA**: _¿Qué tal? ¿Mejor? Un reencuentro un poco ajetreado después de 10 años, a ver como sale nuestro pecoso de esta ^^. Muchas gracias por los reviews chicS! Espero que os este gustando el fic! Os dedico el capítulo :D_

_Besos!_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Una muchacha corría angustiada por los pasillos de la mansión hasta entrar en una de las habitaciones. Después de aquel susto con el pirata y el revuelo que se había formado en la casa, decidió que lo mejor era ponerse algo de ropa.

Con el corazón en un puño se había encerrado en la habitación. Miraba asustada a todos lados, temblaba. Se sentó en el suelo contra la puerta del cuarto, cuando de pronto escuchó disparos y su corazón empezó a acelerarse. Respiraba de forma agitada, estaba angustiada. De repente, volvió a oír un ruido en el balcón de la habitación a la que había entrado. Se quedó paralizada y en silencio, miraba la puerta del ventanal con horror. De repente un balazo atravesó el cristal rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. La bala se perdió en la madera de la puerta. Nerumi ahogó un grito de pánico. El que había disparado contra el cristal entró en la habitación.

-¡Querida!-el capitán la observaba con una sonrisa fingida en la cara. Ella lo miró temblando, con las manos en la boca y dos rastros finos de lágrimas.- ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Me alegra que estés bien!-se iba acercando a la joven. Ella quería correr, abrir la puerta y salir de allí…pero sus piernas no le respondían.

-Aléjate…-susurró con un hilo de voz.

-¿Sabes? Me he enterado de que ese pirata anda buscándote…-su voz era maliciosa.- ¡Eso me ha dado una gran idea!

-No te acerques…-el capitán llegó hasta ella y tiró de su muñeca con fuerza para que se levantara. Nerumi lo miró asustada.

-He pensado…en usarte como cebo, querida… ¿qué te parece?

-¡Ni se le ocurra! ¡No sé quién es! ¡No sé qué quiere de mí!-tiró de su muñeca para zafarse del agarre mientras gritaba casi desesperada. El capitán estaba fuera de sí. La locura y el odio hacia ese pirata le nublaban la vista. La agarró del cuello incrustándola contra la pared. Con la otra mano agarró el arma de fuego con la que había destruido el cristal minutos antes, y la apuntó.

-¡Grita!-le increpó.- ¡si no lo haces te disparo!-Nerumi abrió los ojos de par en par. El capitán le estaba apretando la garganta, se estaba quedando sin aire…-¡Vamos!-gritó y apretó un poco el gatillo. En ese momento, Mira abrió la puerta, vio la escena horrorizada y lanzó un grito.

En la otra parte de la misma planta, Ace y la señora de la casa oyeron aquella voz. Casi inmediatamente, el moreno le propinó a la mujer un golpe en el cuello que la dejaría inconsciente al menos un par de horas. Corrió hacia donde había escuchado la voz. Y al entrar en el pasillo vio una escena horrible, tanto, que frenó su carrera en seco. La criada que había visto antes, esa mujer que le pareció tan amable, estaba tirada en el suelo del pasillo con un balazo en la parte izquierda del estómago. Se retorcía de dolor. El moreno se acercó a ella al tiempo que reaccionó ante la situación.

-¿Está bien?-la cogió en brazos y la apoyó contra la pared. La mujer herida y con lágrimas en los ojos lo miró con temor.-Cálmese…no pienso hacerle daño…-le sonrió trasmitiéndole sosiego.

-La señorita…-susurró-por favor…

-Tranquilícese…no hable demasiado…-sacó de su mochila una botella de agua y le limpió un poco la herida. Luego se quitó la camisa de mangas cortas negra que llevaba y le cubrió la herida.-agárrese aquí, pero no apriete demasiado…

-Gracias…-contestó la joven con la respiración entrecortada.-ella…-volvió a susurrar mientras levantaba algo la mano señalando la puerta abierta. Ace se incorporó y se aproximó a ella sigiloso. Nada más entrar una bala le atravesó directamente el corazón. La joven que estaba atrapada entre los brazos del capitán lo miró horrorizada, la bala había dejado en la piel del pirata un agujero de fuego. Ace suspiró cansado de aquel juego del capitán, se echó el sombrero hacia atrás y prendió su mano en fuego…fue en ese instante, cuando levantó la vista furioso, y la vio a ella…

Nerumi se quedó paralizada. Aquellos ojos, aquellas pecas, aquella cara…imágenes de los seis primeros años de su infancia iban y venían por su cabeza como si de una película a cámara rápida se tratase. Aquel pirata que había entrado en su balcón, que la buscaba…Así que había venido a por ella…la había encontrado…sonrió con las lágrimas saltadas y gritó su nombre en una súplica desesperada.

-¡Aaace!-el moreno, al verla aprisionada, apagó el fuego que prendía su mano, y miró más aliviado a la joven…"menos mal que ya lo reconocía…"pensó con una sonrisa en los labios. Sonrisa que se le borró cuando el capitán apuntó su arma contra la cabeza de la chica.

-¡Me alegro de que os conozcáis!-confesó riéndose.

-¡Suéltala! ¡¿Qué quieres?-gritó el pecoso.

-¡Entrégate a la justicia y ella no sufrirá ningún daño!-Ace frunció el ceño y chistó con la lengua. Se estaba complicando la cosa.

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo Ace!-le gritó la joven.

-Esto parece un maldito melodrama…-contestó el joven resuelto. Tanto el capitán como la chica lo miraron sin comprender.- ¡Esta bien capitán!-continuó levantando las manos en son de paz-¡usted gana! me entrego, soy todo suyo.-sonrió inocente.-pero déjela en el suelo… ¿no querrá quedarse sin boda?

-¡Idiota!-le gritó Nerumi enfadada-¡¿Qué haces animal?-en ese momento, algunos de los subordinados de la señora de la casa entraron en la habitación y lo apuntaron. Ace miró incrédulo el panorama. Con lo sencillo que podría haber sido que lo reconociese la primera vez que lo vio…pensó mirando a la de ojos verdes resignado.

-Mujeres…-murmuró de mala gana.

-¡No disparen señores!-ordenó el capitán. A aquellas alturas al moreno le pareció una orden absurda-se ha entregado. Traed los grilletes.

-¿Pero señor?-al parecer el capataz del grupo miró asustado la estampa de Nerumi aprisionada por su futuro marido-¿qué hace con la señorita?-aun le apuntaba con el arma.

-¡Menos hablar! ¡Haz el favor de encerrar a ese pirata!

-S-si señor…-el hombre sacó los grilletes y se aproximó a Ace que sonreía de forma maliciosa, se le había ocurrido un plan…Mientras se aproximaba se prendió la mano derecha en fuego. Intentaría desarmar con un rápido movimiento al capitán y luego…

De pronto y sin previo aviso, el pecoso cayó desplomado al suelo. Todos lo miraron asustados. Nadie le había tocado un pelo aun.

-Ace… ¿Qué le habéis hecho? ¡Suéltame!-forcejeó con un capitán que reforzó su agarre con el brazo provocando que la muchacha gimiera de dolor. El capataz se agachó enfrente del pirata y lo tocó con el dedo. Nada…no se movía…totalmente de piedra…sin embargo apreció que no estaba muerto cuando lo oyó respirar…

-Señor…creo…creo que se ha quedado dormido…-todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta de la incredulidad mientras una enorme gota les bajaba por la nuca.

-¡Mejor para mí!-gritó el capitán satisfecho con su trabajo-¡Ponle esas esposas de Kairouseki y enciérralo inmediatamente en la cárcel de la ciudad!

-¡No!-gritó la joven. El capataz obedeció y entre un par de subordinados sacaron al pirata de la habitación. Fue entonces cuando el capitán dejó caer a Nerumi al suelo, la joven tosió ante la falta de aire que había tenido hacía unos segundos, para adelantarse luego y salir del cuarto.

-Nerumi…si te portas bien, prometo que no sufrirá.-ella alzó el rostro empapado en lágrimas, impotente, afligido…escuchó los pasos airosos del capitán por el pasillo y como bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa dando órdenes a los hombres de su madre.

Poco a poco se levantó del suelo y salió de la habitación. Tenía que impedir que le hiciesen daño a él…era lo único que le faltaba para que su pena terminara siendo redonda. Miró hacia el pasillo y fue en ese momento cuando la vio a ella.

-¡Mira!-Nerumi se acercó a la criada que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Señorita…está bien…-tartamudeó.

-Dios mío…tenemos que llamar a un médico… ¡Ese animal!-miró el fondo del pasillo por el que se había marchado su futuro marido-¡¿Cómo pudo dispararte e irse así?

-Para ese hombre…soy insignificante señorita…

-¡Ese maldito capitán está loco!-le apartó la tela negra con la que se cubría la herida, a pesar de echar aun sangre, parecía más limpia de lo normal. Aquello la sorprendió y miró a la muchacha como pidiéndole una respuesta.

-El…p-pirata…-le contestó. Nerumi suspiró. Tenía que pensar en algún plan para sacar a Ace de la prisión de la ciudad. Pero, aunque tenía que hacerlo rápido, lo mejor era pensar bien las cosas y que todo se "calmase" de nuevo en aquella casa. Solo así podría hacer algo por su hermano mayor…

…

Al día siguiente, la casa parecía haber vuelto a la total tranquilidad. Como si nada hubiese pasado. Mira dormía en su habitación mientras que se recuperaba del disparo. Al parecer, el médico consiguió sacarle la bala a tiempo y se recuperaría pronto con mucho reposo.

Su madre, iba de aquí para allá dando órdenes e insultando a sus subordinados, calificando de incompetencias sus acciones la noche anterior con el pirata en casa. En cuanto al capitán, este no había aparecido en todo el día. Nerumi supuso que estaba divirtiéndose con su triunfo. Y en cuanto a ella…su madre le había prohibido rotundamente salir de la casa hasta el día de su boda, para que aquello fuese así, había triplicado la seguridad. Conocía a la perfección todas las formas que tenía de escaparse, hacía meses, cuando Jake vivía, lo había hecho a menudo.

Se echó en la cama y suspiró encerrada entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Qué torpe había sido…porqué no se dio cuenta antes…había pasado seis años de su vida con ese chico, y cuando lo vuelve a ver ni lo reconoce. Seguramente pensaba que era una estúpida por haberle delatado, aunque fuese sin querer…

Se incorporó en la cama y miró con tristeza el vestido de novia que había colgado por fuera del armario…estaba segura de que cualquier mujer estaría deseosa de ponerse ese vestido, o incluso de tomar su sitio con respecto al capitán…pero ella no…después de que Ace llegara estaba aun más decidida a no casarse. Y la oportunidad para escapar con él de la ciudad era redonda…pero la preveía difícil. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la silla del tocador donde cogió la camisa negra del pecoso. Le había limpiado la sangre y la había doblado cuidadosamente…tocó el tejido de la camisa y sonrió…

-Al final conseguiste tu sueño…-susurró feliz.

"Flash Back"

-¿Piratas?

-Exacto…-el pecoso sonrió. Los dos venían de recoger la ropa que Elizabeth había tendido unas horas antes.

-¿Y eso no es peligroso?

-Eso es lo emocionante Neru, además es nuestro sueño…

-Para ti y para Sabo será fácil, pero para Luffy…

-Jajaja, pues el suyo es más inalcanzable que el nuestro, quiere ser el Rey de los Piratas.

-Eso sería fantástico, pero significa…que algún día…os marcharéis…-la peli castaña miró la ropa que llevaba entre las manos con tristeza.

-¡No pongas esa cara! Vendré a verte.

-¿Y si no estoy aquí?

-¡Te buscaré! ¿Eres mi hermana no?-la volvió a mirar. Y de pronto se le subieron los colores a las mejillas cuando la vio sonreírle feliz. Llamarla hermana…le resultaba raro a veces…

-¿Hablas enserio Ace?

-Claro.-le devolvió la sonrisa.-pero cuando nos veamos puede que no nos reconozcamos. Seré más fuerte…

-¡Y más guapo!-le volvió a sonreír, y de nuevo la rojez en las mejillas. El pecoso iba a contestarle cuando la voz de una mujer adulta los llamó.

-¡Nerumi! ¡Ace! ¡Daos prisa el almuerzo está ya!-la pequeña salió corriendo mientras reía.

-¡Vamos Aaace!-le gritó y el moreno la siguió con una enorme sonrisa…

"Fin Flash Back"

…

Abrió los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Como si estuviera soportando un enorme peso sobre su espalda. Miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba muy oscuro y olía muchísimo a humedad. Se incorporó poco a poco, fue entonces cuando escuchó el sonido de los grilletes sobre sus muñecas y sobre sus pies descalzos.

-Genial…-susurró-maldita narcolepsia…-estaba enfadado consigo mismo y con su forma de salir airoso últimamente de los aprietos en los que se metía.

Avanzó hacia las rejas de la prisión a ver si conseguía ver algo entre tanta oscuridad. Poco a poco y a medida que pasaba el tiempo allí, iba tornando la vista hasta que empezó a apreciar algo en la penumbra de las celdas. No había nadie vigilando. Y los demás calabozos estaban muy vacíos. Suspiró. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado durmiendo desde que estuvo en la casa de Nerumi. De pronto, la puerta que daba de fuera al pasillo, se abrió, y una luz empezó a cegarle.

Un hombre alto, corpulento y bastante feo a su parecer se acercó a su celda hasta quedarse frente a él. Esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡Hiken! Me agrada hacer tratos contigo.

-A mi también capitán…-ironizó el pecoso mientras sonreía. El hombre lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Solo he venido a informarte que he cumplido mi parte del trato. Nerumi está bien.

-¿Acaso cree que en este momento me preocupa su seguridad cuando estoy entre rejas?-el capitán lo observó desconcertado.

-¿A no? ¿Acaso no la buscabas a ella?

-Ya se lo he dicho…-le contestó con pesadez-solo la quería por diversión… ¡ya me entiende!-el moreno le guiñó un ojo al marine.-por lo demás me trae sin cuidado…mi vida me resulta más importante e interesante capitán…-aquel juego empezó a resultarle gracioso. Sabía a la perfección que su fin con respecto a Nerumi no era aquel, sin embargo, las reacciones del capitán cuando hablaba del tema, le resultaban bastante entretenidas y divertidas.

-Muy bien…me alegra escuchar eso Hiken…-y encima se lo había tragado. ¡Pobre infeliz! Pensó el pecoso que reía por dentro como un niño pequeño.-porque vas a tener complicado salir de aquí…el día de mi boda vendrán los altos mandos de la marina. Serás un buen premio para Sengoku. Vete haciendo la idea…

-¡Y dígame! No me deje con la intriga… ¿cuándo será ese gran día?-sonrió el moreno picaresco.

-Mañana…-el capitán sonrió con malicia mientras iba hacia la salida. Ace se mordió el labio cambiando su expresión radicalmente. No esperaba esa dificultad tan pronto.-hasta entonces Hiken…que disfrutes de tu estancia en Libertad…-la puerta se cerró tras el hombre con un estruendoso ruido. Al parecer todo se le había terminado de complicar, no solo con su huida sino también con su intento de llevársela a ella. Tenía que pensar cómo salir de allí aquella misma noche…o poca esperanza tendría…

…

Los invitados entraban y salían del gran salón comedor al enorme jardín. Los nobles, algunos reyes del Grand Line y altos mandos de la marina habían sido invitados a aquella gran fiesta que organizó su madre a toda prisa para festejar su compromiso. Nerumi observaba desde la entrada del jardín como la gente hablaba de cosas banales de la vida, del gobierno, o de algo tan aburrido como el dinero. Bebió un sorbo de su copa mientras observó como las criadas servían una copiosa cena y mucha bebida a los invitados. Aquel tipo de fiestas siempre le resultaron absurdas y aburridas. Más si no hay amigos con quien disfrutarlas o si simplemente no conoces absolutamente a nadie. Incluso llegó a desear que su abuelo hubiese llegado aquella noche. Quizás habría tenido alguna posibilidad de liberar a Ace así…

De pronto alguien apoyó la mano en su hombro. Sin mucho entusiasmo la joven volteó a ver de quién se trataba y al ver la cara de su futuro marido, se arrepintió al instante. Casi con brusquedad se apartó de su agarre.

-Sois demasiado arisca.-Nerumi lo ignoraba.-tengo que hablar contigo querida, entra un momento por favor.

-No me apetece escucharle. Además, ¿para qué? ¿Para que intente matarme de nuevo?-lo miró altiva mientras el capitán la observaba como si aquello no fuera con él o nunca hubiese ocurrido.- ¡Oh vamos! ¿No se lo ha contado a sus camaradas?-ironizó.-ya veo que en su triunfal contienda se saltó la mejor parte capitán…-el hombre la agarró del brazo con fuerza y la acercó a él.

-Mucho cuidado con tu lengua…no seas insolente…el pirata no está muy bien parado.-Nerumi abrió los ojos horrorizada.-Cualquier tontería que hagas le afectará para mal. Así que si no te importa acompañarme…-sin rechistar pero terriblemente enfadada, soltó la copa de mala gana encima de una mesa y se adentró en la casa siguiendo al capitán hasta que llegaron al despacho de su madre.-cierra la puerta-le ordenó.-y siéntate.

-No estoy en disposición de contentarle. Lo que quiera decirme, dígamelo ya…-el capitán se había sentado frente a la mesa del despacho.

-He hablado con Hiken no Ace…y creo que te has creado una falsa esperanza.-la de ojos verdes lo escuchaba seria con los brazos cruzados-él no quiere liberarte precisamente, todo lo contrario. Lo que le apetecía querida…era desahogarse contigo…

-¡¿Qué?-Nerumi miró sorprendida e incrédula al capitán.

-Me temo que sus intenciones no eran muy honradas contigo, así que has tenido suerte de que yo estuviera allí para atraparlo. ¿Qué esperabas?

-Eso es mentira…-susurró.-Él no sería capaz de hacer algo así…y menos conmigo…

-¿Acaso te crees especial para un pirata que conoces de vista? Todos son iguales…

-Eso es mentira…-susurró más para sí que para el mundo.

-Y otra cosa…no sé qué relación tienes con él, pero deberías saber que cualquier persona que conozca a u pirata, ayude a un pirata, luche en el mismo bando, o tenga algún tipo de relación sea la que sea…se considera traición al gobierno, se le acusara igual de piratería y la pena es la misma que se le da a todo pirata…la ejecución pública, la horca o Impel Down…-la joven levantó la vista al oír el nombre de aquella prisión. Un recuerdo espantoso le embriagó el alma…

"Flash Back"

-Dadan… ¿Y mi madre cuando volverá de su viaje?-la mujer que miraba al horizonte se sorbió la nariz.

-¿Tu madre?-se giró y observó a la pequeña de nueve años.-se la han llevado Hanon…

-¿A dónde?-la pequeña miró asustada a Dadan.

-A Impel Down…Así que piensa…-dos rastros de lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la mujer mientras arrugaba un trozo de papel en el que unas iniciales se veían escritas: "E.D.M"-piensa que a partir de ahora…tú y tu hermana tendrán que viajar solas…-y fue en aquel momento, cuando a Hanon le tocó madurar, prácticamente para siempre…

Una semana después, en el nivel seis de la prisión de máxima seguridad…

Un hombre recorría airoso los pasillos de la prisión hasta detenerse enfrente de una de las celdas donde una mujer, demacrada por la tortura, miraba al suelo mientras unas cadenas la ataban a la fría piedra de la celda.

-Hija…-pronunció el hombre. En su tono de voz, una tristeza sobrehumana. La joven levantó la vista y esbozó una pequeña y frágil sonrisa.-tú sentencia…

-Era tu deber…-la mujer lo interrumpió a duras penas.-no voy a culparte por ello papá…-su voz se ahogaba, como si le faltase el aire...

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Estabas escondida a la perfección… ¡jamás te habrían encontrado!

-Tenía que ir a Shabondy…lo sabes…

-La inconsciencia te ha llevado a la muerte hija…-por primera vez en el rostro de Garp se mostraba una expresión horrible, en la que la pena y el dolor se fundían de forma perfecta. La joven negó con la cabeza.

-No papá…ha sido el amor…-el Vicealmirante levantó la vista sorprendido-y Kizaru hizo lo propio al encontrarme…sabían que me escondía en Fuschia…si me hubiesen encontrado allí habría sido peor…así que no te culpes por firmar un papel…

-Elizabeth…

-Yo elegí este destino al embarcarme con Roger…y este es el final de mi aventura…

-Consecuencias impropias a tus actos…

-Quiero pedirte un favor...ve a ver a Rayleigh. -Garp la escuchaba con la mirada perdida-dile lo que ha pasado…dile que tiene que ir a por las niñas…-dos rastros de lágrimas bajaron por rostro demacrado de la joven.-dile que le quiero…-al Vicealmirante le dio un vuelco el corazón-a él…a mis hijas…a Ace…a Luffy…

-Esos dos…se convertirán en unos vándalos…no hay duda de que aunque quiera evitarles este destino ellos van a obstinarse con ser piratas…

-Nada me haría más feliz que ver como cumplen sus sueños… ¿Lo harás por mí papá?

-Lo haré sin dudar hija…-Elizabeth dio rienda suelta a su llanto casi con desesperación. Hasta aquel instante se había mantenido firme. Pero a falta de dos días para su ejecución, se desmoronó.

-Papá…-Garp se sentó frente a la celda con un nudo en la garganta.-tengo miedo…-confesó.

-Yo también…-por el rostro del Vicealmirante rodó una gota salada.

-Quédate conmigo…-la mujer levantó el rostro, a duras penas, con un sollozo desesperado.-Quédate conmigo hasta que me vaya papá…-su llanto se pronunciaba cada instante que pasaba-no me dejes sola…

-No me moveré de aquí hija…aunque pierda mi derecho como marine…aunque yo sea el que vaya detrás de ti por traición…no me moveré de aquí…te lo prometo…

…

Tres días después de aquella ejecución, todo tipo de periódicos se publicaban y se esparcían por el mundo…llegando incluso a las manos de un muchacho. Un muchacho que tiempo atrás fue seguidor de sus consejos, de su sonrisa, de su fuerza…

-¿Capitán está bien?-Lucky se había acercado a él al verlo temblar.

-Oye Lucky… ¿sabes si Rayleigh-san está en la isla?

-He oído que si capitán…

-Vamos a buscarle…hay algo importante que tengo que tratar con él…-su tono de voz se iba apagando más y más a medida que hablaba.

-¿Pero qué ha ocurrido?-el pelirrojo alzó el rostro y apreció el poco cielo que se veía a través de las enormes copas de los árboles de Shabondy. En ese momento una brisa de aire fresca le removió el pelo. A su alrededor, silencio. Tras unos segundos, en los que intentó coger fuerzas, pronunció…

-Elizabeth ha muerto…

Algo lejos de allí, en esa misma isla, Shakky entró en la casa como si de un rayo se tratase con el periódico en la mano…

-¡Rayleigh-san!

-Tranquila Shakky…-el pirata miraba su jarra rellena de alcohol con la mirada perdida. En frente, un marine que conocía a la perfección, Monkey D. Garp. La mujer se calmó y dejó el periódico sobre la barra, abrió su cajetilla y cogió un cigarrillo. El cual encendió al instante mientras observaba el suelo, afligida.-Si me lo hubiese dicho antes…jamás la habría dejado ir…

-Ya estaba en Impel Down…sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran nulas…ni siquiera yo sé de dónde sacó la fuerza para mantenerse viva allí…

-La amaba Garp…y aun la amo…-el Vicealmirante lo miró abatido, mientras que a Shakky se le resbalaban dos rastros de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Y nunca te guardaré rencor por ello…pero ahora, tienes que asegurar el futuro de tus hijas…Quizás…con mi hermana puedan vivir bien…

-Claro…-apenas oía sus palabras. Se perdía en el inmenso mar de sus recuerdos- pero antes…dime, ¿dónde está descansando…? Quiero estar con ella…quiero hablar con ella una vez más…

"Fin Flash Back"

-¡Nerumi!-aquel gritó hizo que volviera a la realidad.- ¿Se te ha ido el santo al cielo? ¿Qué te pasa?-su madre la miraba indignada. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que mientras divagaba en sus recuerdos el capitán se había marchado de la sala.

-Nada…no me encuentro muy bien…eso es todo…creo que estoy nerviosa por la boda…-mintió.-así que será mejor que me vaya a descansar…

-Si anda…vete a descansar…que pareces un alma en pena vagando por la casa con esa cara…ni siquiera con invitados eres capaz de ser un poco más simpática.

-Será por las lecciones que la vida me ha dado hasta ahora…-contestó con suavidad. La señora de la casa arqueó las cejas. No entendía porque no le daba ahora por batallar con sus tonterías.-si me disculpa…-la joven salió del salón y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Se cambiaría de ropa e iría a buscar a Ace porque sabía a la perfección que todo lo que le había contado el capitán acerca de sus intenciones con ella, era una gran mentira…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

El pecoso había ingeniado un plan. No muy digno desde luego…pero algo era algo. Con aquellos grilletes aprisionándole las muñecas poca cosa podría hacer, más que aquello que se le había ocurrido. Faltaban, según sus cálculos, unos cinco minutos para que el carcelero le trajera la comida. Momento crucial para huir...

Diez minutos después el hombre, mayor para su profesión, abrió la puerta del pasillo y se acercó a un hambriento Ace con una bandeja de mala comida entre las manos.

-Llega cinco minutos tarde señor Kaito. -Ace sonrió, le caía bien aquel viejo, aunque fuera su carcelero. Al fin y al cabo, era un hombre amable al que la marina y el gobierno le traía sin cuidado.

-Lo siento mucho jovencito, tenía asuntos que atender ahí afuera. Mañana es su traslado…-el hombre abrió la puerta de la celda y le dio a Ace la bandeja. El moreno empezó a comer con ganas-es una lástima que te hagan esto joven…los hombres buenos jamás deberían de estar encerrados sean de la condición que sean.

-El mundo está podrido, viejo…

-¡Qué razón tienes chaval!-el hombre soltó una carcajada que contagió al pecoso.

-Viejo, ¿está es la cena cierto?

-Sí. Deberías de comer despacio, a partir de aquí creo que la comida escaseará en tu menú.

-Espero que no…-el hombre salió de la celda y pegó un tirón a la puerta para cerrarla.

-Siento tu suerte chaval…

-No se preocupe. Gracias por la comida…-el carcelero iba a marcharse, cuando Ace lo llamó.

-Osan…-el hombre se dio la vuelta.-se ha dejado la bandeja dentro.

-¿Qué? ¡Vaya cabeza la mía! Con la edad se pierden todas las facultades hijo…-el hombre volvió a abrir la celda y se colgó las llaves en el cinturón. Iba a agacharse a recoger la bandeja cuando Ace interrumpió su acción.

-No se moleste, yo se la doy.-le sonrió.

-Gracias muchacho…-en un rápido movimiento el moreno logró desenganchar las llaves que guardaba el hombre. Desde que lo conoció se había fijado en cómo se las enganchaba y desenganchaba, así que le resultó bastante sencillo arrebatárselas.

-De nada.-El celador, salió de la celda cerrando de nuevo las rejas. Ace espero a que saliera por la puerta del pasillo para soltar una carcajada y sacarse las llaves del bolsillo.-siento tener que meterte en problemas viejo…

Con un par de llaves se deshizo de los grilletes que ataban sus tobillos y sus muñecas, los cuáles, movió para comprobar que sus facultades seguían siendo las mismas. Dejó las llaves en el suelo de la celda y prendió uno de sus dedos en fuego. Al instante, la cerradura se había fundido por completo y lo dejaba salir con total libertad. Se acercó a la puerta del pasillo sigiloso y escuchó que no hubiese nadie tras ella. Poco a poco fue abriéndola hasta asomarse aun tétrico pasillo donde la iluminación tampoco era una maravilla.

Con movimientos sigilosos, se escondió tras un mueble mientras miraba expectante el largo pasillo que le tocaba recorrer, porque antes de irse, tendría que ir a buscar sus pertenencias…

…

Con bastante cuidado, y tratando de que nadie la viera salir de la casa, la joven se escondió entre los arbustos del jardín por los que se arrastró hasta llegar a la puerta abierta. Iba a salir, cuando se percató que delante de la puerta había dos hombres custodiándola, y a su parecer, eran bastante grandes. Al ver que le resultaría imposible salir por allí, dio la vuelta y gateó hasta llegar a unos arbustos muy frondosos donde sabía que no había rejas de por medio para poder pasar. Más de una vez había salido por allí por mucho que aumentaran la guardia.

A duras penas, con el pelo lleno de hojas y cayendo de boca contra el suelo, salió de la casa. Se incorporó del y cogió la pequeña mochila de cuero marrón que llevaba. Se la echó al hombro y empezó a correr sigilosamente calle abajo. Sonrió feliz al sentirse libre de nuevo. Era como si él estuviera vivo y ella corría para ir a verlo. Pero está vez se alejaría de aquella casa para siempre…y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvió a sentirse verdaderamente feliz…

"Flash Back"

Entró en la habitación de la joven criada que leía un libro recostada en la cama.

-¿Señorita?-al verla, dejó la lectura al instante y sonrió.

-¿Te interrumpo?-Nerumi se acercó a la cama de la mujer y se sentó a su lado.

-En absoluto…

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mucho mejor. Pero dígame, ¿qué hace aquí que no está abajo en la fiesta?

-He dicho que me encontraba indispuesta…

-Entiendo…-Mira sonrió sagaz.- ¿No será que piensa irse?-Nerumi observó a su amiga sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabías? He venido a decírtelo…

-Es fácil…tu sonrisa brillante te delata, por no hablar de ese azul cielo que llevas, muy distinto del negro que solías vestir desde hacía más de seis meses. Además de esa mochila al hombro que te regaló Hanon.

-Eres impresionante…-Nerumi le dio un abrazo a la joven.

-¿Piensa rescatar al joven pirata?

-¿A Ace? Tanto como rescatarlo no sé…al menos voy a intentar hacer algo…

-Dígame, ¿por qué tanto interés por ese muchacho?

-Es…mi hermano mayor Mira…-la joven abrió los ojos de par en par ante la sorpresa.

-¿Su hermano? ¿De sangre? ¿Entonces eráis tres?

-No, no es mi hermano de sangre. Mi única hermana mayor verdadera es Hanon. Ace es solo alguien a quién debería de considerar mi hermano.

-¿Debería?-Mira la observó con curiosidad y entendió al instante porqué decía aquello.

-Sí…es una larga historia…

-Está bien…aunque me alegraría escuchar que siente algo…

-¿Qué? ¿Sentir algo? Llevo años sin verlo, solo siento la emoción de volverlo encontrar. De ver que está bien…

-Bueno…espero que esta huida que planea sirva para que consiga su sueño…

-Eso espero.-sonrió.-tengo que marcharme Mira…

-Lo sé señorita…espero que sea feliz…me alegra mucho haberla conocido…-suspiró.-la casa se quedará extraña sin ustedes dos que llegaron a darle la luz y alegría que le faltaba…

-Gracias por todo Mira…

-A usted… ¡Y aprovéchelo!-Nerumi la miró desde la puerta-¡En mi opinión es un gran partido!-la de ojos verdes soltó una carcajada que fue seguida por su gran amiga y compañera…

"Fin Flash Back"

…

De momento había evitado a todos los guardias que rondaban los calabozos. Aunque en ninguna de las puertas en las que había entrado parecían estar sus cosas. Entró en otra habitación más y echó un vistazo. Nada. Se revolvió el pelo pensativo.

-¿Dónde las habrán metido…?-de pronto tras la puerta escuchó como unas voces se acercaban por el pasillo. Enseguida se escondió tras lo que parecía ser un enorme sillón-sofá. Y las personas que estaban tras la puerta entraron.

-Pensaba que estaba en la fiesta señorita. ¿Llamo al capitán?

-No, estoy aquí por eso. Él estaba atendiendo a los invitados por eso vine yo con urgencia. -Ace arqueó las cejas mientras escuchaba. Aquella voz le sonaba muchísimo. Pero por el momento prefirió no manifestarse tras el sofá.

-Me parece fantástico señorita, pero el capitán ha prohibido rotundamente que alguien vaya a verlo. Bajo cualquier circunstancia sea quien sea.

-No vengo a verlo a él señor…m-mi prometido me ha pedido que me lleve sus cosas.-soltó sin pensar para ganar tiempo. Ace sonrió. Al fin sabría donde diablos las habían escondido. "Un momento… ¿prometido? No será…"

-Estupendo entonces señorita, espere aquí un instante-el hombre se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-¡No me importará…!-levantó la voz-perdón…no me importaría acompañarle para que no tenga que dar tantas vueltas.

-Lo lamento señorita es un sitio peligroso para una joven como usted.

-¿Acaso está cerca del prisionero?

-Eso es confidencial…y ahora, si me disculpa.-el hombre salió por la puerta.

-Mierda…-pronunció la chica con rabia. Ace aprovechó para salir de su escondite.

-Voy a tener que encerrarla por esa forma de hablar señorita…-la joven giró la cabeza en dirección al sofá, donde un Ace sonriente la miraba apoyado en el respaldo.

-¡Ace!-Nerumi se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Al moreno se le subieron de repente los colores.

-Oi…oi…me alegra tu efusividad pero…-mantenía las manos en alto para no tocar nada indebido-no hables tan alto que me van a descubrir…-le revolvió el pelo.

-Lo siento…-se retiró de él. Aun mantenía su sonrisa.

-¿Qué diantres haces aquí?

-He venido a buscarte.

-No hacía falta…puedo escaparme de una prisión así yo solo. Es como un juego de niños-rió. Nerumi le lanzó un puchero.

-¡Te caíste al suelo pensé que te había pasado algo!-le contestó enfadada.

-Ah eso…-pareció que de repente, le había tocado el orgullo de hombre fuerte y capaz.-Pues…

En ese instante, la puerta empezó a abrirse, Ace se escondió tras el sofá y Nerumi se sentó en él con muchísima rapidez.

-Aquí están…-el hombre dejó las pertenencias del joven, incluidas las botas, sobre el escritorio.

-Muchísimas gracias.-Nerumi se acercó al escritorio y cogió todas las cosas.

-Y ahora, permítame que la acompañe a la salida.-se ofreció.

-¡Sí claro! Pero…-miraba el sillón de reojo-pero…-ahora el aprieto estaba en sacar al pecoso de allí.-…verá…me da cosa pedírselo…-ni siquiera pensaba lo que decía.

-¿Pedirme?-al pobre hombre se le subieron los colores. Nerumi se percató de ello y lo aprovechó.

-Sí…verá…también he venido porque me encantaría que usted…m-me hiciera un favor…-aquel tono seductor dejó al oficial totalmente desarmado. Más aun cuando la joven se subió al escritorio, se cruzó de piernas y lo miró con insinuaciones.

-En…entiendo…señorita…

-¿Le importaría entonces despejar este ala de la prisión? No me sentiré muy cómoda con el personal dando vueltas por los pasillos…-Nerumi se mordió el labio inferior y el oficial empezó a sudar.

-Cla…claro…-iba a salir de la habitación cuando de pronto se detuvo.-pero…se...señorita, usted está…prometida…

-¿Y…? ¡Oh vamos será como una despedida! Llevo observándolo mucho tiempo y no quiero desaprovechar ahora la oportunidad antes de atarme…-le respondió fingiendo entusiasmo-¿Qué le parece oficial?-Ace, que escuchaba la conversación no podía parar de reírse.

-Me parece una idea fantástica-el hombre salió de la habitación y lo escuchó gritar a sus subordinados aquí y allá por el pasillo. Nerumi suspiró y Ace salió de su escondite. Al verla en aquella posición sonrió. Estaba claro que cualquier hombre caería a sus pies, aquellos diez años sin verla la habían vuelto realmente preciosa.

-¿Y ese arma?-la picó. Nerumi lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Armas de mujer se llama Ace.-Nerumi se bajó de su asiento y el moreno fue hacia el escritorio por sus cosas.

-Son bastante poderosas.-rió.

-¡Deja de burlarte y vámonos! No me apetece hacer nada con ese tipo…no me obligues a ello…-el moreno miró su cara de asco al recordar al oficial y volvió a reírse.

-Tampoco permitiría que te tocara un pelo hermanita…-le revolvió el pelo mientras se echaba la mochila al hombro.- ¡vámonos!

Ace abrió la puerta sigiloso y cuando vio el pasillo despejado, le indicó que lo siguiera. Ambos recorrían los pasillos en busca de la salida con muchísimo cuidado…Sin embargo…

-¡Alto ahí Hiken!-uno de los soldados los había visto por la espalda en uno de los cambios de pasillo. El moreno se dio la vuelta, agarró a Nerumi de la muñeca colocándola tras él. El soldado le apuntaba decidido.

-Deberías saber de sobra que no puedes matarme con simples balas…-sonrió con malicia. Le encantaba la acción. -Neru, ponte a cubierto…-la joven acató aquella orden sin rechistar. Y sin pensárselo dos veces el pecoso hizo arder su mano derecha y gritó.- ¡Hiken!-una enorme llamarada recorrió el pasillo llevándose al pobre soldado que había por delante y haciendo cenizas prácticamente los alrededores. Nerumi vio anonadada el ataque desde su posición. De pronto las alarmas empezaron a sonar. El pecoso agarró la muñeca de la joven que permanecía parada y tiró de ella para empezar a correr.- ¡Perdona si he sido brusco!-decía mientras corría-pero estaba cansado de hacer las cosas bien.-le sonrió de lado y Nerumi soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso?-llegaron a la puerta de la salida, un enorme comando los esperaba fuera y les apuntaban.

-Es una Akuma no mi, ¡Agáchate detrás de la pared!-la chica obedeció. En ese instante el batallón comenzó a disparar-¡Kyou Kaen!-de pronto una enorme pared de fuego se precipitó hacia los soldados que caían al suelo al instante.- ¡Vamos!-la chica salió de su escondite.

-¡¿Quieres que me queme?-la joven miró el panorama espantada.

-¡Corre detrás de mí!-a medida que fueron avanzando, el cuerpo del moreno absorbía las llamas como si de agua para una esponja se tratase.

Al salir del lugar siguieron corriendo hasta meterse en un callejón para que nadie los viera, y para poder asegurarse que no los seguía nadie. Nerumi se sentó en el suelo con la respiración agitada mientras Ace vigilaba la avenida.

-A sí que una Akuma no mi ¿no?

-Sí…-el moreno se giró y sonrió, también estaba cansado por la carrera.-la Mera mera no mi, es una fruta de…

-¿De fuego…? ¿Enserio?-Nerumi le sacó la lengua de forma infantil, Ace rió.

-Vamos, levanta.-el moreno le tendió la mano, ella la agarró con fuerza para incorporarse.-tenemos que marcharnos, ya hablaremos después.-estaba a punto de salir del callejón cuando la joven le agarró el brazo. Ace se giró y la observó extrañado.

-Ace espera…-mantenía el rostro agachado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Antes de irme para siempre de esta ciudad, tengo que ir a un sitio…

-Nerumi, nos están siguiendo… ¿crees que podemos ir de excursión en un momento así?-la joven le agarró la mano. Ante el gesto, Ace la miró sorprendido.

-No te lo pediría si no fuera importante para mí…-levantó el rostro. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y los labios entreabiertos le temblaban.-por favor…-una de las cosas que siempre le había dado respeto, era ver a una mujer llorar. Era algo superior a sus fuerzas y su instinto sobre protector le reclamaba otorgarle lo que fuese menester para acabar con ese llanto. Y verla a ella, en aquel estado de debilidad, frágil, y de súplica, le partió el corazón.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?-le respondió con una sonrisa para trasmitirle tranquilidad.

-Sígueme…

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas para que ninguna patrulla de soldados o marines los encontraran, habían salido un poco a las afueras de la ciudad hasta llegar a una gran explanada que se alzaba sobre una colina y rodeada de piedra. Al frente una puerta de rejas negras y tétricas.

-¿Al cementerio en mitad de la noche?-Ace la miró incrédulo.-qué original…-observó el panorama con los brazos en jarra y una sonrisa divertida.

-Sí, vamos…-susurró la joven que abrió las rejas para entrar.- ¿Puedes hacer luz?

-Claro…-al instante se prendió unos cuantos dedos.-pero dime, ¿qué hacemos aquí a esta hora mujer? Con toda la ciudad siguiéndonos…estoy seguro que en tu casa saben que ya no estás…

-Mejor así…-en su tono de voz pudo denotar un atisbo de tristeza.-solo quiero despedirme de alguien…-recorrieron las lápidas hasta llegar a acercase a una en concreto.-espera aquí, tardaré dos minutos, ¿vale?-de pronto, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la joven.

-Neru, ¿estás bien?

-Sí…tranquilo…-intentó sonreírle.

Vio como se acercó a la tumba, y con sus manos recorrió la inscripción que había grabada en ella. Casi al instante, se llevó la mano a los labios y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Fue entonces cuando el moreno vio oportuno alejarse unos metros más…

-Jake…lo siento…t-tengo que irme…-sollozó-y es muy probable que sea para siempre…ha…ha venido Ace, ¿sabes?-intentó sonreír-C-creo que esta es la señal que siempre me dijiste que vendría…la señal que me…que me haría libre…-intentó sosegarse-él es bueno…él es…-por un instante lo miró, él se entretenía jugando con su propio fuego. Sonrió.-¿crees que será?-se mordió el labio inferior.-es imposible…-negó con la cabeza-…me marcho, pero prometo volver algún día…para hablar contigo…para contarte cómo va a ser mi vida a partir de ahora…gracias por todo…te recordaré y te echaré de menos siempre…no habrá un solo día que no viva por ti…te quiero…-se incorporó y toco el mármol blanco una vez más, para luego alejarse poco a poco…con el corazón encogido y llorando a moco tendido, aunque siempre en silencio…

Ace la vio venir. Miró con tristeza su enorme expresión de dolor. No preguntaría. Simplemente esperaría el momento en que ella tuviese la fuerza suficiente para contárselo…

-Ya está…-su voz se entrecortaba. En ese instante, no pudo más, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Sin decir nada. Ni un porqué, ni un qué ocurre o quién era…nada…simplemente le tendió el hombro y le susurró con dulzura.

-Desahógate…-la joven rompió el llanto.-prometí cuidar de ti…y mírame…te he dejado sufrir de esta manera durante diez años…-Nerumi levantó el rostro para mirarlo sin entender.-tu madre, Elizabeth, me lo pidió…-por un instante la chica sonrió feliz. Sabía que pasara lo pasara, siempre podía contar con su ángel de la guarda…-¿estás mejor?-ella asintió secándose las lágrimas.- ¿nos vamos?

-Sí…

…

Corrieron hasta el puerto a la espera de poder encontrar su bote lo antes posible. Sin embargo, por el camino, la tarea se les fue complicando. Ya no solo lo buscaban a él, sino también a ella. Y caras tan conocidas eran un fácil blanco para los marines y ciudadanos de las calles. Más de una vez Ace había tenido que echar mano de su habilidad para salir airosos de algún sitio. Al llegar al puerto, Ace buscó el bote con presteza.

-¡Espera!-Nerumi trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras intentaba alcanzarle en el paso ligero que él llevaba.- ¡necesito respirar Ace! ¿Por qué no paramos un instante?

-¡No seas suicida! Si paramos ahora sabe Dios…lo que nos pasará…y estoy deseando salir de esta maldita ciudad lo antes posible. ¡Odio este tipo de lugar!-estaba sulfurado. Desde el primer momento en que pisó el puerto quería pasar una noche tranquila y marchar cuanto antes. Pero claro, la palabra tranquilidad al parecer en la vida de un pirata era mucho pedir…

-Vale, vale…no hace falta que grites…

-¡Ahí está!-el moreno divisó su bote y corrió hacia él, Nerumi lo siguió. Sin embargo al llegar a él un escuadrón de marines con un respectivo Capitán, que los dos conocían a la perfección, se acercaban a toda marcha.

-¡Los encontramos!-Ace tiró la mochila al suelo y se acercó al grupo de marines, estaba realmente furioso y francamente cansado de huir.- ¡Disparen!-dicho y hecho, los subordinados dispararon sin miramientos. Ace tuvo que repetir el ataque que usara contra los marines de la prisión

-¡Kyou Kaen!-cualquier ataque fue interceptado por la pared de fuego que había proyectado. Los marines caían al suelo de la misma forma, pero no sabía si era porque estaban muertos o inconscientes. Cuando el fuego se disipó vio que solo quedaba el dichoso capitán apuntándole.- ¡Es que no se cansa!-le gritó el moreno con el ceño fruncido-¡¿Todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que sus balas y sus marines no me hacen absolutamente nada?-el capitán sonrió de forma maléfica.

-¡Quizás a ti no!-disparó el arma, la bala traspasó el cuerpo del pecoso que se percató al instante de la intención del capitán. Se giró hacia ella.

-¡Nerumi!-la joven se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y en ese instante, una bala le rozó con fuerza la parte derecha del abdomen.

La joven se agachó en el suelo con una expresión de dolor en su cara. Se tapaba la sangre que vertía de la herida, con su mano. Sintió como sabor metálico subía y se le escapa un hilo por la boca. Y de pronto, la vista se le nubló y calló inconsciente al suelo…

El moreno miró al capitán con una irá pocas veces vista en sus ojos, con un brillo asesino. Se acabó el juego, se acabó eso de ser compasivo. Había perdido los estribos por completo y sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. Hacía tiempo que no se enfadaba tanto…hacía tiempo que no perdía el control de sus actos…y en un impulso, se lanzó hacia el capitán con toda la intención de atacarle y acabar con su vida…

Cinco minutos después, había cumplido su palabra, y aunque aun estaba enfadado, parecía haberse sosegado un poco. Se acercó a la joven que estaba tumbada en el suelo y miró la fea herida que tenía en el abdomen. De nuevo la tarea se le complicaba. No había dado clases de medicina y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a tratarle aquella herida. Tenía unas nociones básicas de primeros auxilios, pero aun así…miró a su alrededor preocupado, ¿quién sería capaz de atenderla sabiendo quien era sin más? Nadie…

De pronto, de entre la muchedumbre que se arremolinaba cerca, dos mujeres y unos cuantos hombres se abrieron paso.

-¡Nerumi!-"la "señora" de la casa…lo que me faltaba" pensó el pecoso. -¡¿Qué le has hecho animal?

-¡¿Pregúntele a su futro marido?-le contestó él de mala gana. Había perdido todos los modales que tenía. Con aquel tipo de gente era imposible tener paciencia.

-Está muerto señora…-le corroboró uno de sus subordinados con cara de pánico.

-¡¿Qué?-se volteó hacia Ace-¡Desgraciado…!

-¡Señora!-la joven criada se abrió paso, venía seguida de un hombre.-el médico…

-¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Suéltala de una vez pirata asqueroso! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

-Por favor señora…con sus gritos no puedo hacer mi trabajo…-atinó a decir el médico antes de que Ace contestara. El practicante revisó la herida y puso mala cara.-tenemos que llevarla a la clínica…si no, es posible que la herida vaya a peor como se infecte…aunque menos mal que no ha recibido la bala de lleno…

-¿Pero se pondrá bien?-preguntó Mira.

-Sí, no se preocupen…aunque debe descansar… ¡vámonos rápido!

-¡Capataz! ¡Coge a la niña que nos vamos!-ordenó la señora enfadada.

-No.-la negación de Ace sonó tajante.-yo la llevaré…y luego se vendrá conmigo…

-¡¿Al mar? ¡¿Está loco? ¿Cree que voy a dejar que se la lleve porque sí?

-Más le vale…-le contestó serio, mientras seguía al doctor hasta la clínica.

...

_Espero que os haya gustado! Hasta le siguiente, un beso ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Unas tres horas después, Nerumi descansaba con la herida curada en una de las camas de la clínica. Ace la vigilaba de cerca, mientras que la estirada mujer daba vueltas de un lado para otro totalmente indignada por la presencia del pirata.

-No se preocupe, la señora siempre es así…-Mira le dedicó una sonrisa que el moreno correspondió de buen grado.

-Te admiro por soportarla tan pacientemente.-le contestó.

-Por cierto, no pude darle las gracias por lo de la otra noche…

-No te preocupes. Siento no haber podido hacer más. Tengo unas fuertes nociones de navegación, pero de medicina…

-Es lógico.-sonrió mientras miraba a Nerumi descansar. Tras minutos de silencio, la muchacha volvió a hablar- ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

-Sí claro.

-La señorita me confesó que eran hermanos, pero no de sangre.

-Es cierto.

-Entonces…si ella sintiera algo por usted más allá de ese cariño familiar o de esa amistad que comparten, ¿no estaría mal cierto?-ante la pregunta a Ace se le subieron los colores. Sin embargo intentó ocultar aquella sorpresa bajo la sombra de su sombrero.

-Su…supongo que no estaría mal.-terminó contestando.- ¿Por…por qué lo pregunta?

-Curiosidad…-la joven sonrió.

-¡Es indignante!-la mujer entró en la habitación y fulminó al pirata de arriba abajo.-tener que soportar este tipo de gente y que nadie haga nada…-Ace le sonrió a la señora y a esta, casi le da un ataque de histeria.- ¡Y para colmo sin boda!-ante los gritos Nerumi se revolvió en la cama.

-¿Quiere callarse? Va a despertarla…-el pecoso le habló con la seriedad que a veces lo caracterizaba.

-¡Y encima…!-volvió a levantar la voz, sin embargo la atención de los presentes se había centrado en la peli castaña, que empezaba a abrir sus ojos verdes.

-¿Ace…?-intentó incorporarse, pero enseguida el dolor en el abdomen hizo frenar su tentativa.

-Señorita, no se esfuerce.-Mira la ayudó a sentarse.

-Estoy aquí tranquila.-el moreno le sonrió y la de ojos verdes le correspondió.

-¿Pueden salir de la habitación? Quiero hablar con mi hija…-había ira en las palabras de la mujer que apoyaba las manos en las maderas del pie de cama.

-Ni hablar…-contestó Ace.

-Señor…-Mira se dirigió a él intentado apaciguarle.-será mejor que salgamos. Luego podrá entrar de nuevo estoy segura…-la señora lo miró de reojo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Estaré bien Ace…-susurró Nerumi. El nombrado suspiró y se levantó de su asiento en dirección a la puerta.

-Las mujeres y su ingenuidad…-iba murmurando,

Cuando los dos salieron de la habitación, su madre la miró seria y ofendida. Se acercó a ella y con una soberbia impropia en aquel momento, le propinó un bofetón en la mejilla derecha a la joven. Nerumi la miró con rabia, mientras se llevaba la mano a la mejilla, sin embargo poco podía hacer con aquella herida.

-¡¿Qué haces?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a humillarme de esta manera? El capitán muerto…y tú huyendo con un pirata… ¡¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? ¡¿Acaso no tienes consciencia? Ese pirata acaba de asesinar a un hombre ¿y tú lo sigues?-la mujer la miró con desprecio.-solo las ligeras de faldas y las fulanas harían una cosa así…pero, ¿eso es lo que quieres no? Al fin y al cabo bebes los vientos por los mismos despreciables que están hundiendo al mundo en la desesperación, o ¿qué crees que significa la palabra piratería?-acentuó el último término asqueada.- ¿te piensas que esos hombres van por el mundo cantando felices?-ironizó-son unos depravados, sucios, violadores, asesinos, ladrones…la más baja calaña que puedas encontrar…no son aventureros hija…son renegados, unos despreciables perros cuyo único final es la muerte en el patíbulo o en una horrible prisión. ¿Es eso lo que quieres en tu vida? ¿Vivir como una cualquiera en manos de un hombre que lo mejor que puede hacerte es forzarte a cualquier cosa?-la mujer arqueó las cejas esperando una contestación.

-Ese hombre que ha muerto como tú dices,-acentuó su tono de rabia-disparó a Mira hasta casi matarla. Luego estuvo apuntándome con ese mismo arma y casi me asfixia con la mano libre. Y por capturar a Hiken, hoy me ha disparado una bala en el abdomen… ¿y aun piensas que vale más su persona que la de un pirata? ¿Qué él lo ha hecho por el bien del mundo? ¿Qué no ha intentado acabar con mi vida con tal de satisfacer sus intereses? ¡No me lo creo! Y si soy feliz, sí. Lo prefiero. Prefiero estar así a vivir una vida llena de mentiras, de engaños, una vida que no me pertenezca…-la mujer la miró por encima del hombro.

-Si te vas tampoco tu vida te pertenecerá por entero a ti. Tu cabeza será buscada por el gobierno mundial…hacer lo que te dé la gana significará que vivas o mueras.

-Voy a irme con Ace, le guste o no…y no le estoy pidiendo permiso, se lo estoy afirmando.

-Muy bien. Tu abuelo Garp viene mañana y se encontrará con este panorama…ya veremos que decide hacer contigo y con el depravado de Portgas…-salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Cinco segundos después el moreno entró con una sonrisa.

-Creo que está feliz de que estés bien…-ironizó mientras lanzaba una carcajada. Sin embargo, sus risas cesaron ante la cara de la joven. Pálida, agachada y triste.- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?-el moreno se acercó y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Vámonos ya…-le suplicó.

-Tienes que descansar mujer…

-Puedo soportarlo, vámonos ya por favor…

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa de repente?-la joven levantó la cabeza y lo miró temerosa.

-El abuelo viene mañana.-ante la confesión, a Ace le entró un sudor frío por el cuerpo. Sobre todo al recordar los "puños de amor" que se gastaba el viejo con ellos cada vez que los veía. "Menos mal que eran familia porque si no…"pensó el pecoso.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón…tenemos que irnos inmediatamente.-trago saliva para no tartamudear.

-Ayúdame a levantarme…

-No espera…aun no…esperaremos hasta que todo el mundo se vaya a dormir y se calmen un poco los ánimos. Recuerda que nos persiguen todos en esta ciudad.-sonrió.

-Está bien…

-Descansa mientras tanto, no me moveré de aquí.-la joven se recostó entre las sábanas y lo miró de reojo pensativa.

-Oye Ace…no te he dado las gracias por todo esto que estás haciendo…

-Y no tienes que dármelas, es mi deber sacarte de este mundo antes de que te absorba por completo. Es horroroso…

-Sí…durante mi estancia aquí me he acordado mucho de Sabo…-a Ace se le cogió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar aquel nombre.-ahora entiendo porque era así…

-Me lo puedo llegar a imaginar…-el pecoso habló con la mirada perdida y el tono de voz ausente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Nada…solo que a veces me persigue la culpa…

-No fue culpa tuya, ni de Luffy, ni de nadie…tomó una decisión y…

-Dejemos de hablar de esto, ¿te importa?-su tono de voz era suave y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.-ahora, será mejor que te duermas…nos espera un viaje movidito…

-Claro…Por cierto, dile a Mira que necesito algo de ropa…

-¿Para qué? No vas mal así de provocativa jajaja

-¡Ace!

…

Pronto amanecería. Se levantó de su asiento, en el que se había quedado dormido unas cuantas veces, y ando hasta la puerta. La abrió sin mucho cuidado y miró el pasillo de la clínica a un lado y a otro. Solo había un par de soldados dando vueltas y algún que otro subordinado de la señora. Volvió a entrar en la habitación y se acercó al baño, para llamar a la puerta.

-¿Nerumi? ¿Qué te falta?

-Ya va señor.-escuchó a Mira tras la puerta. Dos minutos después esta se abrió.

-Lista.-Ace la miró de arriba abajo casi maravillado. Aquel vestido blanco le sentaba como un guante.

-Impresionante…-susurró para sí.

-¿Decías algo?-le preguntó la joven que se colgaba la mochila.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Yo? Nada…nada…-agitó las manos de manera efusiva para quitarle importancia a sus pensamientos.

-Pues vámonos antes de que vengan todos,

-Sí, vamos.-el moreno se acercó a la puerta y volvió a vigilar el pasillo. Al ver que no rondaba nadie, le hizo una señal a ella y salió de la habitación.

-Señorita tenga cuidado. Esa herida que tiene aun es muy fea…-Mira la abrazó.

-Tu igual ¿vale? No te preocupes por mí estaré bien…gracias por todo…

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a donde Ace estaba atrincherado antes de bajar las escaleras de la lujosa clínica.

-Aich…-se encogió un poco de dolor. No podía andar tan rápido.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?-le susurró el moreno.

-Un poco…pero se me pasará…-le sonrió, él la correspondió.

-Bajemos…-la agarró de la muñeca para que le siguiera los pasos al bajar. Poco a poco y con muchísimo cuidado llegaron a la primera planta.-Qué raro…-susurró-pensé que habría más seguridad aquí…

-¿Se habrán ido a dormir?-fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-No creo...vamos de todas formas.-iban a avanzar cuando se detuvo.-espera.-se quitó el sombrero y se lo colocó a ella.

-¿Qué haces? No es momento para jugar…

-¿Acaso quieres que te descubran?-le susurró. Iban a salir pacíficamente de la clínica cuando nada más cruzar la puerta, como unos seis marines y otros cuatro subordinados, los apuntaron con rifles y pistolas. Ace suspiró.

-Sabes que no puedo correr, ¿verdad?-le susurró la joven mientras lo miraba de reojo nerviosa.

-Voy a cogerte a la de tres.

-¡¿Qué?-la joven lo miró atemorizada.

-¡Alto o dispararemos!

-Una…

-Espera Ace…analicemos la situación…

-Dos…-los soldados apretaron los gatillos.

-Deja de contar por Dios…

-¡Tres!-en un movimiento rápido, cogió a la joven en brazos y se volvió a meter en la clínica.

-¡Deja a la señorita en el suelo pirata!

-¡Eres un genio!-le echó en cara la de ojos verdes cuando vio arruinado su plan de escape.

-Que impaciente eres.-le chistó el moreno que corrió con ella en brazos pasillo arriba por la planta baja. Siempre teniendo cuidado de la vigilancia.

-¿Y por dónde piensas salir? Estamos rodeados…-llegaron a una especie de recepción rodeada de enormes ventanales que daban al jardín.

-¿Por la ventana?-le contestó. Lo estaba poniendo de los nervios y aquello no facilitaba las cosas.

-¡¿Qué?-en ese instante, la dejó en el suelo y abrió con cuidado uno de los tragaluces, miró alrededor. Al parecer solo se estaban concentrando en reforzar la seguridad de las puertas.

-Vamos Neru…-le tendió la mano para saltar por la ventana. Ella se agarró sin dudar.

El moreno fue el primero en pisar la fina hierba verde del jardín de la clínica. Luego elevó los brazos para agarrarla de la cintura al bajar. Al tocar el suelo, la joven sintió una pequeña punzada en la herida lo que hizo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio. Sin embargo, él que estaba enfrente la agarró mejor. Ante el acercamiento a su cuerpo, a Nerumi se le encendieron las mejillas. Y más aun cuando alzó el rostro y se encontró con aquellas pupilas negras, tan intensas como la más oscura de las noches o el más profundo de los océanos.

Ante el acercamiento de ella, su corazón le empezó a latir como si la vida le fuera en ello. Para disimular aquel vuelco, miró a un lado y a otro del jardín a ver si alguien los había descubierto saliendo de allí. Haciéndolo, más detenidamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que en cualquier momento podría salir a la luz sus instintos más básicos. Y aquello delante de Nerumi heriría terriblemente su orgullo. La joven alzó el rostro y él giró la cabeza y clavó sus pupilas en las suyas verdes, más por reflejo que por otra cosa, y de nuevo aquel vuelco al corazón. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo se amedrentaba así ante una mujer? Entonces quiso soltarla…quiso apartar de su mente todo tipo de pensamiento extraño…pero aquellos ojos, aquella rojez en sus mejillas, aquellos labios sonrosados…aquella vulnerabilidad que pedía a gritos su protección…negó con la cabeza para quitarse todo tipo de pensamientos de una vez por todas. Nerumi se apartó de su agarre y agachó el rostro.

-¿Es…estás bien?-le preguntó él al fin.

-Sí…ha sido la herida perdona…-susurró con la voz apagada.

-No me pidas perdón…-intentaba hablar sin nerviosismo.-será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Vale...

Sin decirse nada, avanzaron con mucha precaución hacía las rejas que cercaban el lugar. Al llegar, Ace agarró dos barrotes prendiéndoles fuego hasta que el acero se derritió por completo. Cuando estuvieron listos, pasó por el agujero. Al salir ayudó a Nerumi a pisar la vía para inmediatamente echar a andar deprisa calle abajo.

-¿Recuerdas donde está el puerto?

-Sí, y mi bote también. Démonos prisa.

Cuando se habían alejado unas cuantas manzanas del lugar, escucharon la alarma en la clínica. Los habían descubierto. Ace chistó enfadado.

-¡Tenemos que darnos más prisa! Si no salimos de aquí ya nos volverán a alcanzar.-avanzaba mucho más adelante que Nerumi.

-¡Me encantaría correr más rápido pero me es imposible!-le respondió la joven de mala gana. Ace frenó el paso y espero a que ella llegara a su altura para cogerla y echársela al hombro. -¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Bájame Ace! ¡¿Estás loco?-el moreno no le hacía caso. Se concentraba en ir lo más rápido posible en sus zancadas para llegar al puerto cuanto antes.

-¡Si no dejas de gritar nos van a encontrar enseguida Nerumi! ¡Cállate!-le gritó enfadado cuando veía que la joven no cerraba la boca y que estaba llamando un poco la atención con sus voces. Ante aquella voz, la joven se asustó y no volvió a pronunciar palabra hasta llegar al puerto.

Al poner los pies sobre la madera y encontrar su preciado bote, Ace la dejó en el suelo mientras él se montaba en el mismo y soltaba la cuerda que lo mantenía agarrado a tierra firme. Nerumi se dio la vuelta y miró con tristeza a la enorme ciudad. A pesar de lo horrible que era, había sido su hogar durante diez años…demasiados años…

-Nerumi, vámonos.-se giró para observarlo, le tendía la mano con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sonrisa que dejó de mostrar al instante al ver la cara apenada de la joven.-Sabes que si vienes conmigo…nunca volverás aquí ¿verdad?-volvió a girarse hacia la ciudad.

-Nunca es muchísimo tiempo…

Mientras tanto, los marines y subordinados de la mujer que le había dado cobijo durante 10 años, iban corriendo hacia el puerto como almas que lleva el diablo.

-Nerumi…-susurró el pecoso, aun le tendía la mano. De pronto, se levantó una enorme ventolera y el sombrero de Ace salió volando hacia el suelo de madera del muelle. La joven lo miró. Y de repente un susurro…"Algún día alcanzarás tu sueño…y volverás al mundo al que verdaderamente perteneces…prepárate porque ese día vivir será la mayor de tus aventuras…". Nerumi abrió los ojos cuando un enorme vuelco sobrecogió su corazón. La intensidad del viento decrecía poco a poco, aunque su pelo aun se desenvolvía con el viento…Y tuvo la necesidad de pronunciar un nombre…

-Jake…-poco a poco se acercó a coger el sombrero del pecoso. Lo observó durante unos instantes, para luego ponérselo con una expresión divertida. Ace la observaba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. -Ace…-aun no se había dado la vuelta…aun seguía mirando a su pasado…

-Dime…

-¿Serás mi futuro?-el pecoso la miró sorprendido mientras se le agarraba una punzada en el estómago.- ¿me harás libre?

-Claro.-contestó con dulzura y volvió a tenderle la mano.

-Llévame al mar…-se giró lo miró con una enorme sonrisa mientras se agarraba el sombrero de forma graciosa con ambas manos.-quiero compartir tu aventura…quiero ser libre…-agarró su la mano de Ace con fuerza y saltó al bote con decisión…

"Flash Back"

-¿Libre?-mojaban sus pies en las claras aguas del río mientras el sol de la primavera les acariciaba la piel.

-Exacto-Jake le sonrió.-alcanzarás esa libertad cuando vuelvas al mundo del que fuiste arrancada.

-Yo creo que soy libre ahora…contigo, aquí…

-No, en absoluto…este mundo que compartes conmigo tampoco es el tuyo…

-¿A qué te refieres entonces?-Nerumi lo miró con curiosidad-te quiero y pretendo que mi mundo sea el que me una a ti para siempre…

-¿Ese es tu sueño?-la joven lo miró sorprendida. Jamás se replanteó aquella pregunta.

-Pues…

-Yo creo que solo viviendo conseguirás la respuesta…-le sonrió el de ojos azules.-mientras tanto…-la agarró de la barbilla y se acercó a sus labios.-quiero que sigas siendo mía…-luego…los besó…

"Fin Flash Back"

Quién le hubiera dicho a él que aquel pasó de la joven, aquel agarre de su mano, aquel salto, en un futuro cambiaría por completo su vida y su destino…

...

**Hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Minxita 1104, te lo dedico! :D Por cierto, te he mandado las respuestas de los rewievs que me dejaste por mensajes privados creo...nunca había contestado antes y no sé si te han llegado las respuestas a tus preguntas ^^, un besitoo! **


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Ace había arrancado el bote y habían salido del puerto hacía horas. El viento le acariciaba la piel, el olor a sal abría sus pulmones. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, inmersa en sus recuerdos, en el pasado…El pecoso se conservaba de pie con la vista al frente y las manos en los bolsillos. La miraba de vez en cuando con una sonrisa en la cara. "Su futuro…", pensó…

-Ace.-al escuchar su nombre salió de sus pensamientos y la miró, aun tenía su sombrero puesto y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Qué hacías en Libertad?

-¡Ah eso! Fácil,-le devolvió la sonrisa-el Log Pose había dejado de funcionar a mitad de camino y esa fue la primera isla que encontré.

-Qué casualidad ¿no?

-Mucha porque tampoco me conozco todas las islas del Gran Line.

-Gracias por todo.

-Eres mi hermana pequeña, es mi deber protegerte.-volvió la vista al horizonte.

-Sí, supongo…-hizo una pausa-Oye, y ¿cómo es que estás solo? ¿Y tu tripulación ca-pi-tán?-recalcó aquella palabra con un tono altivo. Él soltó una carcajada.

-Dejé el oficio de capitán hace mucho tiempo Neru, ¿no has visto mi recompensa?

-Sí, ya me extrañaba que tuvieras una recompensa tan baja para ser un Capitán-lo picó.

-¡Oi! ¡No te pases de lista!-le reprochó. Nerumi soltó una carcajada.

-Y si no eres capitán, ¿qué eres?

-Un pirata.-le devolvió e golpe bajo. Nerumi lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¿Ahora quién se pasa de listo?-intentó levantarse.

-¡Estás loca! ¡No muevas el bote así que nos caemos!

-Menos mal que controlas.-se cruzó de brazos con una media sonrisa en los labios, y a Ace se le subieron los colores, pero de rabia.-no, lo digo enserio.-lo miró desde abajo. El moreno suspiró para tranquilizarse.

-Soy de la tripulación de Shirohige.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Shirohige?-Nerumi lo miró alarmada.- ¿enserio?

-Sí…llevo la marca en mi espalda.

-Sí, la he visto antes pero… ¡uau eso es genial!-ante el asombro de la muchacha Ace sonrió satisfecho con su fama.

-Entonces eres un piratilla de la banda de Shirohige…-lo analizó de arriba abajo-¡Bah! No serás más que un principiante.-"¡Tres a uno!"Se dijo la joven triunfal en su interior. Ace se llevó la mano a la frente, estaba perdiendo de una forma apoteósica y mira que no era de esos…

-No Nerumi, soy Comandante de la 2ª División de los piratas de Shirohige.-la joven lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Comandante?-aquella pizca de seducción en su tono le puso los pelos de punta por un instante.

-Exacto.

-Eres impresionante…-reconoció.

-Vaya gracias. No está mal un halago después de todo lo que he hecho para sacarte de allí.

-Tienes razón, perdona comandante…

-No…no pasa nada…-que pronunciara de aquella forma su rango lo ponía nervioso, pero ¿y eso porque? Le gustaban mucho las mujeres, era cierto, pero con Nerumi estaba totalmente seguro de que no sentía absolutamente nada. Al fin y al cabo debía considerarla como su hermana...al menos eso pensaba…

Estaba anocheciendo y el Log Pose había marcado horas antes una isla que en aquel momento estaban pisando. Al parecer en ella aguardaba una pequeña aldea y por lo que comprobaron mientras caminaban bastante acogedora.

Tras una media hora recorriendo sus calles, un enorme rugido sonó en el estómago de la joven que enseguida se puso colorada.

-Vaya… ¡¿quién diría que no te has comido al que era tu futuro esposo?

-Ja ja ja, muy gracioso Ace.

-Busquemos algún sitio para comer y para pasar la noche anda…

Al cabo de un periquete entraron en una especie de taberna-restaurante bastante llena.

-Oye, ¿no nos reconocerán?-le susurró la joven.

-Y si lo hacen ¿qué?-Ace le sonrió amplio y desafiante, que si algo le gustaba a él, era el riesgo-cálmate…-se acercaron a la barra. Tras ella una joven muchacha con el pelo negro como el carbón y los ojos violetas, miró a Ace con una enorme sonrisa.-Perdona, venimos buscando una habitación para pasar la noche…

-Dos habitaciones…-rectificó Nerumi. Ace la miró extrañado.

-Oi, que las pago yo…prefiero dormir en una aunque sea en el suelo…-se quejó.

-No se preocupe.-la camera plantó su enorme volumen de pecho sobre el mostrador para acercarse a Ace con una sonrisa. Al moreno se le bajaron los ojos hacia el escote, que de piedra no era, y Nerumi lo miró incrédula.-no tenemos habitaciones separadas, lo que nos quedan son habitaciones con camas dobles, ¿qué les parece?

-Pues…-el moreno no alzaba la vista. Nerumi le dio un pisotón y fue en ese momento cuando la miró a los ojos.-sí, una doble estará bien. Dígame cuánto vale.

-Claro…-"sin duda ella se insinuaba y bien…", pensó la de ojos verdes.

-Y por favor,-la joven se dio la vuelta y le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas. -tráigame tres platos de todo lo que tenga en el menú y mucha bebida.-ambas mujeres lo miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Está seguro señor?

-Ace…no tengo tanta hambre.-le susurró Nerumi.

-Pero yo sí…-y de pronto, su apoyo de brazos cruzados sobre la mesa falló y dio de bruces contra la misma, se había quedado totalmente dormido de nuevo. La camarera lo miró asustada.

-¡¿Qué le pasa? ¡¿Está bien?-Nerumi observó a Ace roncar, y luego a la preocupación artificial de la joven, con una ceja arqueada.

-¡Sí! Solo tiene sueño-lo excusó. La morena suspiró y se fue a la cocina a realizar el pedido.- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa…?-Nerumi se acercó a su cara. En ese instante el moreno se despertó de pronto y la joven lanzó un grito que hizo que todas las personas del local la miraran confundidos.

-Neru… ¿por qué gritas?-Ace la miró extrañado y como si nada.

-¡¿Quién tiene la culpa?-le contestó enfadada.

Quince minutos después, la mesa en la que se habían sentado, estaba llena de platos amontonados.

-¿Narcolepsia?

-Sí…hay veces que me pasa.-decía mientras se llevaba toda clase de alimento a la boca engullendo como un loco.-me duermo sin querer…-Nerumi miraba entre asombrada y atemorizada como comía.

-¿Es eso lo que te pasó cuando estabas en mi casa y te capturaron?

-Exacto.

-Am…pues con eso cualquier día me matas del susto, ¿sabes?

-Perdona mujer-le contestó tras beber de la jarra.

-¡Aquí tienen! ¡Tres postres!-la camera de antes los colocó en la mesa con una enorme sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias -aquella sonrisa por parte del moreno puso totalmente roja a la chica. Nerumi ignoraba aquella patética escena que hería su orgullo de mujer inteligente con los hombres.

Al terminar de comer, ambos se encaminaron cansados hacia su habitación, pero en el camino de subir las escaleras, la camarera lo llamó.

-Perdona,-Ace giró. Nerumi, que iba tres escalones más arriba, lo imitó.-eres Portgas D. Ace ¿verdad?

-Sí, el mismo-le volvió a sonreír.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?-Nerumi miró a la morena con los ojos abiertos de par en par, acaso era aquello ¿una descarada cita?

-Pues…la verdad es que no, iba a dormir.-contestó él.

-Te apetecería salir a dar una vuelta, aquí cerca hay un local muy bueno. Podríamos tomar algo. Es temprano.-esta vez a Nerumi no le pareció una mujer tan tonta.

-Emmm…-el pecoso la miró y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que estaré bien…-intentó sonreír, pero una punzada se le había sobrevenido en el estómago. Como una aguja clavada sobre la tela al coser.

-Vale, vamos entonces.-Ace bajó las escaleras.

-¡Genial! Me llamo Yumi.-ella le tendió la mano y él se la dio.

-Nerumi,-alzó la mirada -buenas noches…-la de ojos verdes se mordió el labio.-vámonos.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué tal la cena estaba a tu gusto?-la escuchó preguntarle mientras salían de la taberna, sin duda aquella noche no compartiría habitación con su hermano mayor…y aunque no sabía exactamente porque, aquello le dolió…

…

Era más que pasada la media noche. Se giró entre las sábanas para fijar la vista en la cama de enfrente. Aun no había vuelto, y ella no parecía conciliar el sueño todo lo bien que debiera. Tenía que reposar, el viaje estaba siendo duro y bastante movidito y su herida aun no había sanado del todo.

Miró al techo y se llevó una mano a la frente, suspiró. Seguramente, él se lo estaba pasando de miedo con aquella chica tan guapa. La tristeza la embriagó. ¿Qué le pasaba? Se prometió a sí misma hacia más de medio año que no volvería a enamorarse… ¿entonces porque se preocupaba tanto por él? Que sí…estaba claro que el vínculo que los unía desde niños era más que evidente y un motivo razonable, pero…aquella preocupación la conocía a la perfección, y no era la que una hermana le precisa a su hermano mayor, era un desvelo más especial… ¿acaso estaba celosa? Cuando lo había vuelto a ver solo cuatro días atrás, cuando jamás había sentido nada por él… ¿Por qué? Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia. Aquello que invadía sus pensamientos era algo totalmente inaceptable…no podía hacerle daño…o al menos esa era la escusa que quería pensar…Sin embargo, estaba segura de que ella no era su tipo, no era altísima ni tenía una enorme delantera…y mucho menos podía competir con la forma de seducir que tendría cualquier mujer…Se cubrió la cara con las sábanas y dejó de pensar aquellas tonterías por un instante, ¿qué rayos le importaba que él estuviera con otra mujer? Él es libre de hacer lo que le plazca…por eso se llama a sí mismo pirata…

De pronto, llamaron a la puerta de la habitación y a Nerumi el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se destapó y salió de la cama para abrir la puerta. Seguramente era él que se había arrepentido de dejarla sola y… Pero cuando giró el picaporte, alguien la agarró de la muñeca, la giró y le colocó un pañuelo en la boca. Ella intentó gritar, pero poco a poco la vista se le fue nublando…hasta quedarse completamente dormida…

…

Subían las escaleras partiéndose de risa, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana.

-Shhh…cállate, vas a despertar a todo el mundo…-le susurró ella.

-Jajaja ¿pero no has visto la cara que ha puesto ese tipo? Le he dicho quién soy y ha corrido espantado.-ella soltó otra carcajada.

-Espero que mi cuenta si la pagues-ella lo miró amenazante cuando se paró delante de su habitación.

-Faltaría más.-Ace sonrió, la joven lo siguió.-Gracias me lo he pasado realmente bien esta noche.

-Me alegro…-la morena se acercó de forma seductora hacia él.- ¿y no te apetece entrar?-miró de reojo su puerta. Ace la observó intentando parecer desorientado.

-Estoy bastante cansado, pero gracias.-se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Seguro?-la joven que se mantenía a un palmo de su cuerpo, alzó un poco el rostro y para sorpresa del moreno, enlazó sus labios con los de él. Y por impulso correspondió al beso.

Al separarse, la muchacha sonrió esperando su respuesta. Él se mantenía aun con las manos en los bolsillos y la miraba de forma desinteresada. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber correspondido algo se le clavaba en su interior como un puñal, el remordimiento. De repente sintió por dentro que con aquel beso le había sido infiel a alguien que dormía arriba y que pocas explicaciones iba a darle sobre la noche.

-Lo siento Yumi, gracias por todo pero…me esperan arriba…-no supo con qué excusarse realmente, aunque su cara demostraba la más absoluta serenidad.

-¿Acaso esa chica…?

-¿Qué? ¡No, no!-levantó las manos alterado para después suspirar.-lo siento…pero no puedo corresponderte como desearías…-aunque en verdad deseaba corresponderla. Otras veces le hubiese dado igual cualquier tipo de prisa que tuviera. Si se le presentaba una oportunidad como aquella la aprovechaba, y bastante bien de hecho. Según Marco, a veces era demasiado "mujeriego", opinión que pocas veces tenía en cuenta, eso sí, jamás trató mal a ninguna mujer y de hecho nunca lo haría…No obstante aquella noche era distinto…no haría nada con Yumi…ya que con Nerumi allí se sentía…diferente…

-Es una lástima…-la joven lo miró con una sonrisa triste.-hasta mañana entonces.-abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se despidió con una sonrisa mientras agitaba la mano. Ace la imitó. Una vez que la camarera entró, suspiró y se dijo a sí mismo que dejar pasar aquellas oportunidades no debía ser nada bueno para su salud.

Subió las escaleras y fue en dirección a la habitación que compartía con Nerumi, pero al llegar a la puerta, observó que estaba entrecerrada. Miró por el pasillo a un lado y a otro. Nadie. Entró extrañado y observó como su cama estaba vacía.

-¿Nerumi?-la llamó antes de entrar al baño en el que tampoco estaba.- ¿dónde se habrá metido esta mujer?

De pronto, y tras unos minutos en los que él se dedicó a analizar el paradero de la muchacha, alguien llamó de forma insistente a la puerta de la habitación. Ace la abrió y se encontró a Yumi que parecía haber corrido como nunca.

-Ace…-tragó saliva y respiró de forma agitada.

-Yumi, ¿qué pasa?

-Se trata de la chica que te acompañaba…-lo miró alarmada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Iba a acostarme, pero bajé al restaurante para ver si estaba todo cerrado, hemos entrado por la puerta de atrás, así que…

-¡Al grano!-alzó la voz obviando sus modales sin querer.

-Sí perdona…-la morena le tendió una esfera de color marfil grande-es un pendiente que llevaba puesto cuando la vi por última vez lo he encontrado justo en la entrada de la puerta principal...

-¿Estás segura?-le preguntó el pecoso.

-Totalmente.-Ace cogió el abalorio.

-Ciérrame la habitación voy a buscarla.-bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió del local. No sabía a dónde se la habrían llevado…si es que se la habían llevado…pero preguntaría a la gente que aun estaba en la calle bebiendo o de fiesta…

…

Nerumi abrió los ojos poco a poco. Los párpados le pesaban y sentía un horrible frío sobre la piel. Notaba el acero de los grilletes apretando sus muñecas alzadas. Temblaba. Aun veía borroso, sin embargo, no quitó que pudiese darse cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior. Al ver su estado salió por completo del ensueño y miró alrededor en la oscuridad. Asustada. Intentó moverse, pero estaba atada con grilletes a la pared. Tiró de las cadenas para liberarse, pero nada…

De pronto, una puerta al frente se abrió y la luz de una vela alumbró la habitación, se quedó paralizada.

-Veo que te has despertado muñeca…-susurró el hombre de forma chulesca. Se encontraba justo delante de ella. Se acercó poco a poco y Nerumi pudo verle con más claridad el rostro. Era de piel morena, alto y delgado, el pelo gris oscuro, los ojos hundidos y una gran cantidad de pendientes en zonas como las orejas, además de dos enormes tatuajes. A Nerumi le pareció que tenía toda la pinta de un caza recompensas.

-¡¿Quién eres? ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?-volvió a intentar zafarse de su atadura cuando vio con horror como aquel hombre estaba a tres palmos de ella. Él sonrió malévolo y la agarró de la barbilla con brusquedad.

-Una pieza tan hermosa no debería quedarse sola por las noches…-le soltó la barbilla con fuerza, Nerumi lo miró con odio.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Me han mandado a buscarte preciosa…tu madre es muy generosa cuando se trata de dar dinero por ti.-ante la confesión del caza recompensas la joven tembló de pánico.-sin embargo, he pensado que antes de llevarte de vuelta puedo divertirme un poco…-Nerumi observó la poca ropa que llevaba encima.

-No…por favor…-el hombre se acercó más a ella y le dio un mordisco en el cuello, mientras que con sus manos rodeó sus pechos aun con el sujetador puesto. Nerumi cerró los ojos aterrada mientras unas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Solo era capaz de pensar en un nombre…"Ace"…

…...

Con algo de ayuda, y atando muchos cabos, fue hacia la salida del pueblo con un nudo en el estómago y el corazón en un puño. No tenía ni idea de cuándo se la habían llevado y francamente temía por su vida. Desde luego aquel mundo no estaba hecho para ella…

Estaba furioso e intentaba no descontrolar su ira para pensar con claridad, aunque aquellas facetas eran más del primer comandante que de él mismo, sin embargo, no le quedaba otra. Era eso o podría echar su búsqueda a perder.

Mientras corría, chistó con la lengua y resopló un par de veces a la vez que pensaba seriamente quién era el miserable que se la había llevado y el porqué diablos lo había hecho. Estaba claro que si la tocaba el más mínimo pelo ya no solo se llevaría una buena paliza por su parte, que de hecho era lo que tenía en mente nada más encontrar al tipo, si no que dejaría el mundo de los vivos aquella misma noche. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien se la llevase sin más, no estaba dispuesto a soportar que se burlaran de él y de su orgullo, y mucho menos que le hiciesen daño a ella y se largaran como si nada…a ella no la tocaría nadie mientras él estuviese vivo…

Salió al bosque y empezó a orientarse, pisadas, ruidos…todo era importante. Si no se daba prisa posiblemente llegaría tarde, y no se lo perdonaría jamás…

…

Nerumi le logró asestar una patada al hombre para que se alejara de ella.

-¡Ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima de nuevo o…!-el caza recompensas se acercó a ella y la empujó contra la pared con fuerza. Le agarró los muslos y le levantó las piernas del suelo, una a cada lado de su cintura.

-¿O vendrá tu príncipe azul? ¿Quizás?-Nerumi miraba aterrada y asqueada cada caricia que le proporcionaba aquel indeseable.

-Estoy segura de que te dará tu merecido

-¿Quién? ¿Hiken? Jajajaja no me hagas reír guapísima. Tiene que dar gracias a que no estaba en la habitación de lo contrario lo hubiese pasado mal…-le acariciaba el cuerpo clavándole un poco las uñas.

-No le llegas ni a las suelas de los zapatos-lo miró con rabia, enfrentándolo.

-¡Qué conmovedor!-el hombre recorrió con una de sus manos la parte interior del muslo derecho, mientras se aproximaba a su zona más íntima.

-Para...no sigas…por favor…si mi madre me quiere viva o muerta, prefiero que me arrebates lo que me queda de vida…pero…te lo suplico…no…

-No sin antes divertirme preciosa te lo he dicho antes…-la interrumpió, ella había cerrado los ojos con fuerza ante el contacto-si veo que te portas bien vivirás, si no, no tendré reparo en matarte…-le susurró al oído. De pronto, introdujo sus dedos y ella soltó un grito.

…..

Había escuchado el grito de una mujer cerca de donde estaba. "Nerumi…" pensó el moreno mientras corría hacia el lugar en el que lo había escuchado. Poco a poco se acercó a un claro del bosque donde había una pequeña casa vigilada por unos tres hombres. De nuevo volvió a escuchar otro grito y se mordió el labio pensando rápidamente en un plan ingenioso.

Mientras tanto dentro, la de ojos verdes se resistía a que continuara con el contacto y más aun a que terminara por quitarle la poca ropa que le quedaba.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!-gritó. El caza recompensas se hartó de sus pataletas, la miró furioso y le asestó un tortazo en la mejilla derecha. Tan fuerte fue el golpe que la joven se quedó inconsciente y con un hilo de sangre en el labio. Iba a seguir con sus quehaceres cuando escuchó una enorme explosión fuera de la casa, y después una cortina de fuego…

Se había hartado de esperar a esa brillante idea que podía llegar en cualquier momento. Él siempre fue un hombre salvaje y de acción así que sin pensárselo dos veces, había achicharrado a todos los guardianes de la casa y calcinado parte de ella. El caza recompensas salió y lo miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mantenía los brazos cruzados.

-Hiken pensaba que no vendrías nunca.

-Suéltala…-la ira se reflejaba en el brillo de los ojos del moreno al tras luz del fuego. Sin pensárselo dos veces, prendió ambas manos en fuego creando en ella dos enormes lanzas y apuntando de forma directa al corazón del caza recompensas-¡Shinka Shiranui!-las lanzó hacia él con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, el hombre las esquivó con bastante agilidad. Aunque mientras las estaba esquivando, no se dio cuenta de que el pirata se había acercado con una rapidez sobre humana. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando recibió un puñetazo en la boca del estómago lanzando al captor de Nerumi a unos metros más allá de la casa. El hombre se levantó a duras penas.

-No entiendo porque te pones así…-se levantaba del suelo mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que salía de sus labios. Sonrió con suficiencia-su madre la quiere de vuelta y no creo que se lo haya pasado mal…-aquella última frase le sonó bastante mal al moreno.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Solo hacer que se sintiera bien…-el caza recompensa alzó la mano y desprendió un impresionante campo de fuerza que lo golpeó. A partir de aquel golpe y en especial de aquella frase, el pecoso dejó de controlar sus impulsos para matar a aquel hombre…

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había comenzado a luchar. Su contrincante se hallaba abatido en el suelo. Sus heridas dejaban ver a la perfección que estaba muerto. Él tenía bastante más rasguños de los que se esperaba, pero poca importancia les dio. Se preocupó más en buscarla a ella dentro de la casa.

-¡Nerumi!-no contestaba. Siguió buscándola hasta que la divisó inconsciente en el suelo, rodeada de tablones calcinados y rotos. Se acercó a ella y la agarró.-Neru…-tenía un aspecto horrible y temblaba de frío.-despierta…-le susurró el moreno que le daba toquecitos en la mejilla.-eh vamos…arriba…-nada.-no me hagas esto…vamos…vuelve conmigo…eh…-nada. Fue entonces cuando el pecoso temió por si aún seguía en aquel mundo.

Acercó con cuidado, pero sobre todo con muchísimo miedo, la mano al cuello de la joven para medirle el pulso. Al contacto con el punto, se tranquilizó de sobremanera. Aun latía con y bastante ritmo. Seguramente se habría desmayado por el shock, aun así, la poca ropa que llevaba encima y su piel helada no presagiaba nada bueno si continuaba allí. Así que la cogió en brazos con cuidado y se encaminó hacia la taberna en la que supuestamente deberían estar descansando.

…

Yumi se había salido al porche de la taberna, aunque fuera en pijama. Miraba a un lado y a otro de la calle buscándolo. En su interior, rezaba porque todo hubiese salido bien y volviera pronto.

-Este sin saber es horroroso…-se mordía las uñas. Había empezado a refrescar más de la cuenta. Y es que pronto aquel paraje otoñal se convertiría en uno invernal poco agradable para sus habitantes. Se encogió de frío y tras unos minutos, miró a su derecha de nuevo. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando lo vio acercarse con la muchacha entre los brazos. Yumi fue en su busca.- ¡Ace! ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le han hecho?-miraba el aspecto de Nerumi alarmada. El moreno sonrió.

-Tranquila, está bien, solo bastante helada. ¿Podrías ir abriéndome paso entre las puertas?

-Por supuesto.-subieron a la habitación y al entrar, Yumi abrió más la cama y Ace echó a Nerumi sobre ella para después taparla. El moreno se sentó cansado y suspiró.

-¿Estás bien?-la de ojos violeta lo miró preocupada. Él se limitó a asentir.-Voy a prepararos un chocolate caliente a los dos.

-Gracias Yumi.

-No te preocupes, los clientes son lo primero.-le sonrió. Iba a tocar el picaporte para salir cuando se dio la vuelta.-Esa chica, al igual que tu tiene recompensa…deberíais ser más cautos.-Ace la miró extrañado.

-Nerumi, ¿recompensa?-"¿Ya tenía recompensa cuando hacía apenas unos días que la había sacado de casa?" pensó. Aquello le pareció increíble.

-Sí y bastante alta.-la muchacha salió de la habitación.

Él se acercó a la cama de la peli castaña y se sentó al borde. La miró con una sonrisa de culpabilidad. Si había llegado a aquel estado era más por su descuido de dejarla sola que por otra cosa. Le acarició la cara y le apartó el pelo, parecía que el calor le estaba volviendo al cuerpo, su tono de piel era más oscuro.

-Me has tenido totalmente en vilo…-le susurró al oído.-no volveré a dejarte sola…lo prometo…

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño para darse una buena ducha. Quince minutos más tarde llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-El chocolate.-sonrió la joven con una bandeja, un par de tazas y una cafetera.

-No deberías molestarte tanto Yumi, es tardísimo y mañana supongo que estarás en pie al amanecer.

-No te preocupes.-soltó la bandeja en la mesita de noche.-estoy segura de que ella lo ha pasado peor.-miró a Nerumi que seguía dormida.- ¿No se ha despertado?-el moreno negó.-Bueno, me voy a la cama entonces…-fue hacia la puerta-si necesitáis cualquier cosa ya sabes cuál es mi habitación.

-Muchísimas gracias Yumi.

-Deja de dármelas pirata, no seas pesado.-la joven sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Ace aprovechó el momento para ponerse el pijama y beberse su taza de chocolate. De pronto, observó a Nerumi moverse en sueños y tuvo la sensación de que algo iba mal. Se acercó de nuevo al lecho y la llamó.

-Neru…-le agarró la mejilla derecha. -Oi, Nerumi…vamos, despierta. Neru…-la zarandeo un poco con suavidad.-Nerumi despierta por favor…-de repente la muchacha abrió sus esmeraldas verdes de par en par y miró a su alrededor asustada. Había comenzado a temblar. Y parecía respirar de forma entrecortada.-Neru, tranquilízate…-la joven miraba a todos lados espantada.-Vamos cálmate…-él volvió a acariciarle la mejilla, fue en ese momento cuando lo vio.

-Ace…-susurró mientras se le escapaban dos rastros de lágrimas y un terrible sollozo. Instintivamente, el pecoso la abrazó de forma protectora.

-Tranquila, ya ha pasado todo. Estas en la taberna, conmigo en la habitación, ya está todo bien, cálmate Neru…-la joven parecía estar en shock. Con la mano que le quedaba libre, Ace agarró la taza de chocolate y se la dio.-bebé un poco, te sentirás más tranquila anda…

Nerumi obedeció agarrando con poco pulso la taza. Se llevó el chocolate a los labios mientras Ace le despejaba la cara de todo tipo de lágrimas. Hubo silencio. Un buen rato de silencio. Él simplemente se limitaba a mirarla con una sonrisa reconfortante y ella a beber. Y cuando terminó de hacerlo, pareció estar mucho más tranquila.

-¿Mejor?-ella asintió. No quería preguntar lo que se imaginaba que había pasado después de desmayarse. Una y mil cosas horribles se le pasaban por la cabeza como en una película. Respiró hondo, y cuando lo vio levantarse de su lado para soltar las tazas en un sitio más firme, se echó en la cama de lado mirando la pared.

Al verla acostada, se echó en su cama con un brazo tras la cabeza. Lo mejor era esperar un poco más a que se calmara para poder hablar con ella y preguntarle quién era el tipo que se la había llevado y que era lo que quería de ella. Quizás el día siguiente sería el mejor para preguntar aquel tipo de cosas, sin embargo…

-Ace…-lo llamó con un hilo de voz, él giró la cara para mirarla.- ¿Hasta dón…hasta donde llegó…?-preguntó tartamudeando.

-Llegué a tiempo, así que cálmate. No te hizo nada más de lo que…-calló. No quería que volviera a ponerse mal por el trauma de lo que le habría hecho antes aquel hombre. Y mucho menos pensar en lo que había ocurrido antes de que él llegara. La culpa le reconcomía sin querer por saberse poco avispado. Por haberla dejado sola…

-Gracias…-susurró. Se notaba hasta que punto estaba avergonzada.

-No me las des, fue culpa mía todo lo que pasó. En vez de quedarme aquí, me fui de fiesta…soy un irresponsable…lo lamento muchísimo.-ella no contestó, solo se limitó a suspirar.-no volveré a quitarte el ojo de encima Neru, tranquila…

-¿Por qué me llamas Neru…?-el moreno la miró sorprendido desde su posición.

-Cuando eras niña te llamábamos así… ¿recuerdas?-sonrió.-para acortar…pero es un diminutivo cariñoso.

-Pero ya no soy una niña…

-Pues no, pero…

-Aun así…-lo interrumpió-soy de feliz de escuchar ese diminutivo de tus labios de nuevo…-al moreno le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-Me…me alegra oír eso…-respondió lo más apresurado posible para que no se notara su desconcierto. De nuevo silencio.

-Oye… ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Estoy asustada y solo será por esta noche…

-Dime.

-¿Po…podrías dormir con…migo?-ante la proposición al pecoso se le subieron los colores.

-Pues…

-Lo entiendo, no importa…

-¡No! No…no he dicho que no quiera.-se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la de ella para sentarse en el borde.-pero, ¿estás segura?

-Por favor…-contestó con un hilo de voz tembloroso.

-Está bien…-iba a echarse y observó como Nerumi le dejaba espacio. Ella aun miraba a la pared. El pecoso se recostó y se colocó en la misma posición que en su cama mientras bostezaba. De pronto, la muchacha se dio la vuelta, se abrazó a él y susurró…

-Gracias…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

Era bien entrada la mañana cuando se despertó. Miró a su alrededor, no estaba a su lado dormido ni parecía haber rastro de él en la habitación. Dolorida y aun cansada por el altercado de la madrugada, se levantó en dirección al baño para darse una buena ducha. Al salir se secó el pelo y se miró al espejo. Estaba horrible aun. Entre que llevaba noches sin dormir bien y que no comía lo suficiente desde hacía meses…suspiró apenada y de pronto un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Y fue entonces cuando volvió a arrepentirse de haberse ido de casa. Sin duda le causaría a él demasiados problemas como el de anoche y no quería por nada del mundo entorpecer su viaje. Salió de la habitación vestida y se dispuso a arreglar su mochila para marcharse. Y en aquel momento entró él…

-¿Lees la mente? Estaba a punto de decirte que nos vamos.-sonrió.

-Dirás que te vas, ¿no?-el pecoso la miró extrañado mientras cogía su bolsa de viaje.

-¿Acaso vas a quedarte aquí?-la de ojos verdes lo miró apenada.

-Me vuelvo a casa Ace…-le contestó con algún que otro titubeo.

-¿A Libertad?-ella asintió.

-Estoy entorpeciéndote el viaje y causándote problemas. No quiero que te retrases por mi culpa en lo que estés haciendo y tampoco quiero ser la niña pequeña en apuros que era y depender de ti siempre que necesite ayuda…me siento una enorme carga en tu barco. Lo mejor será que me vaya a casa y me olvide de tantas tonterías y sueños imposibles…-iba a salir de la habitación cuando el moreno la agarró del brazo.

-Me temo que no puedo dejarte marchar Neru…-la joven se mordió el labio y soltó un leve sollozo.-escucha ya soy perseguido, ya tengo una vida difícil incluso sin ti, y aunque el viaje me corra algo de prisa, no significa que no quiera vivir por el camino otras aventuras. Y encontrarte a ti ha sido una de ellas. Créeme que no me arrepiento de tenerte aquí. ¿Tener a mi familia cerca? Jamás…No me molesta, al contrario, tener compañía en el viaje es un lujo para cualquier pirata…Así que quédate conmigo porque no podía vivir con el remordimiento de dejarte marchar, y no me sentiría un auténtico hombre si no intentase cumplir tu sueño…-se giró para mirarla, ella hizo lo mismo.-y si te sirve de consuelo, intentaré enseñarte todo lo que sé para que puedas defenderte.-le sonrió amplio. A ella se le llenaron las mejillas de lágrimas y sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarle.

-Ella me está buscando…no le importa que este viva o muerta…solo me quiere de vuelta como sea…estoy asustada…-confesó.

-He hecho algunas averiguaciones esta mañana por aquí y…cálmate primero si no, no te cuento nada…-Nerumi retiró todo rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos y lo miró expectante.- a ver…para empezar tienes recompensa y que la tengas ya significa que te van a perseguir cientos de caza recompensas. Seguramente en cuanto te fuiste la pusieron para asustarte y que volvieras a casa con el primer loco que lograse hacerse contigo. Pero, en la vida de un pirata y más si es importante, lo más lógico es tener recompensa así que no te asustes por eso aunque te resulte nuevo. Además hay otra pega por la cuál te buscan…

-¿Cuál?

-El abuelo…-un temblor frío le recorrió la espalda. Nerumi lo miró espantada. -Al día siguiente, dado que ibas a casarte, se presentó en Libertad y está al tanto de todos nuestros movimientos allí. Así que no debe extrañarte que la idea de la recompensa haya sido suya. La mía ha subido de forma considerable igualmente.

-¿Por qué mataste al capitán?

-Sí, y porque según el viejo te he secuestrado-soltó una carcajada. Nerumi miraba asombrada la facilidad que tenía para restarle importancia a aquellas cosas que a ella le parecían de una importancia crucial. Era como si todos aquellos impedimentos le hiciesen más agradable el viaje o más interesante la aventura.-pero no te preocupes-siguió-lo tengo todo controlado, aunque me temo que tenemos que irnos, al Log Pose le ha dado tiempo de cambiar la aguja. Bajemos a almorzar y vayámonos. Mientras más nos movamos, más tardaran en dar con nosotros.-le sonrió y salió de la habitación con su mochila al hombro. Nerumi sonrió. Aquel hombre le resulta realmente impresionante en todos los sentidos…

…

Al bajar lo encontró con una mesa llena de platos y la camarera de ojos violeta sirviéndole más.

-¡Al fin Nerumi! Te estaba esperando, siéntate vamos.-la joven dejó su mochila a un lado del asiento mientras miraba sorprendida la cantidad de comida puesta en la mesa.

-No hacía falta que me esperaras…-le contestó.-podrías haber empezado sin mí, no me importa.-sonrió.

-No estaría en mis modales empezar a almorzar solo cuando somos dos los que comemos. ¡Qué aproveche!-y con cuchillo y tenedor empezó a tragar como nunca. La camarera se acercó y le sirvió un plato.

-¿Veo que estás bien?

-Sí, muchísimas gracias por todo Yumi…-le sonrió. Al final aquella mujer no era tan superficial como cuando la vio por primera vez. Ahora le parecía una mujer con un gran corazón.

-El cliente es lo primero.-y se fue con una sonrisa a atender a otra mesa…

…

-¡Hasta la vista! ¡Tened cuidado!

-¡Adiós y gracias Yumi!-gritó la de ojos verdes mientras agitaba la mano. Atardecía.- ¡Oye!-se giró hacia él- No me contaste "qué tal" anoche con ella-se dirigió al moreno con una mirada acusadora. Ace la miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Anoche? Nada…

-No te hagas de rogar…-le chisto mientras le metía el dedo entre costilla y costilla.

-¡Aich! No seas bruta…no voy a contarte nada porque no pasó nada…-soltó con pesadez.

-¿Acaso no te llamaba la atención ni un poquito?-lo miraba desde su altura curiosa y con una cara bastante inocente. Él sonrió. Pero no soltaría prenda.

-La curiosidad mató al gato Neru, no tientes a la suerte.-la avisó.

-Vamos, si no quieres decir nada eso significa que pasó lo inevitable…

-Que pesada…-Nerumi le sacó la lengua.

-Eres arisco…

-Ya claro…anda ten cuidado no vayas a caerte al agua…-y era cierto, habían llegado al pequeño muelle donde el bote estaba anclado.-porque está claro que no iré a salvarte de nuevo.-Nerumi suspiró mientras se encaramaba al bote de un saltito.-Vámonos.

Volvieron a emprender el viaje por el mar hasta la siguiente isla a la que el Log Pose apuntaba. Incluso, les cogió la noche navegando.

-¿No estás cansado?-miró a Ace que se mantenía de pie mirando el horizonte.

-Un poco, pero de noche no puedo pararme, y ya nos hemos retrasado mucho.

-Exactamente, ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

-Busco a alguien…-solo el fuego de los pies del muchacho alumbraban y pudo ver en su rostro una mueca de odio.

-¿A quién?

-Un pirata, estaba en mi tripulación bajo mi mando…

-¿Y por qué lo andas buscando?

-Mató a un amigo mío, a otro comandante de nuestra tripulación. Y es mi responsabilidad acabar con su vida…

-¿Lo buscas acaso por venganza?

-Más bien por traición y por hacer algo que en toda tripulación está prohibido, asesinar a un amigo por tu propia codicia y para conseguir poder.

-Eso es horrible…

-Exacto, y yo soy su comandante, así que es mi deber encontrarlo antes de que cause alguna desgracia. No me gustó que manchara el nombre de mi padre y se fuera sin más…

-¿Te refieres a Shirohige?

-Sí, me refiero a él…

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de ese pirata?

-Marshall D. Teach. Aunque últimamente se hace llamar Kurohige.

-Kurohige…-susurró-me suena mucho ese nombre…-Ace la miró alarmado.

-¿Lo has visto?

-No…-miraba las olas, pensativa-pero unos marines que estaban en mi cena de compromiso nombraron la existencia de un pirata que se hacía llamar así…y que por lo visto estaba reclutando una tripulación…-lo miró a él.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Te enteraste de cuál era el fin de reclutar a una tripulación?

-No,-negó.-a partir de ahí empezaron a hablar de lo desastrosa que estaba siendo esta era en el mar…

-Gracias,-sonrió-todo tipo de información es perfecta. Así acoto las posibilidades de dónde pueda estar.

-Es lo menos…no obstante, ¿estás seguro de que podrás con él? ¿No es un poco temerario por tu parte ir solo a buscarle? Si dicen que es peligroso será por algo.

-No me asusta, tampoco suelo dudar de mis capacidades.

-Está bien, solo…ten cuidado…-él pecoso alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿Te preocupas por mi?

-Por quién si no…-sonrió mirando cómo se mecían las olas…

Era bastante temprano cuando Ace la llamó para que se despertara. Estaba segura de que había amanecido apenas un par de horas atrás.

-¿Qué…ocurre…?-lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados aun y una manta sobre los hombros.

-Estamos llegando.-le sonrió.-a lo lejos se alzaba una enorme isla invernal.

-¡¿Estás loco?-le gritó despertándose de golpe.- ¡No tengo ropa de invierno! Cómo vaya ahí moriré congelada.

-Pues compra.

-¡No tengo dinero!-el moreno resopló.

-Coge algo de lo que tengo guardado en la mochila… ¡pero no mucho! Hoy tenemos que dormir aquí…

-¿Y eso? ¿No has dormido esta noche?

-Apenas dos horas…-le sonrió.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? ¿Podríamos habernos turnado?

-¿Y moverías el motor del bote a soplidos? Dudo que tengas tanta capacidad.-rió.

-¡Idiota! ¡Si lo sé ni me ofrezco!

Diez minutos más tarde, estaban dejando el bote en la playa helada de la isla. Nerumi tiritaba de frío y tenía la piel más azul que morena.

-Cr..cr…cr…eo..que…es…es…esta…iissla…no está…hab…habi…habitada…

-Jajaja que exagerada eres no hace tanto frío.-la muchacha se dio la vuelta poco a poco y vio como el moreno se había enfundado en abrigos en menos de un segundo.

-¡Gracias por ofrecerme algo a mí!-gritó. Ace le tendió la manta con que había dormido la noche anterior y se la echó por los hombros.-sigue sin ayudar…-tiritó.

-En cuanto lleguemos al pueblo te compras algo de ropa.

-¡ ¿Crees que existe un maldito pueblo en esta isla helada?-el pecoso volvió a soltar una carcajada.

-Sube anda.-le mostró su espalda, la muchacha lo miró raro.-con esas sandalias vas a helarte los pies, sube.-ella obedeció sin chistar.

Llevaban más de una hora andando y aun no había rastro de pueblo alguno. Sin embargo, les había cogido por el camino una fuerte nevada.

-Ace…-susurró la joven. El pecoso le había prestado su abrigo a aquellas alturas.-creo…que no voy a aguantar…

-Mientras no te duermas todo estará bien, Neru…tranquila…

-Ha empezado a nevar y hay partes de mi cuerpo que no me siento…-de pronto una fuerte ventisca le arrancó el sombrero de su sitio y cayó al suelo nevado. Sin embargo, él no estaba dispuesto a pararse con aquella nevada que caía.

-Ace…el sombrero…-susurró la joven mientras cerraba los ojos quedándose dormida.

-Tranquila…tu vida…es más importante…-se notó el pesar del moreno cuando vio como se cubría de nieve…sin embargo, en aquel momento, Ace dio dos pasos más y de pronto, cayó al suelo desplomado…

…

Sintió el ardor de una lumbre sobre sus mejillas, el frío había dejado de existir y notaba el calor de las mantas sobre su cuerpo. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cara para desperezarse.

-¿Ya estás despierta pequeña?-una mujer tejía al lado de la chimenea encendida. Nerumi se incorporó y observó la cogedora habitación femenina en la que se encontraba mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara para espabilarse.-es la habitación de mi hija-contestó la mujer que le sonrió.-mi marido y mis hijos os encontraron en mitad del camino tirados sobre la nieve…tendríais que tener cuidado, andar con esas ropas con esa nevada hubiese sido terrible pequeña…menos mal que dimos con vosotros.

-¿Y él?-preguntó Nerumi sentada sobre el colchón.

-Está durmiendo en la habitación de mi hijo como un bebé. Pareciese que lleve semanas sin pegar ojo ese joven…-volvió a sonreír.

-Muchísimas gracias por habernos ayudado…Me llamo Nerumi. Nerumi D. Mero.

-Mi nombre es Reiko.-la mujer se incorporó y fue en dirección a la puerta.-voy a traerte una sopa caliente Nerumi.

-No se preocupe, no hace falta que me la traiga, puedo levantarme.-salió de entre las sábanas para poner los pies en el suelo.

-Necesitas descansar.

-Lo sé, pero déjeme devolverle el favor. Si no llega a ser por su marido, Ace y yo…

-Está bien…-la interrumpió. -veamos cómo se maneja una jovencita de hoy en la cocina.- La de ojos verdes se incorporó definitivamente. Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de su ropa. Llevaba un vestido azul azafata con pequeños lunares de muchos colores.

-Oh vaya…Reiko-san…es precioso.

-Me alegra que te guste, pertenecía a mi juventud, recuerdo que con ese vestido...

Media hora más tarde ambas disfrutaban de una rica sopa de verduras caliente en la mesa mientras fuera la nevada parecía no cesar.

-¿Así que tiene hijos?

-Sí, mis dos pequeños, un chico y una chica. Aunque viene otro de camino.-fue entonces cuando Nerumi se fijó en el enorme vientre de Reiko.

-¿Tres? Es maravilloso.-se llevó la cuchara llena de sopa caliente a la boca.-uno de mis sueños siempre ha sido ser madre.

-Dar la vida es la mayor dicha que puede existir para una mujer.-Nerumi sonrió.

-Mi madre también solía decirlo…si hubiese sido por ella habría tenido como mínimo una docena jaja.

-Si tu madre pensaba eso sería maravillosa.-rió-Aunque,-la miró didáctica-que sepas que tener hijos no es algo que te de una completa felicidad. Solo es así si el padre de esos niños es el hombre al que amas…

-Su marido es muy afortunado entonces.

-¡Oh! Eso pregúntaselo a él cuando vuelva jajaja.-Nerumi rió.

-¿Y cómo se llaman sus hijos? ¿Qué edades tienen?-preguntó con curiosidad, había cogido bastante confianza con aquella mujer como para poder preguntarle cualquier cosa. Y eso que solo la conocía de hacia cuestión de una o dos horas.

-La mayor es mi hija Lyly, tiene 10 años, el pequeño es el niño, se llama Goro igual que su padre y tiene los 7 recién cumplidos. Aunque están en casa de su abuela y no creo que vuelvan hasta que no cese la nevada…-ambas mujeres miraron a través de la ventana como la tormenta de nieve parecía rugir con fuerza…

Ace estuvo prácticamente toda la tarde durmiendo, incluso la nevada había cedido su paso al cielo gris y el marido y los pequeños de Reiko habían llegado a casa.

-¡¿Del East Blue?-la pequeña Lyly la miró sorprendidísima.- ¡Eso está realmente lejos!

-Sí, la verdad es que sí.-Nerumi sonrió mientras recogía la mesa de la cena.

-Mamá aun no me has explicado que hace ese pirata durmiendo en mi cama…-Goro secaba los platos con cara de pocos amigos.

-Deja de quejarte hijo, son nuestros invitados. Trátalos bien…-suspiró al ver como el pequeño parecía relajar sus facciones- ¿Por qué no vas fuera con tu padre y lo ayudas a traer leña para la chimenea?-el pequeño sonrió cuando su madre le revolvió el pelo. Luego simplemente salió por la puerta.

-Voy a recoger lo que queda en el salón mamá.- Lyly salió igual de la cocina.

Y fue en aquel momento cuando el pecoso hizo acto de presencia en la cocina. Miró el ambiente extrañado y somnoliento.

-Eeem…Neru, ¿dónde diantres estamos?-la de ojos verdes se acercó con una sonrisa reconfortante. Lyly, que había regresado, miraba al pirata, extasiada y Reiko con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?-Nerumi le rozó el brazo y el pecoso sintió un escalofrío con aquel contacto.

-Sí…aunque aún tengo bastante frío…-contestó suponiendo el porqué de aquel repentino temblor.

-Le informo joven que está en mi casa.-Ace dirigió la vista hacia Reiko que había interrumpido una escena de lo más interesante según su punto de vista. El moreno enseguida se inclinó para ofrecerle sus respetos.

-Muchísimas gracias por salvarnos la vida.-volvió a su lugar, pasados unos segundos.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, no es nada.-le tendió una taza de chocolate.-ten, recuperarás las fuerzas enseguida.

-Es usted demasiado amable señora…

-Reiko. Y no deberías de darme las gracias a mí, es mi marido el que os salvó de la nevada.

-Muchísimas gracias de nuevo.-sonrió.

-¡Oooii!-de pronto Lyly, que había vuelto a salir, entró como un torbellino en la cocina y le tendió al pirata su preciado…

-¡Mi sombrero!-el pecoso lo cogió emocionado y se lo colocó.- ¡Muchísimas gracias!-le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y a la pequeña se le subieron los colores.

-¡De nada! Mi nombre es Lyly-le tendió una mano que él estrechó con gusto.

-Y yo soy Ace, encantado. Ella es Nerumi-la señaló.

-Ya la conocía.-rió. Luego empezó a mirarlos a uno y a otro con una sonrisa pícara. Y en la habitación se creó un silencio tenso.-Así que ustedes…-soltó de repente la pequeña.

-¡No es lo que piensas!-ambos alzaron las manos alterados y se le subieron los colores a las mejillas. Reiko rió.

-Lyly dile a tu hermano que entre y os vais ya a la cama anda es tarde cielo…

-Voy mamá.-la pequeña salió de la cocina y Reiko miró a la pareja.

-Chicos, ¿os apetece salir esta noche? ¿O preferís estar en el salón con la chimenea, hablando y escuchando música?

-Pues, para el estado en que Ace se encuentra, el plan B estará bien.

-¡Oi! ¡Que estoy perfectamente!-se quejó. Pero de pronto, un estornudo y un nuevo escalofrío.-me apunto al plan B…-ambas mujeres rieron.

Y llegó la noche…los pequeños se fueron a la cama mientras que Ace, Neru, Reiko y su marido Goro, compartían una agradable velada con alcohol de por medio, algo de música y el fuego de la lumbre…

-Gracias a Dios que no pisaste el altar te hubieses arrepentido muchísimo…

-Eso pensaba yo mientras más se acercaba el momento, y con este en prisión.-Nerumi lo señaló con una sonrisa.

-No tengo la culpa de quedarme durmiendo aquí y allá en los momentos cruciales Neru…-el pecoso la miró con cara de pocos amigos y Reiko soltó una enorme carcajada.

-Es una alegría que existan piratas como vosotros…Los que quedan no van más allá de sus propios intereses, no hay muchos que tengan un poco de corazón en el mundo…

-Tampoco es así, no me bajéis mi reputación de hombre peligroso. Yo no me considero un pirata que tenga corazón, prefiero dejarle el tema de los amoríos y corazones a las mujeres.-contestó Ace bebiendo de su jarra de cerveza.

-¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo jovencito!-Goro sonrió y bebió de la suya.

-Como digáis, pero formar una familia no es algo que concierne solo a las mujeres y ahí entra el tema del corazón-respondió Reiko resuelta.

-Tener una familia…no te hace libre.-objetó el pecoso que volvió a beber de su jarra el líquido alcohólico que contenía.

-Pero incluso el hombre más libre del mundo se enamoró.-le contestó Nerumi a un sorprendido Ace que casi se atraganta con el alcohol que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Te refieres a Gol D. Roger?-preguntó Goro. Nerumi asintió.-yo viví en la última etapa de su Era, y no sé qué pensará el resto del mundo pero yo creo que fue un gran hombre…-Ace alzó la vista y miró sorprendido la afirmación de aquel hombre que lo había acogido en su casa.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.-contestó Reiko. A Ace le empezó a temblar la mano con la que agarraba su jarra. Nerumi lo miró de reojo con preocupación, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa, el moreno habló…

-¿Y…y si ese pirata…hubiese…hubiese tenido un hijo…antes de morir…?-preguntó tartamudeando y con la expresión del rostro desencajada. No sabía bien si de rabia, de frustración o de dolor…pero tenía que preguntarlo…aquellas personas hablaban de su padre biológico de una manera distinta y quería saber sus respuestas a aquella pregunta que siempre tanto daño le hizo… Por un instante los tres presentes miraron sorprendidos a Ace que había pronunciado aquella frase con la voz temblorosa del mundo. Reiko sonrió-¿Qué…pensarían?-increpó cuando se sintió terriblemente observando.

-Que fue afortunado-Ace alzó la vista sorprendido. Más aun cuando Reiko hablaba con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.-porque nació del amor puro entre dos personas…y aunque su legado, o el futuro que tuviese ese niño fuesen difíciles, siempre tendría que agradecer al ser que le dio la vida…Roger hizo cosas terribles como pirata, pero creía en la libertad de las personas, creía en un mundo donde no existiese malos o buenos, marines o piratas…sino personas que luchan por salvar y ayudar a las que más quieren en este mundo, a sus amigos, a su familia…estoy segura de que amaba a esa mujer y estoy segura de que hubiese adorado a su hijo…-de pronto ante aquellas últimas palabras a Ace se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Recordó a la perfección el momento en el que habló sobre su padre con Elizabeth, Dadan, o su abuelo de niño…el momento en el que Shirohige lo invitó a su barco y lo llamó hijo…

Poco a poco y sin mencionar ningún tipo de palabra, se incorporó del suelo con la mirada fija en la alfombra, ensombrecida por su propio flequillo. Sin decir nada, salió del salón y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la calle para salir. Reiko y Goro le prestaron atención con una sonrisa, mientras que Nerumi observó preocupada su actitud.

-Ace…-susurró la joven mientras miraba la puerta por la que instantes antes había pasado el pecoso.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama, ¿no te parece?-Goro interrumpió el pequeño instante de silencio y Reiko asintió para luego incorporarse. Goro salió del salón.

-Nerumi, nos vamos a dormir, mañana nos vemos para desayunar. Aunque si necesitas lo que sea ya sabes dónde estoy puedes despertarme a cualquier hora de la noche sin problemas.-le sonrió.

-Claro Reiko…Gracias-la preocupación y el desconcierto eran palpables en el tono de voz y en el rostro de la joven.

-Quizás si vas, puedas ayudarle…-terminó por decir la futura mamá para salir igualmente de la sala. En el entorno, las velas y la chimenea seguían encendidas y el hilo de música suave continuaba sonando.

Se incorporó con lentitud, se adentró en el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que daba a la calle, la abrió y salió. Fuera, el frío helaba hasta al más fuerte de los hombres y del cielo, caían unos copos de nieve fina que embellecían el paisaje a cada momento.

Lo encontró allí, sentado en los escalones del porche de la casa con la mirada perdida en la blancura del suelo y en la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba triste y aquella desazón de su corazón se contagiaba…Bajó los escalones poco a poco y pisó la nieve con sus sandalias, para luego agacharse y quedarse frente a él…sin pensárselo dos veces le acarició el brazo que mantenía apoyado sobre las rodillas, ante el contacto suave y delicado Ace alzó la vista afligido y comprobó la preocupación que había en los ojos verdes de la joven.

-Vas a helarte con ese calzado Nerumi, vuelve dentro…-le murmuró derrotado.

-No…-le susurró ella, parecía evitar que cualquiera los oyera. Ace calló y la miró a los ojos. De pronto, su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza y un vuelco le sobresaltó el alma. Ella continuaba con aquel roce sobre su brazo. Y como acto reflejo a aquella mirada tan in intensa, le apartó la vista.- ¿Qué ocurre…?-hablaba con suavidad.

-Nada que debas saber.-su tono de voz serio sorprendió a la muchacha. Por nada del mundo quería involucrarla en sus problemas o en sus frustraciones.

-Entiendo…-suspiró ella apartando el contacto suave sobre el brazo del pecoso.-estás en tu derecho de no contármelo…pero si me dices porque estas así quizás te sientas mejor…y tal vez pueda ayudarte…-insistió con una sonrisa que pretendía trasmitirle confianza. Pero tan solo obtuvo silencio y un enorme suspiro cansado del pecoso.

-Quiero estar solo Nerumi...-terminó por decir. Sabía que cada vez estaba siendo más arisco con ella sin proponérselo y se sintió despreciable por tratarla así cuando solo pretendía ayudarlo.

Al ver aquella falta de tacto, la de ojos verdes se incorporó y se introdujo en la casa…Y entonces a él le sobrevino un horrible sentimiento. Un sentimiento que odiaba tener y el cual no se perdonaba nunca. El remordimiento. En cuanto Nerumi cruzó el umbral chistó con la lengua enfadado consigo mismo.

-Mierda…-susurró histérico y culpable para después ponerse en pie y darle una buena patada a la nieve bajo sus pies. Seguidamente, entró en la casa sin pensárselo dos veces y fue directo al salón, allí la encontró sentada en la amplia alfombra observando el fuego de la chimenea con la mirada perdida y la tristeza en sus labios.

-Nerumi…-la nombró.

-Solo quería ayudarte…-escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos y sus rodillas. Su voz desgarrada y triste se le clavaba como un puñal en el alma haciéndole sentir más horrible aun.-desde que salimos solo te he dado problemas…entiendo que no quieras contarme algunas cosas pero…-hizo una leve pausa para recomponerse-siento que…

-No…-la interrumpió.-ni se te ocurra pensar que estoy enfadado contigo o pedirme disculpas.-se sentó sobre la alfombra a su lado y apoyó la espalda en el amplio sofá de detrás. -Lo siento he sido demasiado brusco…-la joven alzó el rostro y lo miró aun con la maldita preocupación el rostro. Y él no pudo más que suspirar para dar paso a un extraño silencio en el que Nerumi volvió a llevar la frente a sus rodillas…

Muy a su pesar era la hora de contárselo. Por mucho miedo que le diese su respuesta, su reacción, no había vuelta atrás…Tenía que ser sincero con ella y lo mejor era empezar en ese punto tan doloroso para él…

-Perdóname a mí por mi estúpido comportamiento…-rompió el silencio susurrando aquello con una sonrisa amarga.-Pero no quiero…-calló para morderse la lengua. Jamás se le dio bien hacer confesiones y menos de aquel tipo.

Nerumi alzó el rostro un poquito para observarlo. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa, aunque intentaba aparentar tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes…-cambió su postura sobre la alfombra para poder, de nuevo, rozar el brazo de aquel hombre que tenía delante.

Y enseguida Ace lo sintió. Nada más el contacto. Otro maldito escalofrío le recorrió la espalda de punta a punta. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos un instante con fuerza para que no se le notara el temblor.

-Sé que no lo has hecho con mala intención…-de nuevo abrió los ojos y observó en Nerumi aquella sonrisa tranquilizadora en medio un rostro que seguía delatando desasosiego.

-Ya pero…-le cortó mientras se atrevía a coger un rizo castaño y dorado entre sus dedos.-no sé cual será tu reacción si te lo digo, y para ser sincero es algo que me aterra…-hablaba sin pensar casi. Los ojos de aquella mujer a la luz de las velas lo hipnotizaban.

-Confía en mí…por favor…-lo miró casi suplicante pero con endereza. Él se mordió el labio inferior y de nuevo ese vuelco al mirarla a los ojos, ¿qué demonios le pasaba últimamente?

-Confío en ti pero no debería contártelo. No es plato de buen gusto y no puede saberlo nadie…no es algo de lo que me sienta…orgulloso…

-Pero estoy aquí, no te preocupes…sea lo que sea todo saldrá bien…-volvió a sonreír sincera para reconfortarlo. El moreno suspiró y la miró entristecido. Soltó el mechón de pelo que se deslizaba por sus dedos para agarrar con fuerza aquella mano que ella tenía sobre su antebrazo. Luego suspiro.

Era el momento. Ya no había marcha atrás. Había sido totalmente vencido sin siquiera proponérselo.

-Está bien…-se rindió. Pero antes de contestar, la música suave inundó la habitación. Ante la expectación de la muchacha frente a él, titubeó…-Nerumi, es sobre mi familia…sobre alguien muy cercano a mi familia…-la de ojos verdes lo escuchaba con atención-verás…mi padre…mi padre biológico es…

...

**Aquí el capítulo 7! Espero que les guste! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Se levantó de la alfombra azorada en dirección a la chimenea. Se cubría sus labios entre abiertos con sus manos mientras él, era incapaz de mirarla a la cara…

-Entiendo que quieras volver con tu tía o continuar sola…siento haberte decepcionado…-susurró mientras se incorporaba.-buenas noches Nerumi…-la joven se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Él le daba la espalda y andaba en dirección a la puerta.

-Espera…-Ace obedeció, paró en seco su paso sobre la alfombra, pero no se giró. Se sentía horrible. Aunque sabía que su reacción era de lo más lógica. Todo el mundo reaccionaría así si se enterasen de que Roger tuvo un hijo…Sin embargo, ahora no solo se sentía un ser despreciable por llevar aquella sangre en sus venas sino que sentía algo más. Tenía miedo. Un miedo paralizante e inquietante. Un terrible miedo oculto en su mente. Un miedo extraño y nuevo…Un miedo horrible de perderla…

-Oye, lo siento…no tengo la culpa de que me tocara,-intentó excusarse de mala manera aun sabiendo que no tenía la culpa del legado de sus predecesores.-No lo elegí como padre y…-pero de pronto calló al sentir unos brazos rodeándole la cintura, un contacto muchísimo más intenso que cualquiera que hubiese tenido antes con ella…

-No me importa…-el pecoso tuvo que tragar saliva de la impresión.-aunque no simpatices con el que te dio la vida…no me importa…-fue el momento en el que ella lo giró para mirarlo a la cara. A los ojos…-qué más da de donde o de quién procedas…si eres importante para ciertas personas lo demás no importa…no te imaginas…-le acarició la mejilla con su mano y un escalofría recorrió su cuerpo.-lo importante que eres en mi vida…-y se perdía en aquellas pupilas verdes.-tú existencia …es vital para mí…lo importante Ace, es que el mundo te recuerde y te reconozca por quién has sido, no por quién dicen que eres o por quién creen que fue tu padre…-el pecoso no daba crédito a lo que oía. Las palabras de Nerumi le aceleraban el pulso a cada segundo que pasaba…la agarró de las mejillas e hizo suya su mirada.

-Que pienses eso es…

-¿Importante?

-Para mí si…Pensé que tu reacción sería horrible…tenía…pánico…-confesó.

-No me importa tú pasado…solo tu presente y tu futuro…-le agarró una de las manos que tenía sobre sus mejillas.-tu destino…-sonrió.

-Ojala ese destino fuese junto a ti…-pronunció aquello sin pensar en un susurro casi intangible y efímero. Nerumi abrió los ojos de par en par, y de pronto apartó sus manos de sus mejillas y se separó de él casi una cuarta.

-No lo hagas…-Ace miró extrañado su reacción.

-¿Te he incomodado? Lo he dicho sin pensar…yo…

-No te enamores de mí…-lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué…?-Ace la miró sin comprender. La joven temblaba, todo su cuerpo se había estremecido bajo la mirada de aquel hombre. ¿Sin querer estaba sucumbiendo a él? No…no podía aceptarlo, no quería aceptarlo…Se hizo una promesa, no se enamoraría jamás de cualquiera…Entonces, ¿por qué tenía miedo? ¿Porque si estaba tan segura de lo que se prometió a sí misma el corazón le daba un vuelco a cada paso hacia él? Tenía que alejarse…acababa de notar en los ojos de Ace su deseo de tenerla, y no solo en sus ojos, sino también en sus palabras. No lo aceptaría jamás…

-No…no está bien y lo sabes…-tartamudeó apartándole la mirada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-estaba siendo demasiado claro. Aquella presión la ponía de los nervios.

-Somos hermanos ¿no?…es otro vínculo el que nos une…

-La sangre no…-se acercó a ella. Nerumi lo miró nerviosa y empezó a retroceder.

-Te haré daño…-Ace paró en su camino.

-Nerumi…-le gustaba. Su "hermana" pequeña le gustaba muchísimo…Pero… ¿por qué? Supuestamente aquella atracción debería de estar mal… ¿pero por qué pensaba que no lo estaba? Desde luego, él no estaba dispuesto a seguir con aquel sentimiento, sin embargo…

-Dime… ¿por qué tienes que estropearlo todo?

-¿Qué?-Ace la miró aparentando incredulidad.- ¿Quién ha dicho nada de amor? Soy un pirata Nerumi…-rió altivo con los brazo cruzados.-no me van esas cosas.

-Ah entonces es otra cosa…-Nerumi lo observó espantada.- ¿Acaso los hombres no sabéis guiaros por otra cosa que no sean vuestros instintos más básicos?

-¿Instintos básicos?-el pecoso la miró sorprendido.-No sé como puedes pensar eso de mí…

-Y si no es amor y no es lo otro… ¿Entonces qué es?-exigió una respuesta.

-No lo sé…-susurró el moreno. Confesando así, que algo si sentía. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Aunque fuese demasiado pequeño como para darle la suficiente importancia.

-Aun así…no lo hagas…ese "no lo sé" que sientes quizás pueda ser algo mayor dentro de un tiempo…-su voz parecía afligida. Él la miraba con una sonrisa triste en los labios.-y no soy para ti… soy caprichosa, egoísta, irresponsable, mimada, a veces desagradable, muchas veces desagradable…-los nervios le fallaban.-…además, yo…-dudó-…no te veo de la forma que tú piensas…

-¿Y crees que yo te veo así?-ella asintió. Ace suspiró.-ya te he dicho que esas cosas no son para mí…

-Tu forma de mirarme…-lo interrumpió haciendo caso omiso a sus últimas palabras.-…de tratarme…-Y él maldijo su suerte. Nerumi se había dado cuenta para su desgracia…-sé que como hermano mayor siempre dijiste que era tu deber protegernos, pero…tengo la sensación de que no me quieres proteger como a una herma…-de pronto calló. Por lo visto estaba hiriendo su orgullo.

-Te equivocas de medio a medio al pensar que estoy enamorado de ti…-Nerumi se mordió el labio cuando observó como la miraba serio, enfadado y dolido.-Soy un hombre libre y sin ataduras. El amor no está entre mis sueños. Prefiero tener aventuras con mujeres y ya está. Si me enamorase de ti…-se acercó de nuevo a ella y la miró aun más serio que antes-tendría un yugo demasiado grande sobre mi espalda.-Y lo hizo. Sin duda era la persona más horrible encima de la tierra. Un ser despreciable que no era capaz de aceptar la realidad. Un ser que le estaba haciendo daño a ella. Una persona que él mismo despreciaría…- Mi vida es la libertad, mi familia la que está bajo mi bandera, mi amor es el mar, el riesgo y la aventura…No te equivoques...-continuó como pudo.-no sería capaz de arriesgar nada de eso por ninguna mujer…-se giró para salir de la habitación. ¿Acaso intentaba convencerse a sí mismo con aquellas palabras? Acaba de soltar un veneno letal por la boca, estaba seguro de que le había hecho daño a ella pero… ¿era eso lo que quería…?

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me miras así?-la voz de la muchacha temblaba. Se sentía tremendamente pequeñita y frágil al lado de aquel hombre.

-Eres mi hermana pequeña…-contesto lo más normal que pudo sin que se le notara flaquear.-no voy a mirarte o a tratarte como a cualquier otra mujer…

Pero lo cierto era que no tenía respuesta que darle a ella sobre su pregunta. Eso era algo que se guardaría para él. Salió del salón con un nudo en la garganta. De nuevo el remordimiento recorría sus pensamientos. Se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo y lo sabía a la perfección…y no solo eso…la había despreciado con sus estúpidas palabras…-Rayos…joder…-susurró a la vez que entraba en su habitación y se tapaba la cara con sus manos.-qué diablos me pasa con ella…maldita sea…

Nerumi se sentó en el sofá. Se acarició las mejillas mojadas, su corazón aun palpitaba con fuerza hasta que empezó a calmarse. Quizás se precipitó al pensar que Ace sentía algo por ella. Y al parecer, incluso se había enfadado por pensar así…Se sentía dolida…terriblemente pesarosa y atormentada…y en aquel momento, para su desgracia, recordó a la perfección las palabras que salieron por la boca de la mujer que odiaba tanto: "¿Es eso lo que quieres en tu vida? ¿Vivir como una cualquiera en manos de un hombre que lo mejor que puede hacerte es forzarte a cualquier cosa?..."

Es verdad, los piratas no podían amar. Significaba poner en juego su libertad y la mayoría de ellos ni se planteaban que significaba aquella palabra. Entendió entonces que su tía tenía razón. Ace solo querría tener entre sus brazos a cualquier mujer pasajera para cubrir sus necesidades…como cualquier otro pirata…como cualquier otro hombre…todos eran iguales al fin y al cabo… ¿pero porque se sentía así entonces? La había rechazado hasta el punto casi de menospreciarla. Y le dolía…sin saber por qué le comprimía el pecho aquella sensación…Suspiró…al parecer Portgas D. Ace no tenía otro sueño en su mente que no fuera la aventura, el mar y el riesgo…ella no formaría parte de ese sueño nunca…

…

Se había pasado la mañana de aquí a allá buscando algún tipo de información acerca de Kurohige. Sin embargo, poco había encontrado. Llegó a casa de Reiko sobre el medio día con la intención de avisar a Nerumi para que se marcharan. Pocas ganas tenía de pasar otra noche a la intemperie en el mar. Pero cuando llegó…

-Reiko, buenas tardes.-sonrió.

-Buenas Ace, ¿has almorzado?

-No, pero no te preocupes, he venido a por Nerumi, nos marchamos ya.

-¿Has terminado de hacer eso tan importante que tenías pensado?

-Sí…pero no ha servido de nada…-se sentó en el sofá rendido. Reiko sonrió.

-Pues lamento decirte que Nerumi no está en casa.

-¿A no?-Ace la miró sorprendido.

-No, después de desayunar salió. Dijo que iba a explorar.-el pecoso sonrió.-aunque parecía triste cuando se marchó. ¿Tienes idea de qué puede pasarle? No quiso contarme nada.-entonces recordó la charla de la noche anterior.

-Pues…no lo sé…-fingió.

-Espero que nada grave…te prepararé algo de comer anda, estoy segura de que Nerumi está al llegar…

…

El paisaje blanco de los alrededores del pueblo era realmente hermoso. Incluso le había alegrado un poco el día aquella tranquilidad, aquella paz…por un instante el pesar y el dolor que había padecido la noche anterior se había disipado por completo. Aunque aun se preguntaba el porqué sentía aquel dolor…

Bajo una colina nevada más hasta llegar a divisar el mar. Poco a poco, con una sonrisa en la cara y entonando una canción se adentró en el paisaje hasta llegar a un acantilado. El viento en aquel lugar arreciaba más fuerte que en otra parte de la isla. Aquello hizo que la visión se le nublase un poco, no obstante, pudo contemplar a la perfección algo que llamó su atención significativamente, la enorme balsa que estaba anclada a la orilla del mar cerca de unas formaciones rocosas y que no pasaba desapercibida a sus ojos. Sorprendida y a la vez curiosa, bajó del acantilado en dirección a aquella balsa para observarla más detenidamente. Allí abajo el viento era casi inexistente y las olas rompían contra las rocas de forma suave. Entonces fue cuando le llamó la atención algo de aquella embarcación. Portaba unas enormes velas negras en cuyo centro se dibujaban a la perfección tres calaveras.

-Qué maravilla de la naturaleza, ¿verdad capitán?-una voz masculina y suave resonó a sus espaldas. A Nerumi le dio un vuelco al corazón.

-¡Zehahahahaha! Estoy totalmente de acuerdo-a su espalda una risotada que le puso los bellos de punta.- ¿No es gran cosa nuestro barco cierto?-Nerumi se giró poco a poco hasta encontrarse con un enorme pirata, con el pelo y la barba oscura, ropajes llamativos y a su parecer, bastante gordo. Iba acompañado de otros dos con una pinta bastante extraña. Uno de ellos llevaba un bastón, y el otro parecía bastante fuerte y musculoso. Aun así estuvo segura desde el primer momento que eran piratas, y no de los "buenos".

-Disculpen, yo ya me iba-poco a poco y con el miedo en el cuerpo, la joven pasó por el lado del pirata que parecía ser el capitán. El hombre la miró con curiosidad.

-No sabía que las mujeres de esta isla infernal fuesen tan guapas, ¡Zehahaha!-Nerumi que le daba la espalda se quedó paralizada, observó cómo sus acompañantes la miraban con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Un escalofrío desagradable recorrió todo su cuerpo. Parecía que sus piernas se habían paralizado por el miedo y era incapaz de avanzar. Por un momento se enfadó consigo misma y su maldita curiosidad, de nuevo estaba metida en otro lío sin querer… ¿por qué demonios tenía tan mala suerte?, se preguntó.

-Me temo que se equivoca, no soy de aquí.-habló casi por impulso, aunque enseguida se arrepintió de ello. El pirata se adelantó unos pasos hasta quedarse frente a ella mientras que los otros se mantenían detrás. Si quería huir, no tenía escapatoria posible.

-¡Así que una joven aventurera en busca de sus sueños ¿no?-el pirata sonrió y por un momento ella pareció tranquilizarse al no ver en él malas intenciones, aun sabiendo la mala pinta que tenía.

-¡Ojalá fuese así!-sonrió correspondiendo-pero tiene delante a la aventurera más debilucha que existe, así que dudo que llegue muy lejos en mi aventura de pirata.

-¿Pirata? ¿No tienes acaso una tripulación? ¿Viajas sola tal vez?

-No, no estoy oficialmente en ninguna tripulación, viajo con A…-sin embargo se lo pensó.-con mi hermano mayor.-acertó. Sabía que Ace era conocido y no quería causarle más problemas o enemigos…-aun así no hago más que causarle problemas.-sonrió con cara de circunstancia mientras se llevaba una mano al pelo.

-¿Ser fuerte? ¡Zehahahaha eso tiene fácil solución preciosa!-de pronto el pirata se dio la vuelta y se lanzó hacia su balsa, montándose en ella con gran agilidad a pesar de su peso, pensó la joven sorprendida. Los otros dos compañeros lo siguieron sin mencionar palabra- ¡Los sueños no solo se cumplen a base de fuerza!-de pronto le lanzó un pequeño saquito que ella cogió al vuelo con avidez y lo observó desconcertada.- ¡Pero la fuerza ayuda la gran mayoría de las veces! ¡Zehahahaha! ¡Eso que tienes te ayudará a cumplir los sueños que anhelas! ¡Y a ser una gran pirata! ¡Este mar está lleno de peligros! ¡Y no solo habló de las bestias que lo habitan, si no de los hombres que lo navegan!-De pronto, soltó amarras.

-¡Espere! ¡No me ha dicho su nombre! ¡¿Por qué me ayuda?-le gritó mientras veía como se alejaba de la costa.

-¡Para que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea la fuerza la que cambie nuestro destino! ¡Zehahahahaha!-Nerumi sonrió y alzó la mano para despedirse…Al final no había parecido tan mala…persona…

Caminó hacia el pueblo observando el pequeño obsequio que le había dado aquel pirata. "¿Qué será?" se preguntó. Abrió la bolsa con cuidado y miró en su interior, en él, había unas especies de cerezas diminutas y azules. La de ojos verdes miró extrañada la mala pinta que parecía tener aquel manjar. Quizás aquel pirata estaba loco o mal de la cabeza y lo que quería era matarla envenenándola con aquello. Aquel pensamiento le pareció bastante lógico y estúpido a la vez…que el hombre no la conocía de nada como para envenenarla…aun así, lo mejor sería esconder aquella bolsa y no tratar el asunto de aquel pirata con Ace…Estaba segura de que serían más problemas y discusiones y aquel día pocas ganas tenía de discutir o hablar, al menos con él…Así que guardó la bolsita en su mochila a buen recaudo…

Pasaba la hora del almuerzo cuando llegó a casa de Reiko…

-Nerumi, ¿dónde te habías metido?-la mujer la miró preocupada.- ¿estás bien?

-Si Reiko, tranquila solo estaba dando un paseo por los alrededores y he tardado más de la cuenta.-sonrió mientras se deshacía del abrigo.

-Menos mal… ¿te apetece comer algo?

-Me encantaría.-la siguió hasta la cocina.

-Ace llegó antes del almuerzo con el pensamiento de que os marcharais pero le dije que no estabas.

-¿Y dónde está?-susurró entristecida de repente.

-Pensó en echarse una siesta hasta que llegaras. Al parecer no ha tenido una buena noche, y tampoco una buena mañana…-Reiko le sirvió la sopa a una Nerumi que escuchaba atenta sus palabras aunque cabizbaja.-oye, no es por meterme, suelo ser bastante discreta pero…anoche, ¿ocurrió algo?-Nerumi desvió la mirada hacia la sopa, estaba abatida.

-Digamos que aclaramos bastantes cosas…-susurró mordiéndose el labio. La mujer, que la miraba con ternura, sonrió.

-¿Pero estás bien?

-¿Acaso debo estar mal? cada uno es dueño de su vida, de su destino y de sus sueños. Cada uno decide qué y quién quiere ser en este mar. Me quedó…muy claro…-susurró más para sí misma que para el mundo.

-Por mi experiencia he de decirte, si no es atrevimiento, que los dos os estáis equivocando.-Nerumi la miró sin comprender.-Tu por pensar que no sientes, él por mentirse a sí mismo…-entonces cambió su gesto a sorpresa.-soy bastante observadora, no te puedes hacer una idea de lo que siente ese joven por ti. Cada vez que te mira es como una declaración. Y tú…-sonrió-…y tu sonrisa tonta…

-Pero es imposible…pertenecemos a mundos distintos. Yo no lo aceptaré, tuve mi mala experiencia…no quiero sufrir ni hacer que los demás sufran…además, él es mi hermano…

-¿Lo es? ¿O es lo que tú quieres creerte para no aceptarlo?

En aquel instante, Ace entró en la cocina y ambas guardaron silencio. El pecoso las miró a una y a otra. Se notaba que le estaban ocultando algo.

-¿Es cosa mía o mi presencia ha hecho que vuestra conversación termine? ¿Qué ocurre?-Nerumi iba a contestar pero Reiko la interrumpió adelantándose.

-En absoluto, Nerumi me contaba cómo le ha ido el paseo de esta mañana. Y luego hemos hablado de temas de mujeres que tienen que ver con mi embarazo, quizás por eso nos hemos callado cuando has entrado Ace, por prudencia y decencia. No está bien visto que una mujer hable de sus intimidades como si hablase del tiempo ¿no crees?-rió.

-Visto así…-Ace correspondió a esa risa.-Estoy seguro de que a Nerumi le vendría bien algún que otro consejo ¿no?-la miró con picardía. Sin embargo, la joven se levantó de su asiento enfadada y salió por la puerta dando un portazo y dejando a un Ace totalmente desorientado.- ¿Y ahora qué?-buscó en Reiko la explicación a aquel comportamiento.

-Que poco tacto tienes…-la mujer lo miró con resignación.

-¿Por qué?-seguía sin comprender, que sabía a la perfección que aquellas cosas emocionales no se le dieron nunca bien. Y entender a mujeres como Nerumi menos.

-No sé qué física existe entre vosotros dos, solo te aconsejo que no le hagas daño…

-¿Qué quiere decir con…?-la mujer volvió a interrumpirlo.

-El pasado es difícil de superar a veces, pero es necesario aceptarlo para poder afrontar el futuro, y sobre todo el presente…Si te lo propones, y vas con buenos modos, quizás ella te abra su corazón marchito…-aquello parecía un maldito acertijo de viejas se dijo el pecoso con el ceño fruncido en su mirada.

-El pasado...-susurró a la vez que intentaba atar cabos.

La mujer salió de la cocina para dejarlo con sus pensamientos, que falta le hacía, Ace se sentó y bebió un poco de agua del vaso que minutos antes Nerumi había utilizado. Tras varios minutos de dar vueltas, de pronto, averiguó el "acertijo" y el remordimiento empezó a corroerle por dentro… Sabía que la de ojos verdes había tenido una mala experiencia en cuanto a los hombres. Lo supo desde que visitaron el cementerio antes de marcharse de Libertad. Pero, no se le había pasado por la cabeza preguntarle si alguien la esperaba en algún lugar o como mínimo saber si aun estaba viva aquella persona. Supuso que lo mejor era no mencionar el tema hasta que no tuviera suficiente confianza en él como para contarle tal cosa. No obstante, sería algo sobre lo que intentaría indagar más, aunque fuera indirectamente…

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que quizás pudiera sentir por ella, él no dejaba de ser quién era…un pirata. Un pirata que se predispuso una meta y un objetivo desde el principio de su aventura. Y enamorarse no estaba entre esas metas…era libre, y así quería seguir siendo. Correr aventuras, vivir saboreando el riesgo y afrontando los peligros y dificultades que se le presentaran para poder ser más fuerte…Una mujer no era para él. Siempre pensó que ellas tendrían otros planes en sus vidas. Casarse, tener hijos…Y nada de aquello le hacía ilusión. Siempre se había visto envejecer solo y con millones de anécdotas a su espalda. O simplemente morir en algún lugar que no fuese olvidado por nadie durante los siglos venideros…Y aquella forma de vida era totalmente incompatible con su ideología. Sencillamente era algo imposible…

No obstante…ahí estaba ella…después de diez años había conseguido despertar en él algo que jamás creyó que despertaría, que ninguna mujer le había despertado antes…Se rió de sí mismo al verse tan vulnerable por unos ojos bonitos y unas curvas perfectas…Suspiró…Y en aquel momento ella hizo acto de presencia en la cocina…no mencionó palabra, pero por un instante volvió a sentirse extasiado con aquel aroma a azahar que desprendía, con la devoción y el cuidado que tenía con cada cosa que pasaba por sus manos…Por un instante incluso se imaginó aquellas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, acariciándole el pelo o simplemente entrelazadas con las suyas…La vio salir de la habitación por la puerta de atrás con una cesta en las manos y el abrigo puesto cubriéndole la cabeza…Estaba preciosa con aquella rojez en sus mejillas y en la nariz por el frío…Sonrió…y entonces estuvo seguro, no solo eran sus ojos o sus curvas, o su bonita sonrisa…era ella, en todos sus aspectos…en su carácter, en su forma de ser…No se trataba de arriesgar su libertad por una mujer cualquiera, sino por ella…

…

Iba a por leña para calentar la chimenea. Aquella tarde se presentaba bastante fría y con un alta probabilidad de que nevara. Al pasar por la cocina lo había visto sentado allí en la mesa, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Y sin querer un pellizco le agarró el estómago…

Al salir, comenzó a guardar la leña en la cesta que había dejado en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que dos rastros de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Dejó de hacer su tarea y desolada se sentó sobre la nieve para luego mirar al cielo. Temblaba. Aunque no de frío. Se sentía desorientada, sin rumbo. No podía permanecer con Ace de por vida, él tenía unos nakamas que ya le acompañaban…se sentía sola, perdida, como un naufrago en una enorme isla desierta…Y lo peor era que no podía dejar de llorar…

De pronto, apreció unos pasos a su espalda. Se negó a darse la vuelta, no quería encontrarse con su mirada acusadora o arrogante. Sin embargo, aquella persona se paró en el camino y ella casi por instinto dejó de llorar. No se permitiría el lujo de que la viera llorar. Ni mucho menos por él…De repente una voz gritó.

-¡Nerumi cuidado!-la joven se apartó antes de que el marine que se encontraba a su espalda la agarrara. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la situación. Había dos marines en frente de ella. Uno mantenía retenida a Lyly que luchaba por librarse del agarre. El otro la apuntaba con un revólver.

-Señorita D. Mero, queda arrestada. Será mejor que no se resista, si no quiere que la pequeña sufra algún daño.-la de ojos verdes levantó las manos y se levantó poco a poco del suelo nevado.

-Déjela en el suelo por favor…-la voz le temblaba.

-Creo que no está en condiciones de exigir nada.-contestó el marine con seriedad. Tenía toda la pinta de ser otro capitán. Observó nerviosa como su subordinado apuntaba a Lyly con un revólver.

-¡Por Dios suéltela no es más que una niña! ¡Iré donde quiera!-el hombre se acercó con unas esposas en sus manos.

-Lo haré cuando la tenga bajo mis pies.-la miró con ira para luego agarrarla con fuerza de la muñeca y colocarle las esposas.-Así es como debes estar…la piratería no le corresponde a una niña mimada y de clase como usted y menos cuando es cómplice de matar a un capitán de la marina.-el hombre le levantó la mano propinándole un tortazo en la mejilla a la joven dejándola caer al suelo.

-¡Nerumi!-gritó Lyly al borde del llanto.

-Cállela soldado…si no deja de gritar no dude en dispararle…-el capitán se dio la vuelta para mirar a la niña-no tengo ganas de organizar un escándalo en este pueblucho…Y menos que se aparez…¡aaagghh!-de pronto una cadena rodeaba su cuello asfixiándole.

-¡Dile que la suelte!-gritó la de ojos verdes que había atrapado al capitán.

-Cre…es…qu…tienes…más…fuer…za…que…yo…-el capitán tiró de la cadena y levantó a Nerumi casi una cuarta del suelo. Sin embargo, la joven en su forcejeo le propinó al capitán una patada en sus "partes bajas" e instantáneamente cayó al suelo del propio dolor. En aquel instante, Nerumi en un rápido movimiento agarró el arma de fuego del marine y apuntó al soldado raso que la miraba temblando.

-Suéltala…-obedeció. Casi de forma fugaz dejó escapar a Lyly que buscó refugió tras la de ojos verdes. Pero al pasar por el lado del capitán este le agarró el tobillo y la dejó caer al suelo nevado y frío,

-¡Ah! ¡Suéltame!-la pequeña gritó y soltó un par de lágrimas. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Nerumi apretó el gatillo propinándole un par de balazos en la espalda…

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa…

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?-Reiko entró alarmada en la cocina donde un Ace permanecía totalmente dormido a causa de su ya conocida enfermedad.-¡Ace!-la mujer lo zarandeó hasta que se despertó.

-¿Qué…qué pasa?-la miró somnoliento y desconcertado.

-¡He oído fuera un disparo!-gritó. Rápidamente, Ace se levantó. El sueño se le había pasado de golpe. Salió por la puerta seguido de Reiko y observó el panorama.

-¡Lyly!-gritó su madre. La pequeña, que se abrazaba a la de ojos verdes, desesperada, salió corriendo en dirección a su madre.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Hija por Dios!-ambas se abrazaron.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien?

Ace se acercó al soldado que aun se mantenía de pie, estaba realmente enfadado. Prendió su mano derecha en fuego y sin pensárselo dos veces, le propinó al marine un puñetazo lanzándolo contra los árboles más próximos. Ante el golpe, se desplomó al suelo manchando la nieve de rojo.

Poco a poco se acercó a Nerumi, que había hincado las rodillas en el frío suelo. Tenía un revólver en las manos temblorosas y el capitán permanecía postrado sobre la nieve con dos tiros y una mancha de sangre alrededor.

-Nerumi…-el pecoso se agachó frente a ella, tenía las muñecas rojas y encadenadas.- ¿estás bien?-la joven levantó la cabeza y lo miró, y sin mencionar palabra soltó el arma y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Él la abrazó con una enorme sonrisa.

-Ha sido horrible…-contestó.

-Podrías haberme llamado…

-Hay cosas que tengo que aprender por mí misma… ¿no?-se separó de él para mirarlo con una leve sonrisa.

-Has empezado con buena puntería.-rió mientras se levantaba. Ella lo imitó.-vamos dentro, será mejor que nos vayamos cuánto antes, saben que estamos aquí.

-Podemos poner en peligro a Reiko y su familia. Será lo mejor.-Nerumi se adelantó en el paso. Él permaneció un instante observando su hazaña. Y entonces, a partir de aquella locura que había cometido la joven, a él se le ocurrió una gran idea…

….

-Aich…-aquellas muñecas ensangrentadas le dolían a horrores mientras Reiko se las curaba y las vendaba.

Ace, que recogía todas las cosas de ambos, escuchaba atento a Lyly que contaba extasiada la aventura que habían tenido hacía unos minutos y como Nerumi le había salvado la vida sin titubear.

-¿Dónde aprendió a hacer eso?

-Creo que lo ha aprendido ella sola Lyly. Aunque tengo la intención de enseñarle algo más, no está acostumbrada a tratar con la marina todos los días.-rió. La pequeña lo siguió.- ¿Nos vamos?-se asomó a la puerta de la cocina y miró a ambas mujeres con una sonrisa.

-Sí.- Reiko ató la venda de la muñeca izquierda terminando su labor de enfermera.

-Cuidaros muchísimo por favor…-le proporcionó un abrazo a Nerumi.

-Tú también. Sobre todo por el bebé que viene en camino.

-No sé como agradecerte que hayas salvado la vida de mi hija.

-Ella me la salvó antes a mí Reiko…-sonrió separándose del abrazo.

-Gracias…Y a ti también Ace. Eres un pirata excepcional, jamás me olvidaré de tu nombre, ni de la banda a la que perteneces…Ojalá que vivas y cambies tu forma de pensar un poco…me encantaría que algún día un hijo tuyo visitase esta isla…-sonrió.

-Reiko…-él se agachó en señal de respeto.-gracias por su hospitalidad. Aunque el tema de los hijos sea algo en lo que discrepe con usted, no hay duda de que es una madre increíble…y gracias por salvarnos la vida a nosotros también.

-Mi marido se entristecerá mucho con vuestra marcha…pero estoy segura de que no se arrepiente de haberos salvado.-sonrió.

-Entonces estamos en paz.-Nerumi sonrió y ambos se despidieron. Fuera la luna empezaba a acoger el cielo estrellado sobre un manto blanco de nieve…

…

Se habían pasado la noche caminando por aquel puerto sin nombre. Huyendo. Ya ni siquiera sabían de qué, o de quién, huían. Quizás de todos aquellos marines y caza recompensas que les estaban haciendo la vida imposible desde que salieron de Libertad. Habían llegado a uno de los muelles en busca del bote que los llevaría de nuevo al mar. Y nada más llegar, el moreno se encaramó al mismo de un salto para luego, retirar la cuerda con la que estaba amarrado al muelle.

-Vamos Nerumi, salta.-él le tendió la mano y ella la había agarrado sin pensárselo dos veces. Sin embargo, en un desliz al pisar la borda del bote, Nerumi se resbaló y a punto estuvo de caerse al mar de no ser porque el pecoso agarró su talle casi como un reflejo.- Ei! ¿Estás bien?-con tanta cercanía a la de ojos verdes se le subieron los colores. Y él sonrió picaresco cuando la vio apartarse tosiendo para disimularlo. No habían vuelto a tener ninguna conversación en lo referente a la noche anterior. Y aunque quería hablarlo, quizás tampoco fuese aquel momento el ideal…Su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sí me vas a tender la mano, ten más cuidado conmigo, porque sino la próxima vez no pienso agarrarla.-de nuevo a la defensiva. Él suspiró.

-Vámonos anda. Antes de que se den cuenta de que hemos salido de aquella taberna sin pagar.-rió. Después de salir de la casa de Reiko se habían parado a cenar. A él se le presentaba una noche en vela y con el estómago vacío sabía que no aguantaría mucho despierto. Puso en marcha el pequeño bote y se sentó sobre sus tablas.-además…-continuó. Le apetecía picarla, como siempre, quizás para recuperar el buen humor y la normalidad con ella-si no te has caído al mar es porque yo te he cogido…-acentuó su sonrisa de suficiencia.- ¡vaya reflejos que tienes!

-¡Cállate! Eso es porque no he dormido en toda la noche y es normal que me fallen los reflejos y las fuerzas.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa?-Nerumi desvió la mirada molesta. Él rió triunfal. Siempre conseguía enfadarla.

-¡Pues que sepas que si te hubieses llegado a caer tu no habría movido ni un dedo para salvarte!-replicó,

-Suerte que tengo mejores reflejos que tu. Seguramente y apuntado a la fuerza y destreza física,-se colocó ambos dedos en el mentón y cerró los ojos, pretendía poner una pose de concentración extrema. Nerumi lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas. -Umm…-de pronto chasqueó la lengua como si hubiese tenido la más genial de las ideas-En un forcejeo, ¡Tu habrías sido la que te hubieras caído al mar! Vamos, no puedes negarlo… ¡para esas cosas eres una negada!-y otra carcajada. Nerumi ofendida, se fue al extremo opuesto del bote.

-¡Vete al diablo!-él volvió a reírse.

-¡Venga ya Nerumi! ¿Vas a enfadarte? Sabes que estoy de broma…-apaciguó el tono.

-Olvídame…-le contestó seria. Él simplemente negó con la cabeza. En sus labios una sonrisa. Sin duda su joven hermana era muy inocente. Parecía que todo entre los dos volvía a la normalidad.

Aun era de noche, aunque poco a poco parecía que el cielo iba aclarándose. Sin embargo, y aunque sentía que iba a salir el sol a calentarlo todo, de pronto empezó a hacer algo de brisa bastante fresca. Vio a Nerumi tiritar de frío con aquel vestido de mangas cortas que llevaba puesto después de haberse quitado el abrigo. El moreno se colocó una de sus camisas que llevaba en su mochila de viaje. Y de uno de los laterales del bote sacó una manta. Siempre la había guardado ahí para casos de urgencia o por si el Log Pose dejaba de funcionar porque sí.

Se arrastró hasta llegar a su lado y la tapó con la manta. La joven se refugió en ella. Sin embargo, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Él solo pudo suspirar.

-Nerumi…lo siento…solo jugaba.-y un silencio tenso. Silencio que fue roto tras varios suspiros de la joven.

-Gracias Ace.-la miró sorprendido. Se esperaba cualquier tipo de respuesta e incluso de insulto antes que aquella. Iba a hablar, pero ella lo interrumpió.-por abrigarme ahora, por sacarme de allí, por ayudarme para que no me cayera al mar, por haberme ayudado aquel día cuando…-calló, no quería ni pensar en aquella noche donde a punto estuvieron de propasarse con ella-…jamás podré agradecértelo lo suficiente. Y quizás por mi culpa…

-No te preocupes. Soy un pirata, ¿cuánto más me pueden perseguir?-el moreno la interrumpió, para revolverle un poco el pelo.-Estate tranquila. Siempre tengo la situación controlada.-le guiñó un ojo a la chica, la cual sonrió.-En cuanto a lo del capitán y Lyly…quiero que sepas que estoy orgulloso de ti…-miró el agua salda que había en el horizonte.

-Muchas…-Nerumi se incorporó un poco y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero esta vez se le subieron a él los colores.-gracias…-y no contenta con aquella prueba de afecto, se arrulló en la manta y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Él, extasiado por un momento con la idea de tenerla cerca, le paso un brazo por el hombro atrayéndola más hacia sí.

-Oye Neru…-desde su posición solo podía ver aquella cabellera castaña y rizada que le gustaba tanto. Espera… ¿cuándo decidió que le gustaba? Se acomodó más aun el sombrero para quitarse aquel pensamiento de la cabeza e intentó seguir hablando.-he tenido una idea. Yo estoy buscando a Teach y bueno, es algo bastante peligroso para ti seguir mi camino…así que creo que vamos a ir a buscar a Luffy para que te quedes con él. ¿Qué te parece?-la chica no respondió.- ¿Nerumi?-había empezado a amanecer. El sol se fundía con el agua salada del mar. Él inclinó el rostro y vio como miraba extasiada el paisaje.

-No me importa ir dónde quieras…mientras pueda volver a ver este amanecer…

Ace alzó el semblante y contempló el panorama igual. E incluso, sin pensárselo, se había permitido el lujo de atraerla más en el agarre para proporcionarle calor. Y ella cedió, como si la conversación de la noche anterior nunca hubiese existido.

-Es magnífico ¿verdad? Esto es ser libre Neru…tener la oportunidad de contemplar…-de pronto guardó silencio, ella había encogido leventemente y él había bajado la vista, para encontrarse a una Nerumi joven y guapa totalmente dormida. Podía sentir su respiración pausada en su propio pecho. Tenía una carita dulce e inocente, y las mejillas sonrojadas por la humedad y el frío. Y fue cuando, por primera vez, le pareció la mujer más bella que había visto en su corta, aunque intensa, existencia.-tener la oportunidad de contemplarte…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Muchos años antes de que ambos nacieran, existía una ciudad en una isla del East Blue dónde se empezó a forjar una leyenda…

"Flash Back"

-¡Elizabeth vuelve aquí!-el Vicealmirante gritó con todas sus ganas a la jovencita rubia que salía corriendo calle abajo.

-¡Ni hablaaarr!-le respondió mientras le sacaba la lengua a la vez que corría.

El hombre al ver en su hija la desobediencia y burla hacia su persona, se puso rojo de ira y miró a la mujer que reía tras él con rabia.

-¡Marie! ¡¿Dime de quién ha sacado esta bravuconería mi hija?

-Creo que fue de su hermano mayor señor-respondió la mujer secándose las lágrimas de la risa.

-¡A donde va a llegar el mundo con tantos jóvenes insolentes! ¡Pienso meter a esa jovencita en la Marina hasta que aprenda a comportarse como quién debe ser!

-Creo que eso será imposible señor...

-¡Qué nos apostamos!

…

-¡Rayleigh!-la muchacha de apenas 17 años saludó al joven peli castaño que preparaba su pequeña embarcación para irse a pescar.

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Por fon llegas!-le tendió la mano y ella la agarró para saltar a la barca con la agilidad que le permitía el vestido.

-Siento haber tardado, mi padre estaba irritable.

-Algún día ese viejo descubrirá con quién andas y no saldré muy bien parado.

-¿Acaso le tienes miedo?-la de ojos verdes lo miró con fingida incredulidad.

-Me temo que le tendré miedo el día que dejes de burlarte de mí…

-Lo que tu digas, ¿nos vamos ya o qué?-puso los brazos en jarra.

-¡Deja de darme órdenes! ¿Crees que tengo ganas de llevarte a esa dichosa isla de ahí?-señaló a la isla que se alzaba unos kilómetros más al norte, no muy alejada de donde estaban en aquel momento,

-Esté bien, está bien…por favor, llévame.

-Aun no entiendo para qué demonios quieres ir allí.-el joven puso en marcha la balsa con desgana. La joven iba a protestar cuando de repente alguien llamó su atención.

-¡Oooooii! ¡Vosotros!-de pronto escucharon una voz a sus espaldas. Ambos se giraron y miraron incrédulos a un joven que los saludaba desde el muelle con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y un sombrero de paja.

-¿Quién es ese idiota?-preguntó la rubia con un pequeño tic en la ceja derecha.

-No tengo ni idea…¡ ¿Qué quieres?-gritó Silver.

-¡ ¿Sois pirataaas?

-¡ ¿Quée? ¡¿Piratas?-Elizabeth lanzó un grito de horror, pero al momento se recompuso.- ¡¿Acaso nos ves pinta de piratas?-el moreno del muelle se quedó pensativo un rato.- ¿Y ahora que hace…? ¿Por qué se lo piensa…?-susurró sin entender la situación.

-A lo mejor él si es un pirata.-sugirió Rayleigh.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Oh Dios mío seguro que viene capturarme!-rápidamente se escondió tras el joven de ojos marrones.

-¿Quieres estarte quieta? ¡Sal de ahí! ¿Quién querría capturarte? Ni que fueras una belleza…-ironizó.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?-alzó un puño amenazante-¡Repítelo!

-¡Si no sois piratas!-de pronto el muchacho del sombrero de paja llamó su atención.- ¡Uniros a mi tripulacióoonn!-proclamó a los cuatro vientos, los dos que estaban en la balsa lo miraron sorprendidos. Él sin embargo mantenía una enorme sonrisa y se agarraba el sombrero.

-Ni lo sueñes…-Rayleigh contestó mientras se acercaba un poco al muelle.

-¡Venga ya!-contestó el otro.- ¡Te haré mi subcapitán! ¡Mi segundo de a bordo!-le alzó un pulgar.

-¿Y por qué debería enrolarme en una tripulación como la tuya cuando ni siquiera sé tu nombre?-Elizabeth observaba curiosa la conversación entre los dos hombres.

-Mi nombre es Gol D. Roger.

-¿Y tu misión en este vástago mar es…?

-Quiero ser el hombre más libre del mundo, ¡ser el próximo Rey de los Piratas!-de pronto a la rubia le dio un vuelco al corazón, mientras que el peli castaño sonrió con amplitud.

-Está bien, te acompañaré.-la mujer miró incrédula a su amigo.-pero solo con una condición.-Roger sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Cuál?

-Hazla una mujer y luego me la devuelves tan cuerda como tú, ¿quieres?-pidió con puro sarcasmo. Rayleigh empujó a Elizabeth que cayó en los brazos del hombre del sobrero de paja.

-¡Idiota! ¿Acaso me estas apostando?

-Ojalá pudiera.-le soltó con desdén. De pronto la joven calló y se mordió el labio inferior, a diferencia de la protesta que solía soltar siempre. Rayleigh, amarró el bote al muelle y saltó sobre sus sólidas maderas. Luego le tendió la mano al moreno, el cual la agarró al instante.-me gustan las aventuras y el riesgo, estoy cansado de este pueblucho y de su gente. Tengo ganas de navegar. ¿Y por qué no? Describir el mundo con un loco como tú hará más interesante la partida. Viajaré bajo tu bandera.

-¿Sabes dónde te metes? Ya te he dicho que mi meta es ser el hombre más libre del mundo.

-Jamás pretendí ser pirata en mi vida, supongo que pensaba que no estaba a mi alcance, pero ahora…el mundo da muchas vueltas amigo.-sonrió con picardía. Roger lo imitó.- ¡¿Qué te parece si vamos a beber y me cuentas esa aspiración y ese sueño que pretendes alcanzar?-ambos se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar.

-¡¿Y qué pasa conmigo?-gritó la joven que hasta entonces había sido ignorada.

-¡Ahí tienes la barca! ¡Deja de molestar! ¡¿No eres tan valiente?-ni siquiera se giró, simplemente le alzó la mano para despedirse de ella.

-¿Quién es? ¿No viene con nosotros?-le preguntó el moreno.

-Déjala, tiene su propio sueño hecho, y prácticamente la vida resuelta siendo quién es…-le contestó.

-Imbécil…-susurró la joven cuando habían caminado los dos una distancia considerable. De nuevo, volvió a montarse en la balsa, pero esta vez ella sola. Soltó amarras y partió hacia la isla, con el ceño fruncido…

Un poco más alejados del lugar, dos hombres habían observado la escena con enorme sonrisa en el rostro…

-¿Parece que la situación nos favorece no?-susurró el más alto con la voz ronca.

-Yo iré a por la chica…tu encárgate de Roger…

…

Elizabeth había anclado la pequeña balsa en la playa y se dirigía por un camino de arena hacia una casa que había colina arriba. Desde hacía algún tiempo había entablado una enorme amistad con una anciana llamada Hanon que vivía allí arriba en busca de la tranquilidad y la paz que el ambiente verde del césped sobre el campo podía ofrecerle. Le encantaba ir a aquel lugar repleto de naturaleza y de la libertad que los muros de su casa no le proporcionaban. Pero sobre todo, le gustaba visitar a aquella anciana por sus historias. Solía contarle infinidad de aventuras sobre el mar que se hallaba más allá de su vista, no en vano lo había surcado casi de punta a punta. Cuando era niña siempre había creído aquellas fábulas y aunque con el tiempo ya no fueran tan creíbles, no podía evitar que le encantara escucharlas y que provocaran en ella cierto grado de entusiasmo y rebeldía. En aquella ocasión y con motivo del octogésimo cumpleaños de la anciana, la rubia le llevaba en su bolso un pequeño obsequio. Cuando llegó a la casa abrió la puerta corredera sin llamar.

-¡Hanon-san he vuelto!-la anciana, que se entretenía haciendo punto en una hamaca, sonrió.

-¡Pequeña! Pensé que no vendrías está semana.

-He conseguido escapar Hanon, aunque tengo la sensación de que mi padre sospecha algo.-la joven soltó el bolso y se sentó en una silla.

-Sabes que no quiero causarte problemas con ese Vicealmirante que tienes por padre. No hace falta que vengas tan a menudo.

-¡¿Cómo que no? Y hoy con más motivo debía venir.-Elizabeth sacó de su bolso una cajita cuadrada envuelta y se la tendió con una enorme sonrisa-¡Felicidades!-la mujer se llevó las manos a la boca.

-¡Te has acordado!-iba a cogerlo cuando de repente, ambas escucharon un fuerte estruendo y observaron como una bala había traspasado la pared de bambú casi rozando sus cabezas -¡Al suelo!-la rubia obedeció.

-¿Quién diablos ha disparado…?-susurró mientras se arrastraba para mirar entre las rendijas de la pared. Y a través de ellas observó como un hombre de mediana edad con una pinta terrible de pirata volvía a apuntar a la pared con la lengua fuera y entrecerrando un ojo. De pronto otro disparo. La rubia volvió a agachar la cabeza.

-Viene a por ti jovencita, sal por la puerta de atrás inmediatamente….-susurró Hanon.

-¿Qué…? ¡Ni hablar! ¡No voy a dejarte sola con ese perturbado!-de pronto otro disparo. Y unos segundos después la puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par.

-¡Aquí estás!-El hombre gritó y miró con el ceño fruncido a la rubia. Elizabeth se incorporó y se colocó delante de la anciana.

-¡Corre por amor a Dios!-le gritó Hanon.

-Pero…-Elizabeth la miró con culpabilidad.

De pronto el pirata volvió a apuntarlas, la anciana se dio cuenta y antes de que apretará el gatillo, se colocó delante de la muchacha…y de pronto…un disparo y un susurro…

-Corre…

…

-¡Buajaaa! ¡Qué hartón de comer!-Roger se relamía los labios cuál gato al terminar su rico pescado.

-Esa taberna es la mejor de la ciudad sin duda.-sonrió Silver mientras caminaba con ambos brazos tras la nuca.

-Qué razón.-le contestó.

-Será mejor que busquemos ese dichoso barco que quieres, porque en mi balsa pocos mares veremos.-sonrió pesaroso.

-¡Cierto! Aunque… ¿estás seguro?

-Ya te he dicho que sí…-Roger lo miró con sospecha.- ¿Por qué diablos me miras así?

-Pues por…-de repente un disparó rozó la cabeza de ambos chicos que miraron apremiados al frente.

-¡Gol D. Roger! Que placer volverte a encontrar…-el del sombrero de paja lo miró extrañado.

-¿Quién es ese?-le preguntó a Rayleigh mientras que el pirata frente a ellos se había caído redondo al suelo.

-¡¿Cómo que quién soy?-se incorporó furioso.- ¡Soy Fugem el pirata más temido del East Blue!-gritó mientras ponía una pose heroica.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tío?-le susurró Silver a su capitán.

-No sé…

-¡No me ignoréis!-les volvió a gritar.- ¡Tú! ¡Maldito Roger! ¡Te llevaste mi barco y lo hundiste con mi tripulación dentro!

-¡Aaaah! ¡Ya lo recuerdo!-se chocó las palmas con una sonrisa.- ¡Lo siento fue un error!-bajó la cabeza en posición de disculpas. Sin embargo, el pirata rojo de cólera volvió a alzar el arma y disparó al aire.

-¡Menos risa! ¡Devuélvemelo!-de nuevo apuntó al moreno.

-Oi… ¿recuerda que me dijiste en la taberna que me mostrarías tus habilidades?-Rayleigh lo miró con una sonrisa pícara y se desenfundó la espada que llevaba a la espalda.

-¡Lo he entendido!-con una velocidad imperceptible Silver atacó al pirata causándole una brecha en el brazo donde tenía el revólver, haciendo así que tirara el arma al suelo y él también sacase su espada. Mientras tanto no vio como Roger se le acercaba y le propinaba un puñetazo lanzándolo contra la pared más cercana.

-¡Jajajaja!-Fugem comenzó a reírse mientras se levantaba de suelo y se sacudía los escombros.- ¡No sé si te conviene luchar!-ambos se pusieron en guardia.-Si no me devuelves un barco…Tu amiga tiene las horas contadas…

-¡¿Qué?-Roger abrió los ojos de par en par y Rayleigh se giró para mirar horrorizado la isla que se alzaba a su espalda.

-Elizabeth…-susurró, de pronto un vuelco al corazón.

-¡Rayleigh!-el moreno lo llamó mientras se remangaba la camiseta. El peli castaño observó a su capitán.-encárgate de ella…voy a matar a este tipo…-Roger estaba furioso, lo notó inmediatamente en su mirada asesina.- ¡Y protégela con tu vida! Es mi nakama…

-Mierda…-sin cuestionar porqué la había llamado así, Rayleigh se enfundó la catana a la espalda y corrió hacia la balsa más cercana para llegar a la isla lo antes posible…

"Fin del Flash Black"

...

Graciaas a tod s mis lectores y a tod s los que me han dejado algún comentario!

Espero que este capítulo os guste ^^. Tenía ganas de escribir algo de esta mini historia y me pareció realmente interesante incluirla aquí.

Nos vemos! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

Una semana después de abandonar la casa de Reiko, en una isla de nombre impronunciable…

-Entonces, ¿vamos en busca de Luffy?

-Exacto.-Ace se llevó a la boca los pastelitos que acababan de comprar en una tienda cercana a la taberna en la que se alojaban.-por lo llamativo que fue siempre en su manera de hacer las cosas, no creo que nos cueste mucho encontrarlo. ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Por supuesto! Hace diez años que no lo veo, me hace muchísima ilusión.-sonrió chocando las palmas de sus manos con alegría y entusiasmo-Oi…Ace… ¿Por qué no compartes alguno conmigo?-la joven miró indignada como el pecoso estaba a punto de acabar con el dulce que llevaban.

-Lo siento, toma.-el pecoso le tendió uno de los dulces con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.-Nerumi se lo comió y se le subieron los colores a las mejillas.- ¡Mmm! ¡está riquísimo!-Ace la observó con una sonrisa.

-Oye, hoy que nos quedamos aquí no te librarás de tu entrenamiento.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Oh vamos! Eres demasiado duro conmigo…no me gusta en absoluto el tipo de entrenamiento que utilizas… ¡más bien es supervivencia!

-Jajaja ¡deja de quejarte! No todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de que lo entrene yo-se señaló a sí mismo con suficiencia.

-Y tienen suerte…

-Jajaja, oi, oi… a ver si a ti lo que te hace falta es otro tipo de entrenamiento.-la chinchó mientras la miraba con picardía.

-¡Ace! ¡Eres un idiota!-gritó la joven mientras el otro no dejaba de reírse.

Unos metros más alejados, un hombre observaba la escena de los jóvenes piratas con entusiasmo…o más bien miraba a una de las personas con admiración…

-¡Oh Dios mío!-a toda prisa aquel peli castaños, se acercó gritando. Y de pronto el hombre se plantó delante de Nerumi y la observó fascinado. La joven lo miró sorprendida y Ace con mala cara.- ¡Que belleza tan impresionante!-agarró una mano de la de ojos verdes y la beso. Para luego ofrecerle una rosa.- ¡No he visto mujer igual en ningún mar! ¡Eres fascinante!

-Gra…gracias…-la chica sonrió a duras penas con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-¡Mi nombre es Kaji! ¡No lo olvides preciosa! ¿Puedes hacerme el honor de deleitarme con el tuyo?-pero la cara tan cómica de aquel hombre hizo reír a la de ojos verdes.

-Nerumi.-sonrió.

-¡Oh Dios Santo! ¡Es música para mis oídos! ¡Qué nombre tan maravilloso! Y dime Nerumi, ¿me dejarías hacerte una propuesta?-aquella conversación con aquel supuesto Don Juan estaba crispando los nervios de Ace. Sin saber porqué algo en su interior se revolvía y no era una sensación cuanto menos agradable.

-¿Qué tipo de proposición?-cuando la oyó preguntar aquello la miró con los ojos como platos. Ella parecía divertirse con aquel juego.

-Esta noche hay una fiesta en el pueblo, me encantaría que bailases conmigo una pieza, ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Un fiesta? ¿Esta noche? ¡Has oído Ace!-lo miró entusiasmada. Sin embargo, él parecía poco ilusionado.

-Sí…pero sabes que tenemos prisa…-contestó. No quería parecer receloso por nada en el mundo, y aquella excusa cada vez la consideraba más perfecta para impedir cualquier tipo de contacto de Nerumi con otro hombre...por un instante se agarró el sombrero con desgana, ¿desde cuándo le molestaba aquello? Maldijo interiormente…

-¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Además podrás hartarte de beber y comer y a ti eso te encanta! ¿Cierto?-la muchacha clavó sus pupilas verdes en las suyas negras con imploración. Él no pudo con aquella mirada suplicante. Suspiró resignado.

-Está bien…

-¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos está noche! ¿Le parece? No se quedará sin su baile.-sonrió y el tipo casi se echa a llorar. Al pecoso la situación le pareció de lo más patética.

-¡Adiós mi preciosa ninfa!-Nerumi sonrió mientras agitaba la mano despidiendo a Kaji.

-¡Hasta luego y gracias por la flor!-después se giró mientras caminaba al lado del pecoso y se llevó la rosa a la nariz.-Huele de maravilla…

-No deberías de ir aceptando regalos del primero que se te presente…quién dice que no sea un caza recompensas y quiera algo más que un baile con él esta noche…-Nerumi lo miró por encima del hombro con una enorme sonrisa pícara.

-¿Celoso comandante?

-¡No digas tonterías! Jamás me pondría celoso de un tipo que no me llega ni a la suela de las botas.

-¡Vaya! Qué alta estima te tienes.-pronunció con retintín.

-La que me merezco. Además un hombre no va por ahí llorando a moco tendido por ganarse los favores de una mujer.

-¡Oh Dios el macho de la manada!-se burló la joven.

-Como digas…-la miró con el ceño fruncido.-pero si tienes problemas luego no me busques…

-No seas quisquilloso…solo jugaba con él…-Ace la miró sorprendido por un instante.-forma parte del arte de seducción femenina Ace.

-Si te encuentras con tipos como esos, pero conmigo no lo conseguirías, te lo aseguro.

-¿Estás seguro comandante?-su tono seductor hizo que se le pusieran los bellos de punta, sin embargo no le daría el lujo de que se enterase. No perdería la endereza de nuevo contra ella…

….

Al caer la noche, ambos llegaron a la taberna en la que se alojaban. Nerumi si siquiera se paró a beber algo con él, únicamente se dispuso a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad para darse un baño y arreglarse. Al pecoso le hizo gracia aquel detalle femenino de buscar cualquier excusa para comprarse y ponerse cualquier vestido bonito. O si miraba su cartera, más bien, caro.

Una hora después y con bastante alcohol en el cuerpo, aunque no lo suficiente como para que la borrachera fuera preocupante, subió las escaleras hacia la habitación que compartían. Sin siquiera acordarse de que ella estaba dentro, abrió la puerta sin llamar. Y nada más hacerlo recibió un almohadazo en la cara que lo echó hacia atrás perdiendo un poco el equilibrio.

-¡¿Se puede saber que haces?-gritó el pecoso.

-¡Idiota! ¡Da gracias a Dios de que estoy medio vestida porque si no te la ibas a cargar!

-¿Medio vestida?-la joven lo miraba seria con el albornoz puesto y los brazos en jarra y por un instante el brillo lujuria apareció en los ojos oscuros del pirata, pero enseguida negó para quitarse cualquier tipo de pensamiento extraño de la cabeza-¿Y a dónde vas?

-¿Cómo que a dónde voy? ¡Dirás que vamos!-Ace entró en la habitación y Neru cerró la puerta.

-Ni hablar…-el moreno se quitó las botas y el sombrero y se tumbó en la cama perezoso y adormilado.-no pienso ir a ningún sitio, necesito descansar…

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-suspiró.- ¡Te has hartado de cerveza!

-Shhh! Que voy a dormir un rato…pásatelo bien…

-Es increíble…

La joven entró en el baño con las lágrimas saltadas, él simplemente observó entristecido el techo de la habitación. Suspiró. ¿Por qué le había mentido? ¿Acaso estaba tan celoso que ni siquiera iba a ser capaz de ver la escenita que le esperaba en aquella fiesta? Maldijo su idiotez una y otra vez. Ese no era su estilo, ni mentir, ni sentir todos aquellos remordimientos…él siempre había sido un hombre sincero y de palabra, que cumplía sus promesas…Sin embargo aquella vez estaba siendo diferente… ¿por qué…?

Cinco minutos después la joven salió del baño y él la observó de reojo. Llevaba un vestido entallado de encaje negro. El pelo recogido en un moño bajo y unos labios carmín increíblemente seductores. Estaba preciosa.

-Me marcho, que tengas una buena noche…-antes de que él pudiera mencionar palabra la joven salió por la puerta de la habitación dando un portazo.

El pecoso se incorporó en la cama. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Iba a dejar que se fuera sola para que le pasara algo? Inmediatamente se levantó y fue directo al baño para ducharse y cambiarse.

…

-¡Preciosidad!-el hombre del medio día la saludo con efusividad en cuanto la vio. Ella le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal?

-Estaba esperándote.-sonrió con picardía.- ¿Quieres tomar algo?-Kaji le ofreció su brazo, ella lo agarró.

-Me encantaría.-sonrió mientras miraba el animado ambiente de la plaza del pueblo. La comida se servía en muchas mesas así como la bebida, y en el centro, una pista de baile con su música orquestada de fondo.

-Y dime, tengo curiosidad… ¿dónde está tu guardaespaldas?-Nerumi rió mientras bebía un sorbo de su alcohol.

-Se ha quedado en su habitación, pensó que estaba demasiado borracho como para acompañarme.-lo miró resignada.

-Pues perderte de vista es lo mejor que ha hecho… ¿más libertad para nosotros no?

-Una libertad cogida con alfileres…que no se te olvide…

Una hora más tarde el alcohol parecía que había cumplido su función. Ambos se divertían en la pista de baile riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me lo pasaba así de bien!-le gritó la joven entre risas.

-Suele pasar cuando has estado encerrada entre esos muros tanto tiempo.-el joven le contestó igual mientras la agarraba de la mano y la hacía girar.

-¡No hagas eso!-otra risa.-por Dios no quiero marearme más jaja.

-Jajaja ¡perdona!-él se permitió el lujo de agarrarla de la cintura y acercarla a su cuerpo.-lo cierto es que hubiese sido una pena verte casada, además de un desperdicio, pirata…

-¡Ei! ¡Me has puesto el título realmente pronto!-sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.

-Que va… ¿Sabes una cosa Nerumi? Estás deslumbrante esta noche…-él hizo más íntimo el acercamiento.-Nunca he visto a una mujer tan bella…-la adulada sonrió para luego volver a parpadear, el alcohol se le subía a la cabeza lentamente, y entonces…lo vio a él…como si fuera una alucinación, un sueño…clavó sus pupilas verdes en las negras de aquel hombre. Y pronunció un nombre en un susurro…

-Ace…-sin mencionar palabra se acercó a los labios del chico y los besó, primero con dulzura, luego con pasión…

Estaba en frente de aquella escena. Alejado, pero justo en el sitio exacto para ver el beso entre los dos. Por un instante el alma lo ahogó y su corazón pareció agitarse hasta casi darle un infarto. Palideció. La expresión de su cara era el reflejo de aquel sentimiento que le corroía. Sin saber porque tenía ganas de partirle la cara al tipo que la besaba. Pero se controlaría. Sabía a la perfección que si montaba un número la marina no tardaría en llegar. Ella jamás se lo perdonaría…Y era demasiado tarde para irse de allí, además de que había bebido demasiado. Sin embargo… de pronto vio como ella interrumpía el beso con brusquedad…

-Oh Dios mío…-se disculpó con él.-lo lamento, he…confundido la situación…yo…lo siento…-estaba abochornada. Kaji la miró enternecido y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-¿Quieres que demos un paseo y hablemos?-su tono suave hizo que aceptara su proposición al instante. Él la agarró de la cintura y ambos salieron de la pista.

En aquel momento se exasperó y sin querer con su propia fuerza partió el cristal de la copa que tenía en la mano. Las personas que estaban alrededor lo miraron desconcertadas. Sin embargo, el moreno contó hasta diez para no volverse loco, perder los estribos e ir en busca de aquel que la había tocado y acabar con su vida. A pesar de toda aquella rabia contenida, soltó el cristal que quedaba en sus manos sobre la mesa y se fue. Era el momento de irse. Porque esta vez lo reconocía sin titubear, los celos iban a acabar con él y con su mente fría, además de con la poca cordura que le quedaba. Ahora si era un hecho…estaba enamorado de ella…ya no sería libre jamás…

…

Se sentaron en un portal que había en una de las calles cerca de la plaza. Ella mantenía la cara agachada, él la miraba con culpabilidad.

-¿Estás bien?-la de ojos verdes negó y él suspiró.- ¿Era ese tu guardaespaldas?- Nerumi alzó el rostro y lo miró sorprendida.-Ace…

-Lo lamento…

-Ten cuidado con el alcohol preciosa.- Kaji rió y le revolvió el pelo en un gesto cariñoso.-no es a mí a quién besabas…

-Pero no debería de ser así…es mi hermano no puedo tener esta clase de pensamientos con él…

-¿Tu hermano?

-No en sentido literal. No soy su hermana de sangre.

-Entonces, ¿dónde está el problema?

-No quiero hacerle daño…

-¿Y por qué habrías de hacérselo? Eres una buena persona…-sonrió observando la noche estrellada.

-No lo sé…he tenido un trauma emocional hace poco y no creo estar preparada para volver a enamorarme. Tengo miedo…-no hablaría de aquello, de aquella herida. Era demasiado, dolorosa…

-Piensas que se acabará su libertad si lo atas a ti…-Nerumi lo miró con una sonrisa triste y afirmó.- ¿Y él?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué siente él?

-Según me dijo la última vez que lo hablé, absolutamente nada…

-Eso es imposible…esta mañana cuando me acerqué a ti me miró como el que mira a una cucaracha digna de aplastar lo más rápido posible. Y eso que soy un negado para ver los detalles.-ella sonrió.-no es tu hermano…es el hombre del que estás enamorada aunque lo niegues…en este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable…-sonrió.

De pronto unos disparos sacaron a ambos de su conversación. Estos parecían venir desde la plaza. Oyeron a la gente gritar y correr por las calles.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?-la joven se levantó alarmada.

-Cálmate y no te muevas de aquí que voy a ir a ver.-echó a correr.

-¡Espera voy contigo!-ella lo siguió a buen ritmo, a pesar de las sandalias altas que llevaba puestas.

-¡¿Me has otorgado acaso el título de guardaespaldas? ¡No quiero que Portgas se ponga celoso!-rió.

-¡Cállate!-a la joven se le habían subido los colores.

Nada más entrar en la plaza ambos frenaron la carrera y observaron la situación que se manifestaba a su alrededor. Al parecer un enorme batallón de marines estaba buscando algo, o a alguien…De pronto, una risa resonó con el viento y emergió entre el humo y los gritos de la gente. Una risa que conocía a la perfección.

-¡Bwajajajaja! ¡¿Dónde están mis nietoss?

La joven calló derrotada al suelo con una enorme gota en la sien. Kaji la miró sin entender.

-¡No puede ser verdad!-gritó.

…

Sudaba. Se movía furioso sobre el cuerpo de aquella mujer que le pedía más y que se agarraba a su espalda con demanda. Aquel beso…aquella escena…Estaba histérico y enfadado. Y para bien o para mal aquella chica que le hacía compañía estaba pagando su ira de una forma un tanto distinta.

Desde que salió de aquella maldita plaza quiso desahogarse, pensar en otra mujer que no fuera en ella. Y descargar todo lo que llevaba por dentro. Había encontrado a aquella chica trabajando en la calle. Pero le dio igual. Pocos escrúpulos tenía y más cuando estaba así de furioso. Que un pirata no se andaba por las ramas cuando de acostarse con una mujer se trataba. Y menos aun si dicha mujer vivía de aquello. Falta le haría el dinero y a él algo con lo que distraer la mente, pensó.

Un gemido más de la joven lo sacó de sus malditos pensamientos por décima vez. Y de pronto al girar el rostro para mirarla con el ceño fruncido, se quedó totalmente paralizado. Abrió los ojos de par en par y miró fijamente el rostro de la mujer que tenía delante, tumbada bajo su dominio. Y la vio…la vio a ella con su suave tez tomada y los ojos cerrados mientras respiraba con dificultad. Sus rizos castaños se esparcían por la almohada mientras que una de sus manos descansaba al lado de su cabeza, la otra se la había llevado a los labios. Mordiéndose uno de sus dedos para no gritar.

Había frenado aquel movimiento sobre ella, incluso le temblaban los labios entre abiertos y el corazón le había dado un enorme vuelco. De pronto, asustado con su mente cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ella.

-Ace,-la voz que lo llamó lo sacó de aquel sin vivir.- ¿pasa algo?-el pecoso volvió a abrir los ojos poco a poco, deseando que sus fantasmas desapareciesen nada más hacerlo, deseando no tenerla a ella allí, implorando que aquella visión solo fuera imaginación suya. Y así fue. Nada más ver a la mujer que tenía debajo suspiró. Como si se hubiese quitado un enorme peso de encima.

-No, nada.-contestó simplemente.

-¿Entonces qué…?-la joven intentó preguntar el porqué de aquella parada repentina. Sin embargo, él la interrumpió y la observó con el ceño fruncido.

-Cállate, no te he pagado para hablar.-contestó seco y lo más arisco del mundo, para luego continuar con su labor de amante con más ira que antes…

…

-¡Ni se te ocurra ir!-el muchacho agarraba del brazo a la de ojos verdes casi con desesperación.- ¿te has vuelto loca?

-¡¿Cómo puede tener tan poco tacto? ¿Qué diablos quiere?-la joven miraba furiosa como el Vicealmirante despejaba la plaza mientras amenazaba a la gente para saber de su existencia.

-¡Oye es un Vicealmirante! ¡¿Qué quieres que te encierren?-Kaji no entendía en absoluto el repentino ataque de furia de la joven.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Tengo que pararle los pies antes de que se pase de la raya!

-¿Tú con tu condición? ¡Estás loca Nerumi! ¿Quieres calmarte? Si te acercas a él no verás más la luz del sol.-intentó razonar con ella. El joven la agarró de la cintura para que no se le escapara.

-Es imposible que me encierre por que sí.-susurró casi rechinando los dientes.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?-la miró curioso.

-Porque es mi abuelo.-ante la sentencia, Kaji abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa.

-¿Tu abuelo? Pero ¿cómo es posible si tú eres…?

-Eso es lo que menos importa…déjame ir por favor.

-¿Y si te pasa algo que se supone que tengo que hacer? No me apetece que Portgas me dé una paliza. Jamás me he metido con un pirata, y con un comandante de Shirohige, menos…-la miraba casi aterrado.

-Todo va a salir bien. Confía en mí. Ace no te tocará un pelo. Y yo tampoco si me dejas ir a hablar con él. Simplemente vigílame las espaldas.-el joven suspiró resignado y soltó la cintura de Nerumi.

Nada más saberse libre, la joven se abrió paso entre el bullicio de la gente que corría y de los marines que hacían de las suyas. Kaji la seguía de cerca, pero lo suficientemente alejado para salir corriendo en caso de que la cosa se pusiera fea. Enfadada, dio un par de zancadas y tocó con uno de sus finos dedos la espalda de su abuelo que se entretenía amenazando a otro pobre hombre. Con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido lo observó girarse sobre sus pies.

-¡Nerumi! ¡Mi querida nieta del alma! ¡Estaba buscándote desesperado!-el Vicealmirante elevó los brazos para abrazarla, sin embargo, ella alzó una mirada furiosa que dejó al viejo paralizado. -Hi…hija… ¿qué ocurre?

-¡¿Has perdido la cabeza abuelo? ¿A qué viene tantísimo alboroto?

-Os ando buscando.-de pronto el abuelo se puso serio.

-Pues si quieres algo de mí, para este escándalo.-ordenó tajante. Ante aquello el pobre Vicealmirante no tuvo opción. Sus nietas siempre habían sido, al igual que su hija, una debilidad demasiado grande.

Una vez frenado el batallón, Garp miró serio a la joven que aun se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó casi más ofendido que enfadado.

-Si te refieres a Ace, no está conmigo en esta isla.

-No intentes ocultarlo Nerumi. Tu no, pero él es un pirata. Debe de recibir una lección por matar a uno de mis capitanes. A tu prometido.

-Ya te he dicho que él no está aquí, y si estuviera antes tendrías que pasar sobre mí para encontrarle. Tenía asuntos que resolver con su división. Sabes que es comandante de Shirohige.-contestó seria y de mal humor.

-Se que os defendéis porque os creéis hermanos pero es un criminal. Y como tal debe recibir un escarmiento.

-¿Qué él es un criminal? ¿Y qué opinas del Capitán con el que me iba a casar? ¿Acaso mi tía no te contó sus hazañas?-Garp la miró sin comprender.

-Me dijo que te defendió de Ace hasta su último aliento.-Nerumi suspiró para luego lanzar una carcajada irónica.

-Al contrario, pretendió acabar con mi vida desde el principio con tal de encerrar a Ace en un calabozo. Jamás le importé lo más mínimo. A la tía solo le interesaba que me casara con él por su propio beneficio para subir puestos en el escalafón social. Está herida…-la joven le pegó un tirón a la cremallera del vestido para enseñarle a su abuelo el vendaje que cubría parte de su cintura.-prueba que lo intentó al dispararme. Abuelo…entiéndeme…-suspiró volviéndose a cerrar el vestido, y el Vicealmirante la miró comprensivo.-esa casa no era mi hogar. Me asfixiaba, me enfermaba. No era feliz…yo no soy una niña rica…soy la hija de dos piratas, no de dos nobles o de dos señores con tierras. Esa no era mi vida…no era mi mundo…

-¿Y pretendes introducirte en el mundo de ese vándalo? ¿Por qué los cuatro os habéis empeñado en hacerme la vida imposible?

-¿Nosotros?-Nerumi sonrió.-solo queremos cumplir nuestros sueños…aunque para ello tengamos que convertirnos en piratas o estar al borde de la muerte cada día…que más da que seamos marines o piratas…lo importante es que eso en lo que creamos sea bueno para el mundo. Ace cree en la libertad, y yo también…

-Parece ser que mi objetivo de llevarte conmigo de vuelta es un fracaso rotundo…-la miró resignado. Ella asintió.-está bien…me has vencido…jamás he podido contigo o con tu hermana…así que perdona por el alboroto… ¡Pero luego te encargarás de darle las explicaciones pertinentes a tu padre! Y reza por que sean buenas…

-Está bien…Y lo siento abuelo…siento que te demos tantos dolores de cabeza.-la joven agachó el rostro, pero Garp soltó una risotada.

-Bwajajaja! No me dais dolores de cabeza cariño, si no preocupaciones sanas. Bwajajajaja.-el Vicealmirante se giró y se despidió agitando la mano mientras caminaba. Nerumi iba a darse la vuelta pero en ese momento su abuelo volvió a hablar.- ¡Le diré a tu tía que estás con tu padre así te dejará tranquila! ¡Y cuida de que no le pasa nada a ese idiota que tengo por nieto! ¡Estoy seguro de que está durmiendo como un bebé en esa taberna en la que os alojáis por hartarse de beber! Valiente caballero…dejar sola a una mujer como tu…que inconsciente…-Nerumi miró sorprendida a su abuelo, para luego sonreír. Sin duda pocas se le escapaban ya al viejo Garp que bastante experiencia en encontrar piratas tenía…

…

-¿Ves? Al final no ha sido tan terrible.-la de ojos verdes sonrió a Kaji que la miraba con resignación.

-Es verdad…pero por un momento pensé que la cosa no iba a salir bien…

-Confía un poco más en mí hombre…-Nerumi se paró en la puerta de la taberna donde tenían la habitación alquilada.-Bueno…un placer Kaji.-le tendió la mano. Él la estrechó.

-El placer ha sido todo mío preciosa.-sonrió con sinceridad.-me alegra irme a casa con una anécdota bajo la manga. ¡La nieta del Vicealmirante Garp! No todos los días se conoce a alguien tan importante-Nerumi rió.

-Gracias por todo y siento haberte asustado pero es que cuando se trata de mi abuelo…

-Ya, ya…lo entiendo…-sonrió.-y no me des las gracias lo he hecho de buen grado. Me alegra que te hayas divertido, al menos al principio de la noche.

-Y durante toda ella.-volvió a sonreír.-y en cuanto a lo del…

-Tranquila…-la interrumpió.-solo espero que la próxima vez cuando bebas sepas en que brazos estás. Otro no hubiese sido tan benevolente.

-Lo siento. Fue un terrible error, ese beso era…

-¿Para Portgas?-Kaji sonrió.-Adelante, ahí arriba lo tienes solo para ti. Lánzate y confirma mis sospechas sobre eso de que está loco por ti…

-Jaja…de aquí a que eso pase…sin embargo, si algún día pasa me acordaré de ti sin duda y de tu gran acierto.

-Eso espero. Que no me olvides.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Buenas noches mi preciosa ninfa. Recuerda lo que hemos estado hablando y piensa un poco más con el corazón…-le dedicó una última sonrisa y se fue calle abajo.

-¡Gracias por todo!-le gritó la joven, para luego entrar en la taberna y subir las escaleras entusiasmada. Era verdad, ya no podía negárselo…Ace le gustaba, y demasiado…quizás iba siendo hora de demostrarle un poco más…y de comprobar si aquellas sospecha que tenía todo el que lo conocía eran ciertas…


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias a Zilion y a kona kana lee por sus continuos rewievs! Os dedico este capítulo maravilloso :) y gracias a todos los fans que siguen esta historia. Cada día que escribo pienso en vosotros y en vosotras... ^^**

...

Capítulo 11

Se incorporó en la cama hasta sentarse enredado en las sábanas blancas de algodón. Estaba exhausto. Pero más de pensar que del acto físico realizado hacia unos minutos. Se pasó las manos por la cara para espabilarse y cogió el reloj de la mesilla para mirar la hora. Las 2 de la mañana. Luego observó a la joven que comenzaba a vestirse en la otra orilla de la cama. Suspiró resignado.

-Date prisa por favor. Vete cuanto antes.-le habló serio y casi molesto con que siguiera allí aquella mujer.

-Tranquilo pirata.-se subió la falda.-aun debes pagarme.-la bonita muchacha le tendió la mano. El pecoso la miró resoplando y con desagrado.

-Acércame aquella mochila.-señaló hacia la cómoda. La joven fue, la cogió y se la dio para luego abrocharse el sujetador con una sonrisa. Ace sacó su cartera y algunos billetes, y empezó a contar-40, 45, 47 y 50…-el pecoso le tendió los billetes a la joven que aun permanecía a medio vestir.-y ahora termina de vestirte y márchate de una maldita vez.-desde luego no iba a ser agradable. Ni mucho menos.

-Gracias-sonrió suficiente la joven mientras le daba la vuelta a la camiseta.

Pero de pronto, y sin llamar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par, y una joven con una enorme sonrisa radiante y unos preciosos ojos verdes hizo acto de presencia en la habitación…

-Neru…-pronunció Ace casi tartamudeando.

…

Había asaltado la cocina de la taberna en busca de algo de alcohol. No sabía exactamente porque pero le apetecía celebrar lo feliz que estaba y que mejor que hacerlo con el comandante que dormitaba en el cuarto que compartían. Estaba segura de que no se negaría a tomarse un último trago con ella.

Subió los escalones casi de dos en dos con un par de copas entre los dedos y una botella de licor en la otra mano. Su sonrisa reflejaba lo que su alma sentía. Estaba dispuesta a sincerarse con él, aunque este solo le diera una nueva negativa. Desde luego si todo se confirmaba, tal y como ella pensaba, el pecoso sentía exactamente lo mismo que ella. Y después…ya se vería…no le pediría ningún tipo de cuentas, solo quería sacarse esa espina que se le clavaba en el estómago desde hacía tiempo, desde que lo había vuelto a ver…Confiaba en él como confió en su día en Jake, y por primera en su viaje tenía la necesidad de contarle muchísimas cosas de aquellos diez años en los que no se habían visto...Estaba decidida, le quería, y era hora de aceptar la realidad…aquella alucinación no había sido ninguna casualidad…

Caminó por el pasillo airosa y sin pensárselo dos veces nada más llegar, abrió la puerta de la habitación sin siquiera llamar. Pero nada más entrar, un nudo se le cogió en el estómago e inmediatamente el cristal resbaló de entre sus manos y fue a dar al suelo rompiéndose al instante casi en mil pedazos…

La miró horrorizado. ¿Qué hacía ya allí? Pensaba que pasaría toda la maldita noche con aquel tipo de la plaza…sin saber que hacer no pudo más que pronunciar su nombre con la voz más temblorosa del mundo.

-Neru…

La joven miró acongojada la situación. Era evidente que aquella chica que Ace tenía delante acababa de terminar su trabajo con el comandante. Sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, se terminó de colocar la camiseta mientras salía por la puerta mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Se estaba riendo de ella y más aun cuando antes de salir pronunció en un susurro…

-Te felicito…es maravilloso en la cama…

Aquella frase le destrozó la poca endereza que le quedaba. Incluso tuvo que apoyarse desesperada sobre el marco de la puerta para no caer redonda al suelo y desmayarse. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos rebeldes. El corazón se le había partido en mil pedazos…

No sabía qué hacer, más que vestirse e incorporarse. La miró angustiado y con un nudo terrible en la garganta. ¿Qué diantres había hecho? Maldijo a sus celos una y otra vez por hacerle perder la cordura y por haber sacado su lado más salvaje e impulsivo. Se acercó a ella poco a poco. Estaba aterrado. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía el miedo tan aferrado a su piel y a su mente. El remordimiento y la culpa ya no solo se divertían en su subconsciente, si no que le quemaban el alma. Ni siquiera sus propias llamas eran tan dolorosas. A medida que se acercaba alzaba un poco la mano. Tenía la necesidad de explicar aquella estupidez que había cometido. Sin embargo, cuando la de ojos verdes se percató de su gesto, se echó hacia atrás y lo miró con un terrible miedo en los ojos. Estaba asustada.

-No me toques…-susurró. Apenas podía hablar. Las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas como jamás las había visto.

-Nerumi yo…-lo intentó de nuevo. No soportaba verla llorar. Hacía que se sintiera el hombre más despreciable y rastrero del mundo.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No me toques!-le gritó y como pudo, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta en las narices del pecoso con una fuerza aterradora.

Ace se quedó paralizado. Intentaba encontrar la respuesta al porqué de su maldita idiotez. Y aunque no tenía nada con ella, aunque ni siquiera sabía hasta que punto se había enamorado de ella, estaba totalmente destrozado. Le había hecho daño. Muchísimo a juzgar por su reacción. Y la ira empezó a quemarle por dentro, y la rabia de sentir lo estúpido que era se apoderó de sus actos. Prendió su mano derecha en fuego y asestó contra la cómoda un golpe tan tremendo que la dejó totalmente destrozada en el suelo. A la vez lanzó un grito de impotencia. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué tenía la maldita virtud de estropearlo todo? Se sentó en el suelo mientras las astillas de la cómoda se quemaban débilmente sobre la moqueta. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y se mordió el labio. Miró al suelo impotente y casi al borde de un ataque ansioso. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer…?

….…

Se sentó en las escaleras de madera. Ni siquiera había podido bajar una maldita planta antes de derrumbarse por completo. Lloró. Lloró como hacía tiempo que no lloraba, con desesperación e impotencia. No dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez porque se enamoraba siempre de la persona equivocada. Porque solo la hacían sufrir cuando pensaba que era al revés. Que equivocada había estado…ella y todos los que creyeron que él la quería como algo más que a una hermana. Era cierto…todo lo que Ace le había dicho aquella noche en casa de Reiko era cierto. Él no iba a arriesgar su libertad por una mujer. Prefería pasar sus manos por cuantas estuvieran a su disposición unos instantes antes que arriesgarse con una para siempre. Ella no le gustaba a él ni una migaja. Tan solo la veía como le dijo en su momento. Como a una hermana. Nada más…ningún otro lazo le unía a ella.

Suspiró para intentar sosegar su llanto. Y se dio cuenta de que en realidad, no tenía el derecho de actuar de aquella forma. Él no era de ella y ella no era de él. Así que aquel comportamiento por su parte estaba de más. Por mucho que le doliera. No tenía ningún derecho a exigirle una explicación. Él era libre... libre en todos los sentidos…

No se veía con fuerzas para entrar en aquella habitación. Le quería y que hubiese estado con otra mujer, a pesar de que no le debía nada a ella, era una sensación horrorosa. Más aun cuando se había pavoneado delante de ella y reído a su costa. Suspiró de nuevo y se sorbió la nariz para luego cerrar los ojos.

Adiós a la confianza…

Así se mantuvo casi media hora. Sentada en las escaleras de aquella taberna con la cabeza entre las piernas, llorando está vez de forma más pausada y en silencio como había hecho todos los días durante los últimos meses. Minutos después de intentar calmarse, se incorporó y miró hacia la puerta de la habitación del fondo con tristeza. Y poco a poco fue avanzando hacia ella con miedo. Estaba asustada, pero afrontaría la situación. Y no solo eso…tenía que pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento, muy a su pesar…

Al llegar a la puerta, llamó, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces lanzó un enorme suspiro y tras esperar a sosegarse de nuevo varios minutos, alzó la mano y tocó el picaporte. Pero, en aquel instante, y sin que ella lo girase, esté lo hizo por sí mismo y la puerta se abrió dando paso a un Ace terriblemente afectado y casi al borde de un ataque de nervios. Al verla a ella, retrocedió. Se sentía terriblemente culpable. Se lo notaba en la cara.

Allí estaba ella, había decidido volver aun a pesar de lo que había hecho. Por un instante le pareció la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Y una mujer que no se merecía aquello que le acababa de hacer. Tenía sus hermosos ojos verdes hinchados y enrojecidos al igual que sus mejillas, aun con huellas de sus lágrimas. Y su expresión…la más triste y dolida que había visto en toda su vida en una mujer. Aquello aumentó la culpa, el maldito remordimiento. Era un hombre sin escrúpulos, totalmente egoísta y celoso. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que esperaba cualquier tipo de réplica por haberse acostado con aquella mujer, ella no chistó. Se mantuvo en silencio y pasó por su lado entrando en la habitación. Ace cerró la puerta y la miró dolido. Iba a hablar. Tenía que explicarse. Le debía esa explicación. Ella no se merecía que él precisamente le hiciese aquello. Y mucho menos cuando la quería tanto…

-Ace…-la joven susurró. De pronto el pecoso salió de sus pensamientos y la miró angustiado. Ella estaba sentada en la cama con el rostro agachado.-lo siento…

Aquella disculpa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No solo le había hecho aquello tan horrible, sino que incluso, se atrevía a disculparse. Y entonces, se sentó rendido sobre su cama, justo enfrente de ella…y se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultar aquello que siempre temió que el mundo viera…y que solo lo dejó ver la luz cuando Sabo murió…La angustia y la culpabilidad se había transformado, por primera vez en muchísimos años, en una terrible impotencia que lo hacía estar al borde del llanto…

Nerumi no alzó el rostro. Simplemente lo oía. Escuchaba su impotencia y su culpabilidad tras aquellos sollozos que intentaba reprimir, tras aquellas lágrimas que él mismo impedía que vieran finalmente la luz. Estaba arrepentido sin duda, ¿pero hasta el punto de llorar por ella? ¿Ace? No…él jamás había sido así…era un tipo duro, un pirata que tenía la obligación de imponer y de asustar. No en vano era el comandante de una división de Shirohige. Él no era el hombre que tenía delante. Aquel que no podía ni levantar el rostro de la vergüenza era otro Ace…un Ace que había sido derrotado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en un campo que no era el suyo…el de los sentimientos…Y él sentía. Nerumi lo sabía bien…Ace no reaccionaría así por nadie…y sin embargo, por ella…Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado…

Poco a poco y con un nudo en el corazón aun, se incorporó y se aproximó a él para mirarlo apenada. Intentaba ocultar su rostro de cualquier manera posible, pero ella se agachó enfrente de él y lo miró mientras las lágrimas se le saltaban en los ojos y un par recorrían de forma inconsciente sus ya conocidas mejillas. Y entonces, alzó una mano, una mano que poco a poco fue avanzando hasta llegar al fuerte brazo del otro.

-Lo…siento…-pronunció al sentir el contacto.

-Mírame…-le suplicó. El pecoso negó. No estaba dispuesto a mostrar aquella debilidad por ella. Y mucho menos después de lo que había hecho. No se merecía ni tan siquiera que le dirigiera la palabra.-por favor, Ace…-la joven le acarició el brazo.-mírame…-lo buscaba de forma urgente. Buscaba con ansias su mirada. Tenía la sensación de que con solo mirarlo aquella vez, sabría que sentía y como se sentía.-te lo ruego…mírame…

El joven se sorbió la nariz y poco a poco, con la mano de Nerumi agarrándole la barbilla, fue levantando el rostro hasta que le diera la poca luz que había en la habitación. Y entonces sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, y Nerumi…lo vio más claro que nunca…le gustaba a Ace de una forma casi aterradora, tanto que incluso ella misma tuvo que apartar la mirada. El moreno tras contar hasta diez, pareció calmarse un poco más. Y entonces encontró el valor para mencionar palabra, que nunca había sido hombre cobarde.

-Nerumi…yo…lo siento…no quería herirte, yo…

-Tranquilo…-ella lo observó con una sonrisa en los labios, después de negar con la cabeza.-perdóname a mí por reaccionar de esa forma…no debería de haberlo hecho…-iba a continuar cuando él la interrumpió.

-Estaba celoso…-confesó sin mirarla a la cara. Nerumi lo observaba sorprendida por la confesión y sin entender.-te vi besar al tipo de esta mañana y…

-¿Fuiste a la fiesta?-lo miró incrédula.

-¿Querías que fuera no?-Nerumi se mordió el labio con culpabilidad.-Lo siento…mi maldita cabeza hace que se me vaya la cordura…si…si lo hice con ella fue por…-pero antes de terminar la de ojos verdes le selló los labios con los dedos.

-Yo no soy tuya Ace…y tú no eres mío…-que dijera aquello con tanta rotundez provocó en el pecoso una expresión de tristeza y dolor.-no debes, no debemos…

-Reaccionar así…lo sé…-terminó su frase volviendo a agachar el rostro.

-Eres libre en todos los sentidos de hacer lo que te plazca y con quién quieras. No tienes que darme ninguna explicación. Yo he reaccionado de forma exagerada. Si necesitabas…-se mordió el labio de nuevo y miró el suelo con tristeza. Le costaba decir aquello que debía decir.-si necesitabas…acostarte con ella…yo no soy nadie para prohibírtelo…Es igual por tu parte ¿no? Por lo del beso…-suspiró para continuar sin que se echase a llorar como una niña pequeña.-Dejamos clara la situación en casa de Reiko hace días…todo lo que a veces pueda pasar por nuestras mentes es una simple confusión…-la joven se levantó y giró sobre sus pies para ir de nuevo a su cama.-no te culpes por lo que has hecho…-lo miró de reojo, entristecida. El moreno aun mantenía la cabeza agachada.-no me debes nada,..-la joven iba a echar a andar sin embargo, un agarrase sobre su mano le impidió cualquier movimiento de huida.

-Nerumi…-susurró el moreno.-no es ninguna confusión…

-Ace…para…por favor…-susurró intentando no derrumbarse. Él no la dejaría huir, así que afianzó el agarre pasándole una mano por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. Estaba decidido…era en aquel momento o nunca…

-Nerumi yo…

-No lo digas…-le suplicó la joven casi entre sollozos.-déjame ir por favor…-pero él no la obedeció, todo lo contrario. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su espalda y miró el suelo nervioso. Suspiró. Sabía que estaba siendo un inconsciente y un impulsivo, pero tenía que hacerlo…tenía que decírselo o el remordimiento lo mataría en cualquier momento. De nuevo alzó la cabeza, y con mucho cuidado hizo girar a Nerumi hacia él. Le agarró las manos con fuerza, mientras ella lo miraba aterrada ante la inminente confesión. Se lo diría si…pero mirándola a los ojos. Para que ella supiera de su sinceridad. Para que supiera que no le daba miedo reconocérselo, a pesar de lo que el mundo pensase de él luego…de pronto sus labios se abrieron y pronunciaron unas palabras que jamás había escuchado de su propia voz…

-Te quiero…-y de pronto una enorme espina desapareció de su corazón.-maldita sea Nerumi…te quiero…

Lo miró horrorizada. Estaba totalmente perpleja. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué debía contestar a aquello? Se había equivocado por completo. No solo le gustaba a Ace, sino que era mucho más…la quería. La quería con locura. Se le notaba en cada mirada y en cada gesto. Sin saber porque, quiso irse de aquella habitación. Quiso salir corriendo y pensar que nada de aquella noche estaba realmente pasando. Ace…su hermano mayor protector… enamorado de ella…no podía ser…

-Te dije que no te enamorarás de mí…-le susurró aun con las mejillas mojadas.

-Me ha resultado totalmente imposible no hacerlo…perdóname…

-Me quieres y te acuestas con otra…-le echó en cara sin saber por qué. Estaba dolida. Demasiado.

-Quería dejar de pensar en ti por ese mismo motivo…-Nerumi lo observó sorprendida.-llevaba días que no dejaba de pensar en ti y en todo lo que te rodea. Al principió pensé que era una obsesión…pero luego…-de pronto se incorporó, levantándose de la cama, sin soltar el agarre sobre su cintura. La de ojos verdes agachó el rostro dolido.-Te prometo que lo he intentado todo este tiempo. Intentar…no enamorarme de ti…pero me ha sido imposible…Una y otra vez quise convencerme de que era un hombre libre y de que era totalmente incompatible conmigo el hecho de quererte, pero…me…equivocaba…cada vez que me mirabas…cada vez que te miraba…era como si el corazón se fuese a salir del pecho…intenté controlarlo, te lo juro, pero no puedo…te quiero…

-Es una locura Ace…-la joven levantó el rostro y lo encaró. Lo miró a los ojos, suplicándole porque entendiera sus estúpidos motivos.-yo no puedo enamorarme de ti… ¿Qué pasaría luego dime? Te marcharás…está es tu vida…tu mundo. Yo solo soy una intrusa que ha entrado en él de forma temporal. Es un simple capricho…Cuando nos separemos ya no será nada. Me lo dijiste…no puedo acompañarte en esa búsqueda…no puedo ir contigo…por lo tanto no puedes enamorarte de mí…nuestros caminos se separaran en cuanto encontremos a Luffy… ¿Y luego qué? ¿Sufrir por la ausencia del otro hasta vete a saber cuándo? Lo siento Ace, pero no quiero hacerte daño…

-El daño me lo estoy haciendo yo solo…-suspiró.-pero no es como piensas. No eres algo temporal, estoy seguro.

-¿Y después?-volvía a preguntar.-Por Dios Ace…date cuenta…es una locura…además que me gustes no significa que te quiera. Y menos que esté enamorada de ti…-Ace suspiró y por un momento trató de sonreír.

-Al menos reconoces que te gusto…eso ya es un paso…-intentó quitarle hierro al asunto. Y por un instante Nerumi sonrió igual.

-Te arrepentirás…No soy para ti…-susurró mirando aquel rostro lleno de pecas.

-Eso es algo que decidiré yo…-de repente, las manos que mantenía sobre su cintura, cambiaron de posición al colocarse en sus mejillas sonrosadas. Con ambos pulgares apartó todo rastro de lágrimas, y por un momento, la miró extasiado.-te quiero…-susurró en aquella intimidad.

Ella iba a replicar, pero antes de que aquello sucediera, sintió un enorme cosquilleo en el estómago y unos labios ajenos apoyados en los propios cortándole la respiración, acabando con su aliento. Unos labios tiernos y suaves pero firmes al mismo tiempo. Unos labios que la obligaron a profundizar aquel beso húmedo y delicado. Unos labios que dejaron paso a una lengua traviesa y juguetona, que se dedicó a recorrer cada resquicio de su boca. Había cerrado los ojos y simplemente se había dejado llevar y embriagar por el contacto. Un contacto que se fue pronunciando cada vez más y que poco a poco empezó a tener más viveza. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se alzó de puntillas y enredó sus dedos en aquel pelo negro como el carbón.

La agarró con fuerza de la cintura con una mano, mientras que la otra se perdía en su cuello y se escondía entre sus rizos castaños. No quería que aquel instante terminara nunca. Ella parecía haberse dejado llevar por la situación y aquello lo hacía sentirse "extrañamente" feliz. Sabía lo testaruda que era. Sabía que no admitiría lo evidente de una forma tan sencilla. Así que le costaría. Un nuevo reto, sonrió con suficiencia para sí mismo. Le costaría alcanzarla y llegar a clavarse en su corazón como ella lo había hecho en el suyo, pero le gustaban aquel tipo de conquistas, que él tampoco fue pieza fácil nunca, al menos de enamorar hasta aquel punto. Apartó sus pensamientos por un instante era el momento de pensar en ella, No quería pensar en el después, ni tan siquiera en el mañana. Solo quería vivir el momento. Sentir como sus manos se enredaban en su pelo, como días atrás se imaginó, o sentir el aroma a azahar más cerca que nunca, o poder tocar la suavidad de su piel sin ningún tipo de barrera. Le encantaba. Aquella sensación totalmente nueva le fascinaba. Y quería más de ella…mucho más…Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, la muchacha necesitaba respirar y los empujoncitos de sus manos sobre su pecho se lo decían. Así que poco a poco y con una suavidad casi idílica en él, se fue apartando de sus labios, y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con una Nerumi de mejillas sonrosadas y unos ojos verdes aun cerrados…

¿Ya? ¿Ya había terminado el contacto? Se preguntó esperando algo más con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, él pareció darle a entender que no había más. Y entonces sintió un impulso en su pecho, y sin saber exactamente por qué, se abalanzó sobre el pecoso para robarle otro maravilloso beso…

Ante el impulso de la joven y el sentir de nuevo sus labios sobre los de él, se quedó prácticamente anonadado. ¿Enserio había sido ella la que se había lanzado así? Tan grande fue el impulso que incluso lo dejó caer sobre la cama, haciendo que se sentara. Demandante la muchacha le obligó a profundizar de nuevo el beso mientras se sentaba sobre él a horcajadas. Él siguiendo con el contacto la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con suavidad agarrándola de la cintura. Y ella le recorrió el tatuaje de la espalda con las yemas de los dedos. Sin embargo, de repente y sin previo aviso, la joven se separó de él y lo miró totalmente abochornada.

-Dios mío…-le susurró mientras se levantaba de encima suya.-se me ha ido totalmente la cabeza…lo…lo siento…-Ace la miró con un atisbo de picardía y una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

-Tranquila, yo tengo la culpa.-se señaló.-empecé primero.

-Se…será mejor que me vaya a dormir…-le desviaba la mirada e ignoró por completo aquellas últimas palabras. ¿Y aquellos impulsos? ¿Acaso estaba aprendiendo de él? Avergonzada se dio la vuelta, abrió la cama y sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, se metió en ella. Estaba excesivamente nerviosa.

-Jajaja Neru, ¿qué demonios haces? Cámbiate…-el moreno se metió entre sus sábanas y la miró de reojo divertido.

-No…así estoy cómoda…tengo sueño, así que déjame dormir…-terminó diciendo con un pequeño atisbo de tristeza que Ace notó. Sin embargo, por aquella noche, lo dejaría estar…

...

**Un beso enorme! Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

Rozaba casi la hora del medio día cuando abrió los párpados con torpeza. A pesar de haber dormido como un niño pequeño toda la noche, se sentía como si le hubiesen pegado una paliza. El cuerpo le pesaba, y se sentía terriblemente quejumbroso. La luz de la mañana se colaba en la habitación a través de los suaves visillos, y teniendo la cama enfrente, toda aquella luz le daba de lleno en la cara. Con pocas ganas de levantarse, se giró para que la luz no le cegara y lo espabilara más. Suspiró y se acurrucó con la almohada entre los brazos y una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Pensó en que aunque tuviera prisa, por una mañana que perdiera no pasaba nada. Además…ya no le hacía tanta gracia aquello de correr en su búsqueda, aunque fuera bastante irresponsable de su parte, puesto que tenía un motivo por el que alargar su viaje. Y aquel motivo estaba bajo aquel mismo techo durmiendo unos centímetros más al lado. No obstante, por aquella búsqueda casi encarnizada, dejó a su división descuidada y como comandante, aquello no estaba bien. Que sus hombres estuvieran despiertos desde el amanecer y trabajando en el barco o simplemente divirtiéndose saqueando barcos o bebiendo de buena mañana, y él en cama aun…definitivamente no estaba bien…se dijo resignado, y con un resoplido perezoso, se sentó sobre el colchón con la mirada aun borrosa.

Después de bostezar un par de veces y pasarse las manos por la cara para espabilarse, miró a su derecha con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Nerumi dormía enredada en las sábanas que apenas cubrían su cuerpo. Al parecer se había hartado del estrecho vestido y a hurtadillas mientras él dormía de madrugada, había decidido colocarse una de sus camisas de mangas cortas que llevaba en la mochila. No tenía rastro de maquillaje en la cara y todos aquellos rizos castaños se esparcían por la almohada como horas antes se los imaginara.

Se incorporó para vestirse y luego acercarse a su cama y sentarse sobre el colchón. Ace soltó una pequeña risa de satisfacción cuando la vio removerse y abrazarse, en sueños, a la almohada como una niña pequeña. Estaba realmente preciosa. Poco a poco y con cuidado de no despertarla sintió la necesidad de hacer más íntimo el momento, y con una mano empezó a acariciarle el pelo rizado, mientras que su rostro se aproximaba más y más al de ella. Tanto, que podía sentir su respiración dormida sobre las pecas de sus mejillas. Y con decisión, teniendo unas ganas terribles de ella, se fue acercando a sus labios hasta rozarlos con suavidad para no despertarla. La joven, después del contacto, simplemente se removió sobre las sábanas y lanzó un suspiro.

Le encantaba, todo de ella le fascinaba y le resultaba tremendamente atractivo. Hasta aquellos sobresaltos y suspiritos que lanzaba porque sí. Simplemente era perfecta. O al menos así la veía él. No, estaba seguro, no solo era perfecta para el mundo, sino que era perfecta también para él, terminó decidiendo asintiendo dos veces con la cabeza para convencerse de sus pensamientos. Pero aun se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Así que poco a poco volvió a acercarse a su rostro y más en concreto a su oído.

-Perdóname por lo de anoche Neru…prometo empezar de cero a partir de ahora…Juro no volver a hacerte daño…-le susurró para luego incorporarse con una triste sonrisa en los labios. De pronto la joven volvió a removerse inquieta entre las sábanas y él volvió a mirar el reloj. Eran casi las doce del medio día, chistó con la lengua enfadado, a pesar de que no quería, tenía que salir de allí e ir presto a por el desayuno si no quería quedarse sin absolutamente nada de comida. Así que terminó de calzarse las botas, cogió su sombrero y se echó la mochila al hombro para después salir por la puerta a toda prisa.

Tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Nerumi abrió los ojos de par en par. Nada más hacerlo se estiró como un gato sobre las sábanas y sonrió. Estaba feliz. Llevaba despierta desde la primera vez que lo había sentido sentarse en el colchón. Lo había escuchado todo, lo había sentido todo…y por un instante aquella sonrisa se convirtió en una pequeña carcajada de felicidad. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía así de nuevo. Se llevó la mano a su corazón cada vez más acelerado y ansioso. Se mordió el labio nerviosa. Jamás pensó que iba a volver a sentirse así.

-¿Te has dado cuenta Jake?-susurró más para sí que para el mundo.-Tenías toda la razón…vuelvo a ser feliz…soy feliz…-y su sonrisa se pronunció.

Después de cavilar unos minutos sobre sus recuerdos, la joven se levantó dispuesta a vestirse y a salir de allí. Estaba hambrienta. Y así empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, del baño a su mochila para ponerse la ropa y de allí de nuevo al baño. Al volver, fue a meter su bolsa de aseo, pero en el camino, un pequeño saquito que conocía a la perfección se deslizó hasta el suelo. La joven se agachó y lo cogió. Por un momento sentía curiosidad acerca de su contenido. Llevaba allí días. Lo mismo se había puesto malo. Así que con mucho cuidado abrió el saquito y sacó las pequeñas cerezas azules para analizarlas. Intactas, el pequeño manjar estaba intacto y tenía el mismo brillo y buen aspecto que el día en que el pirata se lo dio.

De pronto, su análisis fue interrumpido por el hombre que abrió la puerta de par en par con una bandeja de comida en la mano. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, se echó las cerezas a la boca. Ace la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué era eso?-preguntó mientras observaba su afán por ocultar lo que estaba haciendo. La joven, que aun tenía el alimento en la boca, no tuvo más remedio que tragárselo para poder hablar.

-Una pastilla.-contestó presta.-me…me duele un poco la cabeza…-mintió. Pero Ace, que inocente era a veces, pareció tragarse aquella cantinela a la perfección.

-Es lo que tiene beber demasiado, te lo digo yo.-sonrió y entró con la bandeja en mano para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.-te he traído el desayuno, no sabía cuándo te levantarías, así que…

-Muchas gracias comandante.-sonrió para luego meter el saquito en su mochila y cerrarla. Tras tragarse aquel manjar no pareció ocurrir nada importante. Ni siquiera había notado su sabor, simplemente lo había engullido. Se sentó sobre la cama y Ace le colocó la bandeja sobre las rodillas. Feliz comenzó a comer con ganas, que bastante hambre tenía.

Ace, que se sentó en la cama de en frente, la observó comer con ganas y de forma graciosa. Sin usar en ningún momento las manos para llevarse las tostadas a la boca. Sus modales eran a veces exagerados pensó el pecoso. Se dedicaba a trocear el pan y llevárselo a la boca con el tenedor.

-¿Es poco? No sabía qué hambre ibas a tener.-la muchacha negó con la cabeza un par de veces.-Genial. Oye, voy a ir a buscar información sobre Teach en esta isla y ya así aprovecho y adelanto algo. Que se me está complicando más de la cuenta está búsqueda…-chistó con la lengua.-en fin… ¿tú qué harás?-la joven tragó lo que tenía en la boca y habló.

-He quedado con el tipo de ayer para almorzar.-casi se lo dijo riendo. Aunque pretendiera contarlo seria. Ace la miró con el ceño fruncido y la cara más seria del mundo. Y Nerumi soltó una carcajada. -Jajajaja ¡Oh vamos! Era una broma…-y notó como las facciones del moreno empezaron a relajarse.-además, si fuese así ¿qué problema hay?

-Oh, tu no tendrías ninguno desde luego.-contestó el moreno resuelto.-pero él quizás podría tener un pequeño accidente.-asintió dos veces con la cabeza. Aquello hizo reír a Nerumi como nunca.

-Que violento eres…-terminó diciendo intentando sosegarse.-enserio Ace, no me hace gracia que vayas repartiendo tortas a todo aquel que se me acerque.-se secó las lágrimas de la risa.

-No, a todos no, solo al que se pase de la raya.-contestó con convencimiento.

-Ni se te ocurra. Yo soy libre Ace, puedo hacer lo que quiera con quién quiera.

-De acuerdo,-el pecoso se levantó molesto.-pero si luego tienes problemas no…

-No te pediré ayuda…-terminó la joven su frase. Que bastantes veces la había escuchado ya.-eres un exagerado…

Sin hacer caso al último comentario que había salido de sus labios, Ace suspiró y caminó con la mochila al hombro hacia la puerta.

-Oi, espera.-Nerumi se limpió los labios con una servilleta, dejó la bandeja a un lado y se levantó para coger también su mochila.

-¿Qué pasa? Tengo que darme prisa si no quiero que nos coja la noche aquí de nuevo.

-Voy contigo.-la de ojos verdes se adelantó y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Ace la miró sorprendido.

-¿Y eso? ¿No habías quedado?

-Ya te he dicho que era broma tonto…además tengo ganas de explorar contigo.-le sonrió y salió de la habitación para recorrer el pasillo tarareando una cancioncilla. Ace cerró la puerta del cuarto y la siguió con una sonrisa en los labios.

…

El sol apretaba. No hacía calor para asfixiar, pero si apretaba más de la cuenta. Ambos caminaban por la calle en dirección al mercado donde preguntarían por los sujetos a los que buscaban.

-También preguntaremos por Luffy.-Ace sacó de su mochila el cartel de su hermano pequeño y se lo tendió a Nerumi.

-Dios mío…no ha cambiado ni pizca en diez años. Aun conserva esa sonrisa.-miró el cartel curiosa y con añoranza.- ¡¿Y está recompensa?-de pronto su sonrisa se amplió.-es impresionante…me imagino la que habrá liado para obtenerla.

-Imaginas bien.-sonrió el pecoso.-Luffy siempre fue un atolondrado que tenia la virtud de resolver sus problemas de forma llamativa.

-Que bien…-susurró. De pronto, y sin saber porque, un nudo se le cogió en el estómago, que empezó a dolerle a horrores y comenzó a sentir unas punzadas horribles en la cabeza además de unas terribles nauseas. Tuvo que detenerse en el camino y cerrar los ojos para comprobar que se le pasaba. Ace, que la observó detenerse, la miró preocupado.

-Neru, ¿estás bien?-tras varios segundos la joven abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Sí…sí…solo me duele la cabeza de nuevo un poco…-caminó hacia él. Esta vez era verdad.-tranquilo, no pasa nada, estoy bien.-le sonrió de nuevo para calmarle. Y continuaron andando. El dolor parecía amenguar.

-Si quieres volver a la taberna, solo dilo.

-Estoy bien Ace,-volvió a sonreírle.-oye, hablando de ese pirata al que buscas. ¿Cómo es? Sería interesante saberlo, ya que te acompaño.

-¿Qué cómo es?-el pecoso se llevó una mano al mentón mientras recordaba las facciones y la complexión física de Teach.-tiene el color de pelo y de la barba negra como el carbón. Es estrambótico. Está gordo, no tiene una dentadura muy buena que digamos, algún que otro diente le falta. Y se ríe de forma extraña. "Zehaha…"-imitó el pecoso de mala gana.-creo que era...-al escuchar aquello a Nerumi se le vino a la cabeza aquel pirata que le había dado las pequeñas cerezas. Y de pronto se asustó, quedándose totalmente petrificada en el sitio de nuevo.

-Nerumi, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?

-He visto a ese pirata.-confesó. No debía ocultarle más aquello. Más aun cuando sabía quién era. Ace la miró sobresaltado y se aceró a la muchacha, alarmado.

-¡¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde lo has visto?-gritó inconsciente. Nerumi culpable agachó la cabeza.

-Cuando…cuando fui a explorar en la isla de Reiko…-susurró de pronto, Ace la agarró con fuerza de los antebrazos y la zarandeó con rabia.

-¡¿Y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?-gritó con todas sus ganas.

-Ace…me haces daño…-susurró la joven asustada.

-¡Contesta!-el moreno estaba fuera de sí. La zarandeaba cada vez más fuerte.- ¡Habla maldita sea!-se le acababa la poca paciencia que tenía en aquel momento.

-Por qué no sabía quién era él…no te lo dije porque pensaba que sería una preocupación más para ti…no tenía ni idea que era el pirata al que buscabas…-sollozo.-perdóname…-el moreno la soltó agitado y la joven tuvo que intentar mantener el equilibrio para no dar de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Si no confías en mi no puedes acompañarme!-le gritó mientras se giraba sobre sus pasos y le daba la espalda. En aquel momento, otra punzada le sobrevino a la joven en la cabeza, la vista se le comenzó a nublar.-vuelve a la taberna, no quiero que me acompañes…

-Pero Ace…

-¡Deja de mentirme Nerumi!-volvió a gritarle sin girarse.- ¡Deja de ocultarme las cosas! ¡Esto no es un maldito juego de chiquillos!-se agarró el sombrero. Estaba furioso. Podía haberle dado caza a ese pirata antes de que continuara con sus planes. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y más aun cuando lo había tenido tan cerca. Y todos sus compañeros esperándole, cuando podría haber tenido aquel trabajo hecho hace semanas. Y ahora por culpa de ella…

-Lo siento…escucha, yo no sabía que…-la de ojos verdes lo miraba desesperada. Y de pronto, una pequeña taquicardia en el corazón que le robó el aire.

-¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero terminar descontrolándome del todo!-a la muchacha se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. De pronto unos sudores fríos le recorrieron el cuerpo y un mareo la hizo tambalearse. La taquicardia se pronunció. Y de repente, sus ojos cedieron al peso de sus párpados, la respiración parecía desaparecer y perdió definitivamente la visión. Su cuerpo que le parecía pesar toneladas cayó al suelo desplomado…

El moreno escuchó un golpe a sus espaldas, y sin pensárselo dos veces, a pesar de su terrible enfado se giró sobre sus pies. Encontrándose a una Nerumi tirada en el suelo inconsciente. Se acercó a ella presto. El enfado había desaparecido por completo, ahora le quedaba una horrible preocupación. Se agachó enfrente de la joven y la cogió en brazos.

-Neru…ei…Nerumi…vamos mujer arriba…vamos…-le tocó la frente, estaba empapada en sudor,-¿fiebre…?-susurró el pecoso asustado. -oi, Neru…despierta…-le susurró, estaba agobiado.-mira…mírame…ya no estoy enfadado… ¿ves?...Nerumi por favor reacciona…-la zarandeó con suavidad entre sus brazos. Nada, la joven temblaba y sudaba. Ya no sabía que decirle o qué hacer para que abriera los ojos.

Así que, aterrado, la cogió en brazos y fue rápido hacia la taberna de la que habían salido minutos antes. Y nada más entrar llamó al tabernero.

-¿Jovencito a qué vienen tantos gritos?

-Llame al médico del pueblo por favor…que venga cuanto antes y suba a mi habitación…-lo miró desesperado con la muchacha en brazos.-le pagaré la cantidad que sea. Por muy alto que ponga el precio, dígale que lo pagaré pero por favor, que se dé muchísima prisa.-el tabernero asintió y fue rápidamente hacia su Den den Mushi para llamar al doctor, mientras él subía las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación, cuya puerta abrió de una patada.

La tumbó sobre la cama. Nerumi temblaba de frío y la fiebre no hacía más que subir. El moreno le agarró la mano con fuerza. Ella tiritaba sin descontrol a pesar de que tenía multitud de mantas encima.

-Cálmate, pronto vas a estar bien…-besó aquella mano que tenía sujeta.-te prometo que te podrás bien…-le susurró.

Estaba asustado. Jamás había entendido de medicinas o enfermedades, pero sabía a la perfección que Nerumi no tenía un simple resfriado. Estaba pálida, y el sudor la hacía tener un aspecto enfermizo horrible. Quizás fuese lo que bebió la noche anterior que no le había sentado bien a su cuerpo, o el desayuno, o el sol de aquella mañana que era más fuerte de lo normal…en su cabeza los motivos de aquel estado de la joven se amontonaban. Se sentía culpable de la situación. Estaba mal desde primera hora de la mañana ella misma se lo dijo, y sin embargo, lo ignoró. Y para más inri le había gritado y la había asustado cuando por dentro estaba tan enferma…Se llevó una mano a la cara para tranquilizarse. El médico tenía que estar al llegar. Por el amor de Dios, que estuviera al llegar…si le ocurriese algo, no se lo perdonaría jamás…

Diez minutos después llamaron a la puesta de la habitación. Nerumi había empeorado. La fiebre la hacía jadear como si le faltase la respiración. Nada más abrir la puerta, Ace sonrió aliviado, el tabernero acompañado del médico del pueblo estaban allí. Sin decir nada los hizo pasar. Y el doctor se puso a revisar a la muchacha enseguida.

-¿Desde cuándo lleva así?-preguntó al pecoso mientras la examinaba.

-Este medio día se levantó con dolor de cabeza, y cuando salimos después de desayunar, al cabo de una hora, prácticamente se desplomó en el suelo temblando de frío…-contestó Ace que intentaba mantener la cabeza fría mientras el médico la examinaba.- ¿Qué…qué le pasa?-el médico se llevó un dedo a los labios.

-No está sudando…-Ace lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Es agua…

-¿Agua?-Ace no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasado, y aquello lo ponía aun más nervioso.- ¿Puede hablar más claro?-le dijo exasperado. Olvidando por completo sus modales.

-El cuerpo de esta joven está expulsando agua. Por eso la fiebre y los temblores…

-¿Entonces qué tiene?-preguntó desesperado.

-No lo sé…puede ser un virus, una infección…-contestó el médico.-Tengo que examinarla más a fondo…tiene que llevarla a mi clínica inmediatamente,

-¿Qué?-Ace abrió los ojos de par en par.- ¿Tan…tan mal es…está?-preguntó con el tono de voz asustadizo.

-No estoy seguro…-le comentó el médico serio.-de todas formas, tápala para que no pase frío y llevémosla a la clínica rápidamente.

Ace obedeció como si de un rayo se tratase. Y dio gracias al cielo por que aquello no les hubiese pasado en el mar. Con cuidado, destapó a la joven que aun temblaba, y nada más hacerlo los ojos se le abrieron de par en par y la miró paralizado. El médico que esperaba en el marco de la puerta al ver la reacción del pecoso, se acercó a la cama y observó a la chica totalmente abrumado.

-Dios mío…-susurró el doctor ajustándose las gafas sobre la nariz.

Ace casi se derrumba, la respiración se le entrecortaba, ya no estaba nervioso, sino más bien histérico. Nerumi estaba totalmente empapada. Como si le hubiesen tirado un par de cubos de agua encima. Y lo peor era que esa agua que emanaba de los poros de su piel parecía asfixiarla. Su piel ya no era dorada, sino más bien de un extraño azul pálido enfermizo. Las venas se le notaban en los brazos y en las piernas que tenía sin cubrir por el vestido. Y los temblores se habían incrementado. Incluso la respiración de la de ojos verdes se basaba en coger enormes bocanadas de aire y expulsarlas a duras penas. El pecoso miró al médico en busca de respuestas. En sus ojos la desesperación era palpable. Porqué… porqué tenía que ser ella…

-Date prisa muchacho…-susurró el practicante serio y aun impresionado por los síntomas.-tápala y vamos a la clínica. Ni siquiera la cambies de ropa, allí tiene la necesaria.

De nuevo, el pecoso obedeció al doctor. Y con muchísima suavidad para no hacerle daño, el joven la cogió en brazos y salió junto con el médico por la puerta de la habitación, y nada más salir a la calle, entró en aquel coche, que el médico solía utilizar para ir y venir.

Durante el viaje, Ace no mencionó palabra. Se limitaba a acoger a Nerumi entre sus brazos con suavidad y a besar alguna que otra vez los rizos mojados de su cabellera. De vez en cuando, la joven daba algún que otro respingo por los escalofríos y la fiebre, que parecía ir aumentando, la hacía jadear de dolor a veces. El pecoso se mordió el labio inferior y miró por la ventanilla del coche con tristeza. Él tenía la culpa de todo aquello. Si hubiese estado más pendiente de ella…si simplemente no se hubiese peleado en todas aquellas ocasiones por aquel tema…ella habría confiado en él…le había contado lo que pasó cuando se encontró a Kurohige…le habría abierto su corazón para contarle que fue de su vida en aquellos diez años…y habría cuidado de ella la noche anterior en la fiesta…de no ser por sus malditos celos, y su afán por la bebida…Simplemente no la había protegido como debía haberlo hecho…como una vez le prometió a su madre…

Y no solo aquella vez, la última vez que la muchacha desapareció y fue forzada por aquel tipo…él la dejó totalmente descuidada. Chistó con la lengua culpable. O la otra vez de los marines en la casa de Reiko, o la vez que el maldito Capitán le había disparado intentando matarla…Sin duda, era un auténtico desastre, siempre había intentado protegerla por todos los medios, pero terminaba haciendo lo contrario, quizás si se propusiera no protegerla le saldrían las cosas bien, ironizó. Se sentía impotente, un completo idiota, un inútil que no había podido proteger a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. De la que estaba enamorado hasta los huesos…se maldijo una y otra vez desesperado…por qué demonios no le había pasado aquello a él, se preguntó…él era el irresponsable, el inconsciente, el impulsivo, el descuidado…por qué a ella y no a él…ella era buena, era una enorme luz en medio de la oscuridad que había sido su vida hasta ahora, era la sonrisa, la mirada curiosa, los labios sorprendidos ante lo descocido… La miró entristecido por un instante, las venas ya se le notaban incluso en el cuello…no sabía que le pasaba, no podía hacer nada por ella ya…Estaba angustiado, y por un instante se le pasó la horrible idea de que Nerumi se fuera para siempre y aquello terminó por hacer que en su intimidad, una lágrima rebelde rodara por su mejilla llena de pecas…

…

-Túmbala ahí.-señaló el doctor una camilla.-mis enfermeras la cambiaran y comenzaré inmediatamente con las pruebas.-Ace no pudo más que asentir con la mirada perdida y un nudo en el corazón.

-¿Cree que se pondrá bien...?-pregunto el pecoso con temor.

-Eso espero…-contestó el médico.-aunque para ser realistas joven, la cosa pinta mal…

-¿E-eso…eso qué quiere decir…?-tragó saliva para poder continuar.-¿puede…puede acaso…-al ver el trabajo que le estaba costando pronunciar aquellas palabras, el doctor, que compasivo era un poco, las terminó por él.

-¿Irse? ¿Se refiere a si puede morir?-el pecoso asintió con dificultad. Aguantándose por dentro las ganas de llorar como un niño pequeño. -No estoy seguro…pero debe saber que está entre las posibilidades…-al moreno la noticia le dio un vuelco al corazón.-será mejor que se vaya a descansar joven…

-Ni hablar. Quiero estar con ella.

-Tengo que tratarla, hacerle pruebas y no puedes estar delante, entorpecerías más que ayudarla. Solo vete a descansar, la enfermera te ha preparado una habitación por si quieres dormir un rato. Si existe alguna novedad en cuanto a su estado, te llamaré.-y sin más el médico se giró para entrar de nuevo en el cuarto de Nerumi. Sin embargo, Ace volvió a alzar la voz.

-Disculpe, ¿Hay por aquí algún Den den Mushi para llamar?-preguntó.

-Si claro, pásate por la recepción, allí te dejaran el mío diles que vas de mi parte.-el médico intentó sonreírle. Y Ace aunque no correspondió a la sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza. Así que, muy a su pesar, y totalmente deprimido, el pecoso fue hacia la recepción para coger le aparato y luego se iría a la habitación que tenía al lado para dormir un poco. Según él no se lo merecía, pero al menos, lo necesitaba.

…

Entró en el cuarto y se sentó sobre la camilla abatido y con el teléfono en las manos. Suspiró y luego marcó un número bastante conocido para él…

A muchas millas de allí, en un enorme barco pirata, la tripulación se entretenía aquella hora de la tarde en preparar el barco para la tormenta que se avecinaría aquella noche según las previsiones del meteorólogo de la tripulación. Aunque había mucho ajetreo por aquí y por allá, incluso en el interior del barco, el Den den Mushi resonó de proa a popa esperando que alguien lo descolgara. Sin embargo, absolutamente nadie parecía tener tiempo de pararse a contestar. De pronto el aparató calló, aunque tres segundos después volvió a sonar insistente.

Con un gruñido de desgana, el comandante de la 1ª división se acercó al aparato con unas cuerdas en sus manos. Estaba ocupado sí, pero parecía que la persona que estaba al otro lado del caracol no iba a desistir en su intento de que alguien contestara. De mala gana pero sereno al fin y al cabo, que el que estuviera llamando no tenía la culpa del ajetreo de aquella gris tarde, cogió el auricular y se lo llevó al oído.

"-¿Diga? ¿Quién es?-preguntó con el tono de voz neutral.

El pecoso reconoció la voz a la perfección y por un instante sonrió sentado en aquella camilla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se comunicaba con su barco, y menos hablado con su amigo.

-Marco, soy Ace…

...

**Gracias kona kana lee por el rewiev! Me alegra que te haya gustado ese primer beso de la pareja ^^ y Zilion igualmente gracias, y enhorabuena por tu examen de física jajaja :) **

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! :( Intentaré hacerlo más rápido la próxima, porque se avecinan tormentas en esta historia...**

**Un saludo y un beso enorme a todos mis lectoras/es! Que tengan un buen día ^^.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

-¡¿Ace?-el rubio soltó las cuerdas sobre el suelo.- ¡Qué alegría escucharte!-perecía feliz de que lo hubiese llamado. Aunque él sabía que esa felicidad no era del todo compartida por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Lo mismo digo amigo. ¿Y ese jaleo que hay detrás?-el moreno escuchaba a la tripulación revuelta, unos gritando, otros simplemente hablando.

-Espera un momento, voy a meterme en algún sitio y te explico.-el pecoso esperó. Por un momento una extraña sensación de añoranza le inundó el cuerpo. Echaba de menos aquellos jaleos de su barco. Estaba seguro de que se preparaban para un saqueo o para pisar tierra. Sonrió.-Ya estoy.-contestó el comandante.-es que tenemos tormenta esta noche y por eso hay tanto jaleo, ya sabes.-contestó sin ningún tipo de entonación en su voz.

-Sí, ya…mejor. Prefería que estuvieses solo para contártelo.-Marco escuchaba a Ace abatido al otro lado del teléfono y aunque por dentro empezó a preocuparse, para nada lo reflejó al hablar.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Ace se mordió el labio. Quizás él no lo entendería en absoluto, pero desde que Nerumi había enfermado, tenía la necesidad de hablar con alguien y contarle sus frustraciones, aunque no se explicara bien.

-Verás…-suspiró. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar.

-Tranquilo…-Marco notó su nerviosismo.-sea lo que sea se solucionará…

-Entonces…

-Empieza por el principio…-contestó el rubio intentando que Ace se soltara. Que sabía de la dificultad de su amigo y compañero de aventuras para contar cualquier cosa, o soltar sus emociones así porque sí. Que Ace jamás había llamado al Moby Dick desde que se fue, y mucho menos de aquella guisa. Si lo había hecho era porque se sentía mal. Porque simplemente se encontraba perdido, y que mejor que él para aconsejarle como había hecho siempre. Y así, el moreno narró todo lo sucedido desde que llegó a Libertad hasta el sitio donde se encontraba en aquel momento. Y muy a su pesar, aunque pensara que Marco cambiara su forma de verle, no pudo dejarse atrás algunos detalles.

-¿Quieres decirme que te has enamorado de la chiquilla que debía ser tu hermana pequeña?-preguntó el rubio una de las veces que Ace intentaba explicarse sin resultado.

-Sí…-tuvo que confesar.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué vueltas da la vida! Nuestro furtivo y cruel comandante ahora es un blando.-contestó Marco por primera vez de buena gana.

-Si es una burla, no me hace gracia…-Ace sonrió resignado.

-Lo lamento entonces.-soltó aun simpático, para luego volver a ponerse serio-Con respecto a lo que le pasa…intenta calmarte y pensar con la cabeza fría. Se pondrá bien ya verás…deja de culparte…si es quién dices que es, puedo asegurar que es una mujer fuerte. Dedícate a darle tu apoyo al máximo. Ni se te ocurra volverte loco pensando que no saldrá de esta. Y hazle caso al médico, él sabe cómo cuidar a sus pacientes.-el rubio parecía todo un padre que enseña una lección de vida a su hijo.

-Tienes razón…-la culpa de Ace parecía amenguar.

-No sé, ¿tienes idea de porqué puede estar así?

-No, el doctor aun no me ha dicho nada…Y ya lleva toda la maldita tarde haciéndole pruebas sin dejarme pasar en ningún momento.

-Es evidente, si lo hace te dejarás llevar…-contestó Marco asintiendo un par de veces.-me resultan raros esos síntomas que me has dicho…aunque creo a ver leído algo de eso en la biblioteca del barco…-contestó pensativo.

-¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que puede ser?-le preguntó Ace esperanzado.

-No…no soy médico Ace. Pero me da la sensación de que puede ser por algo que haya comido o bebido…

-Ya…yo también lo he pensado…-suspiró para de nuevo resignarse.

-Intentaré buscar algo por la biblioteca mañana si tengo tiempo. Porque con la tormenta no sé si podré…

-Gracias de todas formas…-lo oyó suspirar de nuevo.

-Ei, cálmate…seguro que saldrá bien parada.

-Eso espero…-terminó diciendo. Aunque en realidad más bien quería creérselo. Porque sabía a la perfección que la realidad se podía tornar distinta en cualquier momento.

-Bueno Ace, lo siento, pero tengo que dejarte, tengo que ver cómo van las cosas por arriba.

-Claro, lo entiendo. Dale un saludo a todos, y otro a padre. Dile que he llamado y que estoy bien. Y que en lo que respecta a Kurohige, parece que voy avanzando.

-Se lo diré, y ten cuidado, no comentas más locuras de las que luego puedas arrepentirte.

-Tranquilo…intentaré mantener la mente fría.

-Y en cuanto a ella…-suspiró.-que sepas que no tuvo la culpa de encontrárselo. Y que si no te lo mencionó no fue porque no confiara en ti. Si no para no darte problemas. Que sabía cuántos os andan buscando por la que armasteis en Libertad.

-Lo sé, me pasé de la raya. Perdí el maldito control.

-Pues ten cuidado, porque si la quieres…Eso no ayuda a que confíe en ti.

-Ya…ya…intentaré ser menos bruto.-se rió de sí mismo.

-Bueno, ten cuidado y mucha suerte. Llámame si necesitas cualquier otra cosa.

-Gracias amigo…"

Colgó el Den den Mushi y suspiró. Aunque se sentía mucho mejor después de hablar con Marco, la culpa y la tremenda preocupación aun lo acosaban por dentro. Con desgana se levantó en dirección a la puerta para bajar y dejar en la recepción el aparato. Y cuando iba en esa dirección por el pasillo, se encontró al médico que la atendía a ella.

-¡Doctor!-llamó su atención. El hombre se giró para observarlo.- ¿Cómo está? ¿Ha mejorado?

-Sigue exactamente igual…-le contestó apenado. Y Ace pareció volver a caer de nuevo en la desesperanza.-no obstante, con el antibiótico que le he suministrado parece que la fiebre ha bajado un par de décimas. Pero su piel sigue siendo igual y el agua que desprende del cuerpo sigue siendo la misma cantidad. Ahora acabamos de realizarle una prueba, a ver si obtenemos alguna información, e iba a por los resultados.

-Entiendo…-suspiró.-Y dígame, ¿puedo verla? Aunque sean dos minutos. Por favor…-el pecoso parecía angustiado. Miraba al médico con el rostro contraído y el ceño fruncido de la desesperanza.

-Es mejor que espere hasta esta noche. Para la cena podrá verla como una media hora.-le respondió. Ace iba a contestar, cuando de pronto, una de las enfermeras salió al pasillo donde ambos hombre hablaban.

-¡Doctor!-la joven parecía alarmada y Ace la miró horrorizado con claras intenciones de adentrarse de nuevo en aquella habitación donde Nerumi estaba sufriendo tanto, aunque el maldito médico se lo prohibiera

-¿Qué ocurre?-el hombre de bata blanca, se dio la vuelta y observó serio a la joven enfermera.

-La muchacha se ha despertado.-contestó jadeando casi.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?-Aquello a Ace le sonó una gran noticia.

-Sí, y quiere hablar con él.-señaló al moreno.

-¿Qué? No creo que esté en condiciones de…-pero antes de que pudiera terminar el pecoso echó a andar lo más rápido que pudo hacia la habitación. Rezando a algún Dios, si es que existía, porque ella estuviera bien…


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Nada más entrar se acercó a la cama airoso y la observó. Se mantenía con la mirada perdida en el techo, jadeando. Estaba completamente mojada, y las venas ya se le notaban incluso en las mejillas. Aun la veía temblando. Le costaba respirar. Ace se agachó enfrente de la cama para observarla más de cerca totalmente entristecido y derrotado. La realidad era…demasiado…dura…

-Nerumi…estoy aquí…-le susurró. La joven levantó un poco la mano hacia él, y ante el intento, el pecoso se lo facilitó agarrándosela. La tenía empapada y fría como el hielo. Con bastante esfuerzo Nerumi giró un poco el rostro para mirarlo y nada más hacerlo sonrió. A Ace definitivamente iba a darle algo, los ojos empezaron a escocer y la vista se le empezaba a nublar. "No Ace, debes mantener la cabeza fría…así no la ayudas…", se dijo mentalmente mordiéndose el labio angustiado.-aquí estoy…dime…-volvió a susurrar.

-¿Es…estás…en…enfada…enfadado…con…conmigo?-le habló con dificultad. Y entonces el moreno se sintió el hombre más miserable de la tierra. En vez de pesar en su salud, Nerumi solo había preocupado de su estúpido enfado de aquella mañana.

-No…por supuesto que no…ya no estoy enfadado Neru…lo siento…no debí haberme enfadado…lo hiciste para protegernos…no tienes la culpa de nada…no estoy enfadado, te lo prometo…-le sonrió con dificultad, pero sincero.

-Me…menos…mal…-susurró la joven que suspiró a duras penas aliviada.-o…oye… ¿qué…ha…ha dich…dicho…el…el médico…?

-Que te pondrás bien.-soltó. En realidad aquello lo decía más para convencerse a sí mismo que para otra cosa. Ella pareció reír.

-Q-que…men…mentiroso…eres…-sonreía a pesar del aspecto enfermizo que tenía.-que…las…lastima…ahora que…to…todo pa…parecía…ir…bien…-esta vez aquella sonrisa se convirtió en una amarga. Ace no podía más…agachó el rostro y suspiró con fuerza delatando así su angustia. Nerumi lo miró culpable.

-Ei…ei…-volvió a la sonrisa sincera-¿y…el…el gran…Ace…?-era increíble, aun en aquel maldito estado, tenía la facultad de burlarse de él. Ace sonrió amargamente. No la merecía. Si algún día llegase a alcanzarla, no la merecería…

-Perdóname…-susurró intentando calmarse.-todo esto es mi culpa…no te protegí lo suficientemente bien…soy un auténtico desastre…

-Ni hablar…-le susurró ella manteniendo aquella preciosa y enorme sonrisa en los labios.-la…la culpa…es mía…yo…me…me tragué…aquello…-de repente el moreno levantó la vista alarmado, toda señal de dolorosa pesadumbre desapareció casi de repente. Al parecer Nerumi sabía porque estaba así.-…me…me descubris…descubriste…esta mañana…-en aquel instante Ace recordó el momento en el que entró en la habitación y observó a Nerumi echándose algo a la boca con rapidez.

-¿Qué te comiste?-le preguntó casi alterado y preocupado a la vez.- ¿quién…quién te lo dio?

-E-ese…pirata…al que…que buscas…-al pecoso se le cogió un nudo en la garganta. Teach… él le había dado aquello que la tenía al borde de la muerte…maldita sea, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? ¿Y si ese desgraciado lo había hecho queriendo? ¿Y si sabía que Nerumi viajaba con él y le dio aquello que fuese para matarla con intenciones? Por un momento la ira y el odio lo cegaron y no pudo más que contar hasta diez para relajarse. Respiraba hondo y con la rabia contenida.-lo…lo sien…siento…no…no te…enfa…enfades…por…por favor…-por las mejillas de Nerumi, a pesar de lo empapadas que estaban, comenzaron a caerle lágrimas. Ace alzó el rostro culpable de nuevo por su inutilidad.

-No, no estoy enfado contigo…-a pesar de su cara enfurecida, habló en un susurró suave.-pero dime…y esto es muy importante Neru…-quería que la muchacha se lo confirmara utilizando la mayor cantidad de sentidos posibles.- ¿qué era lo que te tragaste…?-la joven respiró con dificultad. De nuevo otro escalofrío.

-No…no sé…exactamente…que…que era…te…tenía…la forma de…un…un par de…cerezas…pe…pequeñas y…de…de co…color…azul…os…oscuro…-suspiró y cerró los ojos. Estaba exhausta de tanto hablar. Ace analizó un instante lo que la joven le había dicho, y rápidamente cayó en la cuenta. Una fruta. Teach le había dado a Neru una Akuma no mi…no cabía la menor duda. Pero a juzgar por cómo la había descrito, no parecía muy "común"… Además del estado en el que se encontraba la joven. Cuando él comió la suya, ni siquiera notó los cambios al principio. Solo se acostumbró a su uso.-no…-volvió a hablar con dificultad y Ace la observó de nuevo entristecido.-…no tenía…in…inten…intención de…comérmela…pero…-de pronto parecía ahogarse con su propio aire.

-Shh…calla...no hables más…no pasa nada Neru,-le susurró el pecoso.-no es tu culpa…no querías preocuparme. Deja de torturarte de esa manera…la culpa de todo la tiene ese maldito desgraciado.-dijo con un terrible oído e ira.-juro que el día en que lo encuentre lo mataré con mis propias manos como sea…-Nerumi pereció sonreír ante aquella afirmación.

-Por mí…no…no lo…hagas…-susurró de nuevo.-y-yo…no…no creo…qu…que la…venganza…se…sea algo…bueno…to…todo…se…se paga…antes o…después…así que…-lo miró casi suplicándole.-no…no lo…hagas…por…mí…-de nuevo el aire comenzó a ahogarla.

-Para Neru…terminarás haciéndote daño…-le susurró.

-¿Más…más aun…?-Ace suspiró y le acarició la frente empapada.

-Neru deja de hablar…tienes que descansar… ¿vale?-le sonrió.-tal vez…tal vez con lo que me has dicho el médico pueda saber cómo curarte…-se intentaba convencer.

-¿Y…si no…?-y de nuevo la joven comenzó a llorar. Ace tragó saliva y la miró derrotado.

-Te pondrás bien…ya…ya lo verás…-susurró con un hilo de voz como pudo. De nuevo los ojos le empezaban a picar a horrores. No lo vería, ni hablar, y mucho menos iba a aceptarlo. Ella no se iría así como así. Se pondría bien.

-A…Ace…-pronunció.-si…si me…me…

-Nerumi por favor…-el pecoso la interrumpió.

-Me…muero…-continuó sin hacer caso a la interrupción.-di…dile a…

-Para, para por favor…-el comandante casi suplicaba.-vas a quedarte conmigo.-soltó.-te pondrás bien y te quedarás conmigo aquí en este mundo…-a la de ojos verdes aquella afirmación le resultó casi una imposición. Y sonrió complacida.-No te irás a ninguna parte, no lo permitiré. Te quiero Neru…-sinceridad. Él había sido sincero con ella. Y le debía lo mismo…

-Con…confío…en…ti…-habló.-si…di…dices…que…será…así…-poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos.-así…será…

Y con un leve suspiro la joven volvió a quedarse totalmente dormida. De pronto, el frío parecía menguar así como sus temblores, y por primera vez en todo aquel oscuro día el moreno se sintió feliz.

Permaneció allí un buen rato. Aferrado a su mano con una sonrisa triste en los labios mientras le apartaba algunas ondas mojadas de la frente. Allí era donde quería estar. A su lado. No en la habitación de enfrente o en la taberna o en el mar. Quería estar allí. Mañana, tarde y noche…sin embargo, aquel rato no se hizo, para su desgracia, muy largo, pues el médico hizo acto de presencia minutos después.

-¿Se ha dormido?-Ace se limitó a asentir, aun se mantenía extasiado mirándola. Velando por su seguridad, por su vida…Ella confiaba en él y él haría que ella no se fuera, aunque para aquello tuviese que llegar hasta el infierno y hablar con el diablo, o hasta el cielo y hablar con Dios…-¿Qué le ha dicho?-preguntó el doctor que aun seguía allí expectante. El moreno se incorporó un instante y le contó lo de la fruta. Y por un momento, el propio doctor soltó una sonrisa de felicidad.- ¡Creo que he estudiado algo de eso! He visto esa fruta u otra parecida en un libro que hay en la biblioteca de esta misma clínica. Creo que hubo un caso similar hace años, una fruta extraña, con efectos raros al consumirla…-Contentó por su descubrimiento, pronunció su sonrisa.- ¡Qué bien muchacho! ¡Ya estamos más cerca!-el pecoso no podía creérselo, por fin después de un día horroroso habían obtenido algo. Algo realmente bueno. Ace no pudo contener una enorme sonrisa. Quizás aquella fuera la señal que llevaba todo el día esperando…y de nuevo, la esperanza le embriagó el corazón y el alma…

…

Sin embargo, al día siguiente se despertó exhausto y ojeroso. Nerumi, que parecía haber mejorado algo antes de la cena, volvió a recaer después con peores síntomas que por la tarde. Estaba muchísimo peor. Su corazón latía cada vez con menos fuerza y ante la falta exacta de información de aquella fruta, él solo podía esperar, velar por ella e incluso al final del segundo día comenzó a resignarse.

El médico le había permitido permanecer con ella las 24 horas si era preciso. Al parecer comprobó que le muchacho no era para nada un impedimento a la hora de realizar su trabajo. Al contrario, se mantenía firme y serio. Además sabía del afán de la joven por él y tenerlo a su lado quizás la haría más fuerte para intentar salir adelante.

Pero al final de aquel terrible día, Ace no tenía ni fuerzas para hacer o decir nada, simplemente se concentraba en agarrar la mano mojada de Nerumi y observarla con tristeza. Aquella fluidez del agua de su cuerpo incluso la hacían gemir de dolor de vez en cuando. Negó, una y otra vez se lo había negado, ella no se iría. No quería dejarla marchar aunque le dijeran que la realidad era totalmente distinta. Y ella confiaba en él, en su palabra, se lo había prometido, y él no era hombre de no cumplir sus promesas.

Aquella noche del segundo día entre unos terribles dolores, Nerumi volvió a despertarse temblando. Y nada más abrir los ojos Ace se acercó a ella invadiendo su intimidad.

-Fr…fri…frío…-susurró exhausta. El pirata cogió una toalla y la secó lo mejor posible. Luego volvió a colocarle una manta seca sobre el cuerpo. A pesar de que Nerumi estaba despierta, él no habló, se limitó a cubrir sus necesidad y volver a sentarse para agarrar su mano.- ¿Y…y e…esa…ca…cara…co…comandante…?-susurró con un hilo de voz.

-Lo siento, hoy ha sido un día duro, perdona.-Ace intentó sonreír. ¿Qué pasaría si de verdad no pudiese cumplir su promesa?

-E-es…por…mi…cul…culpa…lo…lo sien…to…-Esta vez Ace intentó ampliar su sonrisa.

-Qué va. Es la poca comida que me sirven en el hospital y las horribles camillas para dormir. Sabes que soy de estómago sin fondo y sueño pesado.-bromeó. Aquello hizo sonsacar una pequeña y frágil sonrisa en los labios de Nerumi. Sin embargo, él sabía a la perfección que aquello que acababa de decir era un factor de su estado, pero no el más importante. Estaba así por ella, por su enfermedad, y la falta de solución. Estaba así porque por primera vez, aunque no lo aparentaba, estaba aterrado. Tenía miedo, un horrible miedo de perderla…

-A…Ace…-lo miró con los labios entreabiertos.- ¿pue…puedo…p-pe…pedir…pedirte…u-un…fa…favor…?-preguntó para después toser.

-Claro, lo que quieras. Estoy a tu disposición. ¿Qué te falta?-le contestó todo lo amable que pudo.

-Be…besa…bésame…-susurró al tiempo que soltó un poco de aire entre temblores. El pecoso la miró sorprendido. Se esperó cualquier cosa menos aquella petición. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, acercó su rostro al de ella suavemente para besarle con delicadeza los tiernos labios mojados. Unos labios, que sintió terriblemente fríos, unos labios que temblaban débiles. Nada tenían que ver con los otros que lo habían besado un hacia un par de días atrás. Con pasión, fuego, calidez y viveza.

Se separó poco a poco, no quería atosigarla sabiendo el trabajo que le estaba costando respirar. Al retirarse observó su rostro enfermizo. Aquellos labios que había besado eran de un tono más morado que rosa. Tenía la piel terriblemente pálida y blanquecina, llena de pequeñas venitas azules por las mejillas. Los ojos, ahora cerrados, estaban hundidos y los párpados morados. Un nudo más fuerte aun se le cogió en el pecho. Se mordió el labio con tristeza. Sabía que ella no le perdonaría jamás. No podría cumplir su promesa. Aquella noche del segundo día, Ace aceptó la realidad…

...

**Jajajaja perdón por ser taan perversa xD pero estos capítulos se quedan lo más interesante, lo sé. Aun así, intentaré actualizar cuanto antes! Gracias por los reviews chicas! Esta brujita pide perdón jajaja**

**Un besitoo! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

"Flash Back"

Corría, corría como si la vida se le fuera a escapar en cualquier momento. Corría como si volara, como el pájaro indefenso que es perseguido por la mortal águila rapaz para ser devorado…El tipo aun la perseguía. Había tratado de esconderse en un y mil sitios, pero un disparo siempre la sacaba de su escondite. Asustándola…

Y mientras seguía corriendo exhausta y aterrada, no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a unas formaciones rocosas cerca de la playa, cerca del mar. Entonces, después de dar un par de vueltas, cayó en la cuenta, lo mismo encontraba la pequeña balsa y podía salir de allí sana y salva antes de que aquel perturbado que la seguía acabara con su vida. Sin embargo, al correr de semejante manera, tampoco se percató del saliente de la arena que la hizo tropezar, que se rasgara la sandalia y cayera a la arena. El pie le sangraba a horrores a causa de un profundo corte. Se sentó sobre la arena y examinó la herida dolorida y con las lágrimas saltadas. De pronto, otro disparo la sacó de sus cavilaciones y miró hacia atrás con los ojos como platos. Aquel tipo se acercaba apuntándola.

Intentó levantarse, intentó correr, pero le fue totalmente imposible. La arena le quemaba, la herida le dolía.

-¡No huyas preciosa!-el hombre que aun la apuntaba se acercó a la joven que temblaba de miedo por primera vez en su vida. Aquel que tenía a menos de cinco palmos la quería muerta, e iba enserio.- ¿tienes miedo acaso?-rió para luego agarrarla de la muñeca con fuerza y tirar de ella. La joven se mordió el labio y lo miró aterrada. Sin pensárselo dos veces la apuntó.

-¡¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡¿Yo no te he hecho nada?-le gritó. No sabía que más decir, la impotencia la consumía.

-Pero Roger si…-"¿Roger?", pensó la joven, e inmediatamente recordó a aquel pirata loco de por la mañana. El pirata apretó el gatillo y ella lo miró horrorizada.

-Hasta luego preciosa…-susurró. Y de pronto se escuchó un fuerte disparo…

…..

-¡Maldita seaaaa!-gritó Roger enfadado y empapado. Las olas habían jugado su papel tirándolo al mar con la pequeña barquilla que llevaba. Enfadado y molesto se ajustó el sombrero de paja y analizó la situación. Nadie. En aquella playa de la isla no había ni un alma-mmm… ¿dónde se habrán metido esos dos?-y con el desentendimiento que lo caracterizaba en ocasiones, se llevó las manos a la nuca y empezó a caminar por la playa en busca de ahora sus dos nakamas.

Había matado al tipo del muelle con más facilidad de la que pensaba. No en vano días antes había cogido prestado su barco el cuál, "sin querer" había llevado a pique. No obstante, y a pesar de que no dudaba de las habilidades de Rayleigh si estaba mucho más preocupado por la muchachita protestona. Poco a poco se adentró en la isla y en sus prados y colinas verdes. Cuando de pronto oyó el grito de una mujer.

Inmediatamente corrió. Corrió con todas sus energías hasta llegar a salir del bosque en el que había adentrado para encontrar la proveniencia de aquella voz. Y al salir la vio…

…

-¡Suéltala!-Rayleigh había desarmado al tipo simplemente con una bala salida del arma de fuego que llevaba a la cintura. El hombre, que apresaba a una Elizabeth temblorosa, lo miró anonadado y sin pensárselo dos veces obedeció.

Tras saberse libre, la rubia se palpó la muñeca malherida para luego mirar a Silver angustiada. El peli castaño simplemente la miró serio y casi molesto.

-Vete.-le ordenó. Sin embargo la joven le señaló el pie mal herido y él resopló.-apártate de ella.-esta vez se dirigió al pirata que mantenía las manos en alto y que empezó a caminar hacia atrás lo más despacio que pudo. Rayleigh avanzó hacia él apuntándolo con el arma hasta ponerse delante de ella.-intenta levantarte y vete de aquí.

-Rayleigh no puedo me…

-Por favor vete. No quiero que veas esto.-a pesar de su estado de seriedad, aquello último lo pronunció con un atisbo de súplica. Y con muchísimo trabajo y dificultad la joven se incorporó como pudo con el corte mal herido. Al menos se intentaría adentrar un poco en la isla…Y cuando Silver la vio lo suficientemente lejos...actuó...

Caminaba a duras penas. Ya ni siquiera veía la playa, sin embargo, la herida le impidió avanzar más y con un tremendo cansancio la joven se desplomó literalmente en el suelo. Respiraba con dificultad y los párpados empezaban a pesarle, la vista se le nublaba. Pero en aquel momento escuchó unos pasos correr hacia ella. Y por un instante rezó para que no fuera otro loco con intenciones de acabar con su vida. Pero contra todo pronóstico, el muchacho se agachó frente a ella y la nombró.

-¡Elizabeth! ¿Estás bien?-parecía examinarla. Y ella le señaló el pie ensangrentado.

-Mierda…-el joven sacó de su mochila una venda para intentar tapar la sangre que vertía la herida, y nada más hacerlo se acercó a su cara para agarrarle las mejillas.- ¡¿Dónde está?-en aquel instante la joven se percató de con quién trataba e inmediatamente su ensimismamiento se esfumó.

-¡Tú!-gritó y sin pensárselo dos veces lo zarandeó agarrándole de la camisa.- ¡Estás loco! ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho!

-Cal…cálmate mujer…-Roger la miró asustado ante el repentino ataque de rabia.

-¡No me digas que me calme!-en aquel momento lágrimas de rabia le nublaron la vista.- ¡No tienes idea de lo que has hecho!-por un momento el moreno bajó la vista y permitió que ella lo siguiera zarandeando.- ¿Por qué nos has metido en este lío?-la joven relajó el tono aunque su rabia aun era palpable.

-No llores por favor…-el moreno la intentó apaciguar, que si era débil ante algo en la vida era a una mujer. Y más si lloraba por su causa. Pero de pronto oyeron un disparo. Un disparo que provenía de la playa donde minutos antes dejara a Rayleigh. Y de pronto le sobrevino un vuelco al corazón y su llanto empezó a intensificarse.

-Por favor…-le suplicó refugiándose en su camisa.-pro…protégele…-consiguió pronunciar entre sollozos.- ¡Ayúdale!-lo encaró angustiada.- ¡No dejes que le hagan daño te lo ruego!-de pronto otro disparo y otro vuelco.-confío en ti…-susurró.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, Roger se incorporó, se ajustó el sombrero y corrió hacia la playa. No le fallaría. Confiaba en él y no podía fallar a un nakama. No se echaría atrás por muy fuerte que fuera el enemigo. No se rendiría, no huiría. Estaba en juego la vida de uno de los componentes de su tripulación y si alguien se atrevía a hacerle daño, se las vería con él…

….

Abrió los ojos somnolienta. A su alrededor una enorme habitación con su respectivo mobiliario y en su mesilla, una tenue luz amarilla que alumbraba el lugar. Se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz para masajeárselo y luego frotarse los ojos para ver mejor e incorporarse sobre las sábanas blancas. Y nada más hacerlo, no dudó, estaba en su habitación.

Recordaba vagamente la tarde. El cómo había aparecido aquel pirata en el muelle, el ataque, la muerte de Hanon ante sus ojos, la herida, Silver, la playa, Roger…todo hasta ahí…y después nada, solo oscuridad. Tenía la sensación de que a partir de ahí se había ido totalmente del mundo de los vivos para pisar el mundo de los sueños. De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta para posteriormente entrar. Marie llevaba una bandeja entre sus manos.

-¿Señorita se ha levantado?-la criada mayor, se acercó a la mesita de noche para colocar la bandeja y después sentarse al borde de la enorme cama.

-Sí…-susurró la rubia mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Se encuentra mejor? ¿Aun le duele ese pie?

-No, ya no…gracias.-intentó sonreír, que ella no tenía la culpa de sus males.

-Le he traído algo de cena, coma. Le vendrá bien.-ella simplemente asintió. Marie se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa cariñosa y se fue en dirección a la puerta.

-Marie.-Elizabeth la llamó y la criada se giró sobre sus pies.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- tenía que preguntarlo, la incertidumbre era demasiado grande.

-Unos jóvenes la trajeron después de almorzar. Y ante la interrogativa de su padre, no tuvieron más remedio que soltar prenda.

-Entiendo…-susurró apenada.

-Estaba inconsciente. Seguro del esfuerzo.-al verla cabizbaja y con la mirada llena de preocupación, Marie intentó calmarla.-no se preocupe, los dos estaban estupendamente.-y de pronto la muchacha alzó la vista y sonrió.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.-se inclinó un poco, aunque sabía a la perfección que a la hija del Vicealmirante no le gustaban nada aquel tipo de formalismos hacia su persona. Y bastante consentía que la llamasen "señorita".- ¡Ah! Por cierto, su padre me ha mandado también para decirle que está castigada aquí en su habitación hasta nueva orden.

-¡¿Qué?-la rubia frunció el ceño molesta para luego resoplar.

-Tranquilícese, se le pasará ya lo verá, sabe cuáles son sus debilidades. La dejo señorita tengo cosas que hacer.

-Gracias Marie.-contestó la muchacha con pesar y la criada salió de la habitación.

La rubia salió de entre las sábanas y se acercó a la orilla de la cama para coger la bandeja, cuando a su espalda escuchó una voz.

-Vaya, pensé que nunca se iría.-Elizabeth se giró aun sentada y nada más hacerlo amplió su sonrisa. Rayleigh la miraba desde el balcón abierto que había frente a la cama, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Cómo has entrado?-el joven avanzó y señaló el balcón a su espalda.

-Por el balcón.-le indicó mientras caminaba hacia ella.-además de algunos trucos que suelo tener bajo la manga. ¿Puedo?-señaló la cama. La rubia asintió y él se sentó.- ¿Ibas a cenar? Perdona si te…

-No importa…-susurró. Por un instante la felicidad le embriagaba el alma. Silver sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor, gracias…por todo…-el muchacho obvió el agradecimiento.

-¿Sabes? he conocido a tu padre hoy.-se levantó de nuevo y empezó a rondar los utensilios del tocador.-es muy…-calló y la miró con cara de circunstancia y el ceño fruncido.- ¿simpático?-ante aquello ella no pudo más que reír.

-Seguro. Por eso has vuelto ahora, para encontrarte con él de nuevo como no te marches.-él la observó inocente.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?-se apoyó en el tocador, y ante la pregunta la joven no pudo más que morderse el labio y agachar la mirada. Sus mejillas se habían encendido.

-No lo sé…

-¿Qué respuesta es esa?-el peli castaño la miraba divertido. La joven suspiró.

-Haz lo que quieras.-volvía a su mal carácter.

-Quiero quedarme.-soltó casi de forma inconsciente pero convencida. Elizabeth alzó el rostro y lo observó sorprendida.

-¿Y…eso…?-preguntó.

-Mañana me marcho con Roger y…-esta vez fue él el que le apartó la mirada.-quería…despedirme…supongo…

-¿Te vas?-tartamudeó. Él solo asintió, y nada más hacerlo, el mundo de la muchacha se derrumbó por completo y su corazón pareció partirse en mil pedazos. Aquel día, sin siquiera proponérselo lo había perdido todo…Así que, sin ningún tipo de control, sus mejillas se empezaron a mojar de lágrimas. Rayleigh alzó la vista al escucharla llorar, y se sintió terriblemente culpable.

-Ei…no llores Elizabeth…vamos…-se agachó en frente de ella que revolvía nerviosa las manos. Él se las agarró.-volveré antes de que hayas dado cuenta.

-Mientes…No vas a volver. Tienes un sueño y allá que vas a cumplirlo. Y ese sueño no implica volver o quedarte aquí…-habló con más firmeza de lo que sus lágrimas le proporcionaban.- ¿Y a mí? ¿Qué me queda?-Silver le acarició las mejillas sonrosadas y le apartó las lágrimas con cuidado.

-Pues tu familia, tu casa, tu…

-Si no te tengo a ti no quiero nada…-confesó sin pensarlo. Esta vez fue él quien abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de la confesión.

-Elizabeth…-susurró.

-Y lo peor es que…-lo interrumpió-si te pido que te quedes…seré totalmente egoísta y no quiero…no quiero cortarte las alas…

-Si me pidieses que me quedase lo haría sin dudar…-esta vez fue él el que se confesó. Pero la joven estaba tan perdida que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del detalle.

-No puedo…sería injusto…-Silver miró aquellas esmeraldas verdes enrojecidas, extasiado, y de nuevo un maldito vuelco al corazón. Aquella mujer era demasiado perfecta como para evitarlo. Ya no podía seguir obviándolo, era irremediable. Él se marcharía y tenía que decírselo a toda costa. Aunque luego le doliera más al partir. Debía confesar lo que siempre guardó escondido en su corazón y que ansiaba salir de sus labios cada vez que aquellos ojos verdes lo miraban suplicantes, aterrados o felices…

-Te quiero.-soltó, sin siquiera pensar.

-Y yo te quiero a ti…-la rubia de pelo ondulado correspondió sin siquiera meditar el porqué de tantas confesiones de repente. Y por un instante Rayleigh sonrió satisfecho y feliz. Para luego alzarse un poco y con un extremo cuidado, besar los labios carmín de la muchacha con dulzura…

Segundos más tarde y poco a poco se separó de ella. No obstante, no perdió del todo el contacto con su mirada o el roce de sus labios.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…-sonrió tras aventurarse a darle otro beso corto.-nos llevamos como el perro y el gato…-agarró al peli castaño de la camiseta para que se sentara sobre las sábanas y ella sobre sus rodillas a horcajadas

-Cierto,-le dio otro beso suave a la vez que la miraba desde abajo con una sonrisa pícara.-es imposible…eres demasiado caprichosa para mí…-y otro beso.

-Y tu eres un imbécil egoísta…-le susurró al oído. Rayleigh rió.

-Por no hablar de tu horrible carácter…

-Y tu insufrible humor…-la joven le acarició el pelo de la nuca enredando sus finos dedos, mientras él la acercaba a su cuerpo agarrándola de la cintura.

-Vendrás conmigo al mar…-le ordenó.

-Ni hablar…-ella rió juguetona.

-No te dejaré aquí para que otro te tenga. Así que te vienes aunque te tenga que secuestrar.

-¿Tu doncella en apuros? No me hagas reír…-juntó su frente con la de él.

-Ven al mar…-un mordisco en el cuello. La rubia se mordió el labio para evitar soltar algún tipo de sonido por la boca. Y entonces se rindió…

-Está bien…-Y de nuevo otro beso, pero mucho más apasionado que el anterior. Poco a poco parecía que la sinceridad entre ambos estaba empezando a tomar otro color prohibido. Pero de pronto, se escuchó algunos pasos por el pasillo y ella frenó la carrera. Silver la miró sin comprender.-Vete…

-¿Qué?-aun no entendía nada. Sin embargo, ella sonrió divertida.

-Mi padre va a subir, y nos matará a los dos si nos encuentra aquí y de esta forma.

-Correré el riesgo.-volvió a su cuello.

-¿Enserio? No sabes dónde te metes-le contestó con sarcasmo.-vamos…

Rayleigh suspiró y cuando ella se incorporó, él la imitó. De nuevo los pasos en el pasillo y la voz del Vicealmirante retumbando por toda la planta de arriba.

-¡Lárgate!-rió. Silver se fue hacia el balcón.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros?

-Rayleigh es una locura.-susurró con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sé que quieres libertad y Roger te considera su nakama, de hecho me ha hecho venir para convencerte. Así que ven…

-No digas tonterías…has visto mi fuerza y…-pero él la interrumpió.

-Ven conmigo-insistió.

-Eso sería estupendo pero…

-Sé que no puedo ofrecerte nada de lo que tengas aquí pero…te quiero y necesito que vengas conmigo…-de nuevo la voz de Garp retumbando en el pasillo. Elizabeth suspiró.

-Deja que me lo piense…ven mañana…-se acercó a él y le besó. De pronto su padre llamó a la puerta.

-Hija ¿puedo pasar?-Él se desprendió del beso y salió al balcón.

-¿Cuándo?-la miró apremiante mientras se subía a la barandilla.

-Al medio día…y te daré la respuesta que quieres…-susurró con una sonrisa.

Y en aquel instante él joven desapareció y ella se metió en la cama, no sin antes cerrar las puertas del balcón.

-Sí papá pasa…

"Fin Flash Back"


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

El médico entró en la habitación de buena mañana y bastante animado, iba acompañado de una enfermera con una especie de bandeja. Ace, lo miró de soslayo bajo su sombrero, serio. Apenas eran las 10 de la mañana pero él llevaba despierto casi 4 horas.

-Muchacho, ¿cómo ha pasado la noche Nerumi?-le preguntó el doctor amable.

-Mal.-contestó seco. Le molestaba aquella maldita alegría del practicante en un momento así.

-Bien…-respondió simplemente. Ace se levantó el sombrero con el ceño fruncido. Básicamente no podía creérselo. ¿Cómo podía alegrarse de que su paciente se estuviese muriendo sin más? Por un momento el odio hacia aquella persona que la trataba casi lo hace perder los papeles. Sin embargo debía controlarse, por ella…-me temo que tiene que salir de la habitación-sentenció mientras apuntaba algo en unos informes. ¿Salir? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al médico?, se preguntó el moreno.

-No voy a salir. No voy a dejarla sola…-"antes acabaría con su vida doctor…" le faltó decir, pero de nuevo, se controló. ¿Dándole órdenes a él? Ni hablar.

-Como su médico exijo inmediatamente que salga de la habitación y se vaya a descansar. ¿O a caso quiere que también le tenga que tratar por falta de sueño?-habló sin mirarlo mientras seguía apuntando. "¿Tú a mí tratarme? No eres más que un incompetente…ni por todo el oro del mundo me pondría en tus manos…", pensó Ace que lo miraba molesto.

-He dicho que me quedo y lo hare.-contestó firme.

-Muy bien en ese caso no tratare a la joven y la dejaré morir. Total, el mundo no se pierde nada y el gobierno me estaría agradecido. Al fin y al cabo son piratas, ¿o me equivoco?-para su desgracia el estúpido doctor era listo. Resoplando y de muy, muy mal humor se llevó la mano al sombrero para ajustárselo mientras salía de la habitación.

-Que conste que lo hago por ella…no porque usted me lo haya dicho.-terminó por decir orgulloso a la vez que cerraba la puerta tras de sí. "Valiente médico chantajista…" pensó.

…

Casi era la hora de la cena de aquel tercer día. En el horizonte el sol se ponía bajo un cielo lleno de colores cálidos. Caminaba por la calle en dirección a la clínica. En sus manos una pequeña cajita envuelta. Se había pasado por el mercado aquella tarde para hacer tiempo. El médico no le había dejado volver a entrar en todo el día. Así que decidió salir para despejarse, que falta le hacía. Y de vuelta de la taberna donde había pagado la habitación y "los destrozos", se pasó por el mercado. Y allí encontró algo que a Nerumi le encantaría. Era una especie de pañuelo trasparente rosa claro para colocárselo en el pelo como si fuera una cinta. Estaba seguro de que le gustaría muchísimo. Alguna vez había visto a Hanon con un pañuelo similar y se dijo que le sentaba bien. Así que ¿por qué no a la hermana?

Nada más llegar subió las escaleras después de pasar por la recepción para ir derechito a la habitación de Nerumi y cantarle las cuarenta a aquel médico que no lo había dejado entrar en toda la tarde. Pero para su suerte, cuando iba por el pasillo se encontró con una de las enfermeras.

-Muchacha.-la llamó.- ¿Y el médico?-la joven lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Eras tú el que acompañaba a la señorita D. Mero?-por un instante aquella pregunta le sonó muy rara. Y por un momento, un terrible presentimiento le sobrecogió el alma.

-¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?-el joven la cogió de los antebrazos y la zarandeó sin pensárselo dos veces. La joven lo miró asustada por un momento. Y calló. Al ver que no decía nada, el pecoso la soltó casi dejándola caer y corrió hacia la habitación como si la vida le fuera en ello…

Nada más abrir y con el corazón encogido, miró estupefacto al médico que le sonreía.

-Al fin te han encontrado muchacho, ¿dónde te habías metido?-observó a Ace que lo miraba nervioso desde la puerta, aterrado.

-¿Y Neru…?-pronunció con un hilo de voz, acongojado. El médico sonrió.

-Ahí la tienes…puedes verla tu mismo…-poco a poco y con una sensación terrible en el cuerpo y en su garganta, se acercó a la cama. Y nada más llegar abrió los ojos sorprendido. Aunque de pronto, el nudo desapareció, y todo tipo de tristeza se esfumó por completo. En su rostro una sonrisa, como hacía tiempo que no se le dibujaba y ese terrible escozor en los ojos…

Allí estaba ella, totalmente seca y con los rizos alborotados, en su piel ningún tipo de vena azul, y su respiración tranquila y calmada. Nada que ver con como había estado la noche anterior. Había recuperado el color de la piel un poco, aunque aun tenía ojeras y pequeños temblores.

-Aun tiene fiebre.-dijo el médico acercándose a él.-y prefiero tenerla en cama un par de días más. Pero esta fuera de peligro.-contestó sereno.-se pondrá bien, ya verá como cuando se despierte es incluso capaz de levantarse.

Ace miró al médico feliz, y no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la cara y reír tranquilo por primera vez en tres días. Era fantástico. Dios existía y quería a Nerumi con todas sus ganas. Bendita suerte. Después de momentos pasados terribles, parecía que la vida no era tan mala con él al fin y al cabo. Tras desatar un poco su euforia, que el resto la desataría en cuanto ella despertara, se dirigió hacia el médico con una enorme sonrisa.

-No sé…no sabe hasta qué punto le estoy agradecido. ¿Qué tipo de recompensa quiere? Pídame lo que sea y se lo conseguiré.-el doctor lo miró complacido.

-Salvar vidas es la mayor recompensa que existe para alguien de mi profesión.-le contestó. Ace no podía creerlo. ¿De dónde demonios había salido esa suerte? El destino estaba de su lado sin duda. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz. Nunca…

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?-preguntó sin creérselo aun. Mirando de nuevo a Nerumi para comprobar que aquello que vivía era una auténtica realidad y no un mero sueño.

-Ayer por la noche di con un antibiótico tras leer y estudiar el caso a fondo. Fuerte pero a la vez eficaz. Esta mañana se lo suministre a su cuerpo. Era mejor que no estuvieses delante pues fueron unas cuatro horas terribles. Vómitos, convulsiones, desmayos, gritos de dolor…Incluso tuve que reanimarla una vez. Estaba realmente débil, destrozada. Sin embargo, con el paso de las horas, conseguí el efecto deseado. Esa fruta que comió no era del todo mala, pues es verdad que a partir de ahora manejara el agua a su antojo y no podrá volver a nadar. Pero, es "defectuosa" no ha terminado de crecer. De ahí su tamaño, de ahí la enfermedad. Menos mal que es una joven fuerte, si llega a ser otra persona no hubiese aguantado ese antibiótico que quema por dentro. Y mucho menos hubiese sobrevivido a estos tres días de espera con esos síntomas. Esa mujer…está hecha de otra madera…-sonrió al fin.

-Gracias.-Ace le tendió la mano.-Estoy en deuda con usted de por vida.

-¿Portgas D. Ace en deuda con un viejo como yo?-rió mientras le estrechaba la mano.-eso podría tener grandes ventajas. De todas formas como ya he dicho, la quiero un par de días más en esa cama. Aun tiene fiebre y la cara pálida, pero es normal. Además lleva durmiendo más de 9 horas seguidas, ha sido demasiado esfuerzo…

-Está bien, aquí estaremos dos días más y los que hagan falta-sonrió, el médico se encaminó hacia la puerta para dejar algo de intimidad en aquel feliz momento.-Oiga, ¿Puedo quedarme con ella entonces?-preguntó el pecoso.

-Por supuesto, si se levanta avise a la enfermera para que suba algo de comer, estoy seguro de que estará hambrienta. Volveré en un rato.-y salió de la habitación.

Ace se sentó al borde de la cama con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, y por primera vez en tres días, le acarició el pelo totalmente seco y alborotado. Dormía, dormía como si no hubiese pasado nada. Como si aquel sufrimiento no hubiese existido nunca. Dormía como una niña pequeña a pesar de las décimas de fiebre. Sonrió. Y de pronto, la observó removerse de forma graciosa en la cama y él amplió su sonrisa. Después simplemente la observó extasiado, casi perdiéndose en la infinidad de su rostro. Y entonces se hizo la pregunta… ¿desde cuándo él se comportaba así? ¿En qué instante Nerumi lo había hecho cambiar sin siquiera proponérselo? Porque era cierto, había cambiado algunas cosas, aunque otras no tanto. Sin embargo, aquel cambio le gustaba. El poder dejar de ser el tipo duro delante de ella a veces, le gustaba…mirarla, le gustaba…acariciarle la piel, le gustaba…todo aquello le encantaba. Pero lo más raro era que aquella sensación solo la había sentido con ella y por eso se dijo que era especial. Que no solo le gustaba como mujer, Nerumi se había convertido en algo más. Una debilidad, un desorden en su mente poderosa, un pie del que cojeaba, una flaqueza demasiado grande y que, estaba seguro, en tiempos venideros le pasaría factura si ella seguía a su lado. Y ese fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta definitivamente…había perdido por completo la libertad…ya no era solo suya, sino también, aunque de forma inconsciente, la de ella…

….

Abrió los ojos. Débil, borrosa y pesarosa. Así era aquella mirada que intentaba atinar algún tipo de figura entre tanta luz a su alrededor. Se llevó la mano al rostro y gruñó molesta. Hasta que por fin, después de un rato abriendo y cerrando los párpados empezó a enfocar. A su alrededor, la habitación de la clínica en la que sabía que estaba. A su derecha aquella aguja pinchada en su antebrazo que le suministraba el suero pertinente. A su izquierda, él…

Sonrió, débil y cansada, apenas podía moverse muy bien y todo gesto cotidiano como girarse, le suponía un tremendo esfuerzo. Así que, después de varios intentos desistió girando solo un poco la cabeza. Lo observó...allí estaba el comandante, de brazos cruzados y con el sombrero tapándole el rostro, que perfectamente se podía adivinar dormido…Y por un instante, se mordió el labio con dolor y de sus ojos se escaparon dos rastros de lágrimas. Sabía lo que era estar en el papel del que estaba allí sentado, ella misma lo había vivido muchos meses atrás. Y por eso, se sentía terriblemente culpable. Siempre, siempre que lo había intentado ayudar, conseguía todo lo contrario. Era terrible. A saber cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado en aquella silla.

Lo volvió a mirar mientras se sorbía la nariz. "¿Qué he hecho para merecerte?" pensó. No le cabía en la cabeza como siendo quien era, aun estaba allí. "Los piratas no son así…no son así…" se repitió. Tenía conocimiento acerca de cómo se comportaba un bucanero en el mar, de hecho había visto a muchos piratas, y siempre habían sido violentos, salvajes, destructivos, no solo se conformaban con robar, sabía que necesitaban la sangre y la adrenalina que se sentía cuando alguien perdía la vida entre sus manos. Ya fuera bueno o malo. Pero Ace…no era así…Imponía en contadas ocasiones y sabía de su naturaleza, pero en el fondo, aquello solo era una fachada de hombre fuerte y audaz en un mundo de lobos hambrientos, un mundo al que ella no pertenecía y en el que podía ser devorada en cualquier momento…Sin embargo, él era más que todo lo que suponía ser un pirata, mucho más. Quizás el mundo de la piratería que su tía le había descrito siempre no era del todo así. Allí estaba la prueba delante de ella. Él. Ace no la había dejado ni un solo segundo sola en aquellos instantes, no la había dejado en un lugar seguro para él poder continuar con su vida, la había sacado de su mundo terrorífico para llevarla a otro al que ya no tenía miedo. Y lo que era más, aquel pirata estaba enamorado de ella, y sabía perfectamente que ella también estaba enamorada de él…

Pero los prejuicios estaban. Y sabía que si seguía así ella se convertiría en su debilidad. En un blanco fácil para poder destruirlo sin pensar. Y eso era lo último que quería. Que le pasase algo malo por su culpa. Aquello era horroroso. No había otra solución. Tenía que ocultárselo a toda costa. No sabría jamás sus sentimientos. Al revés, tenía que guardarlos en el cofre con más candados del mundo y debían encontrar a Luffy cuanto antes. Porque sabía que mientras más tiempo pasara…más candados de ese cofre podrían abrirse… ¿Y si le preguntaba el porqué se negaba? No mentiría, "no puedo estar contigo…porque no quiero hacerte daño…"

Suspiró y empezó, sin saber porqué, a volver a sentirse más débil de lo que estaba. La respiración se le entrecortaba aun y sentía una enorme sequedad en la garganta. Todo lo contrario de días anteriores. Con esfuerzo, pero no tanto como antes, la joven llegó al pantalón del pecoso para darle un pequeño tironcito. Sin embargo, él no movió un musculo. Volvió a suspirar recordando el sueño pesado del moreno. Aun así volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez incluso con un poquito más de fuerza. El moreno en esta ocasión si se movió un poco. Pero seguía dormido como si la cosa no fuera con él. La joven se mordió el labio con frustración. Así era imposible. Tenía que incorporarse un poco para tener más movimiento así que, con esfuerzo y apoyada sobre una mano, la joven intentó acercarse más al filo de la cama, para de nuevo sacar la mano, y esta vez, más cerca de su rodilla, consiguió atinarle un pellizco fino y doloroso. El moreno se despertó con un quejido de dolor y totalmente desorientado.

Al ver que por fin le haría caso, la joven respiró con un poco de dificultad, para luego cansada, cerrar los ojos un instante y luego hablar.

-Ace, tengo hambre…-susurró muchísimo mejor que cuando intentaba pronunciar palabra estando enferma. El moreno que pareció ubicarse, la observó despierta y enseguida se sentó en el borde de la cama con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien Neru? ¿Te duele algo?-la joven negó divertida. El comandante estaba perdido en ella.

-Tengo hambre.-repitió con una amplia sonrisa y Ace soltó una carcajada de felicidad.

-No me puedo creer que estés bien…-le confesó.-hacía tiempo que no me hacía tan feliz una noticia como esta. Tienes a la maldita fortuna de tu lado.-sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Ella no pudo más ante tantísimo cariño que le demostraba el pecoso, y casi sin querer, se mordió el labio y volvió a llorar cual niña pequeña.

-Gracias…-sollozó.-gracias por quedarte conmigo…-la respiración se le entrecortaba.

-Shh…calla. Tienes que estar tranquila...no me des las gracias…yo…-le besó la frente con ternura.- ¿te lo prometí recuerdas?-sonrió separándose lo justo de ella.-te prometí que te quedarías aquí conmigo…-sin embargo la de ojos verdes no podía tranquilizarse.-todo está bien Neru…todo ha salido bien…cálmate…

-No te vayas…-confesó nerviosa.

-Aquí estoy…

-Lo…lo siento tanto…

-No es el momento Neru…ahora tienes que estar tranquila y contenta ¿vale?-Ace la miró feliz.-por favor.-la joven asintió.-bien. Entonces llamaré a las enfermeras para que traigan la cena y que comamos juntos, ¿te apetece?-ella volvió a asentir más sosegada.-dame un minuto.-el pecoso se incorporó y se asomó al pasillo.-me tendrás que dar tres Nerumi.-le sonrió. Ella intentó corresponderle entre tanta lágrima. Él simplemente cerró la puerta saliendo de la habitación y ella cerró los ojos un instante para descansar la mente de tanto lío emocional…

….

Entró en la habitación seguido del doctor y con un par de bandejas de comida en las manos. Nada más entrar, sonrió con creces. Una de las enfermeras estaba quitándole aquel dichoso suero a una Nerumi incorporada sobre almohadas.

-¿Ves? Incorporada para la hora de la cena, tal y como te dije.-Ace soltó las bandejas en la cama de al lado a la vez que sonreía amplio.- ¿Cómo está mi paciente?-el doctor se acercó para hacerle un mini chequeo.

-Mucho mejor, gracias.-contestó ella con una sonrisa.-aunque tengo hambre.

-Por eso te estamos quitando el suero.-tras terminar con la exanimación, sonrió.-es impresionante el resultado de ese antibiótico. Estás realmente bien.-le tocó la frente a la joven.-nada de fiebre…-volvió a sonreír.-perfecto entonces. Si mañana estás todo el día bien, no tendré ningún problema en darte el alta.

-Muchas gracias.-volvió a sonreír la de ojos verdes algo pálida todavía.

-Bien, dejo que cenen.-el doctor miró a un complacido Ace.-volveré después.-y tanto él como la enfermera salieron de la habitación.

-Tú cena.- el pecoso le colocó la bandeja sobre las rodillas. Nerumi miró la comida con ilusión.

-Gracias.-volvió a repetir mucho más contenta y animada que antes de que él saliera de la habitación.

-¿Estás mejor?-Ace se había sentado en la silla de antes con su bandeja correspondiente. La miró con preocupación.

-Sí…y perdona por lo de antes…estaba algo mal todavía y bueno…

-No te preocupes.-el moreno se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca.-lo importante es que a partir de ahora estés bien.-terminó después de tragar. Ella asintió y ambos se pusieron a comer rodeados de un extraño silencio y un ambiente de felicidad, en el que de vez en cuando el pecoso alzaba la vista para observarla comer. Le encantaba cada movimiento gracioso o cada carita que ponía al hacer cualquier cosa. Y por un instante se dijo a sí mismo que aquella debilidad se estaba pasando más de la cuenta.

Tras terminar, el moreno le retiró la bandeja y ella se recostó.

-Oye Ace…-el nombrado volvió a sentarse.

-¿Si?

-Gracias por todo…-Nerumi bajó la mirada culpable.

-No me las des.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Sé perfectamente lo complicado que es estar ahí sentado día y noche con la angustia en el cuerpo. Lo sé perfectamente…he vivido eso…-Ace la miró comprensivo.

-¿Te refieres a alguien?-acertó avispado. Ahora era el momento. Era el momento de saber que había en el corazón de aquella mujer. Que sufrimiento había en él, para que se negara a aceptar lo evidente. Quién era el que había estado antes que él ahí…

-Sí…-suspiró.-es una historia muy larga…-susurró con tristeza.-y no quiero…

-¿No confías en mí?-le preguntó manteniendo una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que sí…tú me has confesado muchas cosas al fin y al cabo…-volvió a suspirar.-pero es…-se mordió el labio nerviosa-me resulta algo duro…

-Aquí estoy. Sea lo que sea no pasará nada. Peor es que sepas mi verdad…

-No es porque me juzgues bien o mal…es por la situación en sí…

-Hasta donde quieras entonces. Cuéntamelo hasta donde tengas fuerzas. Sin detalles, sin nada…no me importa. Solo quiero apoyarte si alguna vez te sientes mal por eso…-"Solo quiero ver que hay dentro de tu corazón…" pensó para sí el moreno. Nerumi volvió a suspirar solo que esta vez, habló…

-Verás…cuando vivía en Libertad me enamoré de alguien que supuestamente estaba prohibido para mí…-el pecoso la escuchó atento.-se llamaba…Jake…-al instante de pronunciar aquel nombre, Ace observó cómo sus ojos se enrojecían y sus manos se entrelazaban nerviosas. Él simplemente las agarró para calmarla. Nerumi lo observó un instante. En los labios del moreno había una sonrisa tranquilizadora y reconfortante. Aquello la hizo seguir con su discurso.-cometí muchas, muchísimas locuras por él…me entregué al máximo en todos los aspectos, no en vano era el primer chico del que estaba prendada, el primero que me robó un beso, o el primero que me tocó…-se mordió el labio nerviosa, mientras un par de lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.-incluso acepté su absurda propuesta de matrimonio…-Ace abrió los ojos sorprendido.-aunque fuese en secreto…jamás nos importó…-quiso sonreír.-…aquella tarde lluviosa, totalmente mojados y buscando el refugio de su casa, me colocó en el dedo un anillo que era incapaz de permitirse…y yo acepté…recuerdo como aquella noche ni siquiera dormimos…-sonrió con amargura. Ace la observó afligido, sabía a lo que se refería. Y por un instante no se sintió para nada celoso, como se sentiría normalmente, si no que por sus venas fluía otro sentimiento, la envidia. Envidia hacia ese hombre que había alcanzado tanto de ella…-…pero al tiempo…-continuó y lo sacó de sus pensamientos-después de hacernos mil y una promesas que parecían hacerse realidad a cada momento que pasaba…y mi soledad y mi vida dentro de aquellos fríos muros parecían tener algún sentido…una fuerza mucho mayor que el amor se apoderó de nuestras vidas…y a partir de ahí fueron unos tres meses de horribles padecimientos…-suspiró para coger fuerzas.-…la muerte me lo arrebató al cabo de ese tiempo…-Ace agachó la cabeza desolado y apretó por un instante el agarre a sus manos. Ahora lo entendía todo.-fue a él a quién visitamos en el cementerio antes de marcharnos…Sabía a la perfección que me iba para no volver por eso lo necesité tanto…Aunque siempre dijo que…-la joven no podía parar de llorar.-que odiaba las despedidas o decir adiós, que con un hasta luego bastaba…-suspiró para calmar los constantes sollozos e intentar continuar.-después de aquello mi vida dejó de tener sentido. Un fin concreto…un rumbo fijo…un motivo por el que levantarme cada mañana y pensar que hay algo más allá…Y me pase los meses vestida de negro, con la mirada ausente, deje de tener lágrimas con las que llorar, dejé de sonreír…-y de nuevo silencio.-…hasta que llegaste tú…-lo miró aun con el rostro mojado y las mejillas sonrosadas. Ace volvió a observarla sorprendido.-y me devolviste la esperanza, la felicidad, la vida…-hablaba sin pensar. En aquel instante el amor la cegaba de nuevo y hablaba por ella sin regodeos. El amor hacia el hombre que tenía delante de sus narices. Pero se negó, no podía dar rienda suelta a aquel sentimiento. Había aprendido la lección y lo había hecho con el paso del tiempo…no volvería a cometer tales errores.-por eso estar yo aquí y tu ahí…sé que te habrá resultado difícil y más cuando yo he estado a punto de…-esta vez la interrumpió por primera vez en su discurso.

-Seguir su camino…-suspiró.-ni hablar, no iba a dejar que se quedara contigo allí arriba-sonrió decidido. Nerumi lo miró sorprendida, dejando de llorar al instante.-ahora te quiero viva para poder conquistarte yo…sería injusto si te marcharás ¿no crees?

-Ace…

-Le envidio por haberte tenido así.-confesó.-Pero ahora quiero que él me envidie a mí donde quiera que este. Y estoy seguro de que estará de acuerdo conmigo, porque ahora sonríes…porque yo seré tu futuro y porque te haré feliz…

...

**Hasta aquí el capítulo! :) **

**Zilion: Gracias por tus comentarios ^^, esta tarde noche en un ratito me leo lo que has actualizado de fic :D**

**Kona kana lee: Gracias por las molestias que te has tenido que tomar para mandarme tu comentario! ^^ y no te preocupes puedes hacerlo cuando quieras :)**

**Capítulo dedicado a todos mis lectores y lectoras! Gracias por estar ahí!**

**Un besitooooo!**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17.

Salieron de la clínica dos días después. Nerumi estaba completamente recuperada y con plenas facultades para continuar con la pequeña aventura. Caminaban hacia el puerto en busca del bote del pecoso cuando el moreno se acordó de algo.

-Oi, Neru.-por un momento se paró en medio de la calle rodeada de tiendas y puestos, y empezó a rebuscar en su mochila.

-¿Qué pasa?-la peli castaña se acercó curiosa al pirata. Más aun cuando el moreno sacó de su mochila una caja roja con un lazo y se la tendió.

-Te lo compré hace un par de días y se me ha olvidado por completo dártelo antes.

-¿Es un regalo para mí?-él asintió.- ¡no tenías porque!-lo regañó aunque mirara la caja una enorme ilusión.

-Cógelo y ya está…-ella obedeció y él siguió caminando intentando parecer despreocupado.

-¡Espérame!-Nerumi lo alcanzó colocándose a su lado, mientras se entretenía en quitarle el lazo a la cajita. Ace la miraba de reojo con una sonrisa divertida y las manos en los bolsillos.

Cuando por fin pudo quitar el lazo, abrió la caja con sumo cuidado y quitó el papel que había sobre la tela rosa claro. Nada más hacerlo, sacó el bonito pañuelo de aquel color y semitransparente con pequeños puntos de hilo rosa. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante la sorpresa y la felicidad.

-¡Me encanta!-sonrió radiante y Ace suspiró satisfecho.

-Es para el pelo.-la orientó. Ella asintió y de pronto se paró en medio de la calle y miró a su alrededor en busca de algo. Ace se giró observándola extrañado. Más aun cuando la joven se acercó a uno de los puestos que había en la calle. "Las mujeres eran realmente incomprensibles en algunas ocasiones" se dijo.

Minutos más tarde, la muchacha volvió del puesto y ahí fue cuando él lo entendió todo. Las mujeres no eran extrañas, él era el tonto que no las entendía, pensó con resignación. Y por un instante se acordó de cómo Marco se lo había mencionado más de una vez sin que él fuera capaz de reconocer tal hecho.

-¿Qué tal me queda?-Nerumi lo miró feliz, y él por un momento la contempló boquiabierto.

-Te sienta realmente bien.-era cierto. Nerumi estaba verdaderamente guapa.

-Gracias-esta vez fue ella la que se echó a andar y él el que tuvo que alcanzarla.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado.

-Muchas gracias de verdad. Hacía tiempo que no me regalaban algo así, gracias-le sonrió risueña para luego acercarse a él y besar rápida y fugaz la mejilla. Ace volvió a quedarse plantado en el sitio y tocándose la zona donde lo había besado como un bobo.- ¿Vamos o qué?-Al decir la joven aquello, reaccionó a tiempo de seguir caminando hasta alcanzarla…

Llevaban dos horas surcando el mar en busca de Luffy sobre todo, y de Kurohige. Ace observaba divertido a la peli castaña analizar un mapa con detenimiento, y cuando la vio gruñir por quinta vez, no pudo más que soltar una enorme carcajada. A la cual ella respondió con una terrible mirada asesina.

-Acéptalo.-le aconsejó el moreno.-o eres una pésima guía o el Log Pose es el más eficiente que he tenido en mi vida.

-¿Estás poniendo a prueba mi capacidad?-le preguntó ofendida y enfadada.

-Estoy poniendo en duda que sepas donde estamos en ese maldito mapa. Llevas más de media hora dándole vueltas, no lo niegues.-rió.

-Idiota…-bufó la chica.- ¡Está bien lo dejo! ¡Me doy por vencida!-arrugó el papel en una bola y lo tiró al mar.

-¡Ei!-el moreno lo observó perderse entre las olas con resignación.- ¡que me costó dinero!

-¡¿Para qué quieres un mapa?-le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.- ¡tenemos mi maravillosa intuición y sentido de la orientación!-aquello hizo reír al pecoso con creces.- ¡¿De qué te ríes? ¡Eres insoportable!-le gritó.-es la última vez que intento ayudarte…-con dificultad, el pecoso se dejó de reír.

-Lo siento…sé que lo haces con la mejor de las intenciones, pero si no tienes idea de…

-Déjame en paz…-soltó un puchero infantil.

-¡Oh es verdad! Se me olvidaba que hablaba con mi pequeña de tres años.

-¡Ace!-volvió a gritar ofuscada. Él rió.

-Vale, vale solo era una broma.-y de nuevo el silencio se hizo en aquel bote, hasta que minutos más tarde, ella lo rompió.

-Oye Ace…-habló con suavidad.

-¿Mm?

-Con respecto a lo de Teach…-por un instante Ace la observó. Miraba culpable el maldito suelo del bote cuando todo era un error suyo.-yo…

-No hables más del tema, la culpa fue mía por no cumplir con mi deber. Así que olvídalo…que por dejarlo escapar en aquella ocasión no pasa nada…estoy seguro de que la próxima vez será diferente.-Nerumi se mordió el labio angustiada. Por un instante al pensar en lo que aquel hombre le había hecho a ella, no se quiso ni imaginar lo que le había hecho a uno de sus compañeros de tripulación para matarlo por una Akuma no mi…tenía un terrible presentimiento cuando la imagen de aquel pirata se le cruzaba en la cabeza, y por un momento sintió un tremendo miedo…un miedo sobrenatural a perderlo…

-Ace…-lo volvió a nombrar. Él la observó serio.-tengo miedo…-confesó.

-¿Miedo?-Ace arqueó una ceja extrañado.

-Sí…tengo un mal presentimiento con ese pirata. Mató a un amigo tuyo, casi ha estado a punto de acabar conmigo… ¡¿y si a ti…?-lo miró alarmada, pero él la interrumpió.

-¿Ahora quién sobrevalora mis capacidades?-le sonrió tranquilizador.-no soy el segundo comandante de Shirohige por nada Nerumi…

-Lo sé…pero eso no quita de que tenga miedo de que te pase algo.

-¿Tienes miedo por mí?-ella asintió y él sintió como un nuevo vuelco le sobrecogía el corazón y una enorme calidez le embriagaba el alma.-no te preocupes…-la miró con suma tranquilidad.-soy más fuerte de lo que piensas. Además conozco a mi rival.-ella suspiró.

-Ten cuidado al menos…

-Lo tendré…y gracias por preocuparte por mí…

-Te lo debo.-sonrió.

El sol casi se escondía en el horizonte cuando amarraron el bote en otro muelle de otra isla con otro pueblo.

-Bueno, busquemos un sitio donde cenar y dormir. Esta es la última isla antes de llegar a Arabasta.

-¿Arabasta?

-Exacto. Es una enorme isla con un reino en medio del caluroso desierto. Te encantará.-rió.

-Sí, parece un lugar ideal para tomar el sol.-le siguió el juego con aquella ironía.- ¿Y Luffy estará allí?

-Más le vale.-el pecoso chistó con la lengua pensando en lo condenadamente escurridizo que era su hermano pequeño en el mar. Y eso que él se había intentado dar toda la prisa del mundo.-espero que con el tiempo que estuviste en la clínica, él haya podido llegar allí.

-¿Y si pasa por otra isla?

-Es imposible…si le echamos un ojo al mapa, es una isla bastante grande y por la que se suele pasar para ir al Red Line.

-Ahm…-Nerumi asentía mirándolo con curiosidad.- ¿Y si lo encontramos allí?

-Te quedarás con él. Es lo que dijimos ¿recuerdas? No puedo llevarte conmigo, es demasiado peligroso.

-Ya…-la joven miró apenada el suelo y Ace se dio cuenta al echarle una pequeña ojeada.-Pero ahora tengo una Akuma no mi ¿no? Podrías enseñarme a controlarla y te sería de gran ayuda.-lo intentó. Quería ir a toda costa con él, lo deseaba. Tenía su gran motivo para querer ir con él.

-Lo sé, pero el problema es que no tengo tiempo Neru. Entiéndeme. Tengo que darle caza antes de que termine de reclutar a esa tripulación y se haga más fuerte.-sería imposible convencerle…pensó. Si algo caracterizaba al pecoso era su gran cabezonería y orgullo.

-Es una enorme temeridad enfrentarte a todos ellos tu solo… ¿cuándo vas a darte cuenta?-de nuevo la preocupación en su garganta.

-Cálmate y confía en mí, ¿quieres?-la miró dolido.-no soy un debilucho maldita sea…

-Lo que tu digas…yo sigo pensando que es una locura.

Ambos se habían parado delante de una taberna, en la que, tras terminar de hablar, entraron. Y nada más hacerlo, todos los presentes dejaron de hablar y los observaron con detenimiento, algunos asustados, otros con sonrisas maliciosas, otros asesinos. Nerumi sintió un horrible escalofrío por la espalda.

-Ace…-lo llamó bajito.

-Cálmate.-le susurró de la misma manera.-vamos.-se aventuró hacia la barra decidido. Nerumi lo siguió sintiéndose terriblemente observada por los de su alrededor. Nada más llegar a la barra, el tabernero, gordo y feo, se acercó de mala gana.

-¿Qué va a ser Portgas?-lo conocía. Al parecer Ace era realmente famoso. Por instante Nerumi lo observó con admiración.

-Me apetece una cerveza para empezar.-soltó seco. El tabernero sonrió de medio lado con perversidad. Para luego mirarla a ella y volver a preguntarle al pecoso.

-¿Y tú zorra?-ante aquel horrible e hiriente adjetivo Nerumi estaba dispuesta a objetar pero, una mano alzada de él se lo impidió. Y al fijarse pudo comprobar como Ace había alzado un poco la vista y había fruncido el ceño. Sus ojos tenían un brillo particularmente frío y asesino.

-Mucho cuidado amigo…no quiero estar en el bando contrario así que vuelve a llamarla así y tendrás problemas…-lo amenazó con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Muchos de los que están aquí pertenecen a mi bando Portgas…Shirohige no es plato de buen gusto para todos…

-¿Crees que me importa tu opinión o la de estos inútiles sobre mi padre?-sonrió suficiente. Aquello se calentaba, Nerumi lo comprobó por momentos. El tabernero estaba dispuesto a retarlo y Ace había aceptado aquel absurdo duelo con gusto.

-¡Jah! ¡¿Habéis oído chicos? ¡Alguien quiere recibir una lección!-de pronto, el acero que llevaban algunos se oyó desenfundar, seguido de risitas siniestras. La de ojos verdes miró con nerviosismo el panorama.

-Creo que os estáis equivocando…-quería evitar el enfrentamiento a toda costa, pero más que nada, porque ella estaba presente. Sin embargo, su interior ardía en deseos de luchar. Volver al salvajismo y a la temeridad, a la destrucción y al escarmiento de los que pretendían sobre pasarle con meras palabras, y que luego durante la pelea caían en saco roto. Sí, tenía ganas de acción. Al fin y al cabo era su profesión.

-Me temo que no…-sonrió el tabernero más si cabe.

-Neru…-la ojos verdes, lo miró asustada.-cuando te diga "ya" te vas al suelo y sales de aquí a rastras o como sea… ¿entendido?-ordenó tajante, y la joven asintió sin rechistar.-voy a mostrarte mis temibles capacidades.-sonrió de medio lado con suficiencia.

-Te creo Ace no hace falta que…-le susurró pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por su mano alzada. De pronto, alguien le dio un disparo al techo. Ella gritó del susto, y Ace le exclamó:

-¡Ya!-nada más pisar el suelo, la pelea empezó y millones de cosas empezaron a salir despedidas por los aires. A duras penas y cubriéndose en más de una ocasión como pudo, la joven salió del local resoplando. Y nada más tocar la calzada se levantó del suelo, pero en aquel momento, un pirata achicharrado salió disparado por la ventana y estuvo casi a punto de darle.

-¡Malditos piratas!-gritó enfadada y sucia por haber tenido que arrastrarse.- ¿Qué demonios les pasa?-de nuevo una silla salió volando por el cristal ya roto y Nerumi tuvo que apartarse como pudo.

-¡Muchacha!-una voz a su espalda y un agarre de su antebrazo echándola hacia atrás la hicieron reaccionar.- ¿estás bien?-al girarse, la joven vio que había sido alejada por un anciano de aspecto apacible y simpático.

-Sí estoy bien señor, muchas gracias.-le contestó ella todo lo agradable que pudo dada la situación.

-Esos piratas ya están haciendo de las suyas.-el anciano miró el local preocupado.-no sé que haremos como sigan así… ¿estaba usted dentro sola con esos salvajes?

-No…estaba con mi hermano, que por cierto sigue dentro.-se cruzó de brazos ofuscada.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Pobre muchacho!-el abuelo se alteró.- ¡Rápido llamemos a los marines!-la agarró del brazo y empezó a tirar de ella.

-¡¿Qué?-Nerumi se resistió al agarre.-no hace falta señor… ¡estoy segura de que se las apaña bi…!-pero no terminó de hablar cuando oyó su voz.

-¡Oiga!-el anciano paró de andar.- ¡Será mejor que la suelte!-Ace lo amenazó sin ton ni son. Había salido del bar sin siquiera un mero rasguño, mientras que dicho local se había desmoronado por completo entre algunas llamas.

-¿Es su hermano señorita?-el anciano miró señaló al pecoso asombrado.

-Exacto.

-¡¿Me ha oído?-Ace se acercó furioso, pero Nerumi se puso delante en cuanto el abuelo la soltó.

-Cálmate no es una mala persona.-la joven lo frenó y lo miró rogándole para que no hiciera ninguna tontería más. Él pareció serenarse.

-¿Estás segura muchacha?-el viejo los miró extrañado mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón. Ace miró la situación sin comprender.

-Sí,-Nerumi se giró.-es mi hermano mayor.-ante la afirmación Ace suspiró, empezaba a odiar que lo llamara así.

-Discúlpeme, pero tengo que decirle que no se parecen en nada.-apuntó a la vez que los analizaba.

-Los genes.-mintió la joven, para intentar convencerlo. Al moreno le empezó a parecer una situación de lo más divertida.-él salió más a mi padre. A nuestro padre…-rectificó sonriendo de medio lado.- ¿Y se ha dado cuenta? Ha salido perfecto de la taberna. ¡Sin ningún rasguño!-la joven le dio al moreno unas palmaditas en el hombro.-no creo que sea necesario hablar con la Marina, ¿no cree?-en aquel momento Ace comprendió de que iba la situación y reconoció que Nerumi no lo hacía nada mal.

-Mmmm…-el anciano los miró sospechoso. Pero luego soltó una enorme carcajada que hizo a Nerumi dar un botecito del susto.-Permítame decirle joven que tiene una hermana pequeña encantadora.

-Vaya…-Ace sonrió de medio lado con suficiencia. El viejo había caído en las redes de Nerumi a la perfección.

-¿Qué les parece si los invito a cenar? Tengo una taberna unas calles más arriba.

-¿Sería tan amable?-Nerumi sonrió radiante y entusiasmada, de manera que el hombre asintió con alegría.

-Será un placer acoger en mi casa a buenas personas.-el anciano le tendió el brazo a Nerumi que lo agarró al instante encantada mientras le guiñaba un ojo al pecoso, el cual negó con gracia. Sin duda Nerumi tenía un maldito don con cualquier hombre.-jovencita, ¿te han dicho alguna vez que eres encantadora?

-¡Vaya muchas gracias!-sonrió.

-En mis tiempos cuando era joven…

…

Minutos más tarde, ambos disfrutaban de una estupenda cena en la taberna del anciano. Y lo mejor de todo, al menos para Ace, es que era gratis.

-¡La comida de su mujer está riquísima!-agasajó la de ojos verdes.

-¿Verdad que sí? Dora es una excelente cocinera.-sonrió contento.

-Oiga viejo,-el pecoso habló.- ¿su taberna tiene habitaciones? Nerumi y yo necesitamos pasar la noche en algún sitio.

-Por supuesto que tenemos joven y creo que nos quedan pocas. Permíteme que las mire.-se giró para ir a la barra, cuando de pronto frenó su ida.- ¿dos habitaciones?

-No, con una para los dos basta, si no es mucha molestia.-contestó el pecoso dándole otro enorme bocado a la carne.

-Ninguna.-sonrió.-ustedes han ayudado al pueblo con esos piratas, es lo menos que podría hacer.-y siguió su camino.

-¿No crees que es fantástico que le caigamos así de bien a la gente?-Nerumi le sonrió.

-Sí, pero daña mi reputación.-bromeó el otro. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Perdona, se me olvidaba que hablaba con un salvaje.-ironizó.

-Oi, deja de imitarme.-se quejó.

-Es verdad, lo siento chico malo.-susurró con picardía y de pronto a Ace sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Si quieren una sola habitación, solo me queda una con una cama de matrimonio.-el abuelo se volvió a acercar mientras examinaba unos folios.

-Perfecta, nos la quedamos.-soltó el moreno antes de que ella pudiera exigir otra habitación.

-Perfecto. Una habitación para dos hermanos.-colocó la llave sobre la mesa.-que descansen y gracias por todo.-Nerumi le sonrió a duras penas.

-A usted por la hospitalidad.-luego se volvió hacia él que terminaba de beber.- ¿estás loco?

-Tranquila dormiré en el suelo si hace falta, pero casi no nos queda dinero y algo le tendremos que dar, al menos por la habitación.-Nerumi suspiró.

-Está bien…

Media hora más tarde, ambos entraron en el acogedor cuarto de ambiente rústico. Nerumi encendió las luces tenues que hacían a la habitación mucho más hogareña. Ace soltó su mochila y la observó.

-Entro al baño ¿vale?-Nerumi asintió para soltar también su equipaje e investigar un poco el apacible cuarto. Luego se sentó sobre el colchón y dio un par de botecitos. La cama era realmente cómoda y aquellas mantas y sábanas blancas parecían de lo más calentitas. Al parecer en aquel pueblo refrescaba un poco por las noches. Al poco el moreno salió del baño.

-Voy yo.-sonrió la de ojos verdes entrando en el susodicho con la mochila al hombro. En aquel momento, Ace observó el enorme sillón que había al lado de la cama en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Fue hacia él y se sentó. Para su sorpresa el sillón era realmente cómodo.

-Bien, un lugar perfecto para dormir.-se dijo sonriente. Y en aquel instante Nerumi salió del baño con su pijama puesto. Dio la casualidad de que era del mismo color que el pañuelo que aun llevaba en el pelo y por un instante el pecoso miró sorprendido lo guapa que estaba.

Tras quitarse el resto de abalorios la joven fue hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama y se sentó.

-¿No duermes?-le preguntó cuando lo pilló mirándola desde el sillón de enfrente.

-Estoy en ello.-sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a dormir ahí?

-¿Y dónde quieres que lo haga? ¿En el suelo?-Ace arqueó las cejas extrañado.

-¡No!-se quejó ella.-en la cama.

-Pero dijiste que…-lo interrumpió.

-Hay…sitio suficiente para los dos…así que vamos…-el moreno tragó saliva, se levantó y fue hacia el lado derecho, que si algo no quería era dormir en el suelo así que mientras ella lo hubiese dicho, él no tendría la culpa de nada. Se quitó las botas y el pantalón para quedarse en ropa interior y meterse entre las mantas. Nerumi lo miró sorprendida.

-¿No te pones nada?

-¿Qué quieres que me ponga? Estoy cómodo así. Además no estoy desnudo no hace falta que te espantes de esa manera, mujer…-la de ojos verdes se incorporó, fue hacia la mochila del moreno y sacó el pantalón del pijama.

-¡Póntelo!-se lo tiró a la cara. Ace sonrió con picardía, al parecer Nerumi se estaba poniendo nerviosa por momentos.

-Eres una exagerada.-se burló mientras se colocaba la ropa.

-Y tu un pervertido.-la joven se echó al fin en su lado de la cama y se tapó hasta el cuello con las mantas.-hace un poco de frío ¿no?-susurró, después de haber apagado la luz.

-Acércate a mí si quieres…suelo ser una estufa cuando hace frío.-el moreno sonrió con la poca luz de la noche y de la luna que entraba por la ventana de fondo. Y sin saber porqué Nerumi se acercó. Y nada más hacerlo, Ace le pasó un brazo por los hombros y ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Es cierto…tu Akuma no mi es perfecta cuando hace frío…-y de pronto silencio.

Casi de forma inconsciente, Ace le acarició el pelo ondulado y revuelto, mientras que la otra mano se entretenía en rozar su brazo derecho. Pero, cuando ella se percató verdaderamente de su situación, el corazón empezó a acelerar sus pulsaciones. Se mordió el labio nerviosa. Tenía que alejarse de él lo antes posible o acabaría diciendo algo que no debía. Así que, con suma delicadeza intentó apartarse de su cuerpo, pero él se percató.

-¿Estás incómoda?

-Un poco…-mintió. Por supuesto que no estaba incómoda, totalmente al contrario. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no dormía así de bien y menos con alguien. Sin embargo, el orgullo y la mente eran mucho más fuertes a veces que su endeble corazón, así que se apartó de él hacia su lado de la cama.

-Perdona no quería molestarte.

-Y no lo has hecho, al contrario.-se le escapó. Y para su desgracia el moreno estuvo totalmente avispado a su error.

-Oye…no voy a comerte, así que no te hagas la esquiva conmigo.-Ace sonrió y la agarró de la cintura atrayéndola.-ven aquí, ¡estás helada!

-Ace para por favor…-la muchacha intentó zafarse del agarre.

-¿Qué te pasa?-el moreno se incorporó apoyando su peso en un codo. Y en aquel momento sus pupilas volvieron a encontrarse. A la luz de la luna y entre sus sábanas, Nerumi era la mujer más bella que había visto en sus pocos años de vida. Y entonces tragó saliva, nervioso. Sin embargo, no lo dejó disfrutar del encanto de sus ojos ya que al momento, los desvió.

-Nada.-volvió a mentir. Parecía que aquella noche y en aquella situación no tendría más remedio. Aunque en realidad no le gustase para nada hacerlo. No obstante, el moreno no la miró convencido y le agarró la barbilla para volver a sus ojos.

-Nerumi… ¿qué te pasa?-el corazón de la joven latía desbocado, aquella resistencia no duraría mucho. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo sofocado. Debía apartarse, y tenía que hacerlo ya.- ¿estás temblando?-Ace se asustó y fue a encender la lámpara de la mesita de noche pero ella lo frenó.

-Estoy bien. No enciendas la luz por favor.-el calor estaba sofocando sus mejillas y si encendía aquella luz sería totalmente descubierta.-solo quiero dormir en mi lado, ¿vale?-le dijo lo más suave que pudo.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿No tendrás fiebre de nuevo no?-el moreno le tocó la frente. Y al contacto la chica se mordió el labio.

-Estás ardiendo.-el pecoso se incorporó un poco más decidido a encender la luz, estaba alarmado.

-No, para.-ella tiró de su collar de bolas y por un instante su nariz rozó la suya llena de pecas. Sentía su respiración en las mejillas. Poco a poco Nerumi llevó una de sus manos a su pecho y sintió a la perfección como el corazón del pecoso también corría su particular carrera. Pero contra todas las posibilidades que él tenía en mente para que pasaran, Nerumi optó por la más contradictoria a sus gestos con él.-aléjate de mi…no me toques, no me mires, no hagas nada…solo aléjate de mi…-casi suplicó.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó mirándola serio desde su posición.-hace dos días estuve a punto de perderte para siempre…no quiero desperdiciar la oportunidad de acercarme a ti…

-Pero no de esta forma…-susurró con la respiración un tanto agitada.

-No sé lo que habría hecho si…-esta vez él juntó su frente con la de ella.-si te hubiese perdido yo… ¿qué sería de mi existencia?

-Sería exactamente la misma hasta antes de encontrarme.-la joven lo empujó del pecho para dar distancia a la conversación.

-No…me hubiese vuelto loco…

-Por Dios Ace, no digas tonterías…eres un pirata…no está en tu ley enamorarte y tener debilidades…tu mismo me lo dijiste.

-He cambiado de opinión…

-No puedes enamorarte de mí…

-¿Por qué?-le acarició la mejilla derecha con ternura.- ¿por qué no puedo enamorarme de ti?

-Porque no quiero hacerte daño.

-Soy un pirata…aguantaré cualquier tipo de dolor solo con poder tenerte…-aquello se calentaba de una forma especial por momentos, y su mente gritaba salir huyendo de allí, pero su corazón imploraba por más…

-¿Y por qué me quieres?-Ace suspiró y sonrió amplio.

-Porque jamás había sentido tantas sensaciones buenas por otra mujer, porque eres preciosa, porque haces que confíe en ti hasta mis más despreciables secretos, porque me vuelves vulnerable y débil, porque te preocupas por mí como nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora. Siempre he sido yo el que se preocupaba por vosotros, el mayor. Pero ahora tu…-se acercó a su oído.-lo haces a diario…porque sin darte cuenta haces todo tipo de cosas que me enamoran, desde enfadarte y coger berrinches hasta mirarme de la forma en que lo has hecho antes…y que me resultes inalcanzable y me pongas las cosas difíciles me gusta. Soy un hombre de retos.

-Conseguirme no es un juego.

-No, es verdad.-el moreno volvió a sonreírle.-es una aventura muy arriesgada y yo quiero llegar a la meta de esa aventura haciéndote mía, bajando tu bandera a mis pies…-de nuevo sus mejillas se encendieron y su respiración empezaba a descontrolarse. Aquella muralla se desmoronaba por completo poco a poco. Y fue entonces cuando hundió sus dedos en su pelo oscuro, cuando cegada, esta vez por su corazón, habló sin pensar.

-Me gustas…-se controló un poco.-me gustas demasiado…-Ace sonrió complacido ante la confesión.-siento que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho cuando me miras a los ojos…que el simple hecho de que me acaricies la piel o el pelo hacen que me vuelva loca…loca por ti…-respiró hondo para controlarse. No podía soltarlo, no podía hacerlo…se mordió el labio para no gritar que le quería. Así que no tuvo más opción que pedirle aquello que tanto deseaba.-bésame…-el corazón le dio un vuelco al pecoso que entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella apoyados sobre la almohada. Aquello parecía formar parte de un maravilloso sueño. Así que, ávido de que no lo fuera, tuvo que preguntar.

-Hace un instante querías que me alejase de ti, ¿por qué ahora…?

-Porque el deseo ha vencido a mi razón…porque quiero cometer esta locura aunque luego me haga daño…

-Yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño…-ante aquella afirmación, Nerumi volvió a la realidad de golpe. Y sin pensárselo dos veces se apartó de él con brusquedad.

-Nerumi…-Ace la miró sin comprender.

-Lo siento, se me ha ido la cabeza…-trató de calmar su respiración.-no sé en qué demonios estaba pensando para pedirte eso…No puede ser, no puedo estar contigo, es una tremenda locura…-el moreno resopló.

-¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? ¡Sabes a la perfección que me quieres!

-¡No!-le gritó enfadada. Pero más consigo misma que con él.-no te quiero.

-¿Entonces a qué viene esto? ¿Por qué me das tantos rodeos? ¿Acaso juegas conmigo? ¿Te divierte seducirme?

-Yo no juego contigo.-se defendió aun sabiendo que no tenía defensa alguna.

-¿Entonces por qué?-la miró serio esperando su gran respuesta.

-Porque…porque…-se quedaba sin palabras, sin recursos. Ace chistó con la lengua y se incorporó de la cama con la clara intención de levantarse e irse, pero ella fue más rápida y lo abrazó por la espalda antes de que se fuera.-escucha…-Ace volvió a sentarse. La decepción recorría su mente orgullosa-¿quieres saber qué me pasa?-él asintió sin girarse y ella suspiró. Era hora de confesar sus miedos. Estaba cansada de mentirle…de mentirse…-Estoy confusa.-soltó.-sé que siento algo muy fuerte por ti es verdad, pero no estoy segura de lo que es. Si deseo, capricho o amor…déjame ordenar la mente. Solo te pido tiempo, aunque sea un poco. Hoy…ahora…me ha invadido el deseo. Y si tu deseabas hacerme tuya yo te deseaba mío…-suspiró.-Pero tengo miedo…tengo mucho miedo Ace. Fíjate bien en nuestras situaciones,-el moreno entrelazó sus manos y miró el suelo con tristeza.- ¿qué pasará después cuando te marches? ¿Qué haré si me enamoro de ti y no vuelvo a verte? Viviría atormentada con todos estos recuerdos…te lloraría cada noche…-la joven apoyaba la frente en su espalda ancha mientras hablaba. Él sabía que por desgracia tenía razón-si te digo que te quiero, tendría que afrontar una serie de situaciones a las que no sé si estoy preparada. O lo mismo eres solo un capricho de mi mente, una atracción física demasiado fuerte pero que luego será totalmente olvidada cuando te vayas…-suspiró.-Escucha…yo no quiero confundirte. No quiero que te ates a mí porque yo sería tu debilidad. Y sé que cualquiera que se entere podrá jugar con eso a su antojo con tal de conseguir lo que quieran de ti…eso supondría que te harían daño por mi culpa…yo no podría aceptarlo. En el mar no hay sitio para los que tienen debilidades o enseguida te comerán vivo cual oveja sin protección, tú me lo enseñaste.-el moreno se mordió el labio con resignación.-Y sé a la perfección que cualquier cosa me pase o me digan hará que te vuelvas loco y te descontroles. Hoy en el bar por ejemplo. Imagínate que sales mal parado por eso o por cualquier otra cosa así…yo me moriría si me entero que te ha pasado algo…no lo soportaría…-Ace chistó con la lengua para luego girarse y observarla abatido. Ella miraba las sábanas sentada sobre el colchón. Se notaba que la tristeza la invadía.

-Muy bien…si necesitas tiempo…te daré hasta que me marche…-Habló con la mayor endereza que tenía en aquel momento. ¿Qué más podía decirle? Ya lo había intentado prácticamente todo…pensó. La joven lo miró con los ojos verdes llorosos, y simplemente asintió y se echó en su lado de la cama. Al contrario que ella, él se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.-voy a tomar el aire un rato. Estoy aquí al lado, si necesitas algo avísame.

-Vale.-la oyó contestar y él salió de la habitación.

Nada más hacerlo se apoyó en la puerta y se llevó las manos al rostro. Resopló y suspiró una y mil veces. Luego se llevó la mano al puente de la nariz para masajeárselo y chistó con la lengua. La cabeza le dolía a horrores. Sabía perfectamente que Nerumi tenía toda la razón del mundo. Sabía que no podía permitirse el lujo de tener una debilidad tan grande siendo quien era. Pero su corazón y a veces su estúpida cabeza no pensaban lo mismo. Lo peor de todo era que no sabía cómo parar aquellas emociones hacia Nerumi cuando nunca antes las había sentido en aquella proporción. Aquello le provocaba el maldito dolor de cabeza que parecía intensificarse. Así que, de muy mal humor, en pijama y descalzo, salió hacia un balcón que daba a un patio interior de la taberna. Se apoyó sobre las barandas y cerró los ojos. El aire que se colaba por el techo abierto parecía despejarle un poco las ideas.

No había opción, tenía que resignarse o aceptar que ella era realmente inalcanzable. No podía agachar la cabeza constantemente o seguir hiriendo su orgullo como si nada. Había llegado al culminen, a un punto límite. No rogaría más. Ese nunca fue su estilo con las mujeres y a partir de aquel momento dejaría de serlo con Nerumi. Él ya había jugado sus cartas y poco más podía hacer. De todas formas aunque no rogase, seguiría insistiendo. Pues aun tenía la clara intención de salir victorioso en aquella pelea aunque se le presentaba tremendamente difícil. Sabía que ella sentía algo, de hecho se lo acababa de confesar, y sabía que no era cualquier cosa. Conocía a las mujeres que no se enamoraban, y sabía a la perfección que ante una contrariedad o cualquiera que se les pasara por delante mucho mejor que él, saldrían totalmente huyendo. Sin embargo, Nerumi se había mantenido ahí. La noche de la fiesta tuvo la oportunidad de irse con otro y sin embargo prefirió no hacerlo y cuando lo encontró a él con aquella mujer…no huyó. Además se preocupaba, sentía celos, le dolía sus cosas malas y le hacían feliz las buenas, le había abierto su corazón…era totalmente imposible que no estuviese enamorada de él…

No había vuelta atrás. Ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro muy en contra del destino desafortunado, pues en poco tiempo se tendrían que separar. Y entonces, ella podría conocer perfectamente a otro, y quizás él podría conocer a otra, o simplemente a nadie y seguir con su vida. Acordándose todos los días de cada momento que desaprovechó con ella…

Ofuscado, se revolvió el pelo oscuro enfadado consigo mismo y sus pensamientos desconcertantes y contrariados. Odiaba estar con aquella horrible incertidumbre. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Esperar? ¿Intentarlo de nuevo? Resopló y de pronto el corazón le dio un maldito vuelco al pensar en ella…de nuevo se llevó las manos al rostro, aquello no tenía vuelta de hoja. Era totalmente incontrolable. El daño se lo haría estuviese o no con ella…

De nuevo se le vino a la mente el terrible pensamiento de estar día y noche acordándose de todos los momentos que dejó atrás y que no aprovechó con ella…

Y entonces reaccionó, miró al cielo y asintió para tener confianza consigo mismo. Luego se giró y con paso decidido caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que abrió al instante. Lo supo sin dudar. Si ella respondía a él ahora, no le hacían falta ningún tipo de palabras, pues sabría a la perfección que no solo le gustaba, sino que era algo más. Algo muchísimo más especial…

Se subió a la cama y se sentó sobre las sábanas. La joven parecía dormida, pero supo al instante que fingía de una forma horrible. No era la primera vez que la había visto dormir. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, la agarró de la muñeca y tiro de ella hacia él. Nerumi abrió los ojos desconcertada ante el tirón y lo observó un tanto asustada.

-Ace que…

Él la acercó aun más a su cuerpo agarrándola de la cintura, ella se dejó llevar aun totalmente perdida por los movimientos del moreno. Ace se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

-No finjas…-ella iba a responder cuando sintió su mano agarrando su nuca y unos labios ajenos juntándose con los suyos. Con pasión, amor y ternura. Delicadeza y una chispa de lujuria, con cariño y respeto. Con imprudencia pero con decisión a la misma vez…

Y ella simplemente se agarró a su espalda con demanda y correspondió al beso como si no hubiera un mañana por conocer, como si el tiempo se detuviese, como si jamás hubiese besado a otro,..

Una hora más tarde dormía entre sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa. No habían pasado de besos o meras caricias. No era el deseo de Nerumi llegar a más y lo respetaría, la respetaría por encima de todas las cosas…Además, mejor era así…Sin embargo, él lo había comprobado y sonreía feliz. Nerumi le quería. Estaba tan enamorada de él que correspondió a sus besos como si después de esa noche no volviera a tener la oportunidad. Tal y como él pensara minutos antes. Besó su frente con ternura y ella pareció sonreír en sueños…

"Si nos tenemos que separar nos enfrentaremos a ello aunque tengamos miedo. He comprobado que no existe la libertad sin ti. Ahora sé que no puedo evitarlo. No dudes que te quiero y te querré siempre de aquí en adelante aunque me duelas…" fue lo último que pensó el pecoso antes de que el sueño cerrase sus párpados por completo…


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18.

"Flash Back"

Había cambiado su ropa habitual y elegante de vestidos que le exigían ponerse por unos simples pantalones cortos. Guardó algunos de sus objetos más preciados en su mochila y luego se miró al espejo para arreglarse el pelo apremiante.

-¿Tienes alguna cita?-la voz de Rayleigh y la visión de su figura a través del espejo la hicieron sonreír.

-Por fin apareces.-la rubia se giró de brazos cruzados mientras se apoyaba en el tocador.-llevo media hora esperándote.

-Lo siento, Roger quería comerse su primer almuerzo.-rió divertido.-ese loco me llevará a la tumba estoy seguro.-se acercó a ella y la agarró de la cintura.

-Parece que os divertís mucho ¿verdad?-sonrió la de ojos verdes.

-Para eso está la vida…-Silver le dio un beso en la frente.- ¿Y tu respuesta?-Elizabeth sonrió picaresca ante la pregunta.

-Así que vienes aquí para exigirme respuestas y no tienes ni siquiera el valor de darme un beso…-jugó. Ante la picardía Rayleigh sonrió de lado antes de agarrarle de la barbilla y fundirse en un cálido beso sobre sus labios. Al separarse abrió los ojos y la observó morderse el labio con dulzura.

-Aun no estoy segura…-respondió en un susurro.

-Si lo que tienes es miedo, no te preocupes…te protegeré…

-No es eso Rayleigh…-la joven se apartó de su abrazo para dar una pequeña vuelta a la habitación.

-¿Y entonces?-esta vez el fue el que se apoyó en el tocador.- ¿dónde está aquella Elizabeth luchadora y rebelde? ¿La niña que no se conformaba con esta vida? La mujer que buscaba con ansias la libertad…

-No es el miedo a lo desconocido lo que me acongoja…siempre he sabido que este mundo no es para mí…-suspiró para encararlo.-pero tienes que entender que mi familia está aquí…

-¡Oh tranquila! Estoy seguro de que tu padre en cuanto se entere ponga cielo, mar y tierra patas arriba con la única intención de encontrarte.-sonrió pensando la escena.

-Lo sé…os causaré problemas…-lo miró entristecida.

-Eso le dará emoción a la aventura.-el peli castaño sonrió y le besó la frente en su abrazo.

-¿Tú crees?-la rubia lo observó con cara de circunstancia.- ¿piensas que todo saldrá bien?

-En cuanto quieras volver a tierra iré contigo…-Elizabeth sonrió.

-Eso es algo que pongo en duda…

-Ni hablar. No te voy a dejar escapar.-le devolvió la sonrisa. Fue el momento en el que ella se separó de su abrazo y lo observó feliz.

-Está bien.-Rayleigh sonrió amplio.-vayamos al mar. Probemos esa maldita libertad que tanto ansiamos...

…

Oscuridad. Aquel lugar estaba invadido por la oscuridad y la humedad. Se oía las gotas de agua caer sobre la piedra del suelo. Se escuchaba el eco de la respiración y el sonido de las cadenas de los permanecían tras las rejas de aquella horrible prisión…

Ya nada era igual. Desde que la tripulación se separó tras alcanzar un sueño maravilloso, todo se vino abajo e incluso el mundo comenzó a cambiar. Sabía a la perfección que en cuanto aquel hombre pisara el patíbulo se formaría una nueva era. Una era en la que el mayor sueño por conquistar sería aquel título que él llevaba aun delante de su nombre con gran orgullo. Se había recorrido todo el mar para ser libre, así que no en vano el mundo lo había reconocido como tal. Como el Rey de los piratas.

Sin embargo, todo había cambiado…

Caminaba entre aquellos muros con una pequeña lumbre entre sus manos. Al pasar los demás prisioneros se acercaban a sus rejas para observarla. Aquel lugar era horroroso. Demasiado para un hombre que ella, al contrario del mundo, consideraba bueno…

Con una terrible angustia en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta aligeró el paso. Sabía que no podía permanecer allí por mucho tiempo. Su padre le había otorgado un espacio pero no muy largo. La Marina sabía quién era ella y se arriesgaba a ser arrestada e invada a la muerte junto con él.

Poco a poco se acercó al fondo del pasillo donde se encontraban unas enormes rejas. Nada más hacerlo se sentó en el suelo, soltó la lumbre a un lado y agarró entre sus manos los barrotes, para después alzar el rostro con una terrible expresión de dolor.

Él alzó el rostro y la admiró sorprendido. Aun no se explicaba como había llegado hasta allí aquella mujer que le abrió los ojos ante una de las emociones que cualquier pirata debería de evitar sobre todas las cosas, el amor. Con un nudo en la garganta se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a los barrotes. La observó alzar su mano hacia él y él la agarró con fuerza.

-Elizabeth…-susurró el moreno.

-Roger… ¿cómo estás?-su voz rota.

-Riéndome del mundo.-le soltó con gracia.

-No digas tonterías… ¿por qué lo has hecho? Decidimos disolver la tripulación pero no contaste nada de…

-Mi tiempo ha terminado Elizabeth…-las mejillas de la joven comenzaron a mojarse de agua salada.

-Eso es una absurdez…

-Es hora de forjar una nueva Era…y en tu vientre se encuentra una persona que forjará esa nueva Era…-le sonrió. La rubia lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tu padre está deseando ver a su nieto…-suspiró.-es una locura que hayas venido en tu estado.

-Tenía que hacerlo…eres mi capitán…eres mi amigo…

-Ese maldito Rayleigh tiene una suerte fabulosa…siempre lo supe…desde que te tuvo en sus brazos por primera vez…

-No digas esas cosas…por favor…-el llanto incrementaba.

-Elizabeth…-guardó silencio por un instante pensando bien lo que iba a decir a continuación.-Rouge está embarazada…-lo soltó. Ya no podía callárselo más. Iba a morir y debía decírselo. Ella debía saberlo.

-¿Cómo?-la de ojos verdes lo miró sorprendida.- ¿Rouge espera un hijo?

-Mío…-contestó Roger. La rubia se mordió el labio, temblorosa y agachó el rostro.-pero no se lo digas a nadie. Sabes a la perfección lo que supondría.

-Lo sé.-intentó sonreír en aquel mar de lágrimas.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-ella asintió.

-Cuídalo…-de pronto, la voz de aquel pirata fuerte y valiente se quebró.

-Roger…

-Rouge lo pasará mal. Y estoy seguro de que el niño también. Sabes que la amo…por favor…ayúdala…no te lo pediría si no fuera importante…-el moreno se agachó frente a ella y le acarició la mejilla.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, Rouge es mi amiga…la ayudaré en todo lo que necesite…te lo prometo…-le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mano apoyada en su mejilla. Roger sonrió.

-Dijiste que a tu primera hija la llamarías Hanon como aquella anciana a la que querías tanto, ¿cierto?-Elizabeth volvió a su llanto mientras asentía.

-Si tienes una segunda con ese idiota de Rayleigh…llámala Nerumi…

"Fin del Flash Back"

Dos días después, el pecoso había cumplido con su objetivo, llegar a Arabasta en un tiempo record, no en vano había estado sin dormir unas cuantas horas más de la cuenta. Pero era necesario. Si Luffy se marchaba de aquella isla, sería imposible encontrarlo y muy a su pesar, no podía llevar a la peli castaña con él. Dejarla con Lu era lo más seguro después de lo que le pasó son Kurohige y la maldita Akuma no mi que le proporcionó y que estuvo casi a punto de arrebatársela.

-Ace…-su suave vocecita lo sacó de sus pensamientos-tengo sed, hambre… ¡y hace un calor infernal!-la joven de ojos verdes se quejaba de nuevo cual niña pequeña. El moreno la observó divertido.

-Ya te dije que Arabasta era calurosa.-sonrió.

-Esto es el infierno…-suspiró-no es un calor normal… ¡con lo feliz que era yo en la isla de Reiko! Con nieve por todos lados…-la joven gestualizaba en su explicación del paisaje nevado y Ace soltó una carcajada.

-Tranquila, pronto encontraremos una taberna fresquita en la que comer.-de pronto la joven se detuvo en el camino y extendió una mano. En su rostro una seriedad extraña. Ace se giró y observó aquella mano extendida, un tanto desconcertado.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿Ya estás delirando con el calor?

-¡Quiero dinero!-exigió. El pecoso casi se cae al suelo redondo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! ¡No soy rico!-gritó cuando pudo recomponerse.-deja de delirar.

-¡Pero necesito ropa adecuada para el desierto! ¡Andaaa no seas tacañooo!-Ace resopló ante su carita de súplica. Y rezó para que su mente no volviera a perder el rumbo. Últimamente perdía la batalla cada vez que le ponía aquella carita de ruego y no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Me niego-se cruzó de brazos.

Nerumi dio un pisotón a la arena bajo sus pies y chistó con la lengua. Él simplemente se giró para seguir caminando. La peli castaña infló sus mofletes de aire y se cruzó de brazos igualmente mientras lo observaba caminar. Hasta que se le ocurrió una magnífica idea. Y con paso firme se acercó hacia él hasta que estuvo a la altura oportuna.

-Ace.-lo llamó. El joven paró su camino y se giró con resignación.

-¿Qué pa…-pero Nerumi no lo dejó terminar. En un rápido movimiento se incorporó un poco hasta alcanzar sus labios y besarlo con dulzura. En respuesta, él la agarró de la cintura para atraerla y profundizó el beso.

Y para la joven fue el momento perfecto para introducir su mano en el bolsillo del pecoso y arrebatarle la cartera. Tras realizar con éxito aquella ardua tarea, se separó del beso y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos?-él moreno asintió. Aun estaba desconcertado por la reacción de la de ojos verdes. Ella echó a andar y él la siguió.

-Voy a echar de menos tus besos…-confesó con las mejillas encendidas. Nerumi sonrió con tristeza. Y de pronto un extraño silencio invadió el ambiente hasta que ella lo rompió.

-Oye Ace…-por un momento el moreno miró preocupado aquel rostro cabizbajo de la joven.-si Luffy está aquí…y si yo me quedo con él…quiero que se acabe esto ya…-el pecoso se mordió el labio. La joven tenía toda la razón del mundo. Quería hacerle el menor daño posible cuando se fuera, pero…

-Siento no poder llevarte conmigo…

-No importa…ya te lo dije en su momento, soy una intrusa en tu mundo…no quiero estorbarte…

-No eres ningún estorbo…Si fuera de vuelva a mi barco, te llevaría conmigo y le propondría a padre que fueras nuestra nakama…-por un instante sonrió ante la idea.-pero…

-Debes cumplir tu misión ya lo sé…lo entiendo…por eso lo mejor es dejar de hacernos daño...ya sabes…mantengamos las distancias-susurró y observó de reojo como el moreno suspiraba con tristeza. Así que, alzó el rostro con una enorme sonrisa.-Aun así, no te preocupes, con Luffy me lo pasaré bien.

-Estoy seguro.-el pecoso le devolvió la sonrisa como pudo pero con sinceridad. Sin duda era la mejor elección. Si le pedía a su hermano menor que la protegiera, sabía que lo haría a toda costa. No obstante, tendría que volver a contarle a alguien su debilidad y aquello le incomodaba de sobre manera.

-Aun así…a pesar de que todo esto se acabe…-su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.-quiero volver a verte algún día…

-En cuanto acabe mi misión te buscaré antes de volver al barco.-contestó sin pensar en lo que le podría suponer cumplir aquella misión.-te lo prometo Neru…

Quién le diría a él en aquel momento que nunca podría llegar a cumplir aquella promesa, aunque siempre hubiese sido un hombre de palabra…

…...

Smoker estaba dando la lata desde que llegó a Arabasta, aunque él parecía que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Corría con todas sus ganas para llegar hasta aquel olor maravilloso que se esparcía por todas las calles de aquella ciudad costera de Nanohana…

Mientras tanto en una pequeña taberna de aquella misma ciudad, todos observaban al pecoso dormir sobre aquel plato de comida, mientras a su lado Nerumi almorzaba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios de felicidad.

-Señorita… ¿su acompañante está bien?-el tabernero le preguntó asustado. Sin embargo, ella asintió con aquella enorme sonrisa sin dejar de comer. Mientras que detrás un par de mujeres miraban escandalizadas su comportamiento.

-Es posible que hayan tomado algún tipo de fruta del desierto…esa que es una araña pero se asemeja a una fresa, quizás él esté muerto y ella se esté volviendo loca…-le susurró una a la otra. Sin embargo, la joven de ojos verdes que las había oído se giró y las miró con cara de pocos amigos. Inmediatamente las mujeres la miraron asustadas.

De pronto el pecoso se despertó y todos lo miraron asustados.

-Me volví a quedar durmiendo…-miró a Nerumi con una sonrisa tras tragarse la comida de la boca.

-No me digas…-le soltó con ironía. Sin embargo, nada más volver a coger un trozo de carne, volvió a quedarse frito sobre el plato. La peli castaña soltó una carcajada mientras los demás observaban perplejos el panorama.

Minutos más tarde y cuando ya ambos habían terminado de comer, el moreno sacó el cartel de su hermano y lo colocó sobre la barra enseñándoselo al tabernero.

-Oiga, me gustaría saber si este pirata ha estado por el pueblo. Es fácil de reconocer lleva un sombrero de paja…-sin embargo, antes de que el hombre de detrás de la barra contestara, una voz que conocía a la perfección habló a su espalda.

-Parece que no tienes ningún problema a la hora de comer en público, Portgas D. Ace…

Nerumi se giró en su asiento para mirar al individuo y nada más hacerlo, la palidez cubrió su cara. El tipo, que parecía un buen fumador, pertenecía a un bando que la buscaba desde que salió de casa. La Marina. Con el susto en el cuerpo observó como Ace mantenía la total tranquilidad.

-¿Acompañado?-Smoker sonrió con picardía.-me temo señorita D. Mero que no sabe con quién esta. Es un pirata de Shirohige…será mejor que venga conmigo, yo la llevaré a casa…

-Aquí nadie se irá a casa-el moreno se giró y sonrió con chulería al capitán.

-Oh ya veo…-Smoker acentuó su sonrisa y pronunció.-Debilidad…-recalcando cada una de sus sílabas. A Nerumi se le cogió un pellizco en el estómago y se mordió el labio.

-Jah! No digas tonterías.-Ace volvió a hablar.-El que ella esté aquí no te interesa en absolutamente nada…Estoy aquí porque busco a mi hermano pequeño…Así que nos dejarás marchar a los dos…

-No estoy interesado en tu cabeza, pero me temo que no puedo hacer eso…-de pronto Smoker recubrió su brazo derecho de humo. Nerumi se alarmó y agarró ambas mochilas. Ace sonrió con satisfacción-porque yo soy de la marina y tú eres un pirata…

-Que razón tan aburrida…-chistó con la lengua con su chulería innata. La de ojos verde se levantó de su asiento y se alejó un poco de la escena.-entonces nos divertiremos un poco…

Pero antes de que pudiera empezar aquella terrible batalla, un gritó se escuchó a las afueras de la taberna, y alguien entró prácticamente volando dándole un cabezazo a Smoker y posteriormente estampándose contra Ace y abriendo un boquete al fondo del local, hasta romper unas cuantas paredes. Nerumi observó perpleja la situación desde su posición. Dejando al chico, que había entrado de aquella forma, pidiendo comida como un loco y jugando con los cubiertos.

-Luffy…-susurró la joven con una enorme sonrisa.- ¡Luffy!-lo nombró gritando para luego sentarse a su lado. El muguiwara la observó desconcertado por un instante mientras la analizaba.- ¡Soy Nerumi! ¡Tu hermana!-Luffy abrió los ojos de par en par y amplió su sonrisa de forma considerable.

-¡Neruuu!-la abrazó para luego soltar una carcajada.- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Cómo estás?

-Pues…-de pronto Ace apareció del agujero y lo miró con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Lu!-gritó-¡Oi, Lu…!-sin embargo su discurso fue interrumpido por el hombre que incrustó su cabeza en el suelo con una ira sobrenatural.

-¡Muguiwaraaaa!-corrió hacia él y Luffy agarró de la mano a Nerumi para salir de allí.

-¡Espera Lu…!

Y después de algunas peleas aquí y allá con Smoker, finalmente dieron con los demás componentes de la tripulación.

-¡Por fin apareces!-gritó una Nami histérica.- ¡Nos has vuelto a meter en líos!-de pronto le dio un coscorrón. Nerumi miró animada el ambiente.

-¡Luffyyy!-de pronto Sanji la señaló.-¡ ¿Quién esa preciosidad? ¡¿Qué hacías con ellaaa?

De pronto Smoker volvió a aparecer, pero antes de que lanzara de nuevo un ataque, una enorme llamarada de fuego se interpuso.

-Ríndete…Puede que tú seas de humo pero yo soy de fuego…

-¡Ace!-Luffy lo miró con una sonrisa.-es Ace…

-¡Váyanse ahora los alcanzo!-gritó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces todos echaron a correr.

-¡Luffy aun no me has contestado!-gritó Sanji enfadado.

-¿Quién es Luffy? ¿Estará bien?-preguntó la peli naranja refiriéndose a él que les había ayudado a escapar.

-¡Son mis hermanos!-gritó con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

-¡ ¿Qué?-gritaron todos al vez mientras corrían…-¡ ¿hermanoooss?


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19.

Casualmente todos habían llegado al barco a tiempo, a excepción de cierto capitán que se había quedado por el camino…

-¿Y Luffy?-preguntó Vivi mirando el panorama.

-Ese atontado se volvió a quedar atrás-increpó Zoro con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡¿Cómo puede una belleza como tu ser la hermana de alguien como Luffy?-a el rubio no le entraba aquello en la cabeza. Nerumi sonrió.

-¿De verdad eres la hermana de Luffy?-Nami también la observó con curiosidad.

-Sí, lo soy.-la joven se inclinó un poco en señal de saludo.-mi nombre es Nerumi, encantada de conoceros. Espero que Luffy no os esté dando mucho la lata.

-No te pareces en nada a Luffy…-Ussop la analizó anonadado.

-Es verdad, parece mucho más responsable y educada. ¿Te quedarás?-preguntó Chopper animado.

-¡Siii!-gritó una voz conocida sacando a todos de su análisis.- ¡Y será nuestra nueva nakama!-de pronto Luffy hizo acto de presencia en el barco con una enorme sonrisa, después de tirar a Sanji y a Chopper al suelo con su Gomu gomu no.- ¿Quieres?-la de ojos verdes, que lo miraba sorprendida, se quedó un instante sin saber exactamente qué contestar.

-Pues…

-¡Sí!-Nami le agarró ambas manos a la muchacha de repente con las lágrimas saltadas-¡Una mujer que me entienda en este barco! ¡Quédate!

-Sí, será divertido tener a la hermana de Luffy con nosotros.-sonrió Ussop.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-comentó Zoro.

-¡Otra belleza a la que servir! ¡Será un honor!

-¿Ves?-Luffy amplió su sonrisa.

-Está bien entonces.-Nerumi asintió entusiasmada.

-¡Oye Luffy! ¿Tu hermano estará bien?-Chopper se asomó por la borda y observó de lejos el puerto.

-Por supuesto que sí, Ace siempre ha sido muy fuerte desde pequeño, jamás he podido ganarle.-sonrió el moreno. Todos los demás lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Y nunca lo conseguirás!-de repente el pecoso apareció de un salto en la baranda y se presentó a todos con una enorme sonrisa…

"Flash Back"

-Ni siquiera intentas huir.-sonrió el moreno en aquella cornisa. Luffy miró hacia la voz con fascinación.

-¡Ace!-el nombrado bajó de su lugar y después de hablar de sus recuerdos de niñez y echar un pulso como siempre solían hacerlo llegó la hora de ponerse serio. -Oi, Ace, ¿Cómo es que estás por esta parte del mar?-le preguntó el menor.

-Pues porque tengo una misión que cumplir,-bebió de su cantimplora para luego pasársela.-además me urgía encontrarte.

-¿Y eso?-Luffy cogió el recipiente al vuelo.

-Es Nerumi…

-¿Neru?-el pirata miró desconcertado a su hermano mayor.

-Sí…necesito que se quede contigo, no puedo llevarla conmigo a esa misión es demasiado peligroso…-Luffy sonrió.-necesito que la cuides y que la protejas. Sé que contigo estará bien.-aquello le hizo bajar el tono unas cuartas y aunque Luffy pareciera hacerse el tonto, sabía a la perfección a qué venía aquella cara. Conocía a Ace desde que era un niño y a Nerumi también.- ¿Lo harás por mí?-volvió a sonreír.

-¡No te preocupes!-gritó con una sonrisa para animarlo.-la protegeré con esmero Ace, te lo prometo…

-Gracias Lu…

"Fin del Flash Back"

Su trenza, al igual que algunos mechones sueltos del flequillo, bailaban con el viento que ondeaba en la cubierta de Merry, miraba el horizonte con ojos soñadores. Le entristecía aquella horrible idea de tener que dejarla allí, pero sabía que era la única solución. Aunque lo peor de todo era lo que venía después…la despedida…

Se acercó a ella sin que se diera cuenta con su sonrisa pícara hasta abrazarla por la espalda y darle un cálido beso en la mejilla. Ella dio un respingo, pero al comprobar que era él, se permitió el lujo de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Últimamente había estado muy receptiva con él en todo el viaje hasta llegar donde se encontraban. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad de intimar con él, le besaba. Aunque solo llegase hasta ahí en aquel juego. Le encantaban sus labios, su sonrisa, su forma de ser…todo…Sin embargo, un horrible sentimiento de angustia le sobrecogía el alma…Pronto no habría más besos, ni caricias, ni su insistencia por tenerla, no volvería a escuchar otra declaración de amor ferviente de entre sus labios…todo se acabaría aunque ni tan siquiera hubiese empezado…

-Vaya-le dijo incrédulo de su reacción. La joven salió de su ensimismamiento.-Jamás pensé que te dejarás tocar de esta forma y más aún cuando alguien del barco puede vernos.-sonrió con picardía.

-Más me preocupa que el mundo te vea débil a que lo hagan tu hermano y sus amigos…-suspiró.-y no deberías de acercarte a mí de esa manera…hablamos de mantener las distancias para no hacernos más daño ¿no?-contestó con tristeza. Entonces él se separó de su cintura y la giró para mirarla a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes que sacudirían el corazón del hombre más impasible del mundo.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas y con los brazos en jarra.

-Nada…-contestó la joven sin dejar de mirarlo. Aquella voz rota lo desgarró por completo.

-Mientes…y bastante mal por cierto, como siempre.-intentó quitarle peso y tensión a la situación. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.-Vamos Neru…-intentó sonreír- aun no me he ido, todavía estoy investigando por aquí el paradero de Teach. Además no estés triste, Vivi ya lo está lo suficiente por todos y…

-Llévame contigo.-le cortó. ¿Y aquello de repente? Ace la observó un instante sorprendido. Pero no tuvo más remedio que suspirar.

-No puedo… necesito que lo entiendas Neru. No podría permitirme el lujo de ser derrotado y que te hagan daño.-la miró serio.

-¿Reconoces que no eres tan fuerte como pretendes aparentar entonces?-lo miró con picardía y superioridad cruzándose de brazos.

-¡NO! empieces que saldrás perdiendo.-le contestó acomodándose el sombrero.

-Llévame contigo.-volvió a insistirle, cambiando por completo el tema.

-Dejamos claro el tema Neru…ya has visto hasta qué punto es capaz de llegar Teach…no estoy dispuesto a ponerte en riesgo ni una vez más. Aquí estas a salvo…

-Ace…-rogó.

-Ni hablar.-respondió el otro secamente.

-Pero…-intentó oponerse.

-¿Acaso no confías en Luffy?-le preguntó interrumpiéndola.

-Por supuesto que confío en él. Y sé que no me pasará nada si me quedo pero…

-¿Pero…?

-No sé cuando volveré a verte, y tampoco tienes la seguridad de que eso ocurra. Me siento totalmente inútil pensando que quizás te vayas y no vuelvas, Ace…-oírla pronunciar su nombre tras decir aquello hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Se mantuvo en silencio mirándola. Jamás la había escuchado hablarle así, ni siquiera en momentos mucho más íntimos como cuando estuvieron en Drum, acostados en aquella cama. Cuando le rogó que le dejase aclarar las ideas sobre sus dichosos sentimientos. Y aunque no le había dado respuesta aun, cada vez tenía más claro lo que sentía por él aquella mujer. Sin duda había encontrado en ella, la peor de las debilidades…enamorarse de una mujer, hacía que, como diría su abuelo, "pusiera cordura y los pies en el suelo a su locura y a sus ansias de sentir el mar", era como el mismísimo demonio para un hombre que se hacía llamar libre.

-Te prometo que volveré.-le dijo sin pensar, realmente ni él estaba seguro de lo que decía.-y luego te llevaré conmigo a explorar el mundo.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

-Sí.- su sinceridad la abrumó por completo.-además no entiendo por qué no me crees, te lo prometí antes…cuando termine mi misión vendré a buscarte.-le sonrió en apariencia, pero Nerumi pareció tranquilizarse de sobremanera.-Sabes que siempre cumplo mi palabra…

-Entonces…te esperaré…-correspondió a ella con una tierna sonrisa.

…

Y así pasaron un par de días en el desierto. Se habían recorrido el río que se adentraba en Arabasta hasta llegar a la ciudad desierta y llena de muerte de Elumaru y después se habían introducido en desierto. Durante el trayecto, Ace comprobó como Nerumi parecía integrarse de lo lindo con la tripulación de Luffy, y también evidenció como su hermano pequeño apenas había parecido cambiar en años. Seguía siendo igual de loco e inconsciente.

Era divertido ver la cara que ponían todos cuando él se comportaba de forma tan diferente al menor. Mucho más educado y bien hablado, además de con unos modales exquisitos. Le encantaba dar buena impresión a la gente que debía de tener en alta estima. Sobre todo porque les había encargado a dos de las personas más importantes de su vida.

A medida que pasaban los días, aprovechaba en cualquier lugar para preguntar por el paradero de aquel maldito pirata tan terriblemente escurridizo e irritante. Al tercer día Ace comprobó que no estaba por aquellos mares de arena. Así que muy a su pesar, tuvo que sopesar aquella noche, en la que habían instalado un improvisado campamento a la orilla de una hoguera, tener que marcharse al día siguiente.

Ace no había encontrado ningún tipo de pista sobre el paradero de Kurohige, lo sabía a la perfección. Aquel día había estado serio y pensativo, apenas se había dirigido al grupo para hablar ni siquiera de forma didáctica. Y entonces fue cuando su preocupación aumento. Su intuición femenina le fallaba pocas veces, y aquella vez, como otras, le estaba dando la maldita voz de alarma. El pecoso se iría al día siguiente, estaba segura de ello…Sin embargo, ¿cuándo pensaba decírselo?

La noche había caído de nuevo en el desierto, a la mañana siguiente partiría para cumplir con su objetivo. Aun no se lo había dicho a ella, ni siquiera a su hermano menor, por lo que cuando Nerumi se fue a la tienda a dormir, él se dirigió hacia Luffy.

-Lu… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Sí, claro…-le contestó el moreno con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ambos hermanos, se fueron a un lugar más alejado del campamento, donde apenas quedaba alguien despierto. Ace se sentó sobre unas rocas que daban a la bajada de la duna que los resguardaba del viento. Luffy lo siguió.-Dime… ¿qué ocurre?

-Es posible que dentro de poco me marche.-tampoco estaba dispuesto a decirle cuando. Luffy lo miró sin sorprenderse. Sabía de su hermano que le daría la noticia antes o después, lo que no esperaba era que se lo dijera.-y necesito pedirte un enorme favor…-Luffy sonrió.

-Nerumi…-dijo. A Ace le sorprendió lo perspicaz que a veces podía resultar su hermanito.

-Sí…necesito que cuides de ella por mí.

-¡Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo Ace! Me lo dijiste cuando nos encontramos no hace falta que me lo pidas de nuevo-alzó un puño al cielo estrellado

-Sé cómo eres de atolondrado y me preocupa.-sonrió de medio lado como solía hacer cuando un reto se interponía en su camino.-no me fío de ti.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Es una de mis nakamas favoritas!-sonrió. Ace lo siguió.-te prometo de veras que la cuidare por ti siempre…

-Me harás un enorme favor…-el moreno se levantó.-será mejor que descansemos, mañana nos espera otra maldita caminata.-se giró sobre sus pies para comenzar a ir hacia el campamento, pero de nuevo el menor lo llamó.

-Ace.-el nombrado se giró y lo miró arqueando una ceja. El muguiwara se llevó ambas manos a la nuca y rió entre dientes.-no te preocupes todos los piratas tienen debilidades.

¿Se ha dado cuenta? El pecoso lo miró sorprendido un instante para luego sonreír con orgullo. Sin duda su hermano era impresionante.

-Lo sé Lu…por eso pongo tanto empeño en cuidar de mi debilidad…-le confesó. Que al fin y al cabo era su hermano pequeño, tenía todo el derecho de saberlo. Y sin decir nada más, se dirigió hacia el campamento con una sonrisa en los labios…

…

Minutos antes de aquella conversación, la joven bostezó cansada y se revolvió en su túnica. Sin embargo, a pesar del sueño que tenía no quiso perderse el espectáculo que estaban dando los nakamas de Luffy y ahora sus nakamas.

-Nerumi, ¿duermes con nosotras no?-le preguntó la peli naranja con una enorme sonrisa. La de ojos verdes asintió.-bien yo voy al catre entonces. Hasta mañana chicos y a ver si paráis de hacer el ganso de una santa vez…-dicho aquello la navegante se adentró en su tienda.

Y en aquel momento, Vivi se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿No te sorprende?

-¿Mmm?-Ace alzó la vista hacia la peli azul.

-Luffy-san…Al principio yo también estaba sorprendida…Luffy no actúa como un capitán cualquiera…-sonrió mirando la entrañable escena junto a la hoguera.-es normal que un capitán pirata sea alabado por su tripulación…pero esta misma tarde estaban peleando todos como locos por un poco de agua…-Ace sonrió bajó la sobra de su sombrero.-pero… ¿sabes qué? Después de estar con ellos un tiempo, he empezado a comprenderlos un poco…

-Esa es la forma que tiene Luffy de hacer las cosas…-le contestó el pecoso con la mirada oculta bajo su sombrero.-No ha cambiado nada desde que era un niño…y aunque sea así la gente siempre termina reuniéndose alrededor suyo…Es un hermano menor muy tonto, pero tiene su cierto encanto…

-Oh, así que ya lo sabías…-Vivi lo miró sorprendida.

-Lo conozco desde que era un crío…Pero gracias…-alzó un poco la vista hacia el grupo que dormía.-por preocuparte por él…-Vivi le sonrió y observó como Nerumi se levantaba y les echaba a los cuatro una manta por encima.

-Ella es muy guapa…-volvió a hablar la peli azul.-tiene suerte de tenerte…-Ace volvió a alzar la vista hacia Vivi con sorpresa. Al parecer disimulaba fatal aquello que sentía por la peli castaña.-supongo que esta noche dormirá contigo, ¿no?

-Intentaré que sea así…-volvió a sonreír.

-Luffy-san la cuidará bien…

-Gracias…-y la princesa se giró para ir derecha a su tienda mientras bostezaba.

Fue entonces cuando Nerumi pasó por su lado en dirección a la tienda de las chicas.

-¿Aprovechando el tiempo con la princesa?-le preguntó irónica.

-Por supuesto…-él mantuvo su sonrisa pícara. Ella sonrió altiva.

-Me voy a la cama…hasta mañana…-iba a andar cuando él la nombró.

-Oi…Neru…-la joven lo miró interrogativa.-duerme en mi tienda esta noche.

-¿Qué?-lo miró incrédula.-Ni hablar dijimos que nada de contacto…

-Vamos…Sabes que no te lo rogaré dos veces…-los chicos volvieron a despertarse por un instante y comenzaron de nuevo con fiesta.-Por favor…-Ella simplemente resopló y siguió su camino. Por un instante, la sonrisa del pecoso cambió a otra de culpabilidad…

Aquella noche, no dormían en el Merry, pero no sabía cómo, el moreno la había convencido con una simple frase para que durmiese en su tienda. Y no había tenido más remedio que acceder, al fin y al cabo tenía la horrible intuición de que al día siguiente ya no estaría allí…de manera que no se quedaría durmiendo aun…

-Hace un frío terrible aquí por las noches… -Nerumi se abrazaba a sí misma envuelta en su túnica a la vez que se echaba sobre algunas mantas que habían colocado sobre la arena del desierto para taparse. Se sentó sobre las mantas y se quitó la túnica dejando al descubierto unos pantalones blancos. Su pelo, recogido en una trenza, lo llevaba entrelazado con una cinta blanca, al igual que el top estrecho que estaba atado al cuello por un colgante de bolas doradas con cinta celeste. Se desató las sandalias, y se echó sobre el lado derecho de las sábanas. Tapándose un poco. Cerró sus ojos verdes mientras esperaba por él.

Unos instantes después, él entró en la tienda con una sonrisa en los labios, por el gran espectáculo que habían ofrecido Luffy, Ussop y Chopper antes de que se quedaran definitivamente durmiendo. Se quitó el sombrero dejándolo caer al suelo y se desenvolvió el pelo con la mano para después quitarse su túnica y los zapatos. Se tumbó sobre las mantas con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza mirando al techo de la tienda. Algo de brisa se colaba entre las hebras de la tela, lo que hizo que se tapara y girara hacia ella. Abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de tenerla tan cerca y en un acto instintivo apartó los mechones castaños de su rostro dormido.

Lanzó un suspiro y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su cara. No volvería a verla…temía que jamás lo volviera a hacer…pero…se lo había prometido…haciendo que se armara así de fuerza para llevar a cabo con éxito su tan ansiada misión.

Estaba completamente metido en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que aun le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano izquierda, y que ella había abierto los ojos para mirarlo con dulzura ante aquella caricia.

-¿Buscas algo?-le preguntó haciendo que se sobresaltara y apartara su mano.

-¿Qué?-la miró confuso y ella soltó una carcajada al aire.-te he despertado Neru…perdona.-ella sonrió y él la siguió.

-No importa…no estaba durmiendo…-miraba al techo de la tienda algo sonrojada -te esperaba…

-¿A mí?-le contestó incrédulo.

-¿Y a quién si no? Quería hablar contigo, pero estabas bastante contento con la fiesta de los chicos así que pensé que no era el momento de hablar.-De pronto se tensó, ¿acaso sabía ella que al día siguiente se marchaba?

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar a estas horas?-le preguntó temeroso.

-¿Te marchas mañana no es cierto?-acertó…y de lleno…maldijo por completo su suerte.

-Sí… -fue su respuesta oculta entre las mantas. Oyó como ella suspiró profundamente y se preparó para el reproche que le esperaba.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?-notó con claridad el enfado de la de ojos verdes en su pregunta arisca y tragó saliva.

-Lo cierto es que…-comenzó a duras penas-iba a decírtelo…pero no sabía como Neru…no quiero hacerte daño…-y se volvía blando entre aquellas paredes de tela. Adiós al pirata duro que hacía unos minutos hablaba con la princesa.

-¿Y por eso te lo guardas Portgas D. Ace?-que pronunciara su nombre completo con aquella ira le puso los pelos de punta. Así que pensó otra estrategia de huida, y sin dejarla protestar se incorporó apoyando algo de su cuerpo en el de ella y agarrándole las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, de manera que le fuera imposible escapar. -¡Ace! ¡Suéltame ahora! Vas a hacerme daño… Ace por favor…-forcejeaba intentando escapar de su atadura y de aquella sonrisa pícara que tanto le gustaba. -¡Suéltame por favor!

-Ni hablar… además, no sé porque te esfuerzas, sabes que en fuerza vas a perder…-volvió a sonreír con picardía mientras algunos mechones ondulados de su pelo cubrían su rostro sonriente. Ella simplemente lazó un suspiro parando el forcejeo para después apartarle la mirada con tristeza. En aquel momento su sonrisa cambio por un rostro serio. -¿Tan fácil te rendirás hoy? ¿No piensas fastidiarme con una de tus pataletas?

-¿Para qué?...-le contestó con tristeza-para que te rías y luego te marches dejándome sola…

-Neru… ¡no digas tonterías! Te prometí que volveré en cuanto pueda. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-esta vez se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos con rabia. Aun la tenía a su merced cogida de las muñecas, pero ya no las apretaba tanto como antes para que no escapara de él. Ace vio como las lágrimas de Nerumi caían sin control sobre su rostro sonrosado. Aquello le desgarró el alma. Sabía que era un hombre que vivía sin remordimientos pero… dejarla allí con Luffy… lo hacía sentirse horrible…

-Neru…-se atrevió a pronunciar sin hacer caso de las consecuencias.-es la última noche que estaré contigo…-ocultó su rostro bajo el flequillo de una forma sombría.-por favor…no me lo hagas aun más complicado…

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Ace…tengo la sensación de que si lo encuentras…si encuentras a ese pirata todo acabará…y no quiero que acabe Ace…no quiero…-él le había soltado las muñecas y se había incorporado sentándose sobre las mantas, ella lo imitó aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No pasará nada Nerumi… -no se atrevía a mirarla.-no quiero irme recordando como derramas tus lágrimas por alguien como yo…no es justo…así que deja de llorar por favor…- en ese instante ella lo abrazó por la espalda haciéndolo sobresaltar y mirarla de la sorpresa.

-Prométeme que estarás bien y no te pasará nada… ¡prométemelo!-le suplicó.

-Sabes que no puedo prometerte una cosa así…-el silencio se hizo durante unos minutos hasta que ella dejó de abrazarlo, él se dio la vuelta y comprobó cómo se secaba las lágrimas intentado sonreír.

-Lo siento… soy una tonta por pedirte algo así…me he dejado llevar por completo…-rió. Aquellos cambios de humor de la joven le mataban, se dijo con una sonrisa, pero le restó importancia a aquello tan repentino al verla sonreír feliz. Él la siguió bastante más animado agarrándola de las manos. -Me has protegido durante todo este tiempo…has estado conmigo sin pedirme nada a cambio…no debo comportarme así…no es justo…-alzó la vista un instante para fijarse en aquellas pupilas negras. En sus labios una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, las palabras dejaron de surgir. Y en aquel ambiente apacible se miraron a los ojos durante unos instantes, la intensidad de sus miradas comenzó a hacer que el fuego de la llama que ambos habían prendido el uno por el otro se extendiera como en otras ocasiones. Poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron, lentos y ansiosos de alcanzar labios ajenos, sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro. El beso no se hizo de esperar, y la lentitud de sus pasos luego pasó a la más apasionada de las escenas. Un beso que rompería la inseguridad de Nerumi por lo que sentía hacia él. Un beso que llegaría a hacer que Ace Hiken se derritiera y no por el fuego que emanaba en sus venas de la Akuma no mi. Un beso como el que no se habían dado hasta ahora.

Al cabo de unos instantes que parecieron horas, se separaron para respirar, pero no se alejaron el uno del otro. Él siguió acariciando su mejilla derecha y ella con sus dedos enredados en el pelo que caía sobre su nuca.

Decidido y sin pensar en lo que vendría después, la tumbó sobre las mantas cogiéndola de la cintura, quedando en la postura que minutos antes tuvieran. El corazón del moreno latía con fuerza sobre el movimiento rítmico del pecho de Nerumi por su respiración agitada. Aun seguían hechizados en los ojos del uno y del otro. Él le apartó el flequillo ondulado de su rostro y ella le acarició la espalda con las yemas de sus dedos teniendo cuidado de no arañar.

Y así, manejando a la perfección su arte de seducción, Nerumi se encogió de hombros hundiéndose en las mantas sonriendo con picardía y mordiéndose el labio inferior, gesto que hizo que el corazón de Ace se agitara con fuerza fuerte.

-No sigas Nerumi…por favor…-le dijo totalmente acalorado.

-Si no he hecho nada… ¿Por qué te pones así?-le contestó ella en un susurro seductor que lo volvía loco. Entonces la joven se incorporó hasta alcanzar sus labios en un apasionado beso que después la llevaría a hablarle al oído de él…-¿Puedo pedirte algo?-le susurró al oído haciendo que se incorporara hasta que se sentara en el suelo, ella lo siguió mientras hacia un camino con sus dedos juguetones desde el estómago de Ace hasta su cuello para después revolverle el pelo que caía sobre su nuca abrazándole, él simplemente se dejaba llevar en cada uno de aquellos gestos.

-Claro…puedes pedirme lo que quieras…-susurró mientras cerraba los ojos esperando su respuesta al oído.

-Hoy…quiero dejarme tocar…-él moreno cambió su cara por una de total sorpresa abriendo los ojos con desmesura.

-¿Qué?-jamás la había tocado. Jamás había llegado tan lejos con Nerumi aunque fuese lo que más quisiese. Siempre pensó que se iría sin saber que se sentía al tenerla de esa forma entre sus brazos. Sin embargo…ella…-¿Estás segura?-le preguntó aun algo nervioso y totalmente desconcertado. Ella se apartó de él y con sus dos manos se desprendió del lazo blanco que ataba su pelo largo y ondulado, haciendo que el pecoso, sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzara hacia ella besándola con pasión y acercándola a su cuerpo. Y cuando terminó el beso susurró…

-Sí…estoy totalmente segura…-lo miraba a los ojos con dulzura y una inocencia que lo hacían estremecer.-hoy…-le susurró de nuevo al oído-esta noche…me dejaré tocar…dejaré que me hagas tuya hasta el amanecer…dejaré que hagas estremecer mi cuerpo mientras hacemos el amor…-realmente aquello le pareció el más maravilloso de los sueños...

Y antes de que Nerumi pudiera decir algo más, Ace la tumbó entre las mantas y comenzó a besarla sin siquiera pararse a cuestionar el porqué de aquella decisión de la chica. Le dedicó tiempo a explorar el interior de su boca para después pasar al suave y sedoso cuello, en el cual los mordiscos que le daba de vez en cuando, hacían que se aferrara más a su espalda. Colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica, pero esta vez no para molestarla, sino todo lo contrario…quería admirarla, admirar esa parte que Nerumi tan bien había escondido y por lo visto reservado solo para aquella noche…solo para él…

-Quizás no sea como te lo esperas…-le dijo a la vez que le sonreía con picardía y el flequillo le tapaba algo los ojos.

-Mientras seas tú…no me importa nada…-le contestó decidida y las caricias no se hicieron de esperar, y entonces Ace comprobó hasta que punto Nerumi confiaba en él, hasta que punto estaba dispuesta a entregarse, hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar por él…

Al cabo de unos minutos de besos y roces superficiales, el moreno se atrevió a desatar el top de la joven y a despojarla de sus pantalones blancos dejándola en una fina lencería con encajes. La miró con una enorme sonrisa de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó la joven con las mejillas sonrojadas, al ver que él se había detenido a observarla. -¿Nunca has visto a una mujer en ropa interior?-la sonrisa del moreno se amplió.

-No a una mujer tan bella, no a ti…Neru…-le contestó.-necesito admirarte…-aun aprisionaba sus muñecas y la miraba a los ojos, pero en un rápido gesto de su cabeza, ella le apartó la mirada y la sonrisa pícara volvió al rostro de Ace.- ¿te avergüenzas?

-No…-contestó entre una risita nerviosa, sin embargo sus mejillas sonrosadas delataron lo contrario. Entonces él se echó sobre ella con cuidado de no hacerle daño y comenzó de nuevo con las caricias y los besos más íntimos. Desabrochó el sujetador y sus manos, que habían soltado las muñecas de la joven, rodearon sus pechos, los cuales besó y mordisqueó con dulzura, haciendo que ella lanzara pequeños gemidos de placer…

Siguió la exploración besando su abdomen y su estómago, sin soltar sus pechos, mientras ella agarraba con nerviosismo las mantas bajo su cuerpo. Estaba llegando a ese punto… a su punto más íntimo…él bajó sus manos y acarició sus firmes mulsos, mientras lamía toda la zona de su estómago saboreando así cada centímetro y cada poro de su piel…se acercó peligrosamente a su punto débil y comenzó a juguetear con la cinta de encaje de sus braguitas. El pulso se le iba a salir por los aires…notó como Ace agarraba la ropa interior que le quedaba y se la quitaba con delicadeza, mientras la miraba acalorado y con la respiración agitada, ella simplemente había cerrado los ojos con fuerza.

Al principio notó como él la miraba, medio cubierta por las sábanas rojas que combinaban a la perfección con sus mejillas, mientras que él sonrió al ver que permanecía con los ojos cerrados aferrándose a las mantas del suelo con las manos. Aprovechó el momento para quitarse el pantalón pirata vaquero, quedándose en ropa interior, luego se acercó a sus labios y la besó, notando como Nerumi, que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, daba un respingo del susto ante aquel beso apasionado.

-¿Nerviosa?-le susurró.

-Un poco…-sonrió con timidez esta vez abriendo sus ojos verdes.

-Seré delicado…al más mínimo daño me lo dices…quiero que estés relajada así que cálmate…-ella asintió, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ace sabía a la perfección lo cohibida que podía sentirse Nerumi. Al fin y al cabo él sería el segundo hombre al que se entregara y con el que lo hacía casi un año después de estar con Jake.

Y sin siquiera darse cuenta, él había bajado una de sus manos hacía aquella zona íntima, jugueteó un poco hasta encontrar el lugar idóneo, y al hacerlo, introdujo sus dedos con fuerza. Nerumi arqueó su cuerpo contra el de él y se aferró a su espalda lanzando un fuerte gemido al viento del desierto que se colaba en la tienda.

-Shhh…no tan fuerte…-le susurró.-no querrás despertar a los demás ¿no?-ella asintió acalorada al comprobar que él había empezado aquel juego con bastante ritmo y sin frenar. El moreno mostró su sonrisa más seductora al ver la cara de placer de Nerumi. Jamás había disfrutado tanto…

Al cabo de unos instantes, las tornas cambiaron, ella ya no se sentía insegura y tímida con él, sino todo lo contrario, esta vez le tocaba a ella actuar…si no, sabía que con él habría consecuencias de aquella afrenta. Así que, decidida, se encamino a acariciar sus brazos y a jugar con la lengua por su fuerte torso. Hasta llegar abajo…abajo…

-¿Puedo aventurarme?-le preguntó risueña y con picardía sentada sobre él, acariciando aquella zona por encima de su ropa interior.

-Lo estoy deseando…-le contestó entrecortadamente y tragando saliva por la rapidez de su pulso. La joven sonrió y apartándole la ropa interior le hizo un sinfín de juegos placenteros, mientras Ace cerraba los ojos y la agarraba del pelo exigiendo su recompensa por el trabajo hecho.

Cuando no pudo aguantar más, la cogió de los brazos haciendo que se acercara a él para besarla con fuerza y haciendo que las tornas volvieran a cambiar.

Lo había envuelto en besos y caricias que hacían volverlo loco.

-Ace…-le susurró entre gemidos y una respiración agitada-no hay nada…tengo miedo de que…

-Tranquila…-le acarició el pelo reconfortándola.-te prometo que si pasa algo, acarrearé con esa responsabilidad.

-No te pediré cuentas y lo sabes…sé que no lo querrás…

-Shh…no es el momento Neru por favor…ya te lo he prometido, no voy a echarme atrás…además ¿Qué pasará? Tendré cuidado…-hizo una pausa en la que le regaló una sonrisa reconfortante-¿Lista? -preguntó.

-Sí-contestó la joven sin titubear.

Al momento Ace se introdujo por completo en su cuerpo, embriagándolo todo de mil sensaciones. Ella escondió su cabeza en su hombro fuerte mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar para después caer algo exhausta sobre las mantas.

-¿Estás sangrando?-le preguntó Ace sin frenar la carrera que le hacía unirse a ella mientras le apartaba las gotas de sangre se sus labios sonrosados.

-Es…por…-suspiró-que…no…puedo…dios…-se aferró a las sábanas con fuerza-gritar…-terminó intentando sonreír en medio de aquel frenético movimiento. Ace por su parte sonrió.

-Te dejaría gritar hasta la muerte, pero no quiero que corten esto…-trago saliva, y aun así seguía con la misma energía e intensidad.- ¿no…?-la joven asintió con la cabeza y Ace aprovechó el momento para cambiar a otra posición más cómoda…

Sonrió con suficiencia. Había ganado la guerra. Y la idea de verla como días antes soñara ya no era simple ilusión. La realidad la tenía delante. Aquella que se mordía el dedo para no gritar y mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras su cuerpo desnudo se movía y estremecía bajo el suyo, era la auténtica Nerumi, no una simple imaginación…Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que la verdadera felicidad estaba junto a ella y que quizás fuera una aventura mucho más maravillosa que el mar…

…..

La abrazaba con fuerza y exhausto, mientras que ella se agarraba a su torso. Notaba como suspiraba cansada y por lo que a él le parecía, feliz… sonrió mientras le acariciaba el brazo que ella había dejado por fuera de las sábanas y le apartaba algunos mechones castaños y rizados de la cara. Aun notaba el pulso acelerado, que poco a poco parecía calmarse.

-¿Qué tal?-rompió el silencio en aquel susurro,

-En el cielo…-le contestó con voz soñadora a lo que él amplió su sonrisa.

-Aun no me creo que hayas podido conmigo…

-Será porque no eres tan fuerte como sueles decir…todos los hombres poderosos tienen debilidades.

-Y sobre todo ante una mujer como tu…-sonrió el pecoso.

-Admítelo…-le exigió la joven alzando el rostro divertida.

-Eres mi mayor debilidad…-él le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

Y fue entonces cuando ella en un gesto juguetón, cogió su sombrero poniéndoselo y lo miró risueña apoyando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Ace rió.

-Te queda muy bien-le dijo bajándole el sobrero para que no pudiera ver. Ella lo levantó un poco con la mano y sonriendo se lo quitó poniéndoselo a él.

-A ti te queda mejor…-sonrió, mientras él se lo colocaba en su sitio. De pronto, entre la tela de la tienda empezó a entrar algo más de claridad…el cielo pronto se regresaría al celeste y fue entonces cuando se acordó de que faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer…y su sonrisa se volvió triste…y el rostro de Ace se tornó serio.

-Neru…-comenzó a decir tras algunos minutos de silencio. Su mirada se mantenía fija en su pecho. Su expresión entristecida. Aunque de pronto, alzó el rostro e intentó sonreír-verás…yo…-pero ella lo interrumpió sellando sus labios con el dedo índice de su mano derecha y se acercó a él haciendo que la nariz del uno y del otro se toparan.

-Ace…Te quiero…-susurró. Él abrió los ojos con desmesura al escuchar aquellas palabras. Se había confesado al fin, y eso que sabía que sentía algo por él, pero desde que estuvo al tanto, aquella noche en Drum, sobre el porqué jamás quiso decirle aquella palabra, había perdido la esperanza un poco. Se dio cuenta de que Nerumi tenía miedo. Un miedo terrible a que le hicieran daño por su culpa. "No puedo estar contigo…porque no quiero hacerte daño…" eso le dijo el día que le preguntó el porqué se negaba a aceptar lo evidente. Pero ahora ella…

-¿Cómo?-preguntó. Quería escucharlo de nuevo, estar seguro de no estar soñando. Ella sonrió al ver su cara de alucinación.

-Ace…-se retiró de él un poco y volvió a pronunciar su nombre con dulzura infinita-te quiero…estoy enamorada de ti…te amo…te quiero desde la primera vez que te volví a ver…No eres ningún capricho…-ya no pudo más. El sentimiento hacia él era inaguantable e inquebrantable. Hiciese lo que hiciese el "daño" estaba hecho. Y se sentiría terriblemente mal si no le confesaba aquello antes de que se marchara de su lado…Si tenía que llorar luego, lloraría. Él merecía verdaderamente la pena. Le había devuelto la luz y el amor y él se merecía lo mismo, y mucho más…Se acabaron los rodeos, se acabó ocultar, se acabó mentir…

Ace sonrió de alegría y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos sacándolo así del temor de que fuera un sueño. Y feliz, le acarició la mejilla y fue directo a sus labios pero ella lo detuvo.

-Espera…-dijo seria la joven.

-¿Qué pasa Neru?-le preguntó confuso al ver la seriedad de la muchacha.

-Te he elegido…a ti y solo a ti, y eso significa que para mí de ahora en adelante serás el único, nadie más me tocará jamás salvo tu, nadie jamás tendrá mi corazón y mi alma exceptuándote a ti. Solo tú Portgas D. Ace eres dueño de mí y de mi vida y no dudaré en llegar hasta lo ilimitado por ti si fuera necesario algún día, sobre todo si algo te pasase.-iba a contestar cuando volvió a interrumpirlo-pero…necesito, que me prometas que seré única para ti, por favor…

-Sabes que no hace falta que te prometa eso Nerumi…daría mi vida por ti…sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si llego a saber algún día que estas en peligro…Sería capaz de arrebatarle la vida a quién fuera necesario…-ella sonrió.

-Lo sé, aunque no deberías de pasarte…Por eso mismo, sé que me lo has dicho pero eso no significa que no tenga miedo…necesito algo de seguridad Ace…un escalón en el que apoyarme y pisar fuerte para no derrumbarme cuando no estés a mi lado…necesito que me lo prometas…yo ya he elegido, ahora tu…

-Está bien-dijo sin titubear- te lo prometo… prometo que serás la única… prometo que no habrá otra mujer que no seas tú la que me tenga a su plena disposición.

-Escucha…yo…no quiero asentar tu aventura con esto…quiero que sigas siendo libre…pero…-le acarició la mejilla para luego incorporarse liada en sabanas y acercarse a su bolsa de viaje, sacando un objeto de ella. Volvió a acercarse a él, sentándose a su lado, y le tendió el objeto.

Se trataba de una pulsera fina y redonda de rayas rojas y blancas, en uno de esos trozos estaban escritas sus iniciales, su nombre. Ace la cogió.

-Mi madre me la regaló antes de morir…me refiero a…Elizabeth…y aunque ni siquiera me acuerdo bien de ella y de lo maravillosa que era, es el único recuerdo que he tenido suyo desde que se fue…-se detuvo en su discurso unos instantes, tratando de no llorar-Has estado conmigo todo este tiempo en las buenas y en las malas sin pedir nada a cambio, jamás me lo había pasado tan bien como viajando contigo,-alzó el rostro mientras una lágrima rebelde recorría su mejilla sonrosada.-Q-quiero que seas libre Ace…pero…-entonces ella cogió la pulsera colocándosela en la misma muñeca que el Log Pose-quiero que me lleves contigo siempre…¿vale?-le sonrió con lágrimas en las mejillas, haciendo así que se contrastaran todos aquellos sentimientos que tenía. De todas formas, después de aquella noche ya no habría vuelta atrás…

Él simplemente acercó su cuerpo, cubierto por aquellas sábanas, al suyo y la abrazó con fuerza, para besar luego su pelo castaño que acariciaba con dulzura. Aquello sin duda, le había partido el alma…y sabía que la mitad de ella se quedaría en el barco de Luffy…

...

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 19! Después de esto aviso de que tan solo faltan dos capítulos, así que el siguiente será el penúltimo de esta historia. **

**Gracias a Zilion por sus maravillosos comentarios y gracias a todos mis lectores y lectoras. Vosotros/as habéis hecho posible esta historia :)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente! Un enorme beso... :D**

**PD: Para los que leyeron Imprescindible, estoy segura de que este capítulo les sonará... :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20.

Y así llegó el crepúsculo de aquel día con una terrible conmoción por parte de todos. Ace se marchaba…

El sol se ponía en el horizonte. Todos lo miraban con una enorme sonrisa. Y más aun una agradecida peli azul. Sin duda el hermano mayor de Luffy era genial en todos los aspectos. No se parecía en nada al capitán alborotador, y a pesar de ser de lo más reservado en contadas ocasiones, tenía un encanto misterioso que lo hacía atractivo y espeluznante a la vez. Estaba segura que por mucho que pasara el tiempo no podría olvidarse de aquel hombre que también había aportado su particular granito de arena a la causa.

Luego la miró a ella. A esa hermana del capitán que sorprendió a todos los presentes cuando pisó el barco con una enorme sonrisa. Sonrisa que en aquella ocasión había cambiado por una mueca de tristeza infinita, aunque quisiera ocultarlo. Y por un instante la joven princesa compartió aquella tristeza.

Habían cogido confianza las tres, y durante el camino cuando lo hombres estaban con su despiste, Nerumi les había contado un poco de su historia, un poco de quién era en realidad. Todavía recordaba el grito de alucinación que pegó Nami cuando la de ojos verdes contó lo que tenía con Ace y lo que había pasado la noche anterior, e incluso, hasta donde habían llegado. Y de cómo los chicos las miraron sin comprender mientras Ace lanzaba una sonrisa pícara bajo la sombra de su sombrero. Ella se alegró muchísimo cuando se enteró de que se querían con ganas. Y aquel sentimiento le recordó a su infancia y a un muchacho que en otra época estuvo dispuesto a dar la vida por ella…

-Bueno, pues…-el pecoso se agarró el sombrero.

-¿De verdad te vas ya Ace-san?-preguntó Chopper.

-Sí.-contestó él con una sonrisa en los labios y agarrando su mochila. Vivi se dio cuenta de cómo Nerumi ni siquiera quería mirar aquella escena. -Kurohige no está en Arabasta. Ya no hay ninguna razón para quedarme en este país.-soltó como si nada. Nerumi se mordió el labio.

-Ya veo.-contestó el hermano menor tan despreocupado como siempre.

-¿Qué planeas hacer después?-preguntó el cocinero.

-Ir al Oeste. Me dijeron que por allí lo habían visto.-sonrió para luego introducir su mano en el bolsillo y sacar un papel.-intentaré buscarlo allí y seguirle la pista…Luffy,-nombró al capitán lanzándole un papel que él cogió al vuelo, para observarlo desconcertado.-Guárdalo, siempre.

-¿Qué? Solo es un trozo de papel.-todos miraban el objeto curiosos.

-Ese pedazo de papel permitirá que nos reunamos de nuevo.-por un instante, Nerumi fijó su mirada en el papel con una sonrisa de felicidad. Ace que observó su reacción de reojo, sonrió.

Luffy desplegó la hoja cuadrada en la que nada había escrito. Y Nerumi miró al pecoso desconcertada.

-¿No lo quieres?

-Sí, lo quiero.-el mayor sonrió con ganas agarrándose el sombrero.

-Tener un hermano pequeño que es un poco lento hace que su hermano mayor se preocupe todavía más. Además tienes a cargo a Nerumi, más debo de inquietarme.-la de ojos verdes suspiró y volvió a aquella mirada triste.-Cuiden bien de los dos por mí…-se inclinó.-Lu, la próxima vez que nos veamos será en la Cumbre de los Piratas.

-¡Bien!-sonrió el otro.

-Ven hasta la cima…-sonrió el pecoso.-Confío en ti…-el muguiwara asintió.-Hasta la próxima entonces…

El moreno se giró sobre sus pasos y alzó una mano en señal de despedida. Y el nudo que Nerumi había mantenido durante toda aquella conversación, se deshizo por completo cuando un rastro de lágrimas bajó por sus mejillas sonrosadas…Pero de pronto una mano se posó en su hombro llamándole la atención.

-Nerumi… ¿estás bien?-Vivi le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-Sí…supongo que debo estar bien…-sollozó, y Vivi no se lo pensó dos veces a la hora de darle un cariñoso abrazo a su amiga, que terminó de deshacerse…pero al cabo de unos minutos, la de ojos verdes pareció calmarse, y fue el momento en el que la joven princesa le proporcionó una sonrisa reconfortante a la de ojos verdes.

-¿Nos vamos entonces?-Neru asintió, se apartó las lagrimas de las mejillas y sonrió.

-¡Oooi chicaaass! ¡Vamoooss!-gritó el capitán sonriente. Ante el grito, ambas se giraron y anduvieron en dirección a los demás.

Y entonces él se giró para mirar la escena de su partida con una sonrisa triste. No pensaba mirar atrás en ningún instante. Sobre todo porque odiaría irse viendo a la de ojos verdes llorar por él…sin embargo, cuando escuchó aquel grito de Luffy, tuvo la necesidad de girarse y de mirar a la muchacha por última vez…

…..

Aquella mañana se levantó más incomodada de lo normal y nada más poner los pies en el suelo un enorme mareo le sobrevino. Así como unas terribles nauseas. La habitación estaba aun oscura y con cuidado de no despertar a Nami que dormía justo a su lado, empezó a caminar hacia el baño. Sin embargo, en su camino rápido hacia él, y debido a otra nausea más, se tropezó haciendo que la peli naranja se despertara un poco, aun así, la de ojos verdes siguió su camino hasta dar con la puerta para entrar y cerrarla rápidamente.

Con todo aquel jaleo, Nami se terminó de despertar. Al parecer Robin ya estaba en pie, así que le dio luz a la habitación y se acercó al baño preocupada al escuchar los ruidos que Nerumi estaba haciendo dentro. Sin pensárselo llamó.

-¿Neru? ¿Estás bien?-pegó la oreja a la puerta.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!-contestó la otra ágil, sin embargo el ruido de abrir el grifo con fuerza y tirar de la cadena hizo que desconfiara terriblemente de aquella respuesta. Lo cierto era que aunque no le había dicho nada, tanto ella como Robin llevaban escuchándola ir al baño cada mañana desde hacía un par de semanas. Nami se lo intuía, algo le pasaba y no era poco importante como para ocultárselo. Que desde que llegó se lo habían confesado prácticamente todo.

Así que totalmente decidida y valorando la reprimenda que vendría después por parte de la de ojos verdes, Nami abrió la puerta del baño sin pensar, y nada más hacerlo, la miró sobresaltada.

-No debiste entrar…-le intentó sonreír la peli castaña con aquella palidez en su cara, el sudor en la frente y aquellas terribles ojeras.

-Nerumi… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?-Nami se alarmó. El estado de su amiga era de todo menos bueno. Ella negó, aunque de pronto y después de un pequeño silencio, la de ojos verdes no aguantó más…y empezó a llorar…-Ei…Neru…-La peli naranja se acercó a su amiga, que se mantenía con ambas manos apoyadas en el lavabo, con una terrible preocupación.- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás enferma…se te nota en la cara… ¿no será esa fruta de nuevo no?-Nerumi negó y suspiró para sosegarse.-ven anda…-Nami la ayudó a avanzar-será mejor que te recuestes…-al llegar a la cama, la navegante la animó a que se tumbara mientras ella se sentaba al borde de la cama.-Me contarás… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy en un lío…-la joven se mordió el labio y se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente.

-Cálmate…no será algo que no podamos solucionar.-Nami le sonrió.

-Nami…-de pronto su llanto aumentó de intensidad.-creo…creo…creo que estoy embarazada…-terminó confesando. La de ojos castaños la miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Embarazada?-Nerumi asintió.

-Pero… ¿estás segura?-Nami le agarró la mano con fuerza, y la observó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No estoy del todo segura…pero es lo más probable…-suspiró para sosegarse un poco.-tengo un retraso de un mes y llevo un par de semanas vomitando, con asco a la comida y caprichos…

-Lo cierto es que me he dado algo de cuenta. Me lo intuía, pero… ¡Oh Neru! ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Un bebé!-la animó.-pero no deberías de estar así…ese hijo que esperas es de él… ¿no?-ella asintió.

-Por eso estoy así…Ya sabes lo que opina Ace de la descendencia…-por un instante el miedo la empezó a abrumar y miró a todos lados nerviosa-…esto es horrible…

-Vamos Neru…es imposible que Ace no quiera un hijo tuyo…además sabe que es tu mayor deseo eso de ser madre… ¿cómo podría si quiera rechazarlo?

-Porque para él, tener hijos sería la mayor de las torturas…

-Neru…-Nami miró acongojada aquella reacción poco propia de su amiga. ¿Ella? ¿Temerosa de un hombre? ¿Desde cuándo?

-Piensa que su sangre esta maldita… ¡menudo idiota!-rió con ironía.-va a odiarme…

-Nerumi, te ama, ¿cómo va a odiarte? Y estamos hablando de Ace, ¡no es un hombre cualquiera!-Nami aun la miraba sin entender.-además, ¿por qué dice que su sangre esta maldita? Eso es una tontería.

-Nami…-susurró.-Ace es el hijo de Gold D. Roger…-si tenía que confesarse lo haría bien que al fin y al cabo confiaba en Nami demasiado.

-¡¿Qué?-ante la revelación a la peli naranja casi le da un patatús.- ¿el hijo del Rey de los Piratas es Ace?-ella asintió. Ahora Nami lo entendía todo…

-Aun así,-pero se negaba-eso no es excusa para rechazarte por esperar un hijo suyo. Nerumi es tu sueño…ser madre es tu sueño…no es para nada justo… ¿él puede cumplir los suyos y tu no? Jamás pensé que estuvieras tanto a expensa suya…-la joven observaba el techo con la mirada perdida mientras el silencio se apoderaba de la habitación. Hasta que de pronto habló…

-Voy a decírselo a Chopper para que me revise…-por un instante ante aquellas palabras de Nerumi, la navegante sonrió un poco más aliviada,

-Parece que entras en…

-Quiero abortar…-soltó interrumpiéndola. Nami la miró con horror.

-¿Cómo…?-susurró-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Es…es un niño…

-No podría soportar el desprecio y el rechazo de Ace…no podría hacerlo…-de nuevo aquel llanto desesperado incrementó.-si él no quiere hijos así será…

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y renunciar a tu sueño por un hombre? ¡Por Dios Nerumi! Esa criatura no tiene la culpa de…

-De mi inconsciencia…yo tengo la culpa de todo. Si le hubiese dicho que no estaba preparada…-se mordió el labio nerviosa-si no me hubiese lanzado así…si no me hubiese entregado a él…-suspiró.-esto es una pesadilla…jamás he tenido tantísimo miedo…nunca…Este niño no debe nacer, Ace no debe saberlo nunca…me mataría si lo supiese…-ante aquello último Nami frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué diantres te enseñaron a ti en aquella asquerosa casa?

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?-Nerumi se incorporó alterada.

-Para empezar calmarte, en tu estado no debes hacer locuras. Y en segundo lugar, ¿cómo puedes tener miedo de la persona que quieres? ¿Acaso no confías en él?

-Por supuesto que si…pero su reacción me aterra…

-Solo necesitará asimilarlo…nada más…no sabe lo que quiere, Ace es un crío. No puede decir "de esta agua no beberé" y quedarse tan tranquilo… ¿cómo puede odiar algo que no ha conocido? Si Ace se considera un hombre lo afrontará con valor…como siempre ha hecho…

-Conozco su orgullo Nami…desaparecerá para siempre de mi vida si se entera…y yo… después de todo lo que he luchado contra mi misma no puedo dejarle ir…

-Sí, pero si él te quiere tanto como dice y ha luchado igual o más por bajar tu bandera, dudo mucho que se amedrante ante una criatura…

-No sé Nami…no lo sé…

Había caído la noche en el mar, y fue el momento, después de la cena cuando se dispuso a hablar con el renito del barco. Con la más total franqueza, sobre su estado y nada más saberlo el doctor lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Abortar?-Nerumi asintió.

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?-le preguntó con titubeo.

-No te veo convencida Neru…no deberías…-le contestó él.

-No hay otra solución. No veo ninguna otra. Este niño no puede nacer. No es su tiempo, no es el momento para que lo haga…-al decir aquello cada vez se le iba rompiendo más y más el alma.-además…-siguió con la voz rota.-apenas es un mes y medio…qué más da…-y de nuevo una lágrima rebelde resbaló por su mejilla izquierda delatando una terrible fragilidad y dolor de madre.

-¿Acaso no lo quieres?-ante la pregunta, Nerumi alzó el rostro contrariada. Jamás había sentido aquella dolorosa angustia. Que debía hacer, ¿elegir? Pero a quién… ¿al padre o al hijo?

-Claro que lo quiero…-y era verdad. Tener aquella imagen de Ace era lo que más deseaba por encima de todas las cosas.-pero…-Chopper resopló.

-Puedes guardarlo en tu vientre sin que crezca ¿sabes? Hasta que sea el momento…-Neru lo observó desconcertada.-hasta que elijas tenerlo o cambies de opinión. Estás hablando de una vida Nerumi…

-¿Cómo?

-¿Recuerdas lo que hizo la madre del hermano de Luffy?

-¿Rouge?-por un momento a Nerumi le vino a la mente aquella historia que Ace le había contado alguna vez en su infancia.

-Exacto…ella guardó a Ace 20 meses en su vientre…solo necesitas esto.-le tendió una cajita. Nerumi la miró extrañada, no en vano había tenido experiencias horribles con todo tipo de cajitas pequeñas o bolsas que contuvieran algo extraño.-no dañará al bebé y tu decidirás cuando tenerlo…pero te arriesgas…

-¿A morir?-el reno asintió.-bien correré el riesgo entonces.

-Aunque también puedes decidir tenerlo…sé que no deseas la muerte de tu hijo…eres su madre…

-Por supuesto que no deseo su muerte Chopper…-suspiró-todo esto es algo complicado, pero espero que con tu ayuda pueda resolverlo de la mejor manera posible.-el renito sonrió.

-Deberías hablar con Luffy…

-Lo haré…

Y así lo hizo el último con el que fue a hablar sobre su estado, que el doctor del barco había confirmado, fue Luffy.

-Lu… ¿puedo hablar contigo?-el muguiwara se entretenía en la cocina picando algo en compañía de Sanji y Robin.

-¡Oi Neru! ¡Mira la merienda que ha preparado Sanji! ¡Está deliciosa!

-¡¿Quieres un té Neru-chaan?-enseguida el rubio le colocó una taza de té junto a un plato de pastas sobre la mesa.

-Gracias Sanji.-la de ojos verdes sonrió y el cocinero casi se derrite. Luffy rió.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?-le preguntó el moreno entusiasmado y cruzado de piernas como un indio sobre la madera del barco.

-Pues…-la joven miró a los presentes.-chicos, ¿os importaría…?-los nombrados captaron el mensaje al instante. Robin sonrió.

-Muy bien, hace un sol espléndido para leer fuera, ¿me acompañas Sanji?-al cocinero se le pusieron los ojos en forma de corazón.

-¡Por supuesto Robin-chaaan!-y ambos salieron de la cocina y nada más cerrarse aquella puerta, Nerumi habló.

-Luffy…pase lo que pase quiero que me prometas algo…-se puso seria, aunque el otro seguía sonriendo con ganas.

-Claro, claro…

-Es sobre Ace…

-¿Ace?-en aquel momento el moreno dejó su comida a un lado y observó a Nerumi con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí…verás…últimamente me encontraba mal por las mañanas y…-de pronto el miedo volvió y los nervios se apoderaron de su cuerpo.-verás…-al no ser precisa ni un ápice Luffy no tuvo más remedio que preguntar.

-¿Acaso le echas de menos?-y por un instante Nerumi lo miró sorprendida. ¿Y aquello? ¿Desde cuándo Luffy era así de maduro?

-Es uno de los motivos pero no el más importante.

-¿Y cuál es?-ya no podía darle más rodeos a su capitán. Tenía que soltarlo.

-Estoy…-agachó el rostro apenada.-estoy esperando un hijo suyo Lu…estoy embarazada…

-¿Ace? ¿Un hijo? ¿De los dos?-ella asintió sin poder alzar la mirada de la misma vergüenza. Pero entonces, el muguiwara hizo algo que estaba totalmente fuera de sus expectativas: rió. Se rió con todas las ganas del mundo y luego la miró feliz.

-¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Un nakama nuevo! ¡Ace se alegrará muchísimo en cuanto se lo digas!-le terminó de sonreír.

-¡No!-gritó Nerumi alzando el rostro enfadada. Luffy la miró desconcertado.

-¿Por qué no? Es su padre. Debe saberlo.

-Este hijo no nacerá aun…tengo tiempo…-y entonces Luffy la comprendió y suspiró.

-Tienes miedo…-y de nuevo sorpresa en la mirada de ella.

-Sabes que Ace no quiere…

-Ya…pero en algún momento se lo tendrás que contar…

-Te prometo que lo haré si me siento con fuerzas.

-Nerumi…estás hablando de una persona…a las personas no se las trata así por muy pequeñas que sean…Ace tiene derecho a saberlo…

-Y lo sé…-Neru se desesperaba ante la insistencia de su hermano.-pero por favor…solo necesito tiempo…Estoy haciendo lo que la madre de Ace hizo con él…conservaré a mi hijo en este vientre por mucho que me cueste la vida-dijo decidida.-hasta el momento que sea necesario en el mundo…

-Está bien…si ese es tu deseo…sabes que siempre contarás conmigo pase lo que pase…

…..

Unos meses después…en una isla del East Blue se daba lugar un acontecimiento que tendría repercusiones demasiado mundiales como para ser evitadas por todos…Un acontecimiento que cambiaría la vida de muchas personas…

Se levantó a duras penas de entre los trozos de madera de las casas derrumbadas a su alrededor. Aquel golpe en el cuello le dolía a horrores. Casi estuvo a punto de partírselo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Aquella pelea le estaba resultando muchísimo más complicada de lo normal. Así que no tenía más remedio que llegar a aquel punto extremo…y después de batallar durante un buen rato más, él terminó totalmente arrodillado en el suelo mientras la sangre fluía de entre sus labios con un terrible sabor metálico. Aunque poco a poco, empezó a levantarse con trabajo del suelo. No se rendiría ante Kurohige, eso era algo que tenía más que claro. Aquel pirata mató a un amigo suyo y a punto estuvo de acabar con ella. Si se rindiera…no tendría el derecho de llamarse hombre…

-Tienes una habilidad muy molesta…-susurró el comandante volviendo al ataque que de nuevo, Teach absorbió con aquella maldita oscuridad.

-No entiendo porqué insistes tanto comandante.-le dijo con chulería. Ace chistó con la lengua furioso.

-Te metiste en un espeso pantano…es hora de que acarrees con las consecuencias de tus actos…

-Entonces… ¿aquella preciosidad murió? Zehahahaha-se rió con ganas, Ace frunció el ceño.

-Esa mujer es más fuerte que tú y yo juntos. Jamás podrás acabar con ella mientras yo esté en pie y con vida…-ante aquella respuesta chulesca del pecoso, Teach sonrió con malicia, dándose cuenta de hasta qué punto el comandante había cambiado.

-Zehahahaha, ¿entonces solo tengo que quitarte del medio? en cuanto acabe con tu vida comandante, la haré mía…-Ace volvió a sonreír altivo.

-Una razón más para no caer ante ti…

-Pero puedo cambiar de opinión con respecto a eso…sabes a la perfección que ante la oscuridad todo es inútil…Incluso tu fuerza… ¡Ace! ¡Sé mi nakama!-el moreno terminó de levantarse del suelo para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Si someto mi poder ante ti, entonces no tendrá sentido haber nacido hombre…-sonrió con malicia.-no viviré con remordimientos… ¿lo has entendido, idiota?

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podrás vivir en este mundo con esa filosofía?-Teach lo miró desafiante.-ella morirá en cuanto tu caigas…yo seré su verdugo…Es una lástima, Ace…

Y entonces la ira y el odio lo cegaron. Se acabó. Hasta allí había llegado aquel indeseable. Así que era el momento de aquel último ataque a la desesperada. Mientras Kurohige esparcía su oscuridad, el convocó un Dai Enkai, para luego hacer una enorme bola de fuego.

-Zehahahahahah! El sol o la oscuridad… ¡Solo habrá un ganador!

-Haré a Shirohige…el Rey…-y en aquel momento los dos enormes poderes se enfrentaron hasta chocar y provocar una enorme explosión.

Y después…oscuridad…una oscuridad que fue derrotada por un recuerdo salvaje y alentador en su memoria y en aquel horrible infierno que estaba viviendo bajo la gran explosión…dicho recuerdo le embriagó el alma…

"Flash Back"

El moreno se había terminado de vestir y a punto estuvo de salir de la tienda cuando ella despertó y lo observó con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Ace…-unos ojos verdes lo miraron soñadores y él solo pudo sonreír.-acércate…-la joven, que aun cubría su desnudez con las mantas le hizo un simpático gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Él no pudo evitarlo. No tuvo más remedio que sucumbir de nuevo a aquella sonrisa maravillosa y a aquella mirada que le cortaba la respiración.

Se acercó hasta donde ella estaba tumbada con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y sus rizos castaños esparcidos por la almohada de arena y tela roja. El sol se colaba definitivamente haciendo que aquella imagen de la muchacha simplemente fuera fascinante.

-Dime… ¿qué pasa?-él se agachó frente a ella apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

-¿Te vas ya?-Nerumi se incorporó hasta sentarse frente a él cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Aun no…pero es hora de levantarse…-ella acarició su mejilla para luego besarle con dulzura y él no pudo más que cerrar los ojos ante aquel beso y dejarse llevar. Y al separarse…-¿otra vez…? Me acabo de vestir Neru…-le hablaba cerca. Muy cerca de sus labios. Tanto que incluso sus frentes permanecían juntas mientras charlaban. Ella se mordió el labio y él no pudo más que remojarse los suyos.-los chicos estarán despiertos…

-Ace…-lo interrumpió.-pase lo que pase en esa pelea…asegúrate de no perder…-sus ojos verdes lo miraron un instante suplicantes-te quiero vivo…

-Y vivo me tendrás…-él sonrió.

-Acaba con su vida…hazlo por mí…sé que eres fuerte…no me falles…

-Y no lo haré…

-Y luego vuelve conmigo…porque te prometo que si lo haces, no habrá ni un solo día que no me entregue a ti en recompensa…te amo…

"Fin del Flash Back"

...

**Buenas! Aquí termina el penúltimo capítulo! El siguiente será el final :( Espero que os haya gustado la historia y hayáis disfrutado con esta pareja tanto como yo ^^. Gracias a todos y a todas los que me han seguido desde el principio :D**

**Un fuerte abrazo! ^^**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21.

El Viejo Vicealmirante de la Marina caminaba de nuevo hacia aquella celda en la que muchísimos años atrás había visto a su hija encerrada. Pero esta vez era diferente. Ella ya no estaba entre los vivos. Ahora no era su hija, si no su nieto el que estaba entre rejas. Un nieto adoptivo que quiso tanto como a uno de sangre. Nada más llegar a las rejas de la celda con un pequeño atisbo de la luz que llevaba para poder ver, el pecoso alzó la vista. Estaba ensangrentado, demacrado, se notaba a la perfección hasta que punto había sido torturado. Tal y como en su día lo estaba su hija…

El moreno lo miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos y el Vicealmirante no pudo más que sentarse sobre la piedra fría del nivel 6 de Impel Down y suspirar con los brazos cruzados.

-Se lo prometiste…-fue lo primero que atisbó con el rostro cabizbajo. Ace le dedicó una extraña sonrisa.

-Si has venido para hacerme sentir mal viejo…puedes marcharte…-contestó el otro con un terrible odio. Sin embargo, Garp siguió.

-Le prometiste que volverías a buscarla…-susurró. Ace se mordió el labio afligido un instante.-no deberías de haberlo hecho…

-¿Por qué?-preguntó simplemente.

-Ella te ama…-el Vicealmirante lo observó con un poco de tristeza.-y la has defraudado…pensaba que eras un hombre de palabra Ace…-en el interior del moreno algo se resquebrajó.-No debiste enfrentarte a Teach solo…no tenías ni idea de hasta qué punto era de fuerte…y ahora mírate…

-Era mi deber viejo…-el moreno sonrió chulesco a pesar de su estado. Garp suspiró.

-Siempre fuiste un crío malcriado y egoísta, maldita sea Ace… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer eh?-lo miró enfadado.

-No hagas nada…no quiero que hagas nada por mí…

-¿Y por Nerumi? ¿Qué debo hacer?-le preguntó el Vicealmirante serio. Ace chistó con la lengua. Aquella odiosa conversación lo estaba destruyendo por dentro. Sabía que Nerumi le esperaba, pero también sabía que nunca llegaría a aquella cita y ante aquello el maldito remordimiento le ahogaba sin control.-Ace…Nerumi está esperando un…-pero antes de continuar con lo que ya sabía, se mordió la lengua. Por mucho que le doliese la situación no debía soltárselo a aquel irresponsable así como así…

"Flash Back"

-¡Señor! ¡El correo!-un soldadillo entró en la oficina del Vicealmirante con un montón de papeles y de cartas que plantó sobre el escritorio. Por un instante Garp observó la enorme pila de papeles amontonados.

-¡Qué diablos! ¡Cómo va a ser esto mi correo! Bwajajaja ¡No sabía que tuviera tantísimos fans!

-¡Son facturas señor! ¡De la tienda de galletitas!-el soldado, correcto, le comentaba la jugada con una mano en la frente en señal de saludo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Facturas? ¡Malditos liantes! Bwajajaja ¡Vete muchacho a hacer tu trabajo!-el soldadillo salió del despacho y el ruidoso marine empezó a pasar las cartas una por una. El chaval había tenido toda la razón. Eran facturas de la tienda de galletas. Por un momento, en su pasada de cartas, comenzó a reír. Hasta que dio con una que le resultó realmente llamativa.

El sobre era amarillento y no tenía la dirección de nadie, solo ponía en el dorso "Para el Vicealmirante Garp". Con curiosidad, abrió presto la carta y luego sacó el folio escrito a mano. La letra de una mujer. La firma del final de la cara: "Nerumi D.M". Nada más leer aquello el anciano comenzó a revisar la carta con rapidez.

"Querido abuelo:

Te preguntarás porque a estas alturas te escribo, el motivo está más que claro. Yo creo que sabes perfectamente cuál es. No te escribo porque me haya arrepentido de todo esto, te escribo por algo mucho más importante. Por Ace. Y porque llevo en mi vientre a un hijo con su sangre. Sé que te sonará a locura o escándalo, pero es así… Debes saber que estoy enamorada de él, debes saber que lo hice totalmente consciente de lo que podría pasar, pero…

Ya le conoces, no lo querrá. Estoy totalmente segura de que me despreciará hasta un punto terrible. El que piense que su sangre esta maldita es algo intocable. Yo también sé que es hijo de Roger. Él mismo me lo confesó. Tengo miedo. No sabes cuantísimo miedo a él y a su reacción. Siento ser tan directa…tan tajante…

Ojalá puedas perdonarme abuelo…

Aun así…te ruego que no se lo digas, me moriré si lo sabe…es posible que este niño no vea la luz y si nunca se entera mejor para todos…confío en ti. Y lo siento si mi decisión te parece un poco drástica pero no veo otra manera de hacer las cosas…Sabes que nunca te he pedido nada importante, pero esto lo es. Y si alguien le tiene que decir a Ace que estoy esperando a un hijo, esa debo de ser yo…

Abuelo, también sé que Ace está en Impel Down y puedo asegurarte de que a pesar de mi estado haré lo que sea necesario para que salga vivo de esa prisión y de esta maldita guerra que está a punto de llegar. Llegaré hasta lo ilimitado. Al fin y al cabo si decido tenerlo, él es el padre de mi hijo…

Te he escrito porque necesitaba confesarte todo esto y porque espero que nos eches una mano. Abuelo, Ace es tu nieto y aunque no sea de tu sangre pertenece a nuestra familia. No hagas que pierda también a una de las personas con la que quiero formar la mía propia…te lo ruego…

Gracias abuelo, confío en ti.

Nerumi D.M"

Garp cerró aquel sobre y miró la nada por un instante. Estaba horrorizado y abrumado por las múltiples confesiones de su pequeña nieta. ¿Nerumi embarazada de Ace? Aun era incapaz de procesar con lucidez aquella información. Pero para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, salió de su oficina disparado. Serio y algo enfadado. Con la firme intención de ir a ver a su nieto y poder acabar con su maldito orgullo…

"Fin del Flash Back"

-Nerumi está esperándote ahí afuera…-terminó. Ace suspiró.

-Siento no ser el tipo de hombre que hubieses querido para ella…-se resignó el otro. Al fin y al cabo era la única verdad. Siempre lo dijo. No la merecía. Jamás la mereció.

-Ace, Nerumi sabe que estas aquí…-aquello sí debía decírselo. Era su obligación.

Nada más saberlo un terrible nudo se formó en su garganta. Se mordió el labio inferior impotente y por un instante miró el suelo acongojado. Su mundo se derrumbaba. Y él había sido el destructor de sus sueños. No había cambiado nada desde que era un crío. Seguía siendo un monstruo para los demás… ¿Hasta qué punto la había defraudado? ¿Hasta qué punto podría aguantar aquel horrible dolor que sentía en su pecho? Él esperando allí sentado a la muerte mientras que ella se estaría muriendo por él allí fuera. ¿Hasta qué punto Nerumi estaría sufriendo por su causa? Siempre fue un hombre de palabra, le prometió que no le haría daño. Ella confío en él, pero ahora…

-Jamás quise engañarla…-susurró más para sí que para el viejo que logró escucharlo gracias al ambiente silencioso.

-Te creo…

-Así que solo te pediré que si pasa algo…la cuides o al menos mantengas a Luffy vigilado.-por un instante Garp sonrió.

-¿Te has enterado de todo lo que ha hecho tu hermano pequeño desde la última vez que lo viste…?

…

Unas horas antes de que se produjera aquel encuentro, en aquella isla llena de mujeres en la que Luffy y Nerumi habían caído desde que Kuma lo separara del resto de la tripulación, el cielo parecía resplandecer.

La noche había transcurrido con una agradable y divertida cena con todas las chicas. Ahora era el momento de descansar. Y allí estaban en aquel balcón observando la apacible noche en el horizonte. Nerumi mantenía aquella preciosa sonrisa en la oscuridad mientras se asomaba a la barandilla y el viento suave le removía el cabello castaño. En sus manos una taza de chocolate.

Por su parte, Luffy parecía tomarse aquel enorme trozo de carne que era como su postre. Mientras que Margaret se entretenía con una taza de té y la anciana revisaba el periódico del día.

-Abuela, ¿realmente te gustan los periódicos?

-Las noticias no llegan al Calm Belt. Pero Nyo, nuestra emperatriz es una Shichibukai después de todo. Sería difícil para ella conocer lo que ocurre en el mundo si no hay periódicos.

-¿Y qué dicen las noticias de hoy?-Nerumi se interesó para luego llevarse a los labios un poco de chocolate.

-Pues…-y entonces la anciana soltó la primicia del día.

-¡ ¿Quéeee? Estas diciendo que todos los Shichibukai y la marina ¿Van a pelear contra los piratas de Shirohige?-Luffy miró a la anciana espantado. Nerumi se giró y observó el panorama. Por un instante el miedo volvió y una terrible intuición le sobrecogió el alma. Su vista empezó a nublarse y en su vientre una punzada. -¡¿Qué? ¡Eso es una locura!-gritó el menor.-es-es-espera…espera…tengo que procesar la información…-Luffy agarró algo un vaso de té del cual bebió al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Cuál…es…el…motivo…-preguntó la joven con la voz desgarrada

-La batalla es inevitable...fue el Gobierno Mundial el que decidió esta situación...Shirohige es un hombre que no permitiría la muerte de un nakama jovencita…-la anciana miró a Nerumi seria. El cuerpo de la muchacha comenzó a temblar de forma repentina. La palidez se apoderó de sus mejillas.-el gobierno mundial ha anunciado la ejecución pública de uno de los subordinados de la élite de BarbaBlanca.-y los ojos verdes de Nerumi se inundaron en lágrimas de repente. Sus piernas aflojaban su posición firme.-Portgas D. Ace… Comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige.

Y en aquel momento Luffy palideció. Y la taza que sostenía Nerumi cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Se llevó las manos a los labios mientras sus mejillas se inundaban en lágrimas. Y sus piernas perdieron su fuerza. Cayó al suelo sentándose sobre él. Luffy que vio aquel ataque ansioso de la joven se acercó a ella.

-Cálmate…en tu estado no debes ponerte así…

-¿En su estado?-Margaret preguntó aquello mientras observaba la preocupación de Luffy por aquella mujer.

-¡Es mentira! ¿Verdad?-gritó el menor.

-Por supuesto que no…la ejecución tendrá lugar en unos días.

-¡Anciana! ¡Es es mi hermano!-gritó mientras perdía los papeles. La mujer miró su reacción sorprendida.- ¡Ace es mi hermano mayor!

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tu hermano mayor?-las mujeres observaron el panorama aterradas. Luffy asintió.

-Oi…Lu…-de pronto la voz de Nerumi los sacó de la discusión.-tienes que hacer algo…-la ansiedad la cegaba junto con un mar de infinito dolor. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par y aquellas pupilas dilatadas delataban el horror.- ¡Es el padre de mi hijo tienes que hacer algo!-gritó histérica.

-¡¿Qué?-la anciana analizó petrificada la confesión de la muchacha de ojos verdes.-ese pirata tiene un hijo…Ace tiene un hijo…si Shirohige lo sabe… ¿qué puede ocurrir…?-se dijo a sí misma acongojada.

-Tenemos que hacer algo…por favor…por favor…-Nerumi estaba fuera de sí. El moreno se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Cálmate…

-Tenemos que hacer algo Luffy por Dios…-la muchacha se agarró desesperada a su ropa e incremento su llanto ansioso.

-Tranquila…haré lo que esté en mi mano para sacarlo de allí como sea.

-Hablaré con Nyo. Tiene que asistir a la guerra, quizás pueda hacer algo.-habló la anciana decidida. Luffy asintió serio mientras Nerumi se ocultaba en su ropa llorando.

-¿Has oído Neru? Voy a rescatarle…te lo traeré sano y salvo ya lo verás.-pero por instante y para sorpresa del muguiwara, la de ojos verdes negó.

-Voy a ir contigo.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar!-gritó el capitán enfadado.- ¡le prometí a Ace que no dejaría que te pasara nada! ¡Es muy peligroso! no vendrás…

-Luffy…es el padre de mi hijo…te lo ruego…déjame luchar por él…sé donde esta mi límite…Luffy… ¡no hagas que me quede aquí sintiéndome la mujer más impotente del mundo por no poder ayudarle!-le gritó destrozada. "No como aquella vez…"-sabes que si algo le pasase yo…

-Hasta qué punto puede el amor cegar a los mortales…-habló la anciana con una amarga expresión de dolor…

…

Abrió los ojos lentamente. La luz del sol se colaba por las cortinas de la ventana. Se incorporó un instante sobre el colchón y observó toda la habitación revuelta con una enorme sonrisa. Había sido una noche maravillosa. Giró la cabeza en su búsqueda y nada más encontrarla amplió su sonrisa.

Su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por las sábanas blancas, aquellos rizos castaños esparcidos por la almohada y aquellos hermosos labios carmín hacían de ella la imagen de una diosa. Con ganas de comérsela a besos, no pudo resistirse a morder aquel hombro al descubierto y ella sonrió en sueños al contacto.

Todo había salido bien. Tal y como prometió, volvió presto a verla en cuanto acabó con aquella misión. Aun recordaba como ella se había lanzado a sus brazos nada más verle. Como había rodeado su cintura con sus piernas en aquel salto, como él la había agarrado de la cintura, como se habían besado con pasión hasta quedarse sin aliento. Y ni siquiera le importó el mundo, ni el qué dirán de los que los observaban embobados y sorprendidos.

Ahora todo le daba igual…la tenía de nuevo a ella y eso era lo único que importaba…lo único que quería en aquel momento….

Eso era…Ella…

Y entonces sucedió. En un leve susurró al oído, le exigió la recompensa prometida.

-Me dijiste que serías mía en cuanto volviera…

Y ella sonrió inocente y atrevida entre sus brazos para dedicarle un mismo susurro a él.

-Esta noche…-le contestó mordiéndose el labio inferior con dulzura.

Y así había ocurrido. Nada más entrar en aquella habitación, que Luffy les dejó, no había tenido ningún reparo en comérsela con los ojos o acercarse lentamente a ella cuando no estaba mirando para susurrarle al oído como podía quitarle centímetro a centímetro toda aquella tela que cubría su piel. Y luego seguir la jugada con un beso en su nuca mientras cogía algo de aire para tranquilizarse, oler su aroma a azahar y apartar sus rizos castaños hacia la izquierda para regodearse en su cuello. Y ni siquiera pudo con aquel leve juego mucho más. Se había acercado a su oído deseoso de tenerla y sin pensárselo le había susurrado…

-Te deseo…-para luego sonreír sabiendo que ella se mordía el labio inferior mientras entrelazaba sus manos nerviosas.

Y entonces comenzó con el juego desabrochándole dos botones de aquella camisa blanca que llevaba puesta. Los justos para deslizar el hombro de la camisa hasta su codo para que pudiera morderlo y besarlo con dulzura. Después fue bajando su mano hasta llegar a los siguientes botones. Esta vez fueron tres. Los justos para que la camisa descendiera por su suave piel hasta quedarse colgada sobre su delgada cintura. Esa con la que había estado soñando desde que se fue, desde la última vez que la había tocado. Y así deslizó sus manos por su pecho para regodearse en cada centímetro que tocaba bajo aquel sujetador de encajes que sabía perfectamente que se había puesto para aquella noche. Solo para él.

La temperatura de la de ojos verdes subía a la par que las pulsaciones de su corazón al tocarla, y parecía ser que el contacto sobre aquellos pechos no le tranquilizaba en absoluto. Así que lentamente pero con decisión, el pecoso había deslizado su enorme mano por su vientre hasta encontrar la apertura del pantalón y colarse por sus braguitas. Y entonces ella soltó un gemido, efímero y deleitable, y él sonrió suficiente ante aquella expresión de placer. Así que sin más aumentó el ritmo mientras mordía su cuello y con la otra mano acariciaba sus senos.

Pero por un momento ella le frenó. Como la última vez, quería su parte. Quería tomar el control. Así que se giró hacia él deseosa, y en respuesta, él no pudo más que quitarle los botones de aquella camisa que segundos después se acomodaba en el suelo. Ella le sonreía a la vez que él parecía volverse torpe intentando desabrochar el pantalón mientras que la de ojos verdes se entretenía en quitar aquel viejo cinturón. Sabiendo los dos lo que vendría después de aquello.

Y entonces el pantalón de la joven cedió a sus manos cayendo también al suelo mientras ella sonreía triunfante al saber su victoria con aquel cinturón para luego colocarse de rodillas, bajar lo restante y llevarse su intimidad a sus labios. Y él simplemente suspiró. El calor empezó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, de su ser...La mente se le nublaba. El deseo le cegaba.

Sin embargo ella parecía recrearse. ¿Quería su recompensa no? Pensó con una sonrisa mientras seguía su labor y observaba cómo las piernas del pecoso se ponían tensas a la vez que suspiraba intensamente con los ojos cerrados.

Hasta que llegó un punto en el que él no aguantó más. Era suficiente. Ahora le tocaba a él jugar. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces la empujó y la tumbó sobre la cama para luego subir hacia ella acariciando sus piernas, parando incluso estratégicamente para escucharla gemir de nuevo mientras se entretenía haciendo eses con su lengua en su zona más íntima. Y ella agarró las sábanas con fuerza hasta un punto en el que llegó al clímax de forma inevitable. Y él sonrió. Como lo había echado de menos.

Con su sabor en sus labios el pecoso había recorrido su ombligo hasta llegar de nuevo a sus pechos y recrearse en ellos con la mayor de las dulzuras para luego subir a su boca, a sus labios. Y besarlos con todos aquellos sabores que tanto les gustaba compartir, para después colocarse sobre sus caderas mientras ella comenzaba a rodear con sus piernas su cintura.

Y después simplemente pasó. Él se introdujo en ella con suavidad al a vez que en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa picaresca y de satisfacción, sobre todo al observarla. Ella se mordía aquel dedo con las mejillas sonrosadas, la respiración alterada y el sudor en la frente. Como aquella vez…como la última vez. Y entonces pasó. Con ritmo y fuerza él se había empezado a mover sobre ella.

La noche avanzaba y por delante les quedaban desvelos, cientos de arremetidas, cientos de gemidos y decenas de orgasmos, y al final un suspiro, una sonrisa y un te quiero…

El de ella…

Sonrió tras recordar todo aquello acontecido la noche anterior. Y de nuevo observó fascinado su debilidad. Tenía que llevársela de allí aunque Luffy no estuviera de acuerdo. La quería con él en su barco hasta el momento en el que pensaran que sus vidas debían de tomar otro camino. No la dejaría escapar por nada en el mundo.

Se acercó a sus labios y la besó mientras ella dormía como un ángel. Sin embargo, casi al momento del nuevo contacto, la joven comenzó a desperezarse con gracia mientras abría sus esmeraldas. Después de un par de suspiros y pasadas de manos por sus ojos, volvió el rostro hacia él mostrándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Buenos días…-le habló con ternura.

-Buenos días.-le sonrió él mientras le acariciaba su brazo descubierto.- ¿has dormido bien?-ella asintió con una impresionante sonrisa.-te noto muy contenta, ¿hay algún motivo?-por un instante se hizo el desentendido. Ella rió y asintió.

-Hay un pirata…un comandante…-recorrió su torso desnudo con sus dedos juguetones mientras reía.- ¿sabes? Me vuelve loca…-el pecoso rió.

-Entonces tiene que ser un sin vergüenza con suerte.-le siguió el juego, ella volvió a soltar otra maravillosa carcajada para luego agarrar su mano.

-Y lo es…-se incorporó un poco apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda mientras lo miraba divertida y con el pelo castaño revuelto.-puede que tenga la oportunidad…-esta vez sus dedos delinearon el tatuaje del brazo del moreno.-de tenerme una vez más…-aquel tono seductor y juguetón le hicieron perder de nuevo el juicio y abalanzarse hacia ella para aprisionar sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

-Me provocas, me tientas y me consigues…-le habló con el tono chulesco que le caracterizaba.- ¿A él también?-Nerumi volvió a reír mientras asentía.

-Pero no te preocupes…de los dos tu eres mi comandante favorito…

-Seguro…-de nuevo aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba de él.

-Ace…gracias por volver…

-Te lo prometí…soy un hombre de palabra, ¿recuerdas?

Y en aquel momento tuvo la tremenda necesidad de besarla. Cerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente a sus labios…sin embargo, una fuerte punzada en la cabeza hizo frenar aquel deseo. Un terrible dolor que parecía incrementarse por momentos, hasta que abrió los ojos agobiado…

El sudor en la frente, en sus labios un regusto a sangre, en su cuerpo el dolor de las torturas. El ambiente tétrico contrastaba totalmente con el momento vivido hacía unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos. Un momento maravilloso, un instante idílico. Sin embargo, sus muñecas estaban encadenadas a la pared. El cuerpo le pesaba y la respiración se le entrecortaba. Por un instante la buscó con la mirada ansioso y casi con desesperación.

-Ace-san…-lo llamó una voz. La voz de un hombre que compartía con él aquella dichosa celda. Alzó la vista. Jimbei lo observaba preocupado,-¿se encuentra bien? Estaba durmiendo y le he oído pronunciar el nombre de Neru…-lo observó extrañado.

-Estoy bien Jimbei…-contestó con la voz ronca.

¿Dormido? Así que aquello… ¿solo había sido un sueño? Por un momento toda la poca felicidad que le había producido aquel instante, se desvaneció. El dolor le corroía y una terrible angustia invadió su pecho. Se mordió el labio inferior con tristeza. Evitando por todos los medios derramar aquellas lágrimas que pedían a gritos ver la luz. No había cumplido su palabra, y lo más probable era que no la volviera a ver antes de morir…

Ella…

Era un cuerpo perfecto. Un sinfín de temblores en un giro de piernas. Pecados innombrables reflejados en unos ojos verdes esmeraldas. Un deseo oculto tras aquella hermosa sonrisa. Su perdición disfrazada de una inocente chica de dieciséis años…

Así era ella…

La que le sacaba de sus casillas continuamente. La que le rompía los esquemas. La que le hacía perder la cabeza con dos palabras al oído. La que en su momento estuvo dispuesta a quedarse a su lado en cuanto llegó. La que había venido y le había agarrado con fuerza su mano sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

Así era ella, la niña de sus ojos…y de pronto sonrió amplio al recordarla…

Era un maldito veneno que hacía con él cuanto se le antojase. Era el despertar después de una noche de pasión con una enorme sonrisa en los labios de felicidad…

Y suspiró…Era el momento…Magellan abrió la puerta…su traslado a la muerte era inminente…ya no había vuelta atrás…se iría con el pensamiento de haberla dejado marchar para siempre…con el remordimiento de un encuentro que jamás se produjo como en su sueño…

Pero lo sabía…algún día volvería a verla en el otro mundo…la esperaría con los brazos abiertos…para volverla a ver entre sus sábanas y observarla mientras cerrara los ojos para intentar dormir…si es que lo hacía…

Comenzó a andar por los pasillos hasta el ascensor que inmediatamente comenzó a ascender…

Su pequeño secreto…su secreto a voces…

Así era ella, y lo sabía…y le encantaba…

-Perdóname…Neru...

Fin

...

_Aquí el último capítulo de esta parte de la historia! Las continuaciones ya están publicadas así que espero, para todos y todas los/as que no lo hayan leído se pasen y las disfruten como esta. Espero que le haya gustado este fic tan maravilloso, aunque perdones por el final... Es un poco triste lo se... pero bueno... _

_Les dedico este fic a todas aquellas personas que me han apoyado dese el principio, a todas aquellas que me dejaron un comentario, a aquellas que no lo han hecho pero que han estado siempre ahí disfruntado esta historia a cada momento, dedicandome algo de su valioso tiempo... _

_Gracias a ustedes he podido dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación de esta forma. Quizás nos veamos por aquí pronto ¿Quién sabe? Todavía me queda mucho que escribir..._

_Pero hasta entonces, espero disfrutar mientras tanto de todas esas historias maravillosas que sois capaces de idear vosotros..._

_Un beso enorme y hasta la próxima :)_

_Eri. _

_PD: Fic dedicado a mis mejores amigas...Porque tanto ellas como yo pusimos nuestra ilusion por escribir en ti y en tu maravillosa sonrisa Ace..._


End file.
